


Empty Upon Completion

by AnimeGirlMiranda, The usual (AnimeGirlMiranda)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 135,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGirlMiranda/pseuds/AnimeGirlMiranda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGirlMiranda/pseuds/The%20usual
Summary: After the jewel is complete Kagome is feeling out of place. "Is this really what my life will be?" Or is there more? Little does she know Kagome has a whole new adventure in store for her! Accompanied by a Demon Lord of course!Concept art by BeautifuldaisyDA on deviantart.Big thanks to my beta Deana!I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.





	1. Chapter 1

This is my very first fanfic hope to enjoy it!

This fanfic is completed but I will be editing each chapter some to help with flow and errors. I will be posting a new chapter hopefully every day until all 35 are up. Thank you for reading! 

I really appreciate all comments and kudos!

~AnimeGirlMiranda

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kagome reached out her hand and plucked the Shikon jewel from the filth left over from Naraku's demise. As she did the jewel transformed. 

The deep darkness in the jewel had disappeared. Now it shimmered in her hand the purest of pink. As it did she started at it. This, the Shikon jewel, was her sole reason for her being here, 500 years in the past.

Kagome looked up at her friends.

Miroku was helping up Sango, both smiling in relief, the threat of Miroku's wind tunnel had died with Naraku.

Shippo was hugging and dancing with Kirara as she mewed happily.

Rin and Kohaku appeared from the sky riding the two-headed dragon Ah-Un, Rin clapping as she saw Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha sitting with Kikyo with a look of relief about him. He had fought hard for this moment.

Even Kaede and several of the villagers had gathered around looking to thank them for their hard work in defeating Naraku.

Kagome looked back down at the jewel and mumbled to herself "Now all that's left is to deal with you."

"What now Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he stood, walking up to her followed by Kikyo.

"We must rid ourselves of that cursed thing." Kikyo said as she approached.

Kagome nodded. "Yes" she said simply. The rest of the group had gathered closer now, waiting for her to make the wish.

Kaede placed her hand on Kagome's. "You must think of a pure wish, one that will put an end to this Shikon jewel."

"A pure wish, an unselfish wish." Kagome said aloud. As she spoke the jewel shimmered waiting for her wish.

She glanced at her friends, her comrades, as if asking 'What would your pure wish be?'

Unknown to Kagome the jewel had sparkled three times taking in several pure wishes, but waiting for her final wish.

None knew what would happen when the jewel was gone, nor what would become of Kagome.  
Would she be forced into her own era never to see her friends again? Or would she be trapped 500 years in the past, forever lost to her family.

"KEH! Do it already!" Inuyasha snapped impatiently. 

Kagome looked at him but smiled softly, looking back at the jewel. She knew Inuyasha was just nervous like the rest of them. Whatever was to be her fate she would accept it. She had little choice on the matter anyway.

Kagome took one last look around at her friends, just in case this was the last time she would see them.

Kagome straightened, she was ready, whatever her fate may be she would face it when it came.  
"I wish," she said as she tightly shut her eyes and clasping the jewel. "I wish for the Shikon jewel to be no more!"

A blinding light sprang forth shinning over the crowd and momentarily blinding everyone. As the light dimmed the jewel grew warm in Kagome's hands. Then a voice spoke.

The voice of the priestess Midoriko. "Finally, a pure wish, pure wishes at last."

Hundreds of screaming demons could be heard, coming from the Shikon jewel. The demons locked inside were dying, fading into nothingness, and then silence.

A series of events started at that moment.  
The well that had been silent behind them awoke with a loud crack, followed by creaking and moaning. Suddenly a beacon of blue simmering light shot out into the sky fading into the night. 

Silence. 

The well had just closed. It had lost most of, if not all its magic. Kagome was now stuck in the past.

Kikyo who had been standing near Inuyasha was now kneeling. Clutching her chest, as her souls she had been collecting flew out of her.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled as he held her up. 

As the last glowing soul left her, Kikyo paled and went limp in Inuyasha's arms. 

Right before the fading light in Kikyo's eyes went out, a pink soul sped towards her sinking into her chest.

She now had her complete soul.  
Kikyo sat up with Inuyasha but both froze as a new cry of pain was heard.

Kagome was falling, her soul now returned to Kikyo, the first owner. As Kagome fell Midoriko's voice rang in her head;

"Do not fear Kagome, this new soul is your own, and only yours."

As Midoriko spoke, a purple light rushed into Kagome, strengthening her.

"My own soul?" Kagome said as she stood up straight.

"I am whole again." Kikyo stated looking up meeting Kagome's eyes.

"I have my own soul." Kagome said. Both a little stunned by their new completeness. A genuine smile spread across each miko's face. The negativity between both women lessening considerably.

"The first wish is completed as is the second." Midoriko said. 

Appearing to them as her soul wavered, waiting to go to the afterlife. "The third is complete, although the effects of such have not been seen, or will be for some time. As for the fourth and final wish you yourself Kagome will see in the near future."

"Midoriko, thank you!" Kagome yelled as Midoriko's soul ascended to heaven.

"This is good bye for now Shikon Maiden." Midoriko said with a soft smile. "Till another day. We shall meet again."

With Midoriko's last words she disappeared into the afterlife.

Kagome opened her hands, the Shikon Jewel was wished out of existence.

XxxxxxxxX  
7 months later  
XxxxxxxxX

Kagome sighed as she watched Miroku and Sango from a distance. She was happy for her friends. Regardless of their suffering in the past, they had moved on and were enjoying life. They had married not long after the defeat of Naraku. 

Sango now 6 months pregnant. 

Kagome swore she got pregnant on the very night of their wedding. She giggled to herself. Miroku had been waiting for some time after all.

But. . . She felt so out of place. When she wished on the Shikon jewel she had no idea what would follow. Kagome looked in the direction of the well. The well had not let her pass through since that day.

She missed her family. Her mother, grandpa, Souta, heck even her pesky cat Buyo. Not to say she would not have felt the same had she been trapped in her own time 500 years in the future.  
She loved both her friends and her family, she just wished she could have both.

In this era, everyone knew what was to be done and how to do it. They knew their places here, how to go on living. She had no idea what to do with herself here. In her time, she would have gone to college and worked towards a career, maybe even marry and have kids of her own. Not that it mattered now, the well had chosen for her.

With that last bit, another sigh came from her briefly blowing her hair out of her face only for it to fall back in front of her.

Inuyasha had, as expected, married and mated Kikyo then disappeared for the most part. Only returning ever so often along with Kikyo to visit Kaede and herself.

Kagome suspected that he didn't visit more because of his guilt towards her.

Inuyasha had been her first love and cared for her. Yet he threw her love away the second Kikyo reappeared in his life. Kagome had fought for his affection at first but in the end, she knew it was pointless. Inuyasha's heart had always belonged to Kikyo.

Kagome began to pick at the grass pulling up one blade at a time.

She would be lying to herself if she said Inuyasha hadn't hurt her or that her feelings had never been.

'But that was a long time ago.' Kagome thought throwing the blades of grass she ripped up aside and looking up into the cloudless blue sky.

Two years had passed since then and her heart was, for the most part, healed. She was a woman now, and in the last year of her teens. 

If she was honest with herself what she missed most, was the feeling of being wanted. Needed even. No one needed her. No one wanted her.

Not to say she was ungrateful to Miroku, Sango and Kaede for helping her and letting her live among them. Or that they didn't love her. Building her a hut of her very own (Well Shippo too when he was actually there) said how much they cared.

But they were so busy with their own lives. Miroku and Sango preparing for their child to be born soon. Kaede, still head of the village, was needed often, not only for advice but for medicine as well.  
Inuyasha and Kikyo, last she heard anyway, were happily building a home for themselves deep in Inuyasha's forest.

Shippo was seldom here as well. Sesshomaru had given the little fox instructions on how to get to fox school, and Shippo had eagerly signed up.  
Sesshomaru was rebuilding his lands, fixes the damage and destruction Naraku had caused. Alongside Rin, his ward and Jaken. They did visit every once in a while. Sesshomaru simply stating Rin "needs more time with humans". Even though Rin usually ended up playing with Shippo and Kirara.

She loved Rin. When Rin wasn't playing she chatted with her about her day to day with Sesshomaru and mention random ‘fun’ and interesting things about the Demon Lord.

Kagome grinned at what Rin had last informed her of. 

Sesshomaru apparently doesn't mind being 'decorated' by Rin. She briefly imagined the fierce demon fighting with a flower crown on his head. She giggled.

Everyone had a place and was able to move on, but her. Kagome had no idea where she fit in. She helped Sango with the few things that were difficult for her because of her pregnancy. She also helped gather herbs for Kaede. And she always took care of her kit Shippo when he was home.

But was this it? 

Was this all her life amounted to?

Would she be doing the same thing for the rest of her life? 

Would she forever be lost in the background?

Kagome didn't know, she just didn't.

Ok enough feeling sorry for yourself Kagome! Mentally shaking herself when she felt a pull on her cheek.

"My dear Kagome, you're going to get wrinkles like Kaede if your keep frowning like that." Miroku said pinching and pulling at her cheek. He had stopped with the groping (at least of other women) as soon as he and Sango married. 

Kagome suspected he always pinched her cheek now, because it was at least a cheek even if it wasn't her bum.

"Ah Mir-oku! she said awkwardly through her pinched cheeks. Miroku released said cheeks and waved to Sango as she moved towards to river to do laundry.

"You must cheer up Kagome-san, Shippo will be coming home today remember?" he said smiling kindly at her.

"You don't want our dear Shippo to see you frowning right?" 

Kagome instantly perked up.

"That's right! I can't believe I forgot!" Kagome said springing to her feet, knocking Miroku down in the process. " Oh, sorry Miroku!" Kagome laughed as she helped a laughing Miroku up.

"Now that's the smile we want to see!"

"Thank you Miroku-san, for everything." she smiled and bowed slightly.

"Ah Kagome no need for that! Just a humble monk helping a fair maiden!" Miroku winked at her.

"MONK!" Sango yelled as a now clean sandal hit in the Miroku face. "Don't go turning your lecherous ways on Kagome now! Kagome feel free to smack him when its due, or even if it's not!" Sango said as she walked over.

"No, its really alright Sango he wasn't bothering me!" Kagome said waving her hands back and forth.

"If you say so." Sango said glaring at Miroku.

"Any way, I'm going to go get ready for Shippo! Today should be his last day till the new moon!" 

Kagome ran excitedly waving to them heading to her hut right on the outskirts of the village.

As they watched her run off Sango whispered.  
"So, I guess it worked."

"Yes, but did you have to throw the shoe at me?" Miroku said rubbing his head where the shoe hit.

"Plan 'cheer Kagome up' would not have worked had I not hit you. Besides you did wink at her." Sango said crossing her arms with a glare.

"But Sango, my love, you are the only woman for me." Miroku said reaching behind her and rubbing her bum.

"Hentai!" Sango yelled and smacked him playfully as she laughed. "Anyway, at least Kagome is happy for now." She said sadly. Kagome had been noticeably less and less her happy self these past months.

"She needs a man." Miroku said seriously as Sango rolled her eyes.

"She needs a distraction." said Sango

"Or both?" they said together.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Kagome was looking through her old beat up yellow backpack.

"I know it's in here somewhere." she said as she took out her clothes and several books. 

"Ah! Here it is!" Kagome held a small bag filled with salt. She reaches in and pulled out her last chocolate candy bar. She had to hide it from Shippo and his nose so she had ended up putting it in her salt bag.

Kagome had been saving it for the end of Shippo's first year of fox school. She had wanted to save it till he graduated but that would be several years and chocolate did eventually go bad. 

She shuddered remembering the one summer as a child she had eaten an old chocolate bar, it was a very unpleasant night, her mother even spoke of taking her to the hospital. Mom, Kagome thought sadly.

"No Kagome!" she said smacking her cheeks. Now was not the time Shippo would be here soon!  
She stuffed her books and clothes back in her backpack tossing the salt in on top, no reason to hide it now.

Kagome hurried into her small kitchen and stirred the soup she was making. Carrot, potato, and big chunks of deer meat. Shippo's favorite. She shook of the salt clinging to the chocolate bar over the pot and put it aside. Picking back up her wooden spoon, she stirred the pot and hummed. She was glad that her little kit was finally coming home after a month and a half.

"There! That should do it!" Kagome said cheerfully. She replaced the lid on the pot and got out several wooden bowls and spoons. She rinsed her hands and face and dried them off with a towel. She didn't want to look like a mess when Shippo saw her. 

Now she just had to sit back and relax till Shippo got here.

XxxxxxxxxX

"Sesshomaru-sama may we go see Shippo and Kagome?" Rin asked with her big brown eyes looking up at her presumed father. "We are only a short way from their village if we fly!"

"Hnn" Sesshomaru glancing over at his young ward.

"Rin! Do not bother Lord Sesshomaru with such things!" Jaken Squawked.

"But Shippo should be done with school now, and I miss him." Rin said pouting.

"Rin we are n-" Jaken started to say.

"Very well, Rin come here." Sesshomaru motioned for Rin to stand by him as his demon cloud formed. 

"Yay!" Rin cheered running to her Lord and hugging his leg.

"Wait for me, my Lord!" Jaken said as he watched them ascend into the sky. He hurried to get on Ah-Un to follow them.

Sesshomaru, not pausing as Jaken yelled after him, placed his hand on Rin's head and moved his cloud in the direction of the village.

"Jaken, don't follow." Sesshomaru said to the toad. He did not wish to have any annoying toads in his presence while in the human village. 

XxxxxX

Shippo floated along in his pink balloon form towards the village. He was almost home!

"I can't wait to see Kagome, Miroku and Sango too!" He said aloud picking up speed. Maybe even Rin! He thought eagerly. Rin had said she'd visit when he got back.

"Shippo!" Rin shouted.

Shippo blinked slowly, he did want to see Rin but was he hearing things now?

"Shippo over here!" Rin shouted hanging onto Sesshomaru's leg and waving.

"Rin!" Shippo shouted excitedly momentarily poofing out of his balloon form.

"Oops!" Shippo panicking looking for another of his leaves and realizing that he dropped them as he fell towards the ground. Shippo braced for impact but it never came. He looked around and realized he was dangling in the air.

"Careful Kitsune." Sesshomaru said placing him next to Rin.

"Shippo!" Rin said hugging him "You should be careful! You're lucky Sesshomaru-sama was here."

"Yea" Shippo said sheepishly hugging her back. 

"Sorry Rin! I was so shocked you were really here!" Shippo turned to Sesshomaru and bowed slightly. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." 

Sesshomaru looked down at him.

"Hnn." Sesshomaru nodded towards him and continued. The kitsune may know more tricks now, but he was sorely missing survival skills. Fox magic could only do so much. Mentioning this to Kagome would be appropriate, she was his mother, at least in the same sense Rin was his daughter.

As much as he disliked humans, minus Rin of course, Kagome was at the very least intelligent. He had few conversations with her, but the few he had, had been interesting. She also had always treated Rin kindly and had little if any racism towards demons, which was rare. For a human, she was tolerable.

"We're here!" Shippo cheered as they landed next to the village. Both children raced forwards to find Kagome.

Sesshomaru walking a steady pace behind them.

XxxX

Kagome, Miroku and Sango were gathered around Kagome's small living room waiting for Shippo.  
Suddenly, two cheerful giggles were heard. 

Kagome stood up and raced to the door. "Shippo!" Kagome said with a big smile as she opened her arms for her kit.

"Mama!" I missed you so much!" Shippo said as he jumped into his mother's arms and snuggled into her.

Kagome stroked his head. "I missed you too Shippo." She kissed the top of his head.

Shippo looked up. "Rin and Lord Sesshomaru are here too!"

Rin who was standing by Sesshomaru with an unreadable expression, perked up. "Hi Kagome!" She waved walking forwards.

"Well come here silly!" Kagome said holding her arms open wider.

A big grin spread on the young girl's face as she too ran and hugged Kagome.

"Hn." Sesshomaru watched as his ward happily hugged Kagome. His ward seemed to have a similar bond with the miko as the kitsune had. This human was very much a mother regardless of not having children born from her.

Kagome looked up as Sesshomaru approached. She bowed her head in respect. "Lord Sesshomaru." She said politely

"Miko." Sesshomaru said looking down at her for a moment then towards the door of her hut.

"Oh! Sorry about that! Come in everyone!" Kagome said blushing slightly opening her door and watched as Shippo and Rin skipped and hopped inside.

Sesshomaru regarded the small woman nodding his head to her and stepping inside her living room.

It was a small hut, with bamboo walls and floors and a round cooking pit in the middle. The room was big enough to fit 5 adults comfortably and had a small attached "kitchen" which held several cupboards and a washing bowl to clean up in. A small screen door separated the kitchen from the bed room.

"Sango! Miroku! Hi!" Shippo said waving and giving them both a hug.

"Whoa the baby moved!" Shippo said as he felt Sango's belly.

"The baby must like you Shippo." Sango said patting her belly and smiling over at Miroku.

Kagome smiled softly and went to get the bowls out of the kitchen. As Rin too was feeling Sango's stomach and grinned when the baby kicked.  
Sesshomaru sat gracefully watching. He watched as the miko left the happy group to get the bowls. He didn't miss the flicker of sadness that passed by her eyes before she turned.

"Alright who's hungry?" Kagome said scooping some soup into a bowl.

"I am!" Chortled Rin and Shippo snickering after they spoke at the same time.

Kagome smiled widely and handed a bowl to Shippo and readied a bowl for Rin.

Sesshomaru noticed Kagome's smile had no trace of the sadness as before.

Kagome handed a bowl to Miroku and Sango and then readied another bowl. She looked up at him with an obvious question on her face. Sesshomaru waited patiently for the question he knew she'd ask. The miko had always offered him food regardless of how many times he denied her offer.

"Lord Sesshomaru would you like some? If not, I have some tea as well?" Kagome said unsure.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Tea? She had yet to offer him something he'd actually partake in.

"Tea would be acceptable." Sesshomaru replied.  
Kagome beamed at finally finding something she could give him. "Is green tea ok?" She asked as she got the tea ready.

He nodded as he watched Rin and Shippo laugh and slurp up their soup.

"Here you go!" Kagome said carefully handing him the tea. Sesshomaru took the cup from her and took a sip, as Kagome beamed.

"Hn." He said simply.

Kagome knew that "Hn" was as close to a thank you as she was going to get from the demon lord. She turned then sat down to eat her own soup.  
They chatted and ate until the sun set.

Sango stood up and took her and Miroku's dishes and washed them out quickly before Kagome could tell her not to.

"Sango! I can do that you know." Kagome said about to stand up.

"Nonsense! I'm pregnant not broken! I can wash dishes. Now eat your soup!"

Kagome grumbled a little but continued to eat her soup till the bowl was empty.

Kagome stood up and gathered the children's and her own dishes washing and putting them up. Turning back to the group she watched as Sango suppressed a yawn.

"My dear Sango if you fall asleep now..." Miroku mumbled as Sango half heartily smacked him yawning again.

Sango turned to Kagome and bowed slightly. "Thank you for the dinner Kagome."

"Oh no! It's no problem Sango!" Kagome said smiling at her.

"Thank you all the same lady Kagome." Miroku said smiling and leading his wife out the door.

"Night K'nome." Sango said through another yawn as she waved and let Miroku lead her.

As the door swung shut, Kagome looked around at her other guests. Shippo and Rin had fallen asleep on the floor together. Kagome smiled softly looking at the two snuggled close with toys scattered around them.

Kagome then looked at the only awake guest she had.

Sesshomaru had stood looking from Kagome then to the two soundly sleeping children.

"You and Rin are welcome to stay if you like." Kagome said as she picked up the tops and crayons scattered around the children.

At this, Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her. Kagome looking over at him and explained.

"I'm sure Shippo and Rin would like to play more in the morning. And I have plenty of umm room?" She said before pausing to look around the room and back at the rather large inu demon. 

He would not be able to stretch comfortably on the floor, and she didn't have a mat big enough for him either. 'Kagome you dummy.' She told herself.

"Umm well I don't really have a mat big enough for you but-" Kagome started to say.

"Miko." Sesshomaru said looking down at her. "Your hospitalities are not needed. This Sesshomaru will not be sleeping." He paused watching her face turned pink from behind her bangs.

He raised an eyebrow at her. From her scent she was embarrassed and annoyed by his statement but no matter.

"However this Sesshomaru and Rin will be staying." He finished looking down at Rin. He didn't wish to move her especially if she would be upset come morning if she didn't get to say farewell to the kit and miko.

Kagome had gotten out the mat and laid Shippo down on it. Sesshomaru watched as she carefully placed Rin next to him and covered them both with a blanket.

"I kind of figured you would say that." Kagome said as she tucked the blanket around both children.

Sesshomaru glared at her and scoffed.  
"You assume to know me miko?" Sesshomaru said eyeing her.

Kagome looked up at him and smiled kindly. "Nope." She said simply.

Walking over to her bedroom and leaving the children to be watched over by Sesshomaru. She turned to the yokai as she opened her door.

"However, you always do what's in the best interest of Rin." She smiled slightly. "Goodnight Lord Sesshomaru." She said closing the screen behind her.

Sesshomaru gracefully sat back down next to the door. The miko was an odd creature. He did in fact take Rin's well-being into factor before doing things. However, none had bluntly spoken to him about it before.

Most humans and demons alike feared him, none would dare speak to him so friendly or casually. Not even the monk or demon slayer had taken such liberties. Yet here he was sitting in a miko's home having had dinner and spoken to her, without any threats even.

His life had changed drastically since he took in his ward. He had not threatened any of Rin's human friends, although he did smell fear on them in his presence.

Except the miko, she had never feared him. Even the several times he had tried to kill her, he never scented "fear" when her life was in danger. Anger, determination, sadness, desperation yes but not fear.

Fear only lingered in her sent when one of her comrades were in danger or badly wounded. Such a strange creature.

XxxxX

Kagome changed into her slightly worn pajama bottoms and a t-shirt to sleep in. She laid down on her mat and pulled the blanket over her.  
She rolled to the side and looked out her window at the night sky. She always loved how clearly she could see the stars in this era. She hummed slightly and closed her eyes ready for sleep to overtake her.

XxX

After an hour or so Sesshomaru heard a soft noise. Looking over to the miko's door way he could sense her leave the hut out the window. What was she up to? Looking back to the children, he ignored the miko's soft footsteps as she walked from the hut.

XxxxxxxxxxX 

Finally giving up, Kagome stood and slipped on her shoes. She had been trying for over an hour to go to sleep and she just couldn't.

Looking towards the living room then back to the window she climbed out. The children would be safe with Sesshomaru.

Kagome walked silently towards the place she had been avoiding. It was time for her to go see the well again.

When the well closed Kagome didn't want to believe it.

XxxxxX  
Flash back  
XxxxxX

Kagome raced over to the well. It had to still work! She thought as she ran.

Kagome had left the celebration of the defeat of Naraku to venture of by herself and check the well. Coming to a stop in front of the well, she looked over and without another thought jumped over.

No light, no sound. Just Kagome smashing into the well bottom.

"No." Kagome said in disbelief. She knew deep down that it wasn't going to work but still she had to try.

She dully felt the bruises forming on her legs and arms. A trickle of blood from a cut on her cheek fell to the ground, along with all hope of seeing her family again.

NO! This can't be happening! Kagome wanted to believe it was a dream, but the throbbing in her arms and legs told her otherwise.

Grandpa. Kagome thought of the wise old man that had been her father figure. She thought about his kind smile and silly stories and tears started silently trickling down her cheeks.

Mama. Mama always knew what to say to her when she needed her. Her warm arms gently hugging her was a greeting she always got. Her mother always hugged her tighter after she had been gone for some time in the past. Fearing that she had lost her daughter.  
Would she know that this time Kagome was really gone?

Sniffing and moaning from the pain, Kagome thought of her little brother.

Souta. Her heart wrenched at Souta's natural smile when he saw her. The sneaky tricks he played on her and the big wide grin of getting caught then running from her laughing. She would never see him graduate. She would never see his smile again.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Kagome cried out bawling. She wept as she beat in the ground willing the well to work.

She had wept for hours till no tears would fall and her voice hoarse. She had curled up around herself eyes open but not seeing.

She had heard her friends call for her but after the first hour, she put up a barrier around herself. She didn't want to see them right now. The barrier would even keep Inuyasha's nose from finding her.

XxxX  
Earlier that night  
XxxX

Sesshomaru had watched as the miko left the clearing. He sensed as she walked towards Inuyasha's forest and stopped. He looked away, she was none of his concern.

He turned and watched Rin play with the kit.  
After an hour, Sesshomaru watched as the miko's friends realized she was missing. He watched them frantically look and call out for her. He did nothing. Sesshomaru felt as the miko put up a barrier. She did not wish to be disturbed so he would let her be.

Only after several hours of the adults looking in vain did he notice Rin trying to console the kit Shippo. Apparently, the kit had realized why the adults were becoming frantic. 

"Don't cry Shippo, I'm sure Kagome will come back."

The kit had tears streaming down his face and hugged Rin.

"But Rin, Kagome doesn't leave me without telling me!" He cried "I can't lose her too!"

Sesshomaru having seen enough walked over to the two small children.

"The miko is fine kit." Sesshomaru said looking down as the kit looked up at him. He could still sense the miko near Inuyasha's forest.

"Sh-she is?" Shippo sniffed. "Where is she then? How do you know?" Shippo demanded"

Sesshomaru growled softly. "Do not question me kit." Sesshomaru looking at the young kitsune and decided it was best to bring the miko back. He didn't enjoy seeing weeping children and Rin was close to tears herself.

In a softer tone Sesshomaru continued. "I will bring her back momentarily, now go rest." 

Sesshomaru watched as the children went and sat next to A-Un snuggling together. He listened as Rin spoke.

"See Shippo! Kagome is fine! Lord Sesshomaru never lies!" The young girl smiled as she hugged her friend and closed her eyes.

XxxxX

After what must of been hours, she felt someone land in the well next to her.

Holding her breath and closing her eyes and willed them to go away.

"Miko."

"Go away." Kagome rasped not opening her eyes.

"No." Sesshomaru said firmly.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at the demon lord.

"Fine." She sighed the sniffed a little. "What do you want?"

Sesshomaru eyed this young woman. This miko. She was broken. He saw her minor scrapes and the dried blood on her face that was mostly washed away from her tears. Her eyes hollow and bloodshot. He didn't like seeing her like this. It disturbed him.

He had not sensed anything approach her, and besides some small injuries she was not hurt and yet all life seemed to be sucked from her. He frowned. What had caused this?

"Miko" he said softly as to not add to her misery. The look in her eyes needed to change. He continued. "I know you are not so weak as to die from this." He said as her eyes flashed. Good. Anger was better than that defeated dead look she had had.

He continued. "Has the great miko that killed Naraku succumbed to dying from falling a few yards?" He said looking up from the well.

He knew this was not the reason for her troubles but pissing her off would wake her up faster than any kind words. He wasn't much for them anyway. Her friends would help in that area.

At his words Kagome sat up.

"What?! You think I'm like this because I fell?!" Kagome said standing up and glaring at him ignoring the flash of pain from her ankle.

"Is that not so?" Sesshomaru said looking down at her.

"Of course not!" Kagome yelled angrily. "Yes, I fell but that's not why I stayed in here!"

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow at her. Good, she still had enough energy in her to stand and yell he thought as he almost twitched at the volume of her voice.

"I stayed because I can never see my family again! This is the closest I will ever be to them again!" She yelled forcefully. 

Kagome gasped. Realizing what she had said had been the truth, she had not wanted the admit. She turned her to face away from him, letting her bangs fall to cover her face.

Sesshomaru had watched as the tears sprang from the miko's eyes and fell from her cheeks at her loud statement.

His eyes widened. She had lost her family? He had known the well to be of importance to the miko.  
He even knew she was not from this time but. . . then it clicked, the well was how she went to her time, her home.

He had felt the magic leave the well when the wish was made on the jewel that explained her hesitation on wishing on it.

This miko having saved many, had now lost her family in the process. Fate was cruel. He thought of when he almost lost Rin. What would he have done had his mother not been able to save her?  
Fresh tears continued to stream down her cheeks. The broken look back on the miko face. He found he didn't like her tears yet he understood. He would stop them.

Sesshomaru swiftly turned the miko towards him and he raised her chin. When she refused to look at him he spoke.

"Miko. Look at me" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Why?" She whimpered. "I don't want to hear it! I can't deal with your cruel words right now Sesshomaru!" Kagome said opening her eyes and glaring at him. Only to find his face wasn't hostile nor angry. His eyes seemed soft even.

"This Sesshomaru does not wish to cause you more pain." He stated.

Kagome gaped at him.

"Your correct in that my words are cruel. However, this moment they will not be." Sesshomaru said realizing he had her attention now as he released her chin.

"This Sesshomaru knows little of what ails you, other than what you have just informed me of." He paused as he saw her pain etch into her features. He frowned.

"As I might not know your pain, I have felt the loss of family." He mentally cringed at what he was about to tell her but her face shown with a small bit of hope in him. He would not smash it.

"As I'm sure you know, Rin is my ward." He paused as a look of confusion crossed her face, then realization.

"She is your family?" Kagome asked.

“Hn." Sesshomaru confirmed grateful he need not explain further.

"On completing my technique with tenseiga, going to the underworld was needed." Said Sesshomaru. He did not like recalling such a memory but it was needed for the miko to recover.

"Rin, being human, could not withstand the underworld as this Sesshomaru could. As such she," he paused clenching his teeth.

Kagome gasped. "She died?" She said covering her mouth and looking at the Inu lord with wide eyes. He nodded.

"The tenseiga having already been used to revive her once, could not bring her back." He looked down at the miko. "Had my mother not been able, Rin would have been lost to me." Sesshomaru said finishing grimly.

"Oh Sesshomaru." Kagome said reaching out and grasping his sleeve. She hated the look on his face.

"I understand your pain miko, I have been fortunate and Rin lives and is with me still." He looked down at her. "Your family is in the future correct?"

Kagome nodded amazed at not only his knowledge of this but at this new side of Sesshomaru she had not known.

"You may not be able to see your family miko, but they are not lost from this world. They are not dead." Sesshomaru finished looking at the miko.  
Kagome's eyes widen. He was right. She may not be able to see them again, but they were alive in her own time! She looked up at him and smiled shakily.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Kagome said the light shining back into her eyes. Sesshomaru nodded.  
Sesshomaru put an arm around her waist and gracefully leapt out of the well. Still hanging on to the miko he leapt again and landing on the edge of the village. Releasing her and stepping a few feet from her.

"Your friends have been searching quite frantically for you miko. Go to them" Sesshomaru said as he walked over to where Rin and Shippo slept, leaving the miko to her friends.

XxxxxxX  
End of flash back  
XxxxxX

Kagome stopped having reached the well. She sat down and rested her back on her once the way home.

She remembered how frantic her friends were and how she had worried Shippo. She made a promise to herself then, never to worry her friends and kit like that again which is why when she felt the familiar pang in her chest, she would sneak away come night fall.

She often would just talk to the well as if it was her family. She would say what she wish she could tell or ask them. It made her feel better, as if they were not so far away.

Kagome sighed and looked up at the moon, remembering what her mother told her after her father died.

'Kagome, your father might not be here with us but that does not mean he's gone.'

'What?' young Kagome had asked ' how can he be here if I can't see or touch him mama?'

'Well he lives in our hearts.' She replied.

'Our hearts?' young Kagome placed her hand over her heart.

'When someone you love dies, they don't disappear they live on in our hearts.' 

She continued. 'Do you remember what your father said when grandma died?'

Young Kagome scrunched her eyebrows together trying to remember, she was very young when her grandma died and hadn't even really known her but she did remember her father being sad but telling her-

"I'm sad grandma is not here with us, but you know what? She watches over us from the moon and stars."

'Daddy is in the stars and moon now?' young Kagome asked her mother.

'Yes my dear Kagome, he lives not only in our hearts but he watches over us from above.'

Kagome smiled softly at her memory. After that night she always loved the stars and the moon. They were her father watching over her. She looked up at the twinkling starts and glowing moon. Even though her family in the future were not dead, she liked to think they still watched over her from the night sky. That they themselves were look at the moon and stars and thinking that she was not so far away.

As she thought this, tears slid down her cheek, it still hurt not to be able to hold them.

I miss you Mama, grandpa, Souta. I hope you all are alright in the future.

She hummed the song her mother had taught her on that day so long ago.

Kagome closed her eyes humming then began to sing.

XxxxxX

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and stared out the window of the small hut, he had heard the soft humming in the distance. Curious he stood and walked out the door. He put up a barrier around the children in his absence, the miko had yet to return.

He followed the soft singing in the same direction as where the miko had gone. Was she the source of this gracefully sung song?

He silently jumped towards the sweet sound, landing a few yards in front of the miko. The lord's eyes widen. "Beautiful." he thought. If ever a human was to catch his eye, it surely would be her. She was bathed in the moon light, her eyes shut. 

The tears staining her cheeks and the droplets on her eyelashes sparkling in the moon's light. Unconsciously he walked towards her listening to her voice and the words of her sad song.

Although you may be far from me  
I won't cry much  
because  
I still feel you near me

I miss you still

My heart may ache  
my tears may fall  
But I feel your warmth

I miss you still

The soft glow of the stars  
filling my heart with hope  
then the moon shines down  
Its light warming my heart

I miss you still

The moon reminds me  
of what the stars cannot  
You love me  
You will never leave my heart

I will always miss you

Kagome smiled to herself as she repeated the last words in a whisper 'I will always miss you' and with that the tears silently fell from her cheeks landed in the grass beside her. She open her eyes looking for the night sky, but finding it partly filled with a demon lord. 

Sesshomaru stood tall in front of her, his face and body glowing in the moonlight. His silk hair glistening in the light as the wind blew it slightly into movement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reading comments and kudos! I really appreciate it!
> 
> -AnimeGirlMiranda

XxxxxxxxxxX 

Sesshomaru stood tall in front of her, his face and body glowing in the moonlight. His silk hair glistening in the light as the wind blew it slightly into movement. He watched as her eyes widened. 

Kagome looked up at him in awe.

"Miko" He spoke softly as if his words might break the spell. "Your voice is pleasant, yet your song is sorrowful, what plagues you?"

Kagome regarded him and looked down at the grass. "Oh, the usual." she said playing it off as the last of her tears fell down her face, she didn't wish to cry in front of him, again.

Sesshomaru bent down and gently wiped the tear away from her chin. Kagome gasp at the sudden touch and closeness of the great demon lord.

"The usual?" Sesshomaru said casually examining her crystal tear then looking back down at her, waiting for more of an explanation than the one she gave.

Kagome blushed at his odd and almost affectionate action. She knew she had spoken to him before of her sorrows but she didn't want him to think ill of her.

However, she felt he would not let this matter go until she told him.

"I miss my family." She said simply, which was the biggest part of her sadness. There was no need to tell him about her other troubles.

Sesshomaru looked at her meeting her eyes. He then straightened just to sit down next to her and lean on the well as she did.

"This is still painful for you." Sesshomaru said. It was a statement not a question.

Kagome looked away from him. "You must think I'm pathetic." Kagome said bitterly she could not help how she felt not even if Sesshomaru demanded she not feel that way anymore.

"You assume too much, miko." Sesshomaru paused as she looked at him in surprise.

"I do not view you as 'pathetic'." Sesshomaru stated dropping his honorific. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru in new light. He didn't think she was weak? Pathetic?

"Your sorrow could make you weak, especially if shown in front of one's enemies yet you do so only in seclusion." Sesshomaru said looking up at the moon.

He glanced to the side at her.  
"Do not think yourself as weak, for you are not." He finished.

Kagome's eyes widened and looked up at Sesshomaru. He turned towards her and kept her eyes captive in his golden hues. Kagome's heart sped up, she had never been so close to him before. He was so beautiful, yet strong and masculine. She sighed wistfully as he broke the spell and turned away.

Kagome, heart still hammering, forced her eyes away from him. What was she thinking? Because he was suddenly being nice and he was pretty didn't mean she could 'like' him. She shook herself and looked up at the moon.

"Seems your suffering has subsided." Sesshomaru said. Shifting to stand, he felt a tug on his sleeve. Looking down he noticed the miko hanging on almost desperately like it was her only life line.

"Ah! Oh sorry!" Kagome said hurriedly regretfully letting go of his sleeve. Why did she do that? She had suddenly wanted him stay with her. Like he'd listen to her. She scoffed at herself. She still was feeling sad and didn't want to be alone. Maybe if she asked he'd stay?

Sesshomaru watched the many emotions run rampant across her face. She was certainly a curious thing.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked hesitantly.  
He raised an eyebrow at her, he had noticed she had decided.

"Willyoustaywithmeplease?" Kagome said in a rush and closing her eyes tightly afraid of his potential wrath or worse his dismissal.

What? She wanted him to stay with her? Such a statement could be implicated many ways he bemused. He settled on the most likely knowing her naïve innocence.

"Hnn." He rested his back against the wooden well again then looked over at her.

"You wish for this one to keep you company," He paused as relief spread across her face and she nodded.

"Yes, thank you Sesshomaru-sama" smiling at him.

He wondered what she'd do if he informed her of the other implications her words held.

He continued "at night?" He watched with amusement as it clicked in the miko's mind. Her face had a pink tone now.

"No! I mean-! That's not-!" Kagome sputtered. Getting redder.

"I knew of what you meant" Sesshomaru said smoothly and rested his arm on his knee. She was far too naive for her own good but at least she was amusing.

"You! Bah! Whatever!" Kagome said pointing a finger at him then promptly giving up dropping her hand and sighing. She was glad he planned on staying, even if he was a pompous, arrogant demon lord.

Kagome closed her eyes listening to gentle rustle of leaves, it would be fall soon. It had been almost a whole year since she'd seen her family. She missed them terribly. But what was worse is how she knew of what their thoughts would be.  
She had never not returned for more than a few months and towards the end of finding and defeating Naraku, she hadn't been home in three months. Now it had been almost a full year. She wished there was some way she could at least tell them she was alive.

An idea sudden came to her. Maybe she could tell them! She turned excitedly and faced the well. Kagome gingerly placed her hands on the edge closing her eyes to concentrate.

Sesshomaru was watching her unusual emotions when she turned and placed her hands on the well. He felt her miko powers rise. He stiffened and sprang up to stand a few feet in front of her, eyes sweeping the area, for unseen threats but there were none. He looked back over at the miko as she clapped her hands.

"Yes! There is some magic in you! Not a lot but maybe enough!" She stood up looking over the edge of the well and placed her hand on one side and readied the other.

Sesshomaru watched as the miko's finger started to glow a soft purple color.

She turned her finger towards the well and place it on the flat edge. The well didn't reject her powers so she moved her finger.

He watched as she bit her lip in concentration as her finger moved. He watched a purple light in the shape of words appeared after each careful stroke of her finger.

Kagome wrote out the words "well closed, I'm ok, love you always" as she finished the last letter she collapsed in exhaustion. She had yet to master her new soul's power.

Sesshomaru hand quickly held on to Kagome's shoulder before she fell into the well. Stupid girl to use her powers until she fainted.

Sesshomaru lightly pulled her till she lay on the dew filled grass then turned to the well to see why she had done such a thing. He blinked. She had used her energy to send her family one last message. He had felt the magic in the well (at least what was left of it) swell, contract then disappear. He looked back at the miko, who was snoring softly.

Sesshomaru thought again about how this miko was an odd creature.

XxxxxxX 

Kagome awoke the next morning refreshed and happy. She heard Shippo and Rin in the living room contemplating on going to wake her up. She stretched smiling, and changed into a black T-shirt and jeans. She was very thankful after high school she had started bringing more clothes over and leaving them at Kaede's for extras.

She walked out of her room and was greeted by Shippo and Rin about to open her door.

"Kagome!" they said together happily.

"Well good morning to you both!" she smiled at them patting each of their heads. She looked over to the kitchen thinking of what to make for breakfast, when she noticed several dirtied dishes  
.  
"Did you both already eat?" she asked looking at them.

"Yup!" Shippo said.

"Lord Sesshomaru showed us how to catch some fish then me and Shippo cooked them!" 

she smiled widely.  
"Oh really?"

"Yes mama! I used my fox fire to light the fire and helped Rin cook them! We even made one for you too mama!" Shippo said as Rin handed her a fish.

"Wow! Good job you two! This looks delicious!" Kagome said as they beamed at her. She then took a bite.

"Do you like it Kagome-san?" Rin asked hopefully.  
"Tell us Mama!" Shippo said.

Kagome swallowed and laughed. "MMmmm very tasty!" They cheered at her statement and ran outside laughing.

Kagome finished her breakfast and cleaned up the mess the children had made. As she put away the dishes, she noticed the chocolate bar she had saved for Shippo.

In all the excitement of Rin and Sesshomaru visiting she had forgotten to give it to him. Hmm after lunch she thought putting it back in the cupboard.

As she went to walk outside she stopped.   
Wait a minute. How did I get back to bed?! The last thing she remembered was going to the well and talking to Sesshomaru... Oh my gosh! Did he bring her back!? Oh, how embarrassing! He was also being oddly 'nice' (at least nice for him) yesterday.

As she thought on how she was going to face him after last night, Shippo and Rin called out for her to join them outside.

Oh well she thought as she walked outside.

XxxxxxxxxxX 

"Kikyo are you sure about this?" Inuyasha asked for the hundredth time.

"Kaede is my sister and would wish to know Inuyasha! And what of your friends? You must make amends with Kagome and put this behind us." Kikyo said.

Inuyasha flinched, he had been avoiding the village and especially didn't want to go now that they had found out Kikyo was pregnant. He had hurt Kagome in his choice and he didn't want to rub it in her face.

She was still a very important friend to him. He just didn't know how to act since he and Kikyo married. Kagome had been happy for them and supported him in his choice but he could still smell the sadness on her during the wedding. He did not regret marrying and mating Kikyo. He loved her in a way he didn't Kagome.

"Inuyasha." Kikyo said in a softer voice. "Kagome is happy for you, and forgiving."

Inuyasha ears twitched and drooped, as he turned to look at her.

"She still wants and needs you as a friend as you need her." She said.

"Keh, I know." He said

Kikyo kissed him softly. His eyes widen in surprise, he was usually the one initiating the kiss.

"Now stop acting like a fool and be the half-demon I know and love." Kikyo stated moving from him.  
Inuyasha stopped her and pulled her close burying his noise into her soft hair. He loved her scent. She no longer smelled of grave soil, but her natural dried rose scent.

"Fine." He sighed into her hair. He smirked. "But I'm finishing what you started Kikyo." He said growling and pulling her in for a demanding kiss.  
Kikyo laughed as they parted both blushing and breathing hard from lack of air.

"Ok Inuyasha you win this time." Kikyo said "but we are going to the village in one week."

"Fine, now come here." Inuyasha said impatiently. Kikyo smiled as she leaned in to kiss her husband again.

XxxxxxxX

When Kagome got outside she glanced around the village looking at the huts then she looked at the stream behind the huts across from hers. No sign of Sesshomaru. She sighed in relief. It was too early for her to deal with that.

Kagome had never been a morning person, and it took at least thirty minutes for her to fully wake up. Well by 'fully awake' she meant dealing with the crazy things in this era. Although nothing wakes you up more than a demon trying to eat you...

Kagome walked over to where Shippo and Rin were playing 'Ring around the Rosie'. She had taught them how to play a few months ago.  
Shippo and Rin grabbed her hands pulling her towards them.

"Play with us Kagome-sama!" Rin said.

"Yea!" Said Shippo.

Kagome laughed and allowed herself to be pulled around in a circle with them.  
"Ok ok!"

Ring around the Rosie,  
Pocket full of posy,  
Ashes ashes  
We all FALL DOWN!

As they sang they danced in a circle. And when Shippo and Rin shouted fall down they pulled Kagome down with them. They giggled as Kagome laughed and rubbed their heads.

"You both sure are silly today!" Kagome said looking at them in amusement. "And chipper!"

"And loud." Sesshomaru said glancing at her before looking down at the children.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said beaming up at him.  
Sesshomaru listened to Rin tell him about the game as Shippo nodded and gave input.

Kagome was quiet. She had seen him glance at her, and remembering last night, she blushed. She looked away trying to find a distraction. Or maybe a hole she could crawl in...

"Lord Sesshomaru, do you know of any games?" Rin asked hopefully.

"Hnn." Sesshomaru noticed Kagome gingerly slipping away she had almost reached her hut when she stopped and looked over at them.  
'Does Sesshomaru know any games?' Now that is a funny thought. Kagome stifled a giggle at the thought. The great demon lord playing ring around the Rosie, or any game was a kind of hilarious.

"Games?" Sesshomaru questioned the children.  
Kagome walked over, she highly doubted he knew of any games so she'd 'rescue' him from the pleading look of the young duo. Maybe in doing so it would repay him for last night and he wouldn't mention it again, ever.

"Hey Shippo, Rin, I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru is too busy to learn any games, but I have one I can teach you."

Two sets of eyes looked from Sesshomaru to Kagome. Sesshomaru looked down at the kit. There was one 'game' that could help him learn how to become less dependent. His father had introduced this game to him many years ago, in his youth.

"Ok..." Shippo said a bit disappointed, he was curious if Sesshomaru knew of any games. Not involving killing anyway... He shuddered. Yes, Kagome's games were much more fun than that thought.

"Come on Rin!" Shippo said pulling on Rin's arm to get her to follow him.

Rin was looking up at Sesshomaru sadly. Had Lord Sesshomaru not ever played games? That's sad. She thought.

"This one knows of a game." Sesshomaru said shocking all three of the on lookers.

"Really?" Shippo asked a little hesitant on playing one of the Daiyokai games.

"Yay! Tell us tell us!" Rin cheered dancing in a little circle.

"Onigokko." Sesshomaru said.

"Onigokko?" Shippo asked. "What's that?"

"The hunter must catch the prey."

"Oh! That sounds fun!" Rin said glad her lord game was a good one.

"I want to be hunter!" Shippo declared puffing out his chest.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Kagome will you play with us?" Rin asked the adults.

"Yea! Please!" Shippo said.

"Ok! I don't mind playing tag with you both!" Kagome said. "Oh, I mean Onigokko!"

Sesshomaru looked at her quizzically. Did she have this game in her time?

"What about you lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked again.

"Hnn." Sesshomaru replied.

"Yay!" Rin cheered.

"Aw man he's going to be impossible to catch!" Shippo said.

"He's not the only one you can't catch!" Kagome taunted playfully as she ran.

Rin raced off after her, leaving Sesshomaru and Shippo watching them sprint off.

"Aw man that's cheating!" Shippo said about to run after them. Sesshomaru stopped him putting a hand in his shoulder.

"Let them run." Sesshomaru said.

"Huh?" Shippo looked at him confused. Wasn't the point of the game to catch them?

"You are the hunter." Sesshomaru said spreading out his senses finding Rin and Kagome easily.

"As the hunter, you must stalk your prey. And wait for the moment to pounce." Sesshomaru finished.

"How do I do that?"

"You are a demon. Use your abilities." With that Sesshomaru disappeared from his view.

Shippo looked around Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight. Then trying to focus, he tried to use his yokai to sense them. He closed his eyes but he couldn't manage to get past a few feet of himself.  
He sniffed he thought this was going to be fun but he couldn't use his yokai much yet. Wait! He sniffed. I can find them with my nose! He smirked evilly. And I can use my fox magic to sneak up on them.

Kagome hid a few yards away from the edge of Inuyasha's forest. Rin looked around the tree she hid behind.

"Is he not going to play?" Rin asked.

Kagome copied Rin looking around her tree. She didn't spot her kit. That's odd she thought. Surely, he would have reached them by now. She spread out her senses to located Shippo. Hmm she found his aura a few yards away approaching Rin. Huh. He's using his skills, good. Kagome started sneaking off deeper in the forest.

"Where are you going Kagome-san?" Rin asked turning walking out of her hiding place.

"Better run Rin!" Kagome laughed as she watched Shippo pounce and grab Rin's hand.

"Ack!" Rin said surprised.

"I gotcha!" Shippo shouted gleefully.

"Hmph no fair!" Rin said but smiled and began to chase Shippo back towards the village.

Kagome laughed watching them run off. She sighed they were growing up so fast. Shippo had grown three inches in the last few months. She wondered how demon aging worked for kitsune. She knew inu ( or at least half demons like Inuyasha) it took 200 years just to get to get to 17 or 18 in Human years. Shippo was only 55. Rin was also growing up quickly, she had just turned nine.

"Amused miko?" Sesshomaru said from behind her.

"AH! Sesshomaru!" Kagome said turned quickly to face him. "sama! Sesshomaru-sama!" She added at the look he gave her at the lack of honorific.

He chose to overlook her outburst and looked past her towards the village.

"Miko you are coddling the kitsune." He said not looking at her.

"What?!" Kagome said turning towards him. "I am not!"

"Tell this one then, what have you taught him other than useless games?"

"What! They aren't useless! Well maybe a little" she added as Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her.

"But they are fun! Everyone kid needs to have fun once and awhile!" Kagome said putting her hands on her hips.

"Hnn, 'fun' will not save him from getting attack by other demons." Sesshomaru said firmly.

"Well no but he's learning about that when he trains at the kitsune school right?" Kagome asked.

Now that he mentioned it she really didn't know what all was taught to Shippo at his school.

"Kitsune training is to do with tricking humans and controlling his yokai in doing so." Sesshomaru   
paused as Kagome took in this knowledge. Did she not think to ask her kit what he was learning?

"Traditionally, the kits parents would teach him." He finished looking down on her.

She might 'mother' him but the kit needs more than what she had given to him. The kit would surely not last very long if attacked.

"Oh." Kagome looking away from Sesshomaru at the ground. She hadn't thought of that.

She had been teaching him how to read and write as well as simple math, but nothing really on surviving by his self. It would of been her fault had something had happened to Shippo. She had been so preoccupied with the defeat of Naraku, then after the well closing. She had been useless. She was so busy mourning her family, she had been lax at being a mother to Shippo.

"Thank you." Kagome said not looking from the ground. "for telling me"

"

She suddenly looked up at him. The game! Sesshomaru had been helping Shippo!

"And for the game!" She exclaimed smiling at him.

Sesshomaru scoffed and looked from her to somewhere in the distance.

"What made you think of this?" Kagome wondered why Sesshomaru had a sudden interest in Shippo's training. He hadn't ever mention anything like this before.

Sesshomaru paused looking at her.

"Your kit nearly fell to his death." Sesshomaru said.

"Wh-WHAT!?" She looked at him in panic. "How?! He never mentioned that!"

"Fox magic is fickle, if the kitsune loses focus his form will change as it did when Rin and this one approached your village."

"Ah, I see." she sighed. Wait. Does that mean Sesshomaru saved Shippo? "Was it you? That saved my Shippo then?"

"

Kagome bowed to the Demon Lord. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru for saving my kit."

Sesshomaru regarded her nodding. At least she knew how to do some things correctly.

"I guess that means I owe you one!" Kagome said smiling at him.

"Two." Sesshomaru said looking down at her.

"Huh? Two?" Kagome watched as Sesshomaru expressionless face seem to hold a spark of amusement.

Sesshomaru thought back to the following night.

XxxxxxX  
-Flashback-  
XxxxxxX

Sesshomaru straitened and turned to leave the miko. She should know better than to use all her powers at once. She must have slacked off during this time of peace. No matter it was none of his concern.

A flash of Kagome smiling up at him moments before crossed his mind. He looked back down at her. Rin and the kit would be upset if something would to happen to her. Making up his mind, he picked up the miko carrying her in front of him. Her snoring stopped and she leaned into him. He thought again of how beautiful she was, for a human at least.

He leapt in the miko's room through the window not needing to hear the questions Rin and the kit would ask if they saw him carrying the miko.  
Sesshomaru placed her on her futon and tossed the blanket over her returning to his place by the children in the common room.

XxxxxxxX  
-end of flashback-  
XxxxxxxX

Instead of answering he asked "How did you sleep miko?"

"Fine I gu-!" Kagome face now resembled a   
tomato realized what he referred to.

"Uh, um, yea thanks for, uh that too." She said as she looked everywhere but at him.

"Try not fall asleep in anymore odd places miko."

"Oh, look its almost lunch time! Better go make something, kay bye!" Kagome said quickly running off towards her hut. Or was she really running away from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru watched her run from him. Ironic she hadn't ever done so before. She stayed when he had tried to kill her, but runs away when mentioning something that embarrasses her.  
Yes. He thought. The miko was indeed amusing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And for the kudos and comments! Also thanks to my beta Deana!
> 
> Also this is my first fanfic so do forgive any cringe and grammar errors. I’ve approved a lot since then and the story gets better I promise. If you do enjoy it please let me know and if you like read my other fanfics. 
> 
> Thank you!!
> 
> -AnimeGirlMiranda

XxxxxxxxxxX 

"Why did I run away?" Kagome thought to herself. Why did he have to even mention last night? He didn't really seem upset about it. Maybe he was making fun of her. But there was no malice in his voice or face. In fact, he seemed amused, almost like he was teasing her.

"What no way!" Kagome said aloud she slowed down as she reached the village. He was teasing her! That was the only explanation! She sighed "Ugh" Just what she needed, Sesshomaru having the new hobby of making her uncomfortable.

She had stopped in front of her hut. Rin and Shippo looked at her with wide eyes.

"Um Mama we stopped playing onigokko awhile ago..." Shippo said.

"Why were you running so fast Kagome-san?" Rin asked.

"Uhhh, just getting some exercise!" she explained rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"Mama you smelled different when you said that!" Shippo said eyeing her. Why did her scent change when she told them that? Maybe he'd ask Sesshomaru...

"Uh, well." Kagome had no idea what to say to Shippo. Kagome had known demons (or at least the stronger ones) could 'sniff' out a lie. She had hoped Shippo had not gotten that skill yet.

Rin looked at her unconvinced. She didn't know what Kagome was hiding but she was hiding something. Oh well, it was probably boring.

"Kagome-san are we going to have lunch soon?" She interrupted Kagome's thoughts.

"Yes!" Kagome said eager to get off this particular subject. "Let's get something to eat!" at that moment Miroku called out to them in a sing song voice.

"Oh Kagome-chan!" He waved and jogged over to the three of them.

"Oh hello Miroku." Kagome replied

"Would you and your guest like to have lunch with us?" Miroku said smiling down at the children.

"Oh! That sounds great!" Kagome said. She didn't mind cooking but Sango knew all about spices and was a great cook. However if Miroku was the one cooking...

"Um, are you or Sango cooking?" Kagome asked.

"Well Sango is of course!" He smiled and added. "She hasn't allowed me to cook sense I almost burned the hut down.. heh heh" Miroku said rubbing his head and looking away.

"You almost burned down your hut?!" Rin asked in shock.

Before Miroku could reply Shippo said "Oh yea! Sango was so mad! The fire put a big hole in the roof!"

"Wow." Rin looked over at Miroku and frowned, he must not be a very reliable adult. Even Shippo and she could mange to cook without burning things let alone the hut.

Miroku glanced at Rin looking up at him. 'Why do I get the feeling she's judging me?' He smiled awkwardly as his shoulders sagged.

"Anyway, Sango should be almost ready with lunch." Miroku said turning around and heading back to his home.

"Thanks Miroku! We will be right there." Kagome said heading over to the stream. "Come on you two lets wash up and then go eat!"

"Ok!" Rin and Shippo said together then raced off to the stream.  
The three washed up and headed towards Sango and Miroku's hut.

"Kagome-san, do you know where Lord Sesshomaru is?" Rin asked Kagome as they walked into the hut.

Kagome froze for a moment before answering. "Uhh last time I saw him he was in Inuyasha's forest." she said.

"Hmm, my Lord always tells me before he leaves." Rin shrugged. Since Lord Sesshomaru always told her before he went too far, he must be nearby.

Kagome was glad that Rin hadn't caught on to her hesitation in answering. Kagome walked over to the fire pit to help Sango and Miroku serve everyone.

"Ah, no, no Kagome!" Sango said waving a wooden spoon at her. "It's our turn to cater to you! Now go sit down!"

"Oh alright." Kagome said going to sit down next to Rin and Shippo.

Sango and Miroku's hut was very much similar to her own. It was about the same size with wooden floors and a square pit for cooking. They also had a couple shelves for various items. Herbs and cooking supplies were on one set of shelves. The other had Sango's demon hunter powders and various demon parts, as well as Miroku's charms and such. They also had a chest with weapons and clothes.

Unlike Kagome's hut they had only a common room. This was more traditional in this era, unless you were a Lord of some sort. Kagome had requested a separate room attached, they had thought it odd but complied. Kagome had the uncanny ability to change clothes at the wrong time. Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku had all walked in on her at some point. Bathing, changing clothes, whatever it may be, she'd turn around and there was some male she knew unashamedly staring at her. And she be damned if she was going let it happen in her own home. Well, at least the separate room would help.

"Here you go Rin and Shippo." Sango said handing them some bowls.

"And here is yours Kagome-chan." Miroku said handing her a bowl.

Sango had made some vegetables they had grown, rice and some boar meat with some really good spices cooked in.

"This is really delicious Sango!" Kagome said taking another bite.

"Yes! Thank you for the food Sango-san." Rin said cheerfully

"Thanks Sango!" Shippo chipped in.

"Well you're all welcome!" Sango said laughing.

"My wife is such a great cook!" Miroku said kissing her cheek.

After a few minutes they were done with their lunch and set the bowls down for Sango to wash later. Kagome and Shippo and Rin sat quietly for a few moments after enjoying the delicious food they just had.

Sango giggled. Shippo made a face looking over at her and Miroku. When they had finished eating, Miroku had put a arm around Sango. He was now pressing up against her as she washed dishes. Shippo might not know everything, but he knew enough that he did not want to see any further demonstrating of Miroku's affection.

"Uh mama? Can I go outside?" Shippo asked already edging to the door as Miroku received a smack from Sango when Miroku's hand had 'disappeared' behind her.

Kagome looked from Shippo's look of disgust to the direction he was looking in.

"Uh yea good idea." Kagome mumbled at him. She didn't really want to see a continuation of the happy couple. She pushed the children towards the door. Shippo was all too happy to get out of there.

"Thank you Sango and Miroku for the food! See you later!" Kagome said waving briefly before hurrying out the door. The couple having seemingly forgotten they had company.

"OH! Yea see you later Kagome!" Sango called after them blushing furiously. She turned to her husband. "I forgot we had company."

"Well that's because your food was so delicious talking was unnecessary my love!" Miroku said kissing her briefly before Sango pushed him off.

"You didn't forget they were here did you?" Sango said looking disapprovingly at him.

"Everything fades away when I'm with you my dear Sango." Miroku said pulling her to him.

Sango looked at him with narrowing eyes. Oh he had known alright, and not cared apparently. Sango sighed.

"Miroku what am I going to do with you?" Sango said.

"Hmm well I can think of a few things..." Miroku said rubbing his chin then winking at his wife.

"Hentai!" Sango said raising her hand to smack him. Miroku however caught it and leaned down kissing her.

"Miroku, that's not fair." She sighed looking away form him. Damn him and his skilled lips. She smiled. Oh well she leaned into him and kissed him back.

Miroku chuckled parting briefly and said "You didn't seem to mind my dear." Sango just looked up at him as to say 'how long are you going to leave me waiting'.

Miroku didn't leave her waiting.

XxxxxxxxxX

"Alright guys! Guess what?" Kagome said as they made some distance from Sango and Miroku's hut.

"Huh?" Shippo said eying her

"What is it Kagome-san?" Rin asked.

"Well you both fell asleep earlier last night so I didn't have a chance. But I have something for you Shippo for finishing your first classes at school!" Kagome smiled widely at them.

"What really Mama!? What is it? What is it?" Shippo asked jumping up and down.

"Well I'm actually surprised you haven't sniffed it out yet, since I took it out of its hiding place."

Shippo looked at her for more of an explanation.

"Well, hmm, why don't you go follow your nose into the kitchen?" Kagome said winking at him.

"Ok! Come on Rin!" Shippo said racing in the hut. Rin followed right after him. Shippo stopped and sniffed.

"Wh-what?! I thought you couldn't- No way!" Shippo explained bouncing onto the cupboards and digging out the candy bar. He held it up with a big grin on his face.

Kagome laughed at his pose. He looked like he just got a special item in a video game. Shippo even looked at the chocolate bar with awe.

"I had been hiding that from you for awhile now." She said smiling at him.

"Huh, how did you do that?" Shippo asked. He might not be as well trained as some demons but he always could sniff out candy before. He had lowered his hands and was now looking from the candy to Kagome.

"Well... that my little secret." Kagome said winking at him. She contemplated just telling him, but she might need her little trick in the future.

"What is that Shippo?" Rin asked looking at the candy bar Shippo had started to open.

"Oh! Rin it's so good! It's called chocolate, and it's really sweet!" Shippo snapped off a peace and ate it drooling.  
"Mmmm so good." Shippo said before breaking off a peace for Rin.

"Here Rin you try some, we can share!" Shippo said handing her a peace. Rin pop the candy in her mouth her eyes growing big.

"It's so good!" Rin said smiling

"Here Mama you too!" Shippo said giving her a piece.

"Thank you Shippo, but you and Rin have the rest. It is for you after all." Kagome smiled and eating the last piece of chocolate she would probably ever have. Good thing this era had other sweets.

Shippo and Rin continued to share the candy bar.

"Thank you so much mama!" Shippo said smiling ear to ear.

"Well thank you for working so hard at school!" Kagome said smiling at him.

Kagome let the two finish the chocolate bar then clapped her hands.

"Well now that you both are finished its time for me to teach you more!" Kagome said as she went to her room.

"Oh ok, what are you going to teach us today mama?" Shippo asked as Kagome came back into the common room with a couple books, papers and pencils.

"Reading maybe?" Rin asked eying the books.

"Yup you guessed it Rin! We will start with reading but move on to writing and math." Kagome said as she looked down to make sure she had everything.

"All of those?" Shippo asked drooping a bit, he just got back.

"Yes Shippo, I haven't been able to teach you too much because you've been gone. Plus Rin wants to learn too." Kagome said looking from Shippo then to Rin. "Right Rin?"

"Yes! Lord Sesshomaru can read and write and I want to be able to as well!" Rin said nodding.

"Good it's settled, why don't we study outside? Summer is almost over so let's enjoy it while we can!" Kagome said as Rin and Shippo followed them outside.

"Hmm where do you think would be a good spot you two?" Kagome asked.

"By the river!" Shippo declared bonding off in that direction.

"Hmm we can't get too close we don't want to get the books wet." Kagome said then smiled as she thought of the perfect spot.

"How about by the Kibo tree?" Kagome offered.

"Yea by the Kibo tree!" Shippo cheered as Rin giggled and followed him alongside the river.

Kagome smiled as they approached one of her favorite spots. The Kibo or 'wishing tree’ stood on a slight hill overlooking the river. During Spring, the hill was covered in yellow and red flowers, Kaede had told her the yellow ones meant longing and the red meant eternal or forever. It was very old tree, maybe even older than Goshinboku. Kagome had looked for the tree in her time but it was no longer there, and no one she asked knew much about it. Her Grandfather had said there was a legend about a Kibo tree, but she didn't know if it was her Kibo tree. Plus the legend he had told her was much different from the one Kaede had told her.

They all sat down next to the tree and Kagome begun teaching them various things. They practiced reading first then wrote sentences. She also introduced multiplication and division, they had already known how to add and subtract.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Sesshomaru had been watching Kagome and the children from a distance throughout the day. He had watched Kagome teach his ward and the kit of several such things he had learned at a young age. He thought it interesting to watch her teach them and wondered how advanced in these subjects she was.  
Some loud crunching sounds and a squawk alerted him to Jaken finally arriving; he had sensed the toad coming his way over an hour ago.

"My Lord!" Jaken said huffing and getting off A-Un. Sesshomaru looked at the small demon.

"My Lord, Lord Nuriel wishes to speak with you!"

"Hnn" Sesshomaru replied eyeing his retainer.

"Yes my Lord, he wishes to speak to you and he is waiting at the palace now." Jaken said bowing.

Sesshomaru jumped down from the branch he had been sitting on to stand in front of Jaken.

"Very well." Sesshomaru and almost sighed, Lord Nuriel visited him on occasion the last time being 20 years or so ago. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Nuriel had always had a keen ability to find ways to get on his nerves. However he was a trusted ally and had proven himself so.

"Of what does he wish to speak of?" Sesshomaru asked walking toward where the children and Kagome were.

"My Lord..." Jaken paused something he didn't do often, Sesshomaru had little patience. "Lord Nuriel would not speak of it. But by the seriousness about him, it is not something pleasant." Jaken finished jogging to keep up with his Lord. Lord Nuriel had not even played any of his 'tricks' on him. The Lord had always found pleasure in playing a trick on him, and him not doing so was concerning.

"Hnn" Sesshomaru eyes narrowed at the thought. This did not bode well.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Several hours passed Rin and Shippo doing well with what she taught them. Kagome heard two distinct rumbles and looked down at the children from where she sat.

Shippo and Rin looked at each other and laughed then Kagome joined in.

"Are you two hungry by any chance?"

"Yes." Rin said as they laughed together

"Ok, go wash up and go wait in the hut, I'll gather everything here."

"Ok!" Shippo said as they raced off to wash in the river.

Kagome picked up all the books and papers and started to walk back to the hut.

"Miko" Sesshomaru said appearing beside her.

"Ack!" Kagome jumped at his sudden appearance dropping one of the books. Sesshomaru had caught it easily and handed it to her as he spoke again.

"This one is needed in the western lands." He looked down at her, as Jaken caught up huffing.

"Oh ok, well can we have dinner before Rin has to go?" Kagome said starting to walk down the hill again. Sesshomaru moved to stand in her way. She finally looked up at him; she had avoided his face still embarrassed about earlier. All thoughts of embarrassment and earlier flew out of her mind when she saw the seriousness in his eyes.

"Miko, this one is leaving, not Rin." He said

Kagome knew that wherever Sesshomaru needed to be was not somewhere Rin should be. She realized he was indirectly asking her if Rin could stay with her.

"Ah ok, Rin of course can stay with me." Kagome said noting when he nodded at her in appreciation.

"My Lord!" Rin yelled running and hugging his leg. She and Shippo had seen Sesshomaru and had run over to greet him.

"Rin, this one is needed; you will be staying with the miko." Sesshomaru told her putting a hand on her head.

"Yes my Lord." Rin said looking up at him. She knew better then to question her Lord, but.. "How long will you be gone Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked down at her regarding her carefully. "This one does not know. Be good Rin" He patted her head and nodded at Kagome and the kit, as he formed his cloud. Jaken scrambled on A-Un in a hurry and as Sesshomaru took to the air towards his palace.

They watched Sesshomaru disappear in the distance. Kagome seeing the slight sadness in Rin's eyes patted the girl on the back.

"Well aren't you both hungry? Let's go eat!" Kagome said continuing towards her hut.

Kagome fixed a quick dinner and she and Shippo talked. They made sure to include Rin to distracting her from Sesshomaru having to leave her here. They talked and laughed until the sun set and Kagome said it was time for bed.  
Kagome got out the mats and put them in her and Shippo's room. Shippo bringing the blankets and pillows. Kagome changed into her usually sleeping wear (tank top and pj bottoms) and lay down on her mat next to Shippo and Rin.

"Alright you two goodnight!" Kagome said about to blow out the last candle.

"Kagome-san?" Rin said.

"Yes Rin?"

"I don't think I can go to sleep." Rin said. Shippo had held her hand then looked over to Kagome for help. He could only do some much, Kagome would know what to do.

"Ah well, how about a bedtime story?" Kagome said smiling softly at the two. She knew just the right one too.

"Yay that sounds fun right Rin?" Shippo said smiling at his friend.

"Ok."Rin said nodding. Kagome smiled and began.

"This is the story behind the Kibo tree." Kagome said as both the children perked up.

Once many years ago there was a fox demon. The fox loved to play tricks and did so on many villagers. The villagers never knowing it was him, made the fox laugh and laugh. The fox demon would hide in the tree watching the humans be tricked.  
One day a woman approach the tree that the fox demon had always hid in. The woman looked up at the tree and made a wish. 'I wish I could help my village' the woman said.

The fox hearing her plea and curious about the woman spoke as if he was the tree.

'How do you wish to help your village?'

The woman looking up at the tree in shock she had not expected it to talk back.

'My village's is losing their food and many have fallen ill from lack of nutrition.' the woman said as she began to weep.

The fox demon frowned he had taken their food on a whim but he had not done so to hurt the humans. He looked at the young woman. Her kindness spoke to his heart and the fox decided to stop tricking the humans.

'Your village will not lose any more food.' The fox replied to the woman.

'Thank you Kibo tree!' The woman declared bowing, and naming the tree. She got up and ran to tell her village of what had happened.

The fox demon returned the village's food that night and did not steal from them again.

The next day the woman returned to the Kibo tree.

'Thank you Kibo tree! Our food had been returned!' The woman said and placed a yellow flower by its trunk.

The fox still in the tree watched the woman. He decided to follow the woman and watch her more. He was curious.

The fox followed and watched the young woman for several days. She was good natured and kind. She had no family but smiled often. The fox found he started to love this woman.

The woman continued to go to the Kibo tree every day and offer a yellow flower in thanks for helping her village.  
And every day the fox would follow her after.

The woman one day spoke to the fox demon following her.

'Why do you follow me?' She asked him as she stopped only a short distance from the Kibo tree.

The fox demon looked back at her and asked her.  
'Are you not afraid of me? I am a demon.' to this the woman smiled

"You are the demon that tricked our village and took our food?"

The fox demon eyes grew wide how had she known.

'But you are also the demon that heard my plea and returned our food.'

The fox impressed with her knowledge and forgiveness asked the woman to be his mate. The woman had smiled.

'Is that your wish?' She asked.

'Yes that is my wish, for I am in love you.' The fox said.

'Then I will grant your wish as you did mine, for I love you too.'

The demon and woman brought many flowers to the Kibo tree after. The yellow flowers the woman brought. They held her longing for her happiness. The fox demon bringing red flowers. This showing he would forever give the woman happiness.

The end.

Kagome finished looking at Shippo and Rin to find them fast asleep. She smiled blowing out the candle and joining them in slumber.

XxxxxxxxxxX

The next few days were uneventful. In the morning she watched the children play, and in the afternoons she would teach them.

On the fourth day since Rin was left to Kagome, Kaede and Kirara had returned from a neighboring village with fresh herbs.

"Kaede-san welcome back!" Kagome waved greeting her as Kirara landed in front of her.

"Good morn child how do ye fair?" Kaede asked

"We are doing well thank you." Kagome replied helping the old woman from Kirara's back.

"Thank ye child. We? Has young Shippo returned?"

"Yes! Rin is also here." Kagome said

"Oh? Not Lord Sesshomaru as well?" Kaede asked picking up on Kagome's hesitation.

"A no he had something to take care of so he asked me to watch Rin for awhile." Kagome watched as Kirara poofed back into her small form and jumped into her arms.

"Hmm is all well?" Kaede asked.

"I'm not sure. Whatever it was, Sesshomaru acted as if it was urgent." Kagome said sighing and scratching behind Kirara's ears.

Kaede sensing her unease replied. "Worry not Lord Sesshomaru is not one to leave his ward for long."

"Well I guess that's true, but it's been four days now and Rin seems ok but I know she's worried."

"That child is a strong one, worry not." Kaede added. "I know ye will take care of her well."

Kagome smiled. "Well of course!" At that moment Shippo and Rin spotted them and ran over.

"Kaede-san welcome back!" Shippo said.

"Nice to see you again Kaede-san." Rin greeted.

"Hello ye both, seems ye to be fairing well." Kaede said

Shippo and Rin smiled and nodded and went off to play again.

"Hey! No playing in the river!" Kagome yelled after them when she saw where they were headed. The two stopped and play some games not evolving water instead.

Kirara perked up and jumped out of Kagome's arms just to jump in Sango's arms instead. Sango laughed and petted Kirara's head.

"I missed you too Kirara, and Kaede." Sango said waving at the older woman.

"Hello Sango how goes ye pregnancy? Any new developments?" Kaede asked.

"Oh I'm doing well although this back pain is not very fun." Sango replied

"Ah not contractions I pray?" Kaede asked hurriedly

"Oh no nothing like that! Just some aches and such." Sango said waving it off.

"Come with me child I have just the thing for ye back pain." Kaede said walking with Sango to the middle of the village where she lived.

"Great! See you later Kagome." Sango called as Kaede nodded to Kagome and they walked to Kaede's hut.

"Ok see you later." Kagome said waving then going over to Shippo and Rin who were playing by the Kibo tree.

Kagome looked up at the tree and wondered if it could really grant wishes. In the story Kaede had told her (the one she had told the children) it was the fox demon that actually had granted the wish of the young woman. Kagome sat down leaning on the tree pulling her legs up her arms on top of them. Kagome smiled thinking of how a demon and a human were able to live happily. She rested her head on her arms. It was one of the very few stories that involved a human and demon relationship that had a happy ending. 

She thought how it was kind of romantic and sighed wishfully.

“I wish that I could have something like that.” She mumbled. 

Then she laughed at herself. Really? Was she so desperate that she would want a demon that caused illness and harassed her village to fall in love with her? Bah! Kagome sat up and shook herself. She didn't need some guy to make her feel better. She was her own person.

With that she thought of what she could do to fit in more in this era. She thought of her new soul. Maybe she could ask Kaede if she knew of a way to help her train. It wouldn't be good if she exhausted her powers during I fight, like she had with the well. She hummed no that wouldn't do at all. She helped in the defeated Naraku. She hadn't really tried to use her powers much after his death. She had been able to produce very secure barriers, more so than before. She also could sense demons much easier now and from a further distance. But she had yet to really use her new found power much. This was something she certainly needed to fix.

As she pondered she watched Shippo and Rin play. Sesshomaru had yet to return and had not even sent word to her or Rin. I wonder what was so important? What was he doing?

XxxxxxxxxxX

Earlier 

XxxxX

Sesshomaru took off quickly to his palace leaving Jaken to follow behind on Ah-Un. He reached his palace shortly after sunset. Landing in front of his gates he watched as two inu demons opened it for him.

The palace was built in green stone on the first floor then gradually to blue stones on top and roof of the palace. His father had thought of this design which made it harder to see from a distance. It was three stories high and surrounded by a thick green stone wall. The grounds had several gardens.

Sesshomaru strode up to the palace doors as two more demons opened them for him bowing and wishing him welcome home. He ignored them, walking inside. He past one of the head servants and stopped her.

"Where is Lord Nuriel?" He asked her not looking at her.

"My Lord, Lord Nuriel awaits for you in the conference room." She said bowing and leaving him when he turned heading to his conference room. He reached the room and swung the door open coming face to face with Lord Nuriel.

Nuriel was a black fox youkai, one of the last of his line. His features were dark which stood out on his tan skin. He had long black hair with matching black eyes. He had silverish black fox ears and tail. Unlike the inu his ears and tail proved his pure blood heritage.

Sesshomaru could tell immediately that something was not right, Nuriel's aura was off.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Lord Nuriel bowed slightly to his long time friend.

"Enough civilities, why are you here Nuriel?"  
Sesshomaru demanded. He watched as his friend nodded and sat down at the long conference room's table.

"Sesshomaru, my mate is missing."


	4. Chapter 4

XxxxxxxxxxX 

Sesshomaru looked down at his ally and friend. 

"Missing? What happened?" Sesshomaru asked as Nuriel put his face into his hands. "Nuriel has she...?" Sesshomaru couldn't bring himself to say it. To loose ones mate was devastating.

"Raya is not dead!" Nuriel shouted banging his hands on the table. He stood looking at Sesshomaru fiercely.

"Calm yourself." Sesshomaru said putting a had on his shoulder and pushing him back into his seat. Sesshomaru then sat in his seat at the head of the table Nuriel on his left. Sesshomaru looked at him.

"Speak"

Nuriel sighed trying to get ahold of himself, panicking would get him no where. Sesshomaru always had the ability to calm him when needed.

"Raya had left to go speak with the tree demon Bokuseno. She insited she would be fine by herself, because it wasn't so far off and after our mating she had mastered the yoki I had given her. I should of gone with her Sesshomaru! Why did I not!?" 

"Nuriel, when was Raya to return?" Seshomaru asked trying to focus him.

"It is only a few hours journey form our home! She should of returned before sunset. But. . ." Nuriel paused "But I knew before then something was wrong." Nuriel looked away from Sesshomaru. "Mid day around the time she should of gotten to Bokuseno I felt it."

"A demon?" Sesshomau questioned.

"No, a pull on our mating bond."Nuriel said shaking his head. "It was like something I have never felt. The pull was different from when she had been in danger in the past. . .It. . .It felt like she just vanished. As if she has gone where I can not." Nuriel looked at Sesshomaru again in puzzlement. " I know shes alive I can feel it, but it feels muffled. As if our bond is under water, or blurry."

"I have not heard of such a thing." Sesshomaru said preplexed.

"Neither have I. I have searched all of my lands and neighboring lands as well as sent word to the other Lords for any information." Nuriel clenched his hands in frustration and pain. "My advisers, the old ones, none have heard of such a thing happening."

"Have you spoken with Bokuseno?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Of coures! But that damn tree talks in riddles and would not give me a straight answer! All he would tell me was that my mate was alive and not currently in any danger, but that she soon would be if I could not get to her."

"Riddles?" Sesshomaru asked "Of what riddles did he speak?"

" 'Where dark meets light and past meets futrue there you will find your love' " Nuriel quoted.

"Hnn, how long has Raya been missing?"

"Three weeks now." Nuriel said as Sesshomaru's eyes widdened that long?! "I don't know what else to do Sesshomaru, I have exhasted my resourses and have not found even a speck of a clue to where my Raya is."

"Nuriel worry not, I will help you find your mate." Sesshomaru confirmed to which Nuriel nodded.

"I knew you would help me Sesshomaru." Nuriel's eyes which had looked life less had a small bit of hope and relief in them now.

XxxX

Throughout the next couple days Sesshomaru had Jaken ask his court of any similar occurrences, or if any had knowledge of this. None had. Neither was he nor Nuriel able to find any information in Sesshomaru's vast liberay of ancient texts.

"Nothing!" Nuriel said casting the last book aside. It had almost been a month since her disappearance. He was no where closer to finding Raya then on the first day she went missing.

"Hnn, maybe its time to speak with Bokuseno." Sesshomau stated putting his book down as well.

"Yes, maybe the damned tree will give you a straight anwser." Nuriel said

"Indeed."

XxxxxxxxxxX 

"Are you ready Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked.

"Yea I guess." Inuyasha replied taking Kikyo's hand and began walking towards the village he had been avoiding.

"We are walking?" Kikyo questioned.

"Yea, why not?" Inuyasha said not looking at her.

Kikyo frowned at him, he was postponing meeting Kagome, agian.

"You plan on making your pregant mate walk all day?" Kikyo asked.

"Uh, no I'll carry you of course!" Inuyasha said picking her up and carring her in front of himself, then continued walking.

"Inuyasha this is getting out of hand." Kikyo said firmly.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Inuyasha asked not stopping or looking at his mate. He knew what that tone meant. His ears flattened, Kikyo always had the ability to see right through him.

"Inuyasha, I know you can make it to the village in less than an hour, now do it." Kikyo said firmly, she was tired of his games.

"Keh! Fine!" Inuyahsa said leaping into the air and running towards the village. Might as well get it over with.

XxxxxxxxxxX 

Kagome plopped herself down by the river and watched the children. Shippo had found a worm and was chasing Rin around with it as they both laughed. At least Rin was happy.

It had been a full week now, since Sesshomaru left. Kagome wished Sesshomaru would at least send word to Rin that he was ok. Not that anything could ever hurt the great Inu Lord but it would be nice for Rin to know that he was thinking of her.

Rin was fairing well and starting to get use to living with her and Shippo. And Kagome was enjoying having the little girl with her. It was nice to have a family. For now Rin and Shippo were hers and she was glad for that. Having the two children around gave her some purpose and it was good to feel needed again. 

Kagome had talked to Kaede about training with her new soul but the old woman didn't know much that Kagome didn't already know. Kaede had told her that she should start at the beginning, instead of working on anything new. Familiarity would make it easier she had said. So Kagome was going through the basics.

She had started meditated in the morning before the children woke up. In mediation she would contract her spiritual engery inside her as small as she could then span it out through her body. She'd then focused her energy in one hand then move it to the other. It wasn't much but it was a start.

Kagome paused in her thoughts as she felt a familiar ora not far off. 'So he finally decided to show up huh?'

"Inuyasha!" Shippo dropped the worm and bounced towards his friend who had just arrived.

"Heh, hey runt." Inuyasha said as he landed next to him. He bent down to set Kikyo on her feet and stood up catching Shippo as he jumped on him. Inuyasha rubbed his fist in Shippos hair playfully.

Kagome walked over to the couple with Rin skipping next to her. Kagome smiles looking at her friend.

"Finally decided to show up huh?" Kagome said as she stopped in front of him.   
Shippo pulled on Inuyasha's hair. And said "Yea! It's about time!"

"Keh! Whatever!" Inuyasha casually glanced at Kagome. She looked like she was doing ok.   
"So.. Uh Kag-"

"Ah! Kikyo how have you been?" Kagome asked ignoring Inuyasha.

Kikyo smiled softly. Noting the other miko's attitude towards her mate. Inuyasha had dug this hole it was up to him to fix it.  
"I've been well Kagome. How have you faired?"

"Oh you know same old same old." Kagome said waving her hands dismissively. Rin held Kagomes hand, Kagome looked down at her and smiled.

"Although I currently have the pleasure of watching the adorable Rin." Kagome pinched Rin's cheek as the girl grinned and giggled.

"What is Sesshomaru's damn brat doing here?" Inuyasha said his temper flaring from Kagome ignoring him.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said sweetly. Shippo jumped away from Inuyasha and Kikyo gracefully side stepped away.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha crashed to the ground.

Sango and Miroku were approaching when they saw Inuyasha face plant. They hurried over.

"Number one, Rin is a joy and not a brat!"

Miroku picked up Shippo as Sango held Rin's hand leading her to their hut.

"Kikyo-san would you like to join us for some tea?" Sango asked

Kikyo smiled. "That would be lovely" 

"Are we just going to leave them?" Shippo asked as Inuyasha got 'sit' again.

"It's best we leave them to work it out." Miroku said and added "Besides Kagome-chan is scary when she's mad.

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha as he tried to get up again. 

"I'm just saying you shouldn't trust that damn Sess-"

"SIT!" Inuyasha yet again crashing into the dirt. "Number two! What I do or who I associate with is none of your concern!"

"Kagome stop it! I, I'm just worried bout ya!" Inuyasha said trying to stand up.

"SIT! Number three! If you were really 'worried about me' why haven't I seen you in months!?" Kagome angry looked down at him, her eyes shinning with unshead tears.

"If you were really worried about me Inuyasha, why weren't you there for me?" Kagome said her fist clenched at her sides. She looked down at him.

"When I needed a friend most you weren't there!" Inuyasha moved to sit up stairing up at her. 

"Sesshomaru is far from perfect." Kagome said head down bangs covering her face. Inuyasha sat there gaping at her. He had messed up, again.

Kagome raised her head enough to glare at him. "But he's been more of a friend to me than you have! He has been there for me! So before you go bad mouthing him look at yourself first!"  
Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha looked her. Really looked at her. Kagome's face was pink from yelling and tears were silently streaming down her face. Her scent was laced with sadness, loneliness and pain. His ears flattened. He crossed his legs looking down. He could of helped her but instead he had run away. 

"You're right." He said.

"Huh?" Kagome tears subsided as she looked at Inuyasha. Did he just say..?

"You're right, dammit don't make me say it again!" Inuyasha snapped, but continued in a more gentle tone. "I haven't been there, and even if I don't like that bastard, I’m glad he helped you out. Keh. I've been a coward, I left you to suffer, I'm sorry Kagome." 

Kagome stood there stairing at him in shock. " I know you won't forgive me but-" 

Kagome sighed. "You've always been a Baka."

"Wha-what?" Inuyasha said jumping to his feet. 

"I forgive you Inuyasha." Kagome said and hugged her long time friend. Inuyasha blinked and hugged Kagome back. 

After a moment Kagome backed up and poked him in the forehead. 

"You better visit more often now!" She said.

"Yea yea." Inuyasha replied rubbing his forehead.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked back to towards Sango and Miroku's hut. 

"You do know I don't 'like you like you' any more right?" Kagome said casually. 

Inuyasha froze. This was the exact reason he had not wanted to see Kagome. He had been afraid she still held feelings for him, and didn't want to confront that issue.

"You don't?" Inuyasha asked glancing at her then looking away. 

"Nope! I haven't for awhile now you know." Kagome replied.

"Then why were you sad at my and Kikyo’s wedding then?" Inuyasha blurted out without thinking. Then mentally shrugged. Oh well might as well get everything out.

Kagome stopped walking. 

"Ah that explains things." Kagome looked over at him meeting his eyes just to look at the ground.

"I guess you could smell my sadness huh?" Kagome said fiddling with the end of her T-Shirt.

"Yea." Inuyasha stopped and looked at her, she was sad again.

"That wasn't because I was upset about you getting married." She paused and said quietly. "It's was because I wanted that too."

"What?" Inuyasha asked confused.

Kagome sighed and looked up at him.

"I wanted a happy ending like you and Kikyo got. You both are so happy and in love. I wanted that." 

Inuyasha noticed she said that in the past tense.   
"You don't want that any more?"

"Well, sure that would be nice. But I doubt it would happen and I've been feeling better with Shippo and Rin around." Kagome said starting to walk again. "If the rest of my life is just for me to love and help them, be a mother to them. That would be pretty fulfilling for me." 

They stopped in front of Sango's and Miroku's door.

"I'm fine with how things are now Inuyasha. I'm still sad every once in a while, but I have a purpose." She smiled up at him. "Plus I'm working on my miko powers with my new soul!" 

"Huh? Why?" Inuyasha said as he held the door open for Kagome.

"Well my new soul is very different from Kikyo’s. I haven't mastered my powers to tell you the truth." Kagome said laughing it off as he looked at her in disdain.

"You better fix that!" Inuyasha said. Last thing anyone needed was Kagome getting attacked and she not being able to protect herself.

"Oh it's not as bad as when we first met! Just have to adjust accordingly." Kagome replied as she stepped in to Sango and Miroku's home.

Sango and Kikyo looked up as Inuyasha and Kagome entered. Sango had made tea and her and Kikyo were sipping it quietly in one corner. On the other side was Miroku being used as a jungle gym by Rin and Shippo. Both whom were giggling as Miroku half heartily complained.

"Ah! Shippo! Rin! Get off Miroku!" Kagome said as she noticed them.

"Aww." Wined Rin

"But he likes it Mama!" Shippo protested. 

"Hey now what Kagome says goes." Miroku said and whispered to the children. "Don't want to get her mad right?" He winked at them as they giggled.

"I heard that you know." Kagome said rolling her eyes as she sat down next to them. Inuyasha went and sat next to his mate.

"Kagome?" Said Kikyo.

"Uh yes?"

"Did my husband give you any trouble?"

"Hey! I didn't! SHE gave ME trouble!" Inuyasha declared.

"Nothing I couldn't handle" Kagome replied ignoring Inuyasha.

"Oh good." Kikyo said ignoring him as well.

"Hey quit ignoring me!" Inuyasha said folding his arms. As the room laughed.

"It's ok Inuyasha we won't ignore you right Rin?" Shippo said as he and Rin made eye contact. They would have fun with him later.

"Kagome-san you had said you were trying to master you soul correct?" Kikyo asked

"Ah yes, Kaede gave me some pointers but it's been difficult. Do you have any ideas?" Kagome asked.

"Hm yes a few, I practiced with many shrine maidens and a head priestess. I will help you with what I can. Inuyasha is correct that you should 'fix that’ Kikyo told her.

"Yea he is right occasionally, well thanks a bunch!" Kagome said smiling widely.

Inuyasha made a production of rolling his eyes at the two miko's.

"So Kikyo-san, Kaede-san should be back soon I'm sure you wish to speak with her." Miroku said.

"Ah yes I do, I wish to speak with all of you actually." Kikyo said and smiled softly.

-THUMP- 

"Kirara, how many time must I tell ye not to land so firmly?" Kaede rather loudly said from outside the hut. 

Miroku got up and said "speaking of which." He exited and helped Kaede off Kirara and opened the door for her to come in.

"Ah Kikyo, Inuyasha, I see ye fair well." Kaede said as she and Miroku sat down.

"Yes dear sister, we have." Kikyo smiled "and now that all are present we have news." Kikyo looked over at Inuyasha who was blushing slightly and looking down. She grasped his hand and their eyes met. They smiled at each other and turned towards the group.

"Eh well I guess I'm goin' be a dad..." Inuyasha said. To which Kikyo beamed.

"I'm two months pregnant." Kikyo said laying a hand in her yet to show belly.

"What!?" Shippo said the first to reply.

"Really!" Rin said as both of them went over to look at Kikyos stomach.

"Oh my!" Kaede said her eyes watering as she walked over to hug her sister.

"Congratulation you two!" Sango said.

"Inuyasha a dad now that's a funny thought." Miroku said rubbing his chin.   
To which Inuyasha jumped up and tackled Miroku to the floor playfully.

"Oi! Better dad than you I bet!"

"Don't say that!" Miroku replied.

"Yes! Congrats guys! I'm happy for you both!" Kagome said smiling. And she truly was. She was glad Inuyasha and Kikyo had found happiness and now were starting a family. Her smiled widened as she looked around, at her family because that was what they were. Her family full of unlikely friends that fought, lived, and loved together.

Kagome went over and hugged Kikyo and the two children near her. And whispered.

"I have a wonderful family."

XxxxxxxxxxX 

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said not sparing a glance as he walked by the toad. "Take care of things while I'm gone."

"Yes my Lord." Jakken replied bowing.

Sesshomaru strode outside his castle  
nodding at Nuriel who was waiting for him by the gate.

Nuriel nodded back and jumped several yards outside the gate. He began to transform. Nuriel's body grew as he transformed into a gaint black fox with silver markings on his face, and tips of his ears and tail. Blood red flames covered his feet ears and tail. 

He and Sesshomaru agreed to speed up the trip by going the quickest way possible. Nuriel glanced back to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at Nuriel then back to the demons gathering at the gate to watch. Had this been any other situation he would of known Nuriel was showing off. But for this time, he was not. 

Sesshomaru formed a glow of round energy around himself. Sesshomaru looked up as Nuriel took to the skies. Sesshomaru shot off in the direction of the tree demon catching up to Nuriel quickly. Both now quickly going miles upon miles in mer seconds.

Only a few minutes had passed before they had started slowing down. Nuriel looked over at Sesshomaru then nodded towards Bokuseno. They both slowed to a stop Sesshomaru landing gracefully a few yards from Nuriel. Nuriel shuddered and shrunk back into his humanoid form.

They proceeded towards Bokuseno on foot. Both sprinting gracefully until making a shudden stop in front of said tree demon.

Nuriel glared at the tree as they arrived. The great demon tree had chuckled his face appearing on his bark.

"And what do you find so funny tree?" Nuriel asked glaring at the damning thing.

"Oh hoho, it has been so little amount of time since your last visit young fox. But I knew you would return."

"Bokuseno." Sesshomaru greeted. 

"Sesshomaru, you come to aid this fox have you. What do you wish to ask this one?" Bokuseno replied.

"Tell me where my mate is dammit!" Nuriel yelled. His tips of his ears and tail alight in flame from his anger and frustration.

Sesshomaru stepped in front of Nuriel to have the tree focus return to himself. 

"Bokuseno, what do you know of Nuriel's mates disappearance?"

"I've told the kitsue of what I knew, but I have gather more information for your search."  
Nuriel seemed to calm down when the demon tree said this, his tail and ears returning to normal.

Bokuseno countiued "Not so long from the time the kitsue's mate ventured to me, a strange changed happened in this forest." 

"A change?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes the very trees circling myself began changing." said Bokuseno

"A few months ago blue light shined down from the sky and lite my clearing up. The light then turning into myst. The roots of the trees took in the blue myst growing and changing them into trees of magic, not so much different than myself."

The tree demon looked over at Nuriel. "Your mate when crossing the clearing towards and me vanish along with the trees."

Nuriel looked around but there were many trees, it being a forest, but very few near the tree demon. It was an odd that there wasn't more.  
Sesshomaru eyes narrowed as he glanced around. When he last spoke to Bokuseno there had been at least five or six more trees. He had seen the difference but had not known of it being importance. 

"What happened?" Nuriel asked.

"In a blue light your mate," the tree nodded towards Nuriel," and the trees were gone." 

"Blue light.." Sesshomaru said more than asked.

"Yes, her and my fellow trees are no longer where I or you can touch them as of now."

Sesshomaru looked directly at the tree. "How long has it been since this blue light first appeared?"

"Oh no more than a few months is I'd say."

"Are there any more of this myst or of these trees?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Behind me lies a fallen tree that has been affected."

Sesshomaru moved around the demon tree to view the fallen tree. He sniffed the air towards it.

"Bokuseno you know more of this then you're telling me." Sesshomaru said as he turned to face the tree. His superstitions confirmed.

"What of your riddle?" Nuriel suddenly asked. "This doesn't match with that riddle you spoke to me."

"Oh but it does." Sesshomaru said. "This is the same scent of the miko's well."


	5. Chapter 5

XxxxxxxxxxX 

"Miko's well? What are you talking about Sesshomaru?" Nuriel asked as he smelled the fallen tree as well.

"Bokuseno." Sesshomaru said reminding the tree of his question.

"Ah Sesshomaru, I knew you would find the answer." Bokuseno said chuckling.

Sesshomaru stared at the tree. The demon was usually more forth coming with him.

"Yes, the scent is the same as the bone eaters well or as you said the miko's well." The tree demon said. 

Nuriel's eyes widen in realization. "The bone eater well? How did it transverse its power here? And what does this have to do with me finding my mate?" Nuriel asked.

"When defeating Naraku the bone eaters well lost its power. Said power seems to have not disbursed as it appeared. But transverse to this forest." Sesshomaru explained looking at Nuriel then back to Bokuseno.

"Yes again, correct Sesshomaru. The bone eaters well I know much about. The structure was made out of my wood after all."

"Hnn." Sesshomaru replied.

"I see, the power returned to you." Nuriel said.

"Correct kitsune." Bokuseno said. "As I am I did not wish for more power returned, instead the trees around me absorbed the power."

"You know of the miko that used this power in the bone eaters well?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The Shikon miko Kagome? Of course she had used the well to travel to the future of this world." Said the tree.

"The future! Is that where Raya is?!" Nuriel asked.

"Ah yes, the miko's future is the very same future the kitsune’s mate is in. Although the miko Kagome does not know much about her said future." Bokuseno chuckled at the thought.

Sesshomaru sized up the tree demon. He seemed to be enjoying this. 

At least this confirmed where or rather when Raya was. Nuriel thought then sighed. Leave it to her to get in the most complicated mess possible. 

"How can I reach my mate?" He asked hoping the tree would not say he couldn't.

"There is a way; however you need something or rather someone who can travel through time." 

"The miko?" Nuriel asked. "Sesshomaru do you know of this miko?" Nuriel looked over to his friend; Sesshomaru seemed to know too much about her to be a passerby.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said simply.

"Well then, we can go get her then get back my mate!" Nuriel said full of life now that he knew there was hope in seeing his mate again.

"Yes. Bokuseno when the miko is with us, how do we proceed to the future you speak of?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Bring her here. The fallen tree behind me shall be the gate way to the future the kitsune's mate is in." Replied the demon tree.

"Great! Let's go get this miko and come back here!" Nuriel declared.

"Very well. Let us return first to the palace." Sesshomaru said.

XxxxxxxxxxX 

"Ha! I did it!" Kagome shouted happily.

Not long after Inuyasha and Kikyo's arrival Kikyo had started to teach Kagome. 

"Very good now try again with more power in your shot this time." Kikyo motion towards the target they had set up.

Kagome aimed her bow back at the target which they -luckily- decided to put far off from the village. Kagome let her power flow through her fingers into the arrow in front of her. The arrow lit up purple, sparking with the extra power Kagome had forced in. She released the arrow. It flew towards the target hitting it square on and obliterating the wooden block into bits.

"Whoa nice one Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he walked over to her and his mate.

"Yea mama! That one was bigger than any of your shots I've ever seen!" Shippo said excitedly.  
"Ah, well, I really it's not that great." Kagome said relaxing her stance and turning toward her approaching visitors.

"You can use improvement." Kikyo said as Kagome’s shoulders sagged. "But so can I for that matter. You're much stronger than you ever were with my soul." 

"Kagome-san is very strong! Like my Lord!" Rin said smiling and skipping around Kagome. 

"Ehh I think Sesshomaru is much, much stronger than me. But thank you Rin." Kagome said patting the cheerful little girls head.

"Keh, she means strong like me!" Inuyasha declared pointing his thumb at himself.

"Either way Mama is very strong!" Shippo said.

Kagome blushed.

"Thanks guys."

"Let us take a break Kagome-san." Kikyo said walking back towards the village.

Kagome searched for a diversion that would let her continue training.

"Oh Shippo have you shown Inuyasha your new 'tricks' you learned?" Kagome asked then winked at her son. 

Shippo smirked. Every quick witted Shippo caught on to his mother’s intention. Or at least for the most part.

"Oh yea! Rin remember what we talked about earlier? Let's show Inuyasha our new skills." Shippo said giving Rin a nudge.

"Oh, ok!" Rin giggle this was going to be fun. She looked over at Shippo and they both nodded.

"Inuyasha I bet I can beat you to the village!" Shippo said sprinting past him as Rin followed quickly.

"Heh! Your on!" Inuyasha yelled bounding after them.

Kikyo turned and nodded to Kagome.  
"I will leave you to your practice then." She turned and walked back to the village.

Kagome watched and smiled at herself. Kikyo had really changed. 

Throughout their journey to collect jewel shards and kill Naraku, Kikyo for the longest time had been nothing but a hindrance. Several occasions Kagome thought the woman was truly evil.

But... That changed towards the end of their journey.

Kikyo had been slowly changing back to her previous self, before her death. But even as her past self she had not been as, well, happy or considerate of others as she is now. At least from what Inuyasha and Kaede said. She had already begun working alongside them and was as Inuyasha called it 'herself' again.  
Then that fateful day came along that changed her for good.

XxxxxxxxxxX  
Flash back  
XxxxxxxxxxX 

Sango and Miroku sat quietly around the fire they had built. Kirara and Shippo curled up together between them.

Inuyasha sat in his tree overlooking the group with Kikyo sitting under the tree. They had been waiting the last day for Kagome to get back from her time.

"Inuyasha, will you walk with me?" Kikyo had asked.

"Yea." Inuyasha said jumping down and walking with Kikyo away from camp. They walked a short ways towards the bones eaters well. Kikyo turned to look at him. 

"Inuyasha who will you choose?" Kikyo asked.

"Eh. I..." Inuyasha looked away from her. He knew Kikyo was going to ask him soon. But he had hoped he could have talked to Kagome first. He sighed.

"Kikyo, I love Kagome." He said.

She looked at him waiting for him to continue. 

"But it's not the same as how I love you..."

"Inuyasha you would not be with her to be with me?" Kikyo asked. 

"Yea..." Inuyasha said then looked away from her to the well where Kagome was staring at him. When did she get here?! For how long!?

"Kagome..!" Inuyasha said as Kagome walked over to them and looked over at Inuyasha then Kikyo. He could tell from her scent that she was distraught. 

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha. Do you know why I left for my time tonight?"

"Eh? You said you had to do something..?" Inuyasha said looking to Kikyo then back to Kagome when she was no help.

"It was because I had made up my mind." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha then to Kikyo. Kikyo returned her gaze. She and Kagome regardless of the same love interest had been civil to each other if not only because of Kagome’s willingness.

"Inuyasha, I don't want to be with you." Kagome smiled as she looked down at the ground. 

"Wha- I - are you leaving? What do ya mean?" Inuyasha said in confusion.

Kikyo looked at her 'supposed' reincarnation. Was she planning something?

"I'm not leaving the group Inuyasha; I still love you, and everyone else. Including you Kikyo." Kagome stated surprising both.

"Inuyasha, can you leave? I want to speak with Kikyo alone." Kagome said making Kikyo suspicious and Inuyasha nervous.

Inuyasha looked from Kagome to Kikyo. Man he was clueless. He had no idea the depths of the feelings of the two women he loved.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked looking from one girl to the next. He trusted them both but Kikyo had her moments. And although she was the same (mostly) as she was alive, he still didn't know what would happen if they were to be left alone.

"Yup, please Inuyasha I will speak with you after." Kagome said making up her mind.

Inuyasha shrugged nervously and walked back to camp. He trusted Kagome to know what she was doing. After Inuyasha was out of ear shot Kikyo looked from where Inuyasha's back disappeared in the distance, to Kagome.

"Why?" Kikyo asked. 

"Well I've done a lot of thinking, like I said." Kagome paused and turned to look at Kikyo in the eye.

"These past months I've gotten to know you Kikyo." Kikyo looked at her with disbelief. Kagome laughed with no humor. "Kikyo you know what I realized? I'm nothing like you." Kagome said then forced a smile on her face.

"I've always been compared to you, but not only am I not you, I'm nothing like you. I’m not elegant, I'm not soft spoken" Kagome laughed defiantly. "I'm not cautious when I fight, I run into danger and you calculate. We have so many differences. Why are we always compared? Doesn't it bother you?"

Kikyo eyes widened. This girl..

"What of it?" Kikyo spat out. "What does anyone care of my feelings?"

Kagome smiled softly at her making Kikyo blink.  
"I care." Kagome said simply.

"Why? Why would you care for someone as I? Am I not the one in your way? Am I not the one you wish to disappear? Why do you say you care for me!?" Kikyo said losing her composure. Her mask she had on for so long was slipping.

"You know nothing of me! Of my pain! You no nothing of living a life, with one purpose. With no freedom! Not free to even choose to love!" Kikyo raised her voice into a yell pointing at Kagome.

Kagome waited a moment for Kikyo to regain herself then spoke.

"You're right. I don't know what it's like. I do not know the fullness of your pain. But..." Kagome stepped towards the woman. To which Kikyo stepped back.

"I have felt pain. I have felt loneliness. I have felt trapped and helpless in a situation I can't change." Kagome reached out and grabbed Kikyo’s hands. Kikyo being too shocked at her actions didn't try to take them away.

"Kikyo, it's ok. As of now you are no longer in your past life. Although you may be here in the living world and not where you should be... You are free. You can do the things you couldn't before."

Kikyo stared at the young woman.  
She had started to forget of the past. She might not have had a future as her reincarnation said but she did have a present. Then Kagome spoke again taking Kikyo out of her thoughts.

"Kikyo, I forgive you." Kagome said.

"What?!" Kikyo said pulling her hands away. 

"That's what you have wanted right?" Kagome said not looking away from her.

Kikyo eyes wavered. What was this girl doing to her? This girl was forgiving her? But...  
"How did you know?" Kikyo asked.

"Although I'm different from you and I'm not you, I saw how you felt. Your actions spoke of your pain." 

Kikyo looked away from her.

"You've done the things you have because you were in pain. Others might condemn you for your behavior. But I won't."

Kikyo looked at Kagome and met her eyes. She meant what she said. Odd girl...

"I could tell from how you acted afterwards you really didn’t want to hurt us or Inuyasha. Maybe at first, but not now."

"So Kikyo I forgive you. Maybe now that I have. You can forgive yourself." Kagome said she turned from her leaving Kikyo to think about what she had said. 

Kagome didn't expect things to change. And she didn't know if what she said would even help Kikyo. But she wanted to try. It wasn't in her nature to stand idly by when someone was suffering, regardless of who they were.

"Thank you." 

Kagome spun around to look at her.

Kikyo wasn't looking at her but was hunched over some, with a bitter but thankful expression on her face.  
Kagome smiled at her. "Anytime, Kikyo." Kagome said. Kagome left returning to camp.

XxxxxxxxxxX  
End of Flash Back  
XxxxxxxxxxX 

Later that night she had spoken with Inuyasha and gave him her blessing with Kikyo.

Miroku and Sango thinking Kagome was too good for him and way too forgiving.

But it had all worked out. From that day on Kikyo, little by little, had become more friendly and peaceful. Making Kikyo so much different than what she is today. 

Along with the wish on the jewel which gave her life again and not the half life she had been living.

"Hmm." The wish on the jewel, Kagome thought as she practiced growing her energy in her hand and moving it back and forth, that was somewhat of a mystery. Midoriko had said there were several other wishes besides the wish she had made to get rid of the jewel. 

~~~"The first wish is completed as is the second." Midoriko said. Appearing to them as her soul wavered, waiting to go to the afterlife. "The third is complete, although the effects of such have not been seen, or will be for some time. As for the fourth and final wish you yourself Kagome will see in the near future."~~~~

The second wish? Was that to do with Kikyo getting her soul back and herself getting a new one? And if so who made that wish? The first wish must of been Kagome’s wish for the jewel to be no more. But what of the rest? Two other wishes had been made but nothing happened at least for as far as she knew. This whole thing was confusing.

Kagome lifted her hand aiming it at the left over bits of the target and shooting her energy towards it making a rather loud sizzling and popping noise. She lowered her hand and looked towards the village. 

The other two wishes had to be made by someone there as she made the wish to destroy the jewel. Kagome sighed.

"Why could you not just have told me the other wishes Midoriko?" Kagome asked aloud. Kagome shook herself. She was sure she'd find out eventually as Midoriko hinted, for now she needed to work on mastering her new powers. Kagome face set in determination began honing her ability. She would not ever be someone that was useless in a fight. With that Kagome aimed her hand at a far off tree and shot out a purple light obliterating the tree.

"Never again." She stated.

XxxxxxxxxxX 

Sesshomaru alongside Nuriel landed gracefully in the middle of Sesshomaru’s grounds at his palace as Sesshomaru's ever faithful servant welcomed him back.

"My Lord! Back so soon? I knew you could find out this information much faster than the Kitsune! My lord is the-" Jaken’s words were cut off as the so called 'kitsune' cracked his knuckles and looked over at the toad with glint in his eyes.

"Uh I mean, Welcome back Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Nuriel!" Jaken quickly bowed and moved to the side of Sesshomaru out of Nuriel's reach.

"Sesshomaru, if you ever get tired of having that toad around let me know, he would be... fun to have around." Nuriel said still glaring at the toad. He contemplated on what tricks he'd play on him, when Raya was safe in his arms again. Nuriel sighed. "So what do you need here?"

"Hnn." Sesshomaru looked down at his retainer. "Jaken you will follow us to the human village on Ah-Un"

"We came back for the toad?" Nuriel questioned. He shrugged whatever. "So can we go now?" Nuriel asked.

"Yes, come." Sesshomaru said.

"Ever talkative I see." Nuriel said as Sesshomaru stared at him. "Ok, ok no need for the death glare."

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He could tell his friend was still concerned for his mate but Nuriel seemed to have relaxed some and with that becoming more like his regular self. 

"Ever annoying." Sesshomaru replied. 

Nuriel made a production of rolling his eyes, as he followed Sesshomaru back out of the gates. What a waste of time. Nuriel thought.

Sesshomaru nodded to one of the guards at his gate. "No one but ones of my home is to be let in while this one is gone."

"Yes my Lord!" the guard said bowing and going to tell the other guards of his lordships orders.

Sesshomaru produced his cloud under his feet as Nuriel opted to ride with Jaken on A-Un. Jaken on the front end and Nuriel relaxing on A-Un's rump back turned to the toad. 

"Alright hurry it up toad. Or can you still not control this beast?" Nuriel said patting Ah-Un side causing the dragon to take off. Ah-Un had always liked Nuriel.

"I can control him just fine thank you very much!" Jaken said.

"Whatever." Nuriel said, as they proceeded to follow Sesshomaru to the village. "How far is this village Sesshomaru?"

"Not far." Sesshomaru stated.

"Hope not, I want to see my mate again." Nuriel said sighing. His mating bond was telling him, that his mate was wishing to see him as well. He didn't like the feel of his mate’s sadness. At least he could still feel she was safe, even if unhappy. 'I'm coming for you Raya, stay strong for me.' Nuriel thought as he rubbed his hand over his wrist where the mating mark was. He looked down at it. 

His mark took on the shape of a red lily outlined in black fire that moved under his skin.

"Soon I will see you again Raya." Nuriel said under his breath balling his hand into a fist. "Wait for me."

XxxxxxxxxxX 

Another few hours had passed and the sun had started to set. Kagome dusted herself off and clapped her hands, and went to rejoin the others in Sango's and Miroku's hut.

"Kagome! We were just about to send Shippo and Rin to go get you. Come eat!" Sango said as Kagome walked in the hut.

"Yes! Food, thank you Sango!" Kagome took the bowl offered to her and sat down next to Shippo and Rin who were already eating their supper but had stopped to grin at her when she sat down.

"Mama" Shippo greeted and smirked "We had fun with Inuyasha, right Rin?"

"Yes!" Rin giggled.

"Oh yea, what did you two end up doing?" Kagome said snickering at their mischievous expressions.

"Well..." Shippo looked over to where Inuyasha sat with purple hair.

Kagome eyes widened and she burst out laughing. "What happened to your hair Inuyasha?!" Kagome choked out between fits of laughter.

"EH! Your little brats happened! That’s what happened! Keh! And this stuff won’t come out without a special herb!" Inuyasha yelled pointing to Rin and Shippo then to his hair.

"Inuyasha you mean water?" Miroku said rolling his eyes.

"No! Shippo said only a rare herb can take it out! Damn kitsune trick!" Inuyasha said angrily. At which Kagome laughed even harder.

"Nice one Shippo, Rin!" She giggled and wiped her eyes. "Whew that was good."

"HMPH" Inuyasha grunted folding his arms.

"Ah well better tell him" Kagome said to the children both pouted but nodded.

"Inuyasha, Miroku is correct. It comes out with water; the kids just wanted me to get a good laugh at your expense, right?" Kagome said looking at said kids whom nodded.

Inuyasha stood up and rushed out the door, moments later a loud splash was heard from the river. 

Everyone finished dinner and washed up, Inuyasha had returned not long after with his usual white hair again although soaking wet. The adults had gathered around the fire pit, Shippo and Rin already asleep in the corner.

Kagome looked around at her friends, Sango and Miroku sitting snugly together, Kaede drinking some herbal tea chatting with Kikyo about her pregnancy. Inuyasha pretending not to listen, but his ears gave him away, he was concerned for his mate and child.

Kikyo looked over at Kagome. "Kagome, you seem to have something on your mind." Kikyo said pausing her conversation with Kaede.

"Ah! That noticeable huh?" Kagome said smiling and looking away.

"What ails you child?" Kaede asked.

"Well I was thinking about the jewel, and how Midoriko had said there were more than one wish. But she didn't say who wished or what the wishes were, I guess I'm just wondering about it. I mean one of them must have been to give me a new soul right?" Kagome asked looking at the group. Kagome noticed Kikyo had turned her gaze away from her.

"I can tell you of one wish." Kikyo said still not meeting her eyes.

"You made a wish Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked eyes wide.

"A wish of sorts. I did not think it would be of consequence at the time." She replied.

"What do you mean Kikyo-san?" Miroku asked. Kikyo turned her head to look directly at Kagome.

"As you had stated 'a pure wish' I had thought of something that I had been thinking of for some time." Kikyo paused looking at Inuyasha then back to Kagome. "My wish was for you to have your soul back Kagome."

A gasp and then silence fell in the room. Kagome had her hand up to her mouth as Inuyasha looked at his mate. 

"Kikyo that could of killed you!" Kagome said. 

"Yes, I was already prepared for death. I had not thought my wish was heard but I had truly wanted this." Kikyo looked away. " I had caused you all so much pain and suffering. But most of all you, Kagome. I did not wish to repent for my actions by doing this. I did not wish to benefit myself in doing this. However it seems to do that very thing, with my wish my soul returned, and you received your true soul Kagome." 

Kagome didn't know what to say. Kikyo had wished for such a thing? 

"My dear sister, how ye have changed." Kaede said tears in her eyes "Such a wish ye would not have made in the past." 

"Yes, I have changed; you're correct Kaede I would have never wished to give my soul to another to save them, not without some gain on my part. But that changed because of you Kagome." Kikyo said.

"What? Me? What did I do?" Kagome asked baffled.

"You showed compassion to me, someone undeserving, in doing so you have changed me." Kikyo stated with a soft smile. "And for that Kagome I am grateful."

"Really, you saved us all Kagome-san." Miroku said. “Not one of us would be where we are today if you had not showed up in our lives." Miroku said gesture his hand around the room.

"Inuyasha would still be stuck on a tree, Kikyo would still be dead, Shippo would be by himself with no family, Sango would be alone as well, and Kaede would not have been able to reconnect with her sister, you have changed all are lives." Each person nodded as Miroku mentioned them.

"And you would still be a lecher Miroku." Sango said smiling. Everyone laughed.

"Heh what do you mean? He still is!" Inuyasha declared. 

"Aw hey only to my Sango!" Miroku defined.

"Whatever." Inuyasha looked over to Kagome.

"Thanks, Kagome, really. You helped us all." Sango said nodding towards Kagome.

Kagome smiled widely and wiped some tears from her eyes. She didn't know what to say. 

"Keh! You even made a change in that damn Sesshomaru's life! And he's an icicle!" Inuyasha said shaking his head in disbelief as the others laughed.

"Thanks guys." Kagome sniffed rubbing away her tears and smiled brightly at them. "You all changed my life too you know!" Kagome said.

"Icicle? I did not think you thought so highly of me dear little brother." Sesshomaru replied as he stood in the door way of the hut.

XxxxxxxxxxX 

"So Sesshomaru...” Nuriel started to say as he glanced over at Sesshomaru. “What is your relationship with this miko?" 

Sesshomaru knew this was coming. Nuriel being a kitsune was always curious. Sesshomaru suspected the only reason he had not questioned him before was because of his worry for his mate.

"She is an ally nothing more." Sesshomaru said not turning to look at him.

"Really? You have a miko as an ally? That's useful." Nuriel stated.

"Hnn."

Nuriel looked up at his friends face. Sesshomaru was not the one to be over zealous when it came to giving information.

"Nothing more? That makes me think there is in fact something more. Or else why would feel the need to tell me that? Hmm?" Nuriel said turning around on Ah-Un to face the direction they were heading.

Jaken opened his mouth to squawk out a response for his lord but a quick flick of Nuriel's wrist and his mouth was shut and unable to open. 'Curse his tricks!' Jaken thought glaring at Nuriel, whom ignored him.

"I know of your obsessive questioning, Nuriel. I just predicted your next question." Sesshomaru replied.

"Really? Oh my mistake then." Nuriel said. Sesshomaru inwardly sighed. Knowing Nuriel this was nowhere near over.

Before Nuriel could ask him another stupid and annoying question Sesshomaru picked up speed, only to stop and drop down onto the ground near the village. Ah-Un following behind him.

"We are here." Sesshomaru said walking towards the village.

"Here, huh? Interesting, doesn't look like much." Nuriel said looking around causally, then his eyes resting on the Kibo tree. A smile drifted over his features as he looked at it with fondness.

"Ah I remember now that tree has a legend to it you know." Nuriel said causally as Sesshomaru glanced at the tree and back to Nuriel.

"You know of this village then?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Eh kind of." Nuriel paused as they reached the tree he stopped to gently touch the trunk then followed Sesshomaru. 

"As much as this one enjoys silence, undo your spell on my retainer." Sesshomaru commanded. 

"Heh, you noticed huh?" Sesshomaru glared at Nuriel. "Ok. Ok. I know that nothing gets past you." Nuriel said as he snapped his fingers and the toad gasped and opened and shut his mouth several times.

"Oh thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken said bowing 

"Jaken wait by Ah-Un." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes my lord!" Jaken said happy to comply and also get away from Nuriel.

"So what hut is hers?" Nuriel asked. 

"The miko is in this one" Sesshomaru glared at the hut. She had to be in the hut with his brother in it. Nuriel followed behind as he listened to the voices coming from inside.

Nuriel resisted the urge to laugh as he heard what Inuyasha had said. Sesshomaru glared at him and stepped in the hut.

"Icicle? I did not think you thought so highly of me dear little brother." Sesshomaru replied.

"What!? Ah Sesshomaru! Dammit of course you would show up now!" Inuyasha yelled standing up. He had been to distracted by the news of Kikyo’s wish that he hadn’t sensed him coming.

Nuriel couldn't keep it in any longer he burst into laughter as he too walked in.

"Oh man! That's just too good!" Nuriel said as he turned to make another comment to Sesshomaru. Then decided not to with the look he gave him.

"Whew, any way." Nuriel glanced around spotting Kagome. "Ah you must be the miko!"

"Ah, well I am a miko yes..?" Kagome said confused. "Sesshomaru-sama what is this about?" Kagome asked. "Is he the reason you left Rin here?" Kagome said standing up hands on her hips.

Sesshomaru glanced at the corner Rin and Shippo were sleeping in. She looks well Sesshomaru thought then turned toward Kagome again.

"Miko, a word." Sesshomaru said promptly turning and exiting. Knowing Kagome would soon follow.

"Ugh, fine!" Kagome said muttering under her breath as she followed Sesshomaru out of the hut. 

" 'Nothing more' my ass!"  
Nuriel said turning from where Kagome left to the group gathered. 

"How long has that been going on?" Nuriel gestured to the door. "And who's Rin?" 

"Uh well, Rin is Lord Sesshomaru’s ward. " Miroku said eyeing the new comer. He could tell he was very powerful, and decided to proceed with caution.

"Hey, why are you telling him that!?" Inuyasha yelled standing up. "We don't even know who the hell he is?!"

"Calm yourself Inuyasha; he will do us no harm." Kaede said looking up at the kitsune. 

"Kaede!? You're still alive and kicking I see!" Nuriel said as he sat next to the old woman.

"Aye, full of life as ever ye are." Said Kaede.

"Kaede, who is that guy?" Inuyasha asked folding his arms and sitting down again.

Kaede caught Nuriel's eye and exchanged a look.

"Ah he is an old friend." Kaede said smiling. "What brings you here Nuriel?"

At Kaede's question Nuriel instantly somber. 

"Well, it’s a long story. But," Nuriel's ears dropped and his eyes flashed. "Raya is in trouble..." 

"Raya? Oh dear." Kaede said wringing her hands.

"Forgive me for asking Nuriel but who is Raya?" Miroku asked.

"She is my mate." Nuriel said bluntly.

The group stiffened with his words. Inuyasha glanced at Nuriel. Inuyasha sighed man he sure was an ass to a guy whose mate was in danger. Inuyasha was surprise Nuriel had not gone into a rage, which typically happened to demons who mates were in trouble.

"Is that why ye are here Nuriel? Is there something this old one can do to help ye?" Kaede asked poring Nuriel some tea and handing it to him.

"Well not you per say. But your miko friend can." Nuriel said taking the tea offered.

"Kagome? What can she do to help you Nuriel-sama?" Sango asked.

"Well, I guess I'll start from the beginning then."

XxxxxxxxxxX 

Sesshomaru stopped just short of the village’s edge, out of ear shot from the occupants in the hut, and Jaken a short distance from the village. Sesshomaru turned to speak to the miko who was angry muttering to herself for the most part unintelligible words. The miko did not notice him stop however and walked right into him. 

Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru looking down at her with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk.

"Miss me miko?" Sesshomaru said smoothly as Kagome jumped back blushing furiously.

"AH! No! I mean! UGH!" Kagome stuttered and turned from him to regain her composure. Being that attractive shouldn't be allowed she thought bitterly. Stupid sexy demon. What?? What was she thinking! Sure no one could deny Sesshomaru was other worldly in the looks department but still. She shook herself.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome continued to muttering to herself picking up random words in her rant. 'Stupid sexy demon' being some of them. He wasn't certain what 'sexy' exactly meant but figured out a vague idea. He stored that information for later.

Kagome finally done and composed turned to him. "So what if I missed you?" She said blushing as Sesshomaru eyes widened. "so did Shippo and Rin especially!"

"Hnn noted." Sesshomaru said eying the miko.

Kagome sighed. "Whatever, any way why did you leave? And who is that Nuriel guy?"

"Nuriel's mate has gone missing." Sesshomaru said "I had gone to speak with him and he told me of his mate vanished on visiting Bokuseno the tree demon."

"Oh no, is his mate alright? Did you find her?" Kagome said concerned.

"Yes, but she is not in a place he nor I can reach." Sesshomaru said. “Nuriel’s mate is in the future."

"Wait... What?! What do you mean 'in the future'?" Kagome asked stunned

"As I said, she is currently in the future." 

"How did that even happen??" Kagome asked.

~Sesshomaru explained what he had learned form Bokuseno.~

"Ok so, you need me to go to the future to recue Nuriel's mate, then come back with her?" Kagome said as her heart soared. She could see her family again!

"Yes, however I and Nuriel will be going with you." Sesshomaru said watching as Kagome grinned. 'Ah, her family is in the future.' 

"Well let’s get started then!" Kagome said brightly.

"Miko." Sesshomaru cautioned "I know not of what dangers Nuriel's mate has encountered, Bokuseno had said that his mate would be in danger. I do not know if you will be able to see your family on such a trip."

"Ah yea, I realize that." Kagome said sobering but smiled up at him and said. "But it’s the closest I have been to them in almost a year, and maybe... ever again." Miko said sadly.

"Hnn" Sesshomaru said as he watched Kagome droop. "We will see about visiting your family if possible." 

"Really?!” Kagome said brightly. 

Sesshomaru looked at her.

"I know 'If possible' but still thanks Sesshomaru!" All Kagome's pent up emotions seemed to burst out at that moment. Her sadness, her joy, missing not only her family but Sesshomaru as well. And now said demon was taking her to the very place her family was. 

Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's waist and hugged him. She smiled into his silk robes and basked in this feeling, if only for a moment she would enjoy it. To her surprise Sesshomaru did not push her off nor cut her head off for that matter. Instead he placed a hand on her head. She looked up at him arms still around him. 

"Miko, you are a strange one." Sesshomaru stated as Kagome let go and she stepped away.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Whatever." She giggled and started walking back to the hut with her friends inside. 

Sesshomaru watched her for a moment. No human besides Rin had ever showed such affection to him. Let alone a miko. She was strange. However, not unpleasantly so. 

XxxX

"And that's pretty much the gist of it." Nuriel said finishing his story. And looking at the door of the hut as Sesshomaru and Kagome walked in.

"You tell her?" Nuriel asked. To which Kagome said.

"Nuriel I would be happy to help in finding your mate!” 

"Well I'm glad you agreed, I'd rather you come willingly then having to drag you." Nuriel said causally.

"Uh, yea good thing." Kagome said. "Well we should rest seems we have a big adventure ahead of us!"

The adults bid each other good night, Kikyo and Inuyasha staying in Kaede's hut for the night. Sesshomaru picked up Rin gently and began carrying her to Kagome's hut. Kagome picking up Shippo and following him with Nuriel not far behind.

"Well I'll let you get some sleep; I'll see you in the morning." Nuriel said waving at Kagome and nodding to Sesshomaru then disappearing into the night with a snap of his fingers.

"Interesting friend you got there." Kagome said as she opened her door.

"Hnn. Indeed." Sesshomaru said as he went to lay Rin down on the mat when he felt a pull on his clothes.

"You're back lord Sesshomaru." Rin said yawning and clinging to him.

"Hnn, yes Rin." Sesshomaru said stroking the little girls forehead with a clawed hand. "You must sleep now."

"Will you be here when I wake up my lord?" Rin asked big brown eyes looking up at him.

"Yes, now sleep." Sesshomaru said putting the little girl on the mat next to the kit.

Kagome pulled the blanket up over the two children. 

"She really missed you, you know." Kagome said.

"Hnn." Sesshomaru looked down at his ward now sleeping peacefully. She would be left in the care of Jaken with both he and Kagome leaving, something the little girl was sure not to like. "Miko."

"Yes?" Kagome stopped from entering her room and turned to Sesshomaru.

"This one will be leaving Rin at my palace with Jaken in my absence." 

"Ah she's not going to like that." Kagome said frowning. Speaking of which what was she going to do with Shippo? He didn't need to go back to school for a few more weeks. Maybe she could ask Sango and Miroku, they wouldn't mind too much.

"No she will not. However,” Sesshomaru caught the mikos eye. "she will do better if your kit accompany her." 

"Have Shippo go to your palace?" Kagome asked. Now that was a thought. "Will he be safe there?" 

Sesshomaru started at her blankly. 

"Ah right, right, of course he will be, you wouldn't leave Rin there if it was unsafe." Kagome said looking back at Shippo.

"No harm will come of him." Sesshomaru stated as a fact.

"Ok that will work then. They will do better with each other near I think." Kagome smiles and waved at Sesshomaru.

"Good night then, see you in the morning!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Learn all about Nuriel this chapter! Next chapter lots of fluff! Thanks for reading and the kudos! Any comments are greatly appreciated!

XxxxxxxxxxX 

Sesshomaru waited till Kagome was asleep then left the hut. He walked from the village and noticed Jaken asleep next to Ah-Un up against a tree. Sesshomaru ignored him and walked further away until reaching a tall tree, glancing up he could see Nuriel standing on one of the higher branches as he over looked the village. Nuriel ignored Sesshomaru at first lost in his own thoughts. After a few minutes he spoke.

"This miko, Kagome, I think she and Raya would get along well." He said still staring off into the distance.

"Perhaps." Sesshomaru replied.

"Sesshomaru, can she help me find Raya truly?" Nuriel said looking down at Sesshomaru. "As Bokuseno said she will take me to this future, however I get the feeling that Raya won't be found easily or without much help. Will this miko of yours actually help me find Raya when we get there?" 

Sesshomaru looked up at Nuriel hidden partly in the tree. Although Nuriel acted normal for the most part in front of others, alone his true feelings arose. Sesshomaru knew he was among the very few Nuriel let see this part of him.

"Nuriel has something new arose?" Sesshomaru answered

"No, not necessarily. I..." Nuriel looked away from Sesshomaru. "my unmei no koe  
is warning me of what is to come."

Sesshomaru looked at Nuriel eyes narrowed, this was not good. Nuriel had an uncanny ability, he called it his unmei no koe or koe for short.  
This ‘unmei no koe’ or voice of fate would warn him of certain things to come involving himself or someone Nuriel was close to. Nuriel had  
spoken of it before. Many years ago.

XxxxxxxxxxX  
Many many years ago.  
XxxxxxxxxxX 

At a spot between the north and west borders;

"HEY! Sesshomaru!!" A teenage Nuriel yelled. Waving as he dropped out of a tree to land in front of him.

"Hello Nuriel." A teenage Sesshomaru replied.

"Man I can never get the drop on you!" Nuriel said chuckling at his joke.

"Maybe you should train more instead of goofing off, then maybe you could." Sesshomaru said rolling his eyes.

"Ehh it’s more fun this way, my dad is being a pain in the ass lately." Nuriel said pulling at a strand of his hair.

"Hnn, mine as well." Sesshomaru said grimacing his father wanted him to meet other Lords to better prepare him for when he was one-day Lord of the west.

"He still wants you to meet all those rich almighty pricks huh?" Nuriel said grinning at his friend’s misfortune.

"Your father still trying and failing at getting you prepared to become Lord?" Sesshomaru countered.

"Ugh yes! Bah who cares about the ins and outs of the court! Screw them I'll just trick them into doing what I want any way." Nuriel said making a point by snapping his fingers making a nearby bush burst into flames. Nuriel smiled and snapped his fingers again to put out the flames. "And you'll just kill anyone in your way right?"

"Of course." Sesshomaru said with a small grin. "If your tricks do not work you will do the same."

"Yup, pretty much." Nuriel laughed. Then stopped mid laugh going pale.

"What is wrong?" Sesshomaru asked as his friend looked in the direction of his home.

"Something is wrong." Nuriel said as he looked around. "At home. I need to return now! Before... Before it’s too late!" Nuriel said as he sprinted away from Sesshomaru.

"Nuriel wait!" Sesshomaru was barely able to catch up to his friend. Nuriel was going full out. "Get on!" Sesshomaru yelled forming his cloud under his feet as Nuriel turned and jumped on. 

"Nuriel what has happened?" Sesshomaru asked as he speed them full speed towards Nuriel's home. 

"My family, my kin, are in danger." Nuriel said grimly.

"So suddenly? How are you sure?" Sesshomaru asked. They sped quickly miles away towards the Nuriel's home in the north. 

"My koe... it tells me when things are about to happen. Usually bad, sometimes I can avert them. Sometimes... it’s too late." Nuriel said. He glanced over at Sesshomaru. "I smell smoke."

Sesshomaru looked into the distance, towards Nuriel's home. Smoke was rising from his village. 

"Dammit!!" Nuriel yelled and jumped off landing on the edge of his village. Sesshomaru dropping down after. Nuriel ran straight for the center, where his castle was. He passed burning huts ashes falling around him. He didn't look back he had one goal and nothing could stop him.

Sesshomaru followed his friend as he looked around, the village was too quiet.

Then he smelled it, death. 

How could he not smell it before? Something was not right. Sesshomaru glanced around the village besides a few huts burning nothing looked too out of the ordinary. The village looked normal yet it wasn't.

There was no one around, no noise, nothing. This was wrong. Sesshomaru looked up towards the sky he could see an outline of a spell cast upon the village. Just as he thought. He narrowed his eyes. 

Sesshomaru turned and shot a beam of green light from his right hand towards his palace, his father had taught it to him when he was small incase he ever needed help. He had thought he would not need it at his age… 

Sesshomaru looked around, there had to be a spot to break the spell. He searches the village his eyes landing on a great fountain depicting a kitsune with his hands open and water running from them.

There! A flicker of light hit on the kitsune statues earring. Sesshomaru jumped and broke a small scale that had been on the statues ear.

A wave of light flashed around him as the spell dispersed. The smell of death and smoke was almost over whelming. Another scent mixed into it. Sesshomaru eyes narrowed. 

"Snakes." Sesshomaru said with malice. He looked around the village, he saw the villagers. He closed his eyes briefly from the many dead around him. Some dead snake yokai mixed in but mostly Nuriel kin folk.

A cursed yell cut through the air.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" 

Sesshomaru looked on towards the castle dashing forward. He saw Nuriel covered in blood surrounded by his kin, and the dead snake yokai he had killed.

Sesshomaru stepped forward looking at Nuriel kneeling. He was holding his father's lifeless body. 

"He's gone... All, everyone is…" Nuriel choked on his words anger and pain coming off him in waves.

A small cough was heard a short distance away. Nuriel carefully placed his father down and ran to the next room. There he found many guards killed in the door way. Nuriel knew what this meant... Nuriel desperately looked around. 

"MOTHER!? ADA?!" Nuriel called out. 

A weak moan could be heard under several guards’ body's. They had fought till death to protect...? Nuriel started moving them off Sesshomaru helping, until they reach the last body.

"Mother..." Nuriel said picking her up. Tears fell down his cheeks wordlessly.

"Nuriel... your safe..." Nuriel's mother choked out then started to cough.

"Yes mother I'm here. But too late mother it's all my fault-" Nuriel spoke frantically. But his mother put a gentle hand over his mouth. Then moving it to his cheek when he stopped talking.

"Nuriel you could not have stopped this." she stopped to cough. “They came with poison they spread it through the air. If you had been here, you would have succumbed to the same fate my son.” She gasped for air. “Thank the heavens for your absence.” His mother smiled weakly and continued. “Your father was able to dispelled it, but we were weakened. That's when they attacked."

"Who mother?" Nuriel asked.

"The snake yokai. We were able to fight them off some. We killed many of them."Nuriel's mother smiled at their vengeance blood shinning on her teeth. “Your father even killed their leader and gravely wounded his son." She laughed then started choking. Gasping as blood began to flow out of her mouth. 

"Mother don’t speak we can get you to a healer or-" Nuriel stopped as his mother’s hand grabbed onto tightly to his shirt.

"Nuriel your sister Ada, she is alive we at least saved her." Nuriel held his mother tightly sensing this was her last moments. "Live on, learn to become the Lord and leader we know you can become" Her hand gently fell from him and she looked up at him one last time smiling faintly "You have made us proud, find happiness with your sister my son." Nuriel's mother let out a last breath her eyes closing as she drifted off to the afterlife.

Nuriel held her for a few moments weeping silently. He set her down carefully and stood up.

"I must find Ada." Nuriel said grimly.

Nuriel ran from the room and out into the garden he looked around. The damage was minimal here he noticed. He looked over to the pond the cherry blossom tree over shadowing it. He saw a flicker of fox magic. He jumped over in front of the tree and poked it with his nail. The magic dispelled and a small kitsune was huddled in the crook of the tree. She looked up in fright with her claws out stretch ready to fight for all she was worth.

"Ada, thank the heavens you live." Nuriel said dropping to his knees and gathering her into his arms.

"Bro- brother? You're ok! I- I was so scared! Mama and Papa they, they…" Ada clung onto Nuriel weeping loudly at what she had seen and heard. Even at her age she could sense the death around her and her parents among them.

"I'm here now Ada. I'm here." Nuriel said patting her back. Ada started coughing, she covered her mouth with her hand and as she withdrew Nuriel noticed a few drops of blood. "Dammit! Sesshomaru? Have you summoned your father?" Nuriel yelled as Sesshomaru appeared in front of him.

"Yes" Sesshomaru said looking at Ada with concern, the poison must have gotten to her. "He will be here soon."

"How soon?" Nuriel asked as Ada started coughing again. A howl erupted around them as The Lord of the West appeared in the sky among several of his most trusted men.

"Sesshomaru! Nuriel! What the hell happened here?" The great lord asked.

"Never mind that for now!" Nuriel said turning and reveling Ada who was now unable to stand. 

"Please you have to help my sister!" Nuriel begged tears falling from his eyes as he held Ada gently. He couldn't lose her too!

The Lord of the West hurried forward to exam her. "Poison? Do you know what kind?" He asked as he felt Ada's forehead and pulse. 

"Father, it was airborne, done by snake yokai." Sesshomaru said quickly

"Damn." He said.

"Can you not help her?" Nuriel said hold Ada closely to himself.

"I can, let me hold her." He said holding out his arms as Nuriel handed her to him. He then looked at Nuriel "This is not going to be easy, do not interrupt me. Sesshomaru call to your mother when she gets here tell her its airborne snake venom, understood?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru lifted his left hand this time and shot a purple light towards his home calling his mother here as well. His father looked at him.

"Hold him." He said eyeing Nuriel. Then he plunged his fangs into Ada's chest over her heart. Her scream of agony deafening.

Nuriel lunged forward "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!!?" He yelled. Sesshomaru jumped in front of him throwing Nuriel along with himself-several yards away. "WHAT THE HELL SESSHOMARU!!! HE'S GOING TO KILL HER!!"

"No he isn't Nuriel he's taking out the poison! You must let him do this! It's the only way to save Ada!" Sesshomaru yelled struggling to keep his friend at bay. 

Little Ada was weeping hysterically then started screaming. 

"You mustn’t interrupt him or she will be lost to you as well!" Sesshomaru said as Nuriel stopped fighting to fall to his knees. Putting his hands over his ears weeping at his sister agonizing cries.

Until she suddenly stopped gasping for air. Then silence.

Nuriel and Sesshomaru watched as his father gently put Ada down then turned his head and spat out some black blood that had started to ooze out his mouth. 

"It is done." he said before collapsing. Nuriel and Sesshomaru ran forward. Nuriel picking up Ada and seeing her color return to her face her big silver eyes opening. 

"Nuriel?" She choked out. He hugged the little girl crying into her shoulder.

"It's ok now Ada. It’s ok." Nuriel said rocking her back and forth.

Sesshomaru was bent over his father looking at him grimly. He looked up as his mother arrived landing next to him. She looked around at the scene before her. Her son holding his father and Nuriel holding his sister. She looked over at the few guards standing by.

"Go search for survivals! Put out the fires and kill any of the filthy bastards responsible for this massacre!" The guards nodded to her and each other and went in different direction to search. 

Sesshomaru's mother bent down to look at her husband. She looked from Ada to him.

"Airborne snake venom mother." Sesshomaru said as she looked up at him.

"Curse them." She breathed out as she took a small bottle form around her neck. Taking off the cap, she tilted the lord of the west’s head back and drained the bottle into his mouth. She then clamped his jaw shut and held it so he could not cough it out. After a moment he swallowed and his eyes flew open. She withdrew her hands as he gasped for breath.

"Thanks honey." He said with a weak smile.

"You old fool!" She cried as she hugged her husband "What if I had not brought the vile?!" She asked.

"Well then I would have died at the cost of saving the child’s life, a worthy cost really." He said sitting up and looking over at Ada and Nuriel with a smile.

Had he been anyone else but the strong demon he was, he would have died with or without the vile, Sesshomaru’s mother thought as she watched the great demon sit up.

Nuriel looked over at him "She will be fine now, she needs rest but shall recover fully, minus the scars on her chest.” The lord of the west said looking away sadly.

"Thank you." Nuriel said nodding to him. "You saved the last of my family."

XxxX

The next few weeks Nuriel and Ada and the few survivors left lived in the west. The men survivors, among many men from the west, were fixing up the village and burying the dead. 

Nuriel had not left Ada's side for a moment. She had slept for three days before waking. Ada luckily had forgotten a lot of what had gone on that day. The violence and gore had been blurred because of the poison she ingested. She however knew of her parent’s death and Nuriel coming to save her. She had been quite and spoke rarely. Nuriel much of the same. The people of the west did what they could for the kitsune and for the orphans. Nothing but maybe time could heal the wounds on their hearts.

Two months after the ordeal Nuriel's home was for the most part fixed up to its regular state. He and Ada had already gotten ready to return. Nuriel left his sister with Sesshomaru's mother who had taken Ada under her wing. Saying she always wanted a daughter. Ada needing the support took to her as well. Nuriel leaving Ada to Sesshomaru's mother’s care left on his own, to the surrounding forest. Sesshomaru watching him leave, then following him.

Sesshomaru spoke after they got some distance away from the palace.

"Nuriel." Sesshomaru said as he approached him. Nuriel stopping in front of a tree, but did not turn. After a few moments Sesshomaru noticed Nuriel's fist were clenched, fire running along them. Nuriel pulled back his fist.

Nuriel yelled angrily letting go of his pent up emotions. As he did he punched through the tree, watching as it tilted to the side. With a loud thud and shaking of the earth the tree fell. Nuriel stared at it huffing. Sesshomaru watched him as he sighed heavily and he sat down on the tree his face in his hands.

Sesshomaru stood silently for a moment. Then went over and sat gracefully next to his friend. His presence alone is bringing Nuriel some comfort. After a few minutes Nuriel spoke.

"You know, before I came to visit you..." Nuriel said not looking up. "my unmei no koe told me not to go too far away." 

Sesshomaru looked at him. Nuriel brought his head out of his hands to stare forward. 

"Had I not listened..." Nuriel shuddered. "... Ada surely would have died from the poison. It would have been too late for her..." Nuriel roughly rubbed his hand across his face before looking over at Sesshomaru. He sighed and shook himself.

"You always did know exactly what to say." Nuriel said cracking a small smile the first in months. Sesshomaru returned the smile, glad to see Nuriel looking better.

"Hnn." Sesshomaru said.

"That's exactly what I mean." Nuriel said chuckling.

"Why waste my breath when I know you only want to hear yourself speak." Sesshomaru said smirking.

"Oh ho! I see whatever lord of silence!" Nuriel replied pushing Sesshomaru playfully. Sesshomaru hit him on the back of the head.

"Hey ow! Idiot!" Nuriel said glaring at him. They looked at each other than Nuriel burst out laughing and Sesshomaru chuckled. After Nuriel had finally stopped laughing, he looked over at Sesshomaru.

"Thanks." Nuriel said simply as he looked away.

"Hnn." 

XxxxxxxxxxX  
End of Flash Back  
XxxxxxxxxxX 

Sesshomaru remained silent. Nuriel jumped down from his branch landing in front of him. 

"Well, can't do anything about it now." Nuriel said then grasped Sesshomaru's shoulder. "See ya in the morning old friend." Nuriel moved from Sesshomaru and going back up in the tree for the rest of the night.

Sesshomaru turned walking away and back into the miko's hut. Sitting gracefully back in the same spot as before. He closed his eyes resting but not sleeping. Ever alert.

XxxxxxxxxxX 

"Ok do we have everything?" Kagome said as she looked at her falling apart yellow back pack. She had only packed a few things for Rin and Shippo to use at Sesshomaru's home.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes.  
"No, you do not." Sesshomaru said.

"What? What am I missing?" Kagome looked through the bag. Text books, pencils, coloring books, crayons, tops, a couple changes of clothes for Shippo... That was everything right?

"You have yet to pack the entirety of your hut." Sesshomaru said casually as he lifted Rin on Ah-Un. The little girl hadn’t left his side for a moment since waking up. She knew he was going to leave soon again. This time most likely much longer.

"Oh 'ha ha'." Kagome said glaring. "You think you’re so funny huh?" 

"Hnn." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her. Then looked at that monstrosity of a bag. 

"Hey what's the hold up?" Nuriel said looking between the two.

"Ah sorry Nuriel, almost ready!" Kagome said smiling at him as she threw up her back pack on Ah-Un.

Sango, Miroku and Kaede stood nearby wanting to see their friends off. Kikyo and Inuyasha had already left earlier this morning.

"Good luck Kagome!" Sanyo said as Shippo jumped on Ah-Un alongside Rin.

"Thanks Sango! Oh! And no having that baby till after I get back!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"No promises." Sango said laughing.

"Be safe Kagome-san! See you later Shippo." Miroku said casually waving.

"Ye be well child." Kaede said.

"Thanks everyone!" Kagome said hugging each friend in turn. "Ok let's go!" Kagome looked at Ah-Un. Shippo was on one of the dragon’s necks, Rin sitting on the front then Jaken. She went to get on the dragon’s rump when Nuriel instead jumped on.

"Ahh nothing like riding a dragon right, kids?" Nuriel said looking over at the kids who smiled and nodded at him. 

Jaken ignoring them all. He had a feeling if he made any noise at all he'd have Nuriel and the children ganging up on him. 

"Wait what about me? I can't fly you know!" Kagome said looking at Nuriel then Sesshomaru then back to Nuriel. 

"Oh miko's can't fly?" Nuriel said sarcastically. 

"No we can't." Kagome said hands on her hips glaring at Nuriel. 

"Ah well then I guess Sesshomaru will have to take you on his cloud." Nuriel looked over at Sesshomaru. "She is your “ally" after all." Nuriel said grinning at Kagome and avoiding Sesshomaru's glare.

"Wha- what? I couldn't do that!" Kagome said blushing slightly at being that close to the demon lord. Especially for extended amount of time.

"Why not?" Nuriel said smirking at her, then addressing Sesshomaru. "Well that is if Sesshomaru can still hold more than one person on his cloud?" 

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, Nuriel was having way too much fun with this.

"But I-"Kagome said.

"Enough, come here miko." Sesshomaru said, Nuriel would not let up until he had his way... Or, unless he had his head taken off... Sesshomaru thought satisfied with the vision of violence he had in his mind.

"What? Are you serious?" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, as Nuriel grinned.

"Hurry up quit stalling I want to get to my mate!" Nuriel said as he received a glare from a miko and a demon lord.

"Well um I- EEEEEEK!" Kagome started to say something, but Sesshomaru had promptly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him. He then took off on his cloud leaving the others to catch up.

Nuriel chuckled to himself watching them take off. They certainly were amusing, Raya was going to love messing with them, with his help of course.

"Alright Ah-Un, let’s go!" Nuriel said smacking the dragons side, too which Ah-Un took off after them.

Sango, Miroku and Kaede were already on their way back to their huts when they heard a scream. Looking up they saw a shrieking Kagome being held next to Sesshomaru.

"Well that’s interesting." Miroku said with a grin.

"Quite." Kaede said watching as the spectral of the demon lord and miko disappeared.

"I hope Kagome knows what she’s getting herself into." Sango said sighing and shaking her head.

"More like what Sesshomaru is going to get into heh heh." Miroku said under his breath. Sango smacked him.

"Jeez, hentai!" Sango said "Aren’t you worried about her at all?" Sango said to her husband as he rubbed his cheek.

"Sesshomaru isn't as bad as he seems." Miroku said shrugging.

"Well he's ok, he hasn't tried to kill us in a while at least." Sango said not convinced. "How do you know any way?" Sango asked.

"It's a man thing." Miroku said repeating a phrase often used on him from his wife or Kagome.

"Baka." Sango said rolling her eyes and walking into their hut Miroku nodding to Kaede then following his wife in.

My sister raised from the dead, now married to a half demon. Befriending a demon hunter and a perverted monk. Watching a kitsune orphan. Meeting a girl from the future. And now that girl is with the fiercest of demon lords. Kaede sighed.

"I'm getting too old for this."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff anyone? ;)
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments! Really appreciate it!
> 
> AnimeGirlMiranda

XxxxxxxxxxX 

“What the hell Sesshomaru!?" Kagome said glaring at the demon lord next to her. 

"A miko should not use such language." Sesshomaru replied raising an eyebrow. 

"Whatever, you didn't have to just grab me and take off." Kagome said as she noticed said demon lord still had his arm around her waist. She blushed.

Sesshomaru glanced over at her, her face was red and she was leaning slightly away from him. Did she detest his touch? Taking in her scent, Sesshomaru inwardly smirked, her scent told him otherwise. 

"So, any way how long till we get to your place?" Kagome said shifting slightly. She didn't really have any spot to move to on Sesshomaru's cloud. 

"Depends on how fast I wish to be there." Sesshomaru said dropping his honorific. Making Kagome even more aware of her closeness to him.

"And how fast do you want to get there?" Kagome asked looking over at him for the first time while being on Sesshomaru’s cloud.

"Hnn." Sesshomaru said.

"That is not an answer!" Kagome said huffing turning to look away from him again. She didn't know how long she could stand this. Why was she so uncomfortable anyway?

Sesshomaru was her friend, it’s not like he wanted to her kill or hurt her any more. Well at least he wouldn't act on it any way. Kagome glanced over at him.

Sesshomaru was facing forward not looking at her. Kagome studied him, he was very handsome and that was an understatement. He had a strong chin and high cheek bones with his demon markings upon them. His eyes a rich gold like yellow diamonds.

She blinked. 

She was attracted to him! When she realized she looked away. And not just his looks, she actually liked him and his stupid smug demon lord self. 

Well crap. Sesshomaru was the only male that didn't have a mate/spouse that she saw on a regular basis and well Sesshomaru was hot. Of course now of all times would be when she realized this. When she was leaning up against him with nowhere to go. Ugh. Just what she needed stupid girl feelings. Whatever she'd just ignore them. 

Sesshomaru had thought about actually replying to Kagome when he notices a change in her scent, he looked over at her right after she turned away. She's doing it again, he realized. He continued to watch the miko's many facial expressions until she seemed to come to a conclusion and she groaned. She certainly was entertaining.

"Miko, what are you thinking about." Sesshomaru asked curious. 

"How I'm an idiot for thinking you’re-." Kagome froze. Did she really just say that!? "Ah! Nothing never mind nothing important really!" Kagome stamped quickly hoping Sesshomaru would not ask any further questions.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the miko.

"For thinking what about this one?" Sesshomaru asked eyeing her. He didn't know humans could become this red he mused watching her face turn bright red.

"Nothing!" Kagome tried again praying to kami that the he would drop it or that she'd fall in a deep whole away from her embarrassment. 

Sesshomaru starred at her. He would not let it go she noticed and groaned.  
"I don't want to tell you." Kagome said covering her face with her hand.

"This one didn't ask if you wanted to tell me or not miko." Sesshomaru said glaring and holding her tighter.

"Finish your statement." He would be spending a seeming long time with her when going to the future and did not wish for any surprises. 

Kagome sighed and mumbled incoherently. Sesshomaru continued to stare at her. Kagome decided to try one last thing.

"UGH! You are so impossible!" Kagome said. "That’s what I was going to say?" Kagome turned her head away from him.

"You’re lying, which this one had hoped was beneath you." Sesshomaru stated Kagome turned towards him looking at him.

"You know what? FINE." Kagome said. "I'll tell you!" Kagome looked down blushing again "I... I was just thinking you were hot." Kagome said turning her face away.

Sesshomaru paused assessing her. Then replied;

"This one's body's temperature is normal." Sesshomaru stated bewildered. Why was telling him that embarrassing? He thought taking in her scent again.

"I think you’re attractive ok?!" Kagome stammered out quickly.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. She was thinking about him? In that way? Interesting. . . He smirked

"Wha- what?" Kagome stuttered looking at Sesshomaru's smug expression and smirk. He was usually more guarded.

"I see." Sesshomaru said leaning his face closer to hers. He was going to have fun with this. He had already known she found him attractive but to have her say it to him...

"Hnn, you find me to be a 'sexy demon' then?" Sesshomaru said eyeing her, as he used her words against her. 

"Waaa??" Kagome looked at him, his face was turned towards her and only a foot away. His eyes were slightly shut revealing his red eyelids. His wild demon eyes were staring into hers. Kagome gulped. Yup, defiantly the one that wrote the book on sexiness.

"Hnn? I believe you heard me Kagome." Sesshomaru said pausing as she looked at him in surprise.

Kagome gasped. He had said her name! He had never before said her name, she wondered if he had thought it beneath him. Completely forgetting his question Kagome looked at him.

"You said my name." Kagome said repeating the obvious.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. He could hear the miko's heart beating faster when he said her name. Do humans always get excited when someone says their name? Surely not. He had heard many of her friends call her by her name and never with such a reaction. Even when she had been "in love" with his brother she didn't have such an odd reaction. At least not one he saw, which means she reacted to him differently.

XxxxxxxxxxX   
Behind them  
XxxxxxxxxxX 

Nuriel watched with great interest at the two in front of him. He had made sure to keep them far enough ahead that the children would not disturb them. But close enough so Nuriel could see them. Nuriel could see the miko becoming red and Sesshomaru adding to her embarrassment. Nuriel wondered how much Sesshomaru knew about human women. Maybe he would give him some pointers. He did have a hundred years or so of experience, much more than Sesshomaru did after all.

"Um Nuriel-sama?" Rin asked hesitantly. 

Nuriel turned his attention to the three in front of him. They had rearrange themselves so Jaken and Shippo had switched spots. Jaken was on Ah-Un's neck and Shippo was sitting next to Nuriel and Rin.

"Yes?" Nuriel asked smiling at her shyness.

"I was wondering if you could tell us about your mate." Rin asked. Rin had heard them talking about Raya and was curious.

"Ah, you would like to know?" Nuriel asked happily. Sesshomaru never let him gush about Raya and all her cuteness.

"I’m curious too!" Shippo said looking up at him as well.

"Well then what do you both want to know about my Raya?" Nuriel said folding his arms getting comfortable. Both Shippo and Rin started talking at once with an onslaught of questions. Nuriel held up his hands up.

"Whoa whoa whoa! One at a time!" Nuriel chuckled. "Rin go ahead and ask the first question." Rin thought for a moment.

"Is Raya-sama pretty?" Rin asked.

"Of course!" Nuriel said "She is very pretty." And beautiful and cute and adorable and...

"What does she look like? Is she a kitsune like you?" Shippo asked looking at Nuriel's unique colored tail and ears.

Nuriel looked back down at the fox. “No. Raya is not a Kitsune like me." Nuriel said.

"Is she like Shippo then?" Rin asked.

"Nope she's not a kitsune at all." Nuriel replied.

"Oh, ok. What kind of demon is she then?" Shippo asked.

"Raya is actually human like you Rin." Nuriel said.

"Really?" Rin and Shippo asked surprised. They had only seen one human/demon relationship and that was Inuyasha and Kikyo and Inuyasha was half human. Nuriel was obviously a full demon.

"Yup." Nuriel said with a smile.

"Is it ok for your mate to be human?" Shippo asked. 

"Why wouldn't it be?" Nuriel questioned.

"Some demons think they should not mate with humans. And some humans think we should not mate with demons." Rin said.

"Well, some humans and demons don't like it. But I don’t give a dang about what others think. Why should I care what anyone thinks about my relationship with Raya?"

Shippo and Rin took in Nuriel's words, they had never really heard a grown up talk about it so bluntly

"Let me tell you two something that I learned the hard way hmm?" Nuriel said looking at them both as they nodded.

"If you live your life trying to make everyone happy, you'll just end up making no one happy, including yourself."

The children looked at him wide eyed. Nuriel chuckled at their expressions and continued.

"You know what Raya says when we meet a demon that doesn't like that she's my mate?" Nuriel asked.

"No?" Rin said.

"What does she say?" Shippo asked.

"Well the demon will say something like 'humans are pathetic why would you mate one?'" Nuriel said in a different voice pretending to be such demon.

"And Raya will say something like 'better a "pathetic human” then a stupid and ugly thing like you'. Nuriel finished.

Shippo and Rin giggled.  
"Wouldn't the demon get mad?" Rin asked.

"Ehh usually, but then that's when I come in." Nuriel said winking and giving an evil grin.

"What if you meet a human that doesn't like you?" Shippo asked.

"Heh. Well most of the time said human will say something like 'a demon has tricked you let us help you' to Raya." Nuriel said.

"That sounds like what some people say to me." Rin said frowning.

Nuriel patted her head.

"But neither Raya nor you were tricked right?" Nuriel asked as Rin shook her head.

"So I'll say one of two things depending on how the humans are acting towards us." Nuriel smirked at his most recent encounter.

XxxxxxxxxxX   
Flash back  
XxxxxxxxxxX 

"Hey Raya! Do we have to stop in this human village?" Nuriel wined to his mate.

Raya sighed exasperated then rolled her eyes.  
"Nuriel I have to get something here if you don't want to come stay outside of the village." Raya said. 

Nuriel pressed a hand to his chest acting shocked. "And leave my precious mate unprotected? I think not!" 

"Then come on and quit complaining." Raya said glaring at him then giggling at his over exaggerated expression of being offended.

No sooner had the walk into the villages and passed the first hut a priestess walked out in front of them.

"Young lady come with us quickly you have a demon following you!" The young priestess said as a few of her shrine maidens stood by her.

Raya looked at them. 'Not again she thought.' And then said.  
"Well I would hope so." Raya turned to look at Nuriel and smiled at him.

"Do you know this demon?" The priestess asked.

"I should say I do. He is my mate after all." Raya said turning back to them.

The priestess and shrine maidens gasped.  
"Surely you have been tricked child!" The priestess said.

"First of all I'm not a child; I'm much, much older than you." Raya said. "And-"

Nuriel cut her off and wrapped an arm around his mate and said.

"You're just jealous you don't have a sexy demon lover like me." He then kissed Raya's cheek making sure to make eye contact with the priestess as he did.

"Wha- no of course not!" The priestess stuttered out blushing at their display.

"Hmm, sure. The thing about us demons is we are very good to our mates." He said putting emphasis on very. He grinned as Raya turned to him blushing at his antics.

"Unlike human males, we always make sure to please our mates in every way." Nuriel said in a low voice as he nibbled on Raya's ear.

"Nuriel!" Raya gasped blushing. She looked over at Nuriel embarrassed. As she swatted her mates arm.

The priestess has seen enough her face red and her shrine maidens looking at them with a mix of awe and jealousy.

"Fi-fine! Whatever demon finish your business here and be gone!" The priestess said clearly flustered as she turned and left to the shrine followed by her two shrine maidens.

XxxxxxxxxxX   
Present   
XxxxxxxxxxX 

Raya had gotten so mad at him, that village apparently was one she had planned on visiting more than once. Nuriel grinned to himself. But she forgave him soon enough, come night time. He chuckled.

Rin whispered to Shippo.   
"Do you think he's ok? He's been smirking to himself for five minutes now."

Shippo whispered back.   
"I think so."

"Uhh." Nuriel looked at Shippo and Rin probably shouldn't tell them the details of that.  
"Any way, I'll just kiss Raya's cheek and tell them to mind their own business."

"Oh." Rin said.

"What's the other thing you say?" Shippo asked.

"Hmm pretty sure Sesshomaru and Kagome wouldn't want me telling you that one." He said. Teaching the kids swear words was probably not a good idea.

"Something like 'go stick your head in a hornet's nest'" Nuriel said.  
Rin and Shippo laughed. 

"Oh hey you should tell my mama about that! I think she'd laugh" Shippo said.

"I think Lord Sesshomaru might like it too!" Rin said.

Shippo called out "HEY MAMA!" 

Nuriel had tried to stop him not wanting to interrupt the two but it was too late.

XxxX

"Tell me miko do you like me calling you by your given name?" Sesshomaru said watching her closely.

"Uhh, I-I don't know." Kagome said looking straight into his golden eyes. They seemed to hold her captive.

"Hnn." Sesshomaru leaned back looking her over. He had not known her to be shy but here she was. He found he enjoyed making her this way. He pulled her closer to him and leaned over her. She was so small compared to him.

Kagome's mind was in over drive. She could not believe what was happening. Sesshomaru, Demon Lord of the West, was seemingly flirting with her. 

Seriously was there any other explanation? Maybe he was just messing with her. Yeah that's it! He was just messing with her. Right?   
Kagome thought this as Sesshomaru looked her over. Then he pulled her towards him and leaned over.

"Eep!" Kagome let out a small noise as he leaned forward. Her mind screaming 'nope definitely flirting!'

"Are you sure you don't know Ka-go-me" Sesshomaru said silkily.

"I-I." Kagome stammered her mind shutting down.

"You?" Sesshomaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

Before Kagome could reply.

"HEY MAMA!" Shippo bellowed.

Kagome glad for the interruption (kind of) push herself back to look at Shippo.

"Ye-Yes Shippo?" Kagome called back as Sesshomaru’s mask was replaced and he slowed down so Kagome could speak with her kit. 

What had gotten into him? Sesshomaru thought re thinking his actions. He had almost... Hnn. 

Nuriel cursed under his breath well there goes the moment. And by the look of it Sesshomaru was pretty close to getting to first base. 

"Oh we're here!" Rin said pointing towards the western palace.

"Whoa it’s huge!" Shippo said as the group landed in front of the gate. Shippo hurriedly got off Ah-Un and looked around. 

"Yea! Lord Sesshomaru has a flower garden in the back just for me!" Rin said "Want to see?" She asked as Shippo nodded.

"Stop." Sesshomaru said as Kagome side stepped away from him. She froze was he talking to her? She glanced at him.

"Rin show Shippo where he will be staying and introduce him to whom he needs to know." Sesshomaru said as he ignored Kagome's awkward movements and obvious embarrassment.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said as she took Shippo's hand and led him inside. Kagome following them.

Rin introduced Kagome and Shippo to any servant or guard that came by telling them, that Kagome and Shippo were guests. Everyone had bowed politely and smiled at Rin. That little girl was obviously well liked. Rin lead them up grand stairs onto the third floor. Down the main hall way that dead ended into another hall way that appeared to only hold bed rooms. Rin walked over to the one in the corner to the right and opened the doors.

"This is my room; you can stay with me in here Shippo!" Rin said as she walked into the biggest room Kagome had ever seen made for a child. It could easily fit six of her bedrooms in it. Rin had a huge canopy bed. She had a chest of toys and another for clothes. She also had a sitting area with a low table and cushions around it. Rin ran around the room and then back to where Kagome and Shippo stood in the door way. Kagome realizing the reason the room didn't have any more furniture was so Rin could run around.

"Do you like it?" Rin asked.

"It's very nice Rin, plenty of room for both of you." Kagome said smiling. Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru walk up beside her. "Time to go?" Kagome asked him.

"Hnn." Sesshomaru said turning to look at Rin who had hugged his leg. "Be good Rin." He said putting a hand on her head.

"Yes!" Rin said.

Kagome hugged Shippo and Rin joining them in a big hug as they laughed.

"Alright you two stay out of trouble!" Kagome said. Shippo and Rin nodded.

Sesshomaru nodded towards the children then led the way back out into the court yard where Nuriel and Jaken were waiting for them. Nuriel was silent as he watched them come out. He noticed Sesshomaru had put his mask back on and hadn't taken it off. Stubborn he thought. When Raya was safe he'd work on getting the stick out of the western lord's ass.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said as he walked forward turning slightly towards the toad.

"Yes my lord?" Jaken said bowing 

"Do not let anything befall the children or palace in my absence." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes my lord." Jaken said bowing.

"I have already spoke with your guards they will not let anyone in save ones of the palace." Nuriel said as he led the way out of the palace grounds.

Sesshomaru nodded and motioned for Kagome to stand by him. 

"So cloud riding fun?" Nuriel said as Sesshomaru produced his cloud and raised it skywards making the miko hold onto his arm for his support.

"Kind of!" Kagome said as they flew off. She watched as Nuriel transformed and sped towards their destination.

After what seems like moments they were landing in front of Bokuseno.

"Hey tree demon!" Nuriel called as he landed. "We brought the Shikon maiden! Now tell me how to go get my mate!"

Bokuseno's face appeared chuckling. "That you have." he said.

"Oh!" Kagome looked over at the tree and went over to stand closely to it. "Hello I'm Kagome!" She said cheerfully. "Oh well you probably knew that already huh? Well, um nice to meet you Bokuseno-sama"

"Hello Shikon Maiden Kagome. Yes, I know of you but it is good to officially meet you, dear one." Bokuseno said smiling at her.

"Bokuseno, how do we proceed?" Sesshomaru asked getting straight to the point.

"Have the Shikon maiden Kagome stand in front of the fallen tree behind me." Bokuseno instructed as she complied. "Both you and Nuriel must place a hand on her to continue with her." 

Nuriel stood next to Kagome on her right placing a hand on her shoulder and grinning at her reassuringly. 

Sesshomaru took his place on her left and placed a hand on her shoulder as well.

"Good. Now you all must focus on something that is of the future." Bokuseno said then explained. "Nuriel you must think of your mate and follow your mating bond, Kagome you must think of your family and Sesshomaru you must think of the miko Kagome." Bokuseno transferred his face to his back to make sure they were complying.

"You all most focus your thoughts on the person or people I have spoken to you, do not think of anything else less it tear you from one another. And you will arrive in the future separate from each other." Bokuseno glanced at the group Nuriel and Kagome already were focused and thinking of the ones they should. He however notices Sesshomaru seeming to be stalling. Something so unlike him.

"You must all think of this before the magic within me will work. You must all keep this thought or as I said be separated from each other." Bokuseno repeated noticing Sesshomaru glare at him then close his eyes thinking of the miko he was near. Bokuseno chuckled.

"Well then let time be on your side friends." Bokuseno said as the fallen tree pulsed to life. The blue fog rushing out in waves wrapping itself around the three and drawing them in. With a loud crack, Sesshomaru, Kagome and Nuriel were in the future.

"Good luck." The great tree demon said. "For you will need it."

XxxxxxxxxxX


	8. Chapter 8

XxxxxxxxxxX 

Kagome felt the all too familiar pull of the magic around her. She couldn't help but smile, she would soon be seeing her family! Hopefully!

Nuriel looked around him, Raya went through this? 

Sesshomaru kept his eyes trained on the miko watching as she smiled.

With a popping noise the magic surrounding disappeared and they were now in the future. The forest around them didn't seem too different.

Kagome looked around, were they really here? She looked up as an airplane flew over them. Yup.

"What matter of beast is that?" Nuriel asked as he flexed his hand ready to kill.

"It’s an airplane not living, it transports humans from one place to another, usually very faraway places." Kagome explained as she began walking towards where the airplane left from. 

"Do you know where we are miko?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Uhh, not really?" Kagome said hesitantly. She couldn't really see with all these trees around. "I can't really tell the trees are in the way." Kagome said as she thought the best course of action would to at least get to some where she recognized.

Sesshomaru raised a hand to destroy the trees with his acid whip when Kagome jumped in front of him.

"Wait!" Kagome said "You can't do stuff like that here!" 

"This one is perfectly capable of clearing the view for you miko." Sesshomaru said glaring. Just because they were in a different time didn't mean he couldn't take care of himself.

"No, no that’s not what I meant." Kagome said hastily under his glare. "In the future you can't just go around destroying stuff!" Kagome explained. 

"Why not?" Nuriel asked as he wandered around sniffing.

"This time is different it would cause not only unwanted attention but you would get in a lot of trouble." Kagome said trying to explain.

"Alright fine no destroying stuff." Nuriel said. 

"Hnn." Said Sesshomaru.

"Thank you!" Kagome said relieved. 

"Miko come here." Sesshomaru said.

"Huh? What for?" Kagome said walking forward to stand next to him.

Sesshomaru formed his cloud and started to move when Kagome spoke hurriedly.

"No! Wait!" She yelled as the demon lord glared but set them back on the ground.

"That was close." Kagome said holding her heart. If someone saw them floating around on a cloud, that would not be good.

"Ok I guess I should make some ground rules." Kagome said as Sessgomaru glared and Nuriel looks on in interest.

"Like what?" Nuriel asked. "Something other than 'not destroying stuff'?"

"Yes actually." Kagome sighed. "Don't use your demon powers here." Kagome said as they both stared at her.

"Why?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Well like I said before people here are not use to seeing that sort of thing and it could lead to a big hassle." 

"What? Why are they not use to it? Surely they've seen a demon before." Nuriel said looking at her.

Kagome inwardly flinched she really didn't want to tell them there wasn't any more demons. But what could she do? She sighed. 

"In this time humans run the world. And demons have become legends and stories." Kagome said pausing to look at them both sadly. 

"I'm not sure if any of your kind still live." Kagome said looking down.

"What?!" Nuriel yelled. Five hundred years wasn't that long! Demons should still be around!

Sesshomaru frowned. He couldn't sense any demotic auras around but that didn't mean there was none. Surely there was some demons somewhere. In hiding. He scowled. Had his race fallen so much as to hide from humans?

"So please try to fit in here." Kagome said looking from one demon to the next.

"Fine whatever. Now can we get a move on I want to see my mate already." Nuriel said. He could feel Raya's mating bond normally now. She was defiantly here somewhere.

"Yea. Let me see if I can climb one of these trees to get a better view." Kagome said as reached up to grab a branch of a nearby tree.

Nuriel watched as the miko struggled to get on the first branch made it then proceeded to the next. Nuriel glanced at Sesshomaru.

"Aren’t you going to help her?" He asked him.

"Hnn." Sesshomaru said watching the miko struggle boredly. 

"Well if you don't, I guess I'll just pick her up like a princess and carry her to the top." Nuriel said not look at him and stepping forward. "Although if I was you I wouldn't want another male touching her."

Sesshomaru scoffed. "Do as you will" he said. Sesshomaru didn't have a claim on the miko. He frowned at himself when he realized that somewhat disturbed him. 'She's human.' He reasoned with himself. 

Nuriel watched his friend, he could see that Sesshomaru was battling with himself. 'Well if he's fighting it, that means there is something to fight'. Nuriel thought as he jumped up besides Kagome who was now on the third branch.

"Ack! Nuriel you scared me!" Kagome said as she hung tightly to the branch in front of her.

"Bout to do it again." Nuriel said causally putting an arm around her waist and jumping to the highest branch so she could get a good view.

"Ack! You weren't kidding." Kagome said looking at him. He moved his hand to steady her around her shoulder instead of her waist. Less intimate. He didn't want Sesshomaru nor Raya on his case for that matter.

"I tried to get the 'great demon lord' to help you but he's too busy being himself." Nuriel said rolling his eyes. He could almost feel Sesshomaru's glare.

"Well thanks for the help!" Kagome said as she looked around.

"Be patient with him." Nuriel said seriously.

"Huh?" Kagome said stopping to look at Nuriel.

"Sesshomaru. He'll come around." Nuriel said looking into the distance.

"Uh ok." Kagome had no idea what he was talking about. Whatever. She squinted she could almost see something.

"What are those things?" Nuriel asked pointing the direction Kagome was squinting. 

"I can't see that far what do the look like?" Kagome asked giving up seeing them and turning to Nuriel.

"They look like rectangle silver mountains." Nuriel said raising his eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes! Great! That's where we need to go!" Kagome said.

"Alright!" Nuriel said happy to be getting closer to his mate. Nuriel put his arm back around the miko's waist and jumped gracefully down to land in front of Sesshomaru.

"Yo! It's that way." Nuriel said releasing Kagome and pointing his thumb the direction they needed to go.

"Hnn." Sesshomaru said glancing in the direction Nuriel pointed.

Kagome began walking the right direction. 

"So we can't fly, can we run there at least?" Nuriel asked. To which Kagome thought a moment.

"As long as we are not seen that should be ok." She said.

"Great!" Nuriel said as he sprinted off in the correct direction.

"Wait! You don't know this place you can't! Ugh!" Kagome sighed. "Sesshomaru we better catch up to him quickly."

"Yes." Sesshomaru said looking at the miko wondering what the best way to carry her would be. 

Kagome realized his train of thought and offered.  
"Inuyasha always carried me in his back we could do that?" Kagome suggested.

Sesshomaru scowled. As much as he wanted to keep his distance from the miko till he confirmed somethings, he was not going to copy his half-brother. Even if their hatred for one another had dimmed.

Sesshomaru instead grabbed Kagome around the waist and tossed her over his shoulder and sprinted off after Nuriel.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled beating his back with her fists. 

"Hnn?" Sesshomaru said not slowing down in the least.

"Don't 'hnn' me!" Kagome said angrily "I'm not a sack of rice!"

"Very well." Sesshomaru adjusted her so he was now carrying her in his arms bridal style. "Adequate?"

"Y-yea." Kagome said looking up at him then distracting herself to where they were headed. 

They quickly caught up with Nuriel. They had traveled several miles in a matter of minutes faster than any car Kagome noted. And now had stopped at the edge of the forest looking out towards city they now were in.

Sesshomaru place Kagome on her feet as they approached.

"Ugh what the hell is that nasty smell?" Nuriel said looking around and covering his noise.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said wrinkling his noise in disgust.

"Ah well that's pollution and other such things, Inuyasha didn't like it either." Kagome paused. "But he got used to it."

Kagome headed out into the city looking around she knew where she was now. 

"Nuriel can you sense your mate?" Sesshomaru asked. He should at least be able to tell her general direction through their mating bound.

"Kinda." Nuriel said rubbing his wrist that held the mating mark. "She seems to be east of here."

"Alright well let's head that way." Said Kagome she smiled that happened to be the same direction her family lived in.

As they walked the two demons looked around at things they had never seen before. They were getting a ton of attention. Sesshomaru with his usual attire and Nuriel wore something similar. Nuriel's outfit was black with red lining around the edges, it was much less baggy than Sesshomaru's outfit. It looked like a cross between Sesshomaru's outfit and Sango's demon slayer outfit.

She heard three women talk as they walked by.

"Ooo they are so hot!" One woman said eyeing Sesshomaru and Nuriel.

"Omg yes! Are they cosplayers?" Another woman said giggling.

"I don't care what they are they are so sexy!" The third woman said looking at them lustfully.

"Shh they'll hear you!" Her friend hushed her.

"So? I want them too! Maybe I can get one to-" The third woman said as she eyed them greedily.

Kagome couldn't make out what she said but all three of them giggled after. Kagome rolled her eyes and looked back at her companions. Sesshomaru was glaring with a repulsed look on his face and Nuriel had a mix of shock and disgust.

"Miko, you informed us of no killing correct?" Sesshomaru said as he glared at another couple of girls walking past. "Does that apply currently?" He said as he cracked his knuckles his fingers itching to slit some throats.

Kagome sighed. "Unfortunately, yes it does. Even if those girls deserve to be put in their place. . .” She said with a glare at them.

"Kagome do all women in your time have such vulgar intentions?" Nuriel asked as he wrinkled his nose.

"Not all, but a good portion I guess." Kagome said. She watched as everyone passing them openly stared at them. 'Dang it we better get out of view.'

"I know you said we might not be able to see my family in this time Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she looked back at him. "But they could really help us out here."

"Hnn, do as you will." Sesshomaru said as a girl giggled when he glared at her. If visiting Kagome's family got them away from theses idiot girls and their hormones it would be very worth it.

"Ok! Great!" Kagome said excitedly as she approached a business man. "Excuse me sir, may I borrow your phone for a moment?" Kagome asked.

"What? You most certainly may not-" said the business man but was cut off by a low growl from Sesshomaru. He paled "On second thought sure here you go."

"Thank you! It will only take a moment and it’s a local call." Kagome said as she took the phone from him. She dialed her mother’s number praying she'd be home.

Nuriel stared at the business man looking him up and down he had odd clothes on. He hoped he wouldn’t ever have to wear such a ridiculous outfit.

Sesshomaru kept his eyes on the man, daring him to make a move. Surely it would be ok to kill him if the man provoked him.

The business man had never been so afraid before. Especially from apparent cosplayers.

Kagome dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" Kagome's mother answered.

"Mom!" Kagome said tearing up. Oh how good was it to hear her voice.

"Kagome!" Her mother said with emotion evident in here voice, she had known the well had closed due to Kagome's message but hearing her and knowing she was safe was a different matter.

"Mom! Oh it’s so good to hear you!" Kagome said as tears slid down her face, which alerted the two demons with her.

Sesshomaru flexed his claws looking to the Kagome in distress then to the business man that had just given her an object that made her cry. He did not like it when the miko cried. He stepped forward towards the now cowering man.

"Kagome are you alright?" Nuriel asked as he too glared at the man. Kagome turned to see them approaching the man.

"Ah! Yes! Stop that! He didn't do anything!" Kagome said hurriedly as she saw what was unfolding behind her. They stopped and looked at her.

"He didn't distress you miko?" Sesshomaru asked not taking his eyes off the man.

"No! Not at all!" Kagome said. The business man who had tripped and fallen got back on his feet.

"Guys!" Kagome said hand on hip and the other on the phone. Kagome looked at them both saying plainly with her eyes 'remember the rules'. Then turned around to continue the conversation with her mother.

"Know what just keep the phone." The man mumbled out getting up and stumbling into a run as he ran away. 

"Kagome dear is everything alright? Where are you? Is someone with you?" Kagome’s mother asked.

"Yes I'm ok mom. Listen I want to go see you but I don't have any money can you pay for a cab when we get there?" Kagome asked.

"Of course! Come home dear we have missed you!" She replied.

"Great! Thanks mom we'll see you soon!" Kagome said hanging up. She turned to give the man his phone back and noticed he was nowhere in sight.

"What happened to that guy? He was just here." Kagome said looking around.

Sesshomaru ignored the question and Nuriel shrugged then smirked.

"Whatever, ok we are going to go in a kind of carriage I guess you could call it." Kagome said flagging down a cab.

"Alright guys get in." Kagome opened the door as Nuriel slid in then she got in.

"This thing is weird." Nuriel said as Sesshomaru sat next to Kagome as she told the driver where to go.

"You'll get used to it." Kagome said as she reached over Sesshomaru and closed the door. 

The drive to Kagome's family shrine consisted of her telling both demons it was alright, not to break anything (Sesshomaru) and to be quite as not to alert the driver (Nuriel).

Kagome was happy in more than one way to have the drive over and get out of the cab. As they pulled up she saw her mother, grandfather and Souta all waiting on the shrine steps with mixed emotions on their faces.

Kagome teared up as she saw them, both demons looking at her as they smelled her tears. Sesshomaru glancing from her to where the three people stood on the steps back to Kagome. They must be her family he thought.

Kagome practically dove over Sesshomaru to get out of the cab. She opened the door and ran out to hug her mother, grandfather and little brother.

Three voices rang out as Kagome joined them on the steps.

"Kagome!" said Kagome's mother.

"Sis!" Exclaimed Souta.

"Granddaughter!" Said Kagome's grandpa.

Sesshomaru eased out of the cab glad to be on a surface that didn't move, Nuriel not far behind. 

"Excuse me sorry to break up this reunion but, the fair?" Said the cab driver.

"Oh yes here!" Kagome's grandfather said as he stepped forward to pay the man and let him leave. The old man turned his eyes on the two obvious demons before him.

"Hmm, I guess we all should go inside, I doubt my daughter and granddaughter will be of any use to us right now." The old man said with tears in his eyes as the two demons and the happily crying family proceeded into the home. Kagome in the middle clinging to her mother with her mother’s arm around her waist. Souta was holding her arm and her grandfather with his hand on her back.

Once inside Kagome hugged her grandfather not having to say a word to the man that helped raise her. He understood, he always did. 

He wiped her eyes and nodded to her as her mother wrapped her arms around her next. 

Kagome turned to her mother full on and cried into her shoulder. Her mother hadn’t questioned her and was always smiling when she had returned from the past. To finally see her was a such a comfort. She pulled away from her mother smiling to each other in each other’s arms then turning to her little brother who wasn’t so little any more. 

Kagome turned her hugs from her mother to Souta who had been trying not to cry this whole time but broke down when she hugged him. Kagome no longer had to kneel to reach him, a thought that made her cry from the time lost but happy to finally see her brother she had missed so dearly.

Kagome's mother seeming to remember she had guests and turned to the two demons who were now towering over her in her kitchen. And she had thought Inuyasha was tall.

"Hello, I am Kagome's mother Ms. Higurashi." Ms. Higurashi said bowing to both demons in turn.

"Hello there, I'm Nuriel." Nuriel said bowing his head to her politely.

" I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the western lands." Sesshomaru said also bowing his head slightly. 

"Jeez Sesshomaru try to be more intimating why don’t you?" Nuriel said rolling his eyes. "Full tittle and all?" Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Well if that’s the case I’m Nuriel Lord of the East." Nuriel said again bowing more dramatically.

"Oh well nice to meet both of you! I have actually heard some about you Sesshomaru-sama." Ms. Higurashi said smiling at Sesshomaru who raised an eyebrow at her. At that moment Kagome and Souta had calmed down and Kagome turned just in time to stop that conversation.

"Oh sorry guys I. . .well it’s been awhile since I saw them. . ." Kagome said smiling as she wiped her eyes.

Sesshomaru nodded towards her and Nuriel smiled at her.

"So uh, Nuriel, Sesshomaru this is my family." Kagome said gesturing to the three next to her.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said.

"Nice to meet ya all!" Nuriel said smiling at the group.

"So who exactly are these guys Kagome?" Souta asked. "Are they demons like Inuyasha?"

"Uh not exactly!" Kagome said quickly. Just in time to stop Sesshomaru from correcting him.

"Sesshomaru and Nuriel are full demons for starters." Kagome said.

"Sesshomaru? Isn't he Inuyasha’s brother?" Souta said looking at Sesshomaru again. 

"Half-brother." Kagome corrected. She glanced over to Sesshomaru and was glad to see he had not glared at her little brother.

"Well I'm sure we all have a lot to talk about, why don't you make yourselves comfortable and I'll make some tea." Ms. Higurashi said.

"Thanks mom! That would be great!" Kagome said as she led the group to the living room.

They made themselves comfortable. Grandpa sitting in his chair to the left of the couch, Souta sitting in the floor and Kagome sitting between Sesshomaru and Nuriel on the couch. Leaving the rocking chair on the right open for Ms. Higurashi.

Souta stared back and forth between the two demons. "So, have you guys ever killed anyone?" Souta asked bluntly. 

Both Kagome and Grandpa paled at this.

"Souta! Don't ask such-" Kagome said.

"Of course." Sesshomaru said unashamedly. Anyone of his statue would have killed before.

"Killing kinda goes with living doesn't it?" Nuriel said with a shrug. “Hmm maybe not in this time though, judging by your reaction." Nuriel added watching the young boys face pale.

Souta had been mostly joking with them, he had thought they'd reply similar to Inuyasha ("Keh, only bad guys!”) but the way they said it. . .

"Ye-yes,” Grandpa stared then brought a hand to his mouth coughed then continued." it's much different in this time, you cannot go killing people." Grandpa said.

"Hmmm yes that is what Kagome told us." Nuriel said nodding.

"Were they bad guys?" Souta asked "They people you killed?"

Before either demon could answer Ms. Higurashi came in with the tea. 

"Here you go dear." Ms Higurashi said handing a cup to each person in turn then settling in her rocking chair with her own cup. "Now you are obviously here for some reason other than to bring my daughter to visit." She said waiting for an answer.

"Well. . ." Kagome went on to explain the reason why they were here.

"So Raya is somewhere here in this time and we have to find her to bring her back." Kagome finished.

"Ah I see now." Ms Higurashi said thoughtfully. "I believe this is where we come in to help?" She asked Kagome.

"Yes, I can't really go walking around with them dressed like that." Kagome said.

"Hey! What? Don't tell me I gotta wear that thing that human was wearing!" Nuriel said in horror referring to the business man.

Kagome laughed at Nuriel's repulsed look on his face. Was a suit that bad?

"No nothing like that." She said. "Something more like what Souta is wearing," 

Nuriel and Sesshomaru looked over to her brother. Souta was wearing a red T-shirt and jeans.

"I guess that would be ok." Nuriel agreed.

"We will also have to do something about your ears and tail." Kagome said "and Sesshomaru's markings, but makeup should cover that easy enough."

"What do you mean 'do something'?" Nuriel said did not like the sound of that. Neither did Sesshomaru like the idea of wearing 'makeup' only women and those in plays wore it in his time. 

"Well you need to cover them up, remember all the stares you got today?" Nuriel nodded, as he and Sesshomaru looked disgusted at the memory. "Well covering your ears and tail and Sesshomaru's markings along with wearing different clothes will stop that." For the most part Kagome thought. She however couldn't make them unattractive. She glanced at them. Yup no way that could ever happen.

"Very well." Sesshomaru said agreeing to wear whatever he had to not to get those damned females unwanted attention.

"Alright so give us the clothes and let’s go find my mate already!" Nuriel said standing up and moving to stand next to Sesshomaru.

"Grandpa do you have any clothes that you think would fit them?" Kagome asked.

"Hmm well I might have a thing or two, but you might need to go buy them some things." Grandpa said.

"Oh right maybe. . . " Kagome frowned. They had never been well off and money had been getting tighter since she had started going to the past. Buying all new clothes for two grown males, even if one outfit, was not going to be cheap. "Mom do we have enough for. . .?" 

Ms. Higurashi thought a moment, if they used some of their savings maybe that would be enough to get them some cheap clothes.

As Kagome and her family discussed this Sesshomaru and Nuriel looked at each other.

Nuriel leaned over to speak to Sesshomaru so Kagome and her family could not hear.

"Does the miko not have funds enough for a few clothes?" Nuriel asked, he had thought having a shrine would bring in plenty of wealth for her family. "I do not wish to be a burden on them" 

"Hnn." Sesshomaru nodded. He would not let the miko struggle because of a request he and Nuriel made of her. "This one will take care of it." 

"Good I didn't bring any gold with me and she's your woman any way." Nuriel said causally too which Sesshomaru glared at him. "Oh whatever." Nuriel mumbled.

Nuriel then cleared his throat. When the group turned to them Sesshomaru spoke.

"This one will pay for the clothes." he said taking out a pouch from his sleeve. He stood up and handed it to the miko. 

"Sesshomaru you don't have to do that." Kagome said. "We can pay for it" 

"Nonsense." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome nodded knowing she had lost this battle and opened the rather heavy bag to find it stuffed with gold coins. Kagome gulped and took one gold coin out.

"Um, this would more than cover it, but I don't know how I would really get you your change back."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. If one coin could cover that then surly the whole bag would greatly help Kagome's family.

"The bag is yours I do not wish for any change." Sesshomaru said. He still had another bag on him and countless ones at his palace.

"Wha- Wait! Sesshomaru this is way too much!" Kagome said looking at the gold coin, which by the look of it was worth several thousands of dollars. 

"My goodness is that real?" Grandpa said eyeing the gold in Kagome's hand.

"Sesshomaru you don't need to do this, we have enough with this." Kagome said trying to return the bag minus the one coin in her hand back to him.

The Higurashi’s looked to the bag and then Sesshomaru. This was easily enough to rebuild their entire home three times and put both Souta and Kagome through college and still have plenty left.

"Sesshomaru-sama as much as we appreciate your generosity..." Ms. Higurashi started when her father shook his head and tilted his head to Kagome. As to say let her deal with it.

"But it’s too much." Kagome finished.

"Think of it as a gift then." Sesshomaru said finished with this conversation. 

"But-" Kagome started.

"Just take it. You wouldn't want to insult him by refusing a gift from the Lord of the west would you?" Nuriel cut in giving Sesshomaru a knowing look, which he returned with a glare. "So, now that’s done with can we go get outfitted?"

Kagome nodded giving the bag to her mother and going with her grandfather to his bed room. Followed by Sesshomaru and Nuriel.

A few minutes later Nuriel and Sesshomaru were wearing for the most part matching too small t-shirts and sweatpants. Both having their original shoes on. Nuriel had a beanie hat covering his ears and his tail tucked into his pants to the side making them look odd. Sesshomaru had not liked putting on the makeup but allowed Kagome to put some on him.  
To Sesshomaru's great displeasure, Kagome told them they could not carry any weapons. Sesshomaru had put his swords and his 'fluff' as Rin called it in the corner of the living room.

"Well you both look more normal at least." Kagome said accessing them both. She looked at Nuriel’s leg and noticed with his tail in that angle it looked like. . . Kagome blushed and turned away.

"Something wrong with my stuff?" Nuriel asked pulling at his pants, they were very unconfutable with his tail.

Souta looking at Nuriel noticing what the issue was said "Nuriel maybe you should have your tail on the outside of your pants after all." 

"Really? Why?" Nuriel asked.

"Cause it makes you like you have a huge di-" Souta was cut off by Kagome covering his mouth.

"Just doesn't look right. Beside the tail can be considered a fashion statement." Kagome said remembering how some teens were wearing them.

"Alright" Nuriel said not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth ripped a spot in the sweats on the right side where his tail could comfortable fit.

"Mom can we borrow the car?" Kagome asked. She would usually just take a bus or the subway but less time in public before they were properly outfitted would be better.

"Of course dear." Ms. Higurashi said, getting her keys and handing them to Kagome along with her wallet.

"Ok well then are you guys ready?" Kagome looked at the two yokai in her kitchen as she opens the door. "Well let’s getting going then!”

XxxxxxxxxxX


	9. Chapter 9

XxxxxxxxxxX 

Raya had no idea how she got into these troublesome situations. One moment she’s in a in place she knows, the next she in some bizarre land. She sighed thinking back to when this started.

XxxxxxxxxxX   
-PAST-   
XxxxxxxxxxX 

"Nuriel it's fine." Raya said looking at her overly protective mate. 

"I can't just let you go by yourself..." Nuriel said looking from the new pile of documents that needed reviewing back to her. “You’re more important than working." 

"Nuriel. You have a responsibility to fulfill." Raya said putting her hands on her hips. "Those documents are important and you know it. You need to take care of the Eastern lands, and you can't do so following me around everywhere" 

"But-" Nuriel started.

"No buts!" Raya said sternly. She was only going to Bokuseno. "It's only a day’s trip in total. I will be back by sunset." Raya looked at her concerned mate and lightly sighed. In a softer tone she said. “Love, I know you worry about me, but I have for several years now mastered the yokai that you have given me through our mating." She paused to put her hand on his cheek, he leaned into her hand putting his hand over hers. "You have to have faith in me."

Nuriel sighed heavily.

"Raya I trust you, I just don't trust the world." Nuriel smiled at her. "But I will let you go to Bokuseno by yourself." Raya smiled at him.

"Besides that damn tree always gets on my nerves." Nuriel said grumbling.

Raya giggled and said. "Oh but he's always so sweet to me." She teased.

Nuriel's eyes sparked as he smirked.

"If I didn't know better I would say your trying to provoke me." Nuriel said crossing his arms and leaning closer to her.

Raya winked then stuck her tongue out at him. 

"If you keep this up I won't let you leave and my work won't get done." Nuriel said with a wicked smile.

"Sorry to interrupt Lord Nuriel but we have new documents that require attention." Nuriel's messenger said handing him a few papers.

"Fine." Nuriel said taking them and excusing the servant. He sighed heavily when the messenger left.

"I’ll be back by dinner." Raya said. "Hopefully with the answers we need." Raya added solemnly.

Nuriel looked at her his heart clenched as he felt through his mating bond her almost overwhelming sadness. He was suddenly glad she was not able to feel his feelings through the bond if he didn't want her to. Raya was unable to hide her feelings even if she could through the mating bond. Her emotions were always so clear on her face, something he adored about her. So honest.

Raya had wanted children for years now, but he always had told her 'not yet'. Her being human (even with Nuriel's mating gift of some of his yokai) it was dangerous to have half demon children. He refused to put her in danger, until they knew of the best way to proceed. Nuriel was always careful not to get her pregnant, he was glad as a yokai of his stature he could control that.   
Nuriel couldn't stand the look on her face. She put her mask of a fake smile on. But her eyes shinned through with her true feelings. Nuriel took her in his arms burying his face in her hair and kissing her mating mark gently on her neck. The yellow lily glowed as the black flame around the lily calmed. 

"My Raya all will be well." He said pulling back to look at her. His hand moved to her cheek to softly stroke her cheek with his thumb. "Bokuseno will know of something. If not, we will still find a way. Ok my love?"

Raya smiled at him reassured by his words and actions. Whatever may be, they would face together.

"You're right." Raya said hugging him tight for a moment then letting go.  
"Besides won't know till I know!" Raya said cheerfully. No reason to think about what could happen. Hope back in her heart she kissed Nuriel lightly on the lips. 

"I'll see you at dinner!" Raya said turning to leave.

Nuriel grabbed her arm and pulled to her to him and into a demanding kiss. His lips and tongue moving gently against hers, expressing his feelings of love for her. After a moment he let her go.

"I will see you at dinner." Nuriel said smiling at her as she stumbled slightly, weak knees from his kiss.

"Ye-yes yes you will." She smiled brightly then left his study as Nuriel’s eyes followed her with amusement

Nuriel sighed as she shut the door and mumbled. “You better be careful Raya.”

Raya walked out of the palace and smiled at several yokai passing her here and there. As she left through the gates one of the guards bid her a safe journey. Raya walked peacefully through the forest. She had always loved nature.  
After several hours and a few stops to rest she was almost be there! 

"Excuse me miss?" A young yokai child said as she passed.

"Oh! Hello there! What are you doing here all by yourself?" Raya asked looking at the boy. He had slivery scales covering parts of his body and green skin underneath. His ears pointed and his light pink lips turned into a light smile. His hair was a reddish brown about 2 inches long and messy. She looked into his ruby eyes that sparkled with little specks of sliver shining in the light.

"Are you ok hun?" Raya asked. He wasn’t wearing nice clothing, not quite rags, but very worn.

"Oh yes miss." He stopped speaking as his eyes seemed to spark with sudden pain. "I-I mean as much as I can be..." 

Raya bent down eye level with the child, who appeared to be no more than eight, in human standards. 

"What is your name young one?" Raya said in a soothing voice. 

"I-I am Hotaru." Hotaru said.

"Ok Hotaru, is there something I can do to help you?" Raya said smiling kindly at him.

"Yes miss, can you please buy one of my treasures?" Hotaru said. He searched his pockets and pulled out a small oval red stone about an inch long and half an inch wide.

"I'm sorry miss this is all I have left." Hotaru said showing Raya the stone.

Raya picked up the stone it was smooth to the touch and dark blood red.

"How much for your treasure Hotaru?" Raya said taking out her coin purse. 

"Anything you find it to be worth miss." Hotaru said.

"Well then this pretty treasure of yours must be worth three gold pieces then." Raya said handing the boy the money.

"Oh but miss this is so much!" Hotaru said looking at the most money he had every held.

"Nonsense it's a treasure right? Must be worth as much." Raya said smiling and standing back up. 

"Thank you so much miss!" Hotaru said smiling at her reveling his white teeth with pointed canines. He ran off back into the forest waving.

"You're welcome! And be safe going home Hotaru!" Raya called after him as she placed the stone in her pocket. Raya continued on her way to Bokuseno.

XxxxxxxxxxX   
-Elsewhere-  
XxxxxxxxxxX 

"Has it been done?" A dark voice said as Hotaru approached.

"Ye-yes my Lord." Hotaru said trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

A deep chuckle came from all around the boy. 

"Good. Your sister will live today." The dark voice said.

"Where is she? You said she would be free if I did what you asked!" Hotaru said standing straight and determined.

"Oh Hotaru, you might still be of use to me yet." The voice asked sickenly sweet.

"What? No! I did what you asked now give me back my sister!" Hotaru yelled.

"Hmm very well, but keep in mind child I will come for you again." The voice said casually. "And if you don't comply..." the dark voice said with venom. "Your sisters screams of pain will be last thing you hear." 

With a popping noise and a scream, a small girl was flung in front of him.  
Hotaru ran to her and held her close. 

"Remember my words Hotaru." The voice said seemingly all around him. With another popping noise Hotaru knew he was gone.

XxxxxxxxxxX   
-At Bokuseno-  
XxxxxxxxxxX 

"Hello Bokuseno" Raya called as she approached the tree demon. She walked into the clearing and froze.

Her yokai and senses were suddenly on high alert. 

Something was not right.

Before she could ask Bokuseno what was going on, blue mist appeared at her feet. Growing taller until the mist sucked her in. 

"Bokuseno what is this?!" Raya called.

"Do not worry! I will send your mate to you!" Bokuseno called recognizing the feeling surrounding Raya.

"What do you mean-?" Before Raya could say anything else a loud crack sounded throughout the forest. Raya and the trees around her were gone.

Unnoticed by Raya as she traveled, the red stone in her pocket grew warm as it glowed. Raya had no idea what was going on as a crack sounded again and she was now in the future.

XxxxxxxxxxX   
-PRESENT-  
XxxxxxxxxxX 

Raya looked around the small room she was in. When she first arrived she noticed she could not sense any yokai around her. Worse yet her mating bond felt odd. She felt as if she was far far away from her mate and couldn't feel anything from him for the first hours there. When night came she felt Nuriel's panic as he no doubt knew something was wrong. He probably knew right away. Raya thought. But knowing him he had tried not to scare her with his worry. He must be so desperate and worried he's not thinking straight. Raya thought sadly. She touched the lily on her neck and pushed some of her yokai into it. She closed her eyes in concentration as she sent him the feeling of her safety. His worry instantly vanished.

She had adapted fairly quickly to this land. She had asked a stranger where she was when she had gotten out of the forest she landed in. His answer had surprised her. Japan? She was still in Japan? She had asked what day it was, and got the shock of her life when he told her the year. She had traveled 500 years into the future? How was this even possible?

For the rest of the day, she had observed the going ons around her and listened to conversations as people passed by. She had slept in the forest she had appeared in not too far from this place called 'Tokyo'. The next day she had tried to give a hotdog vender one of her gold coins for the food. She knew the cost was much less then that but had no change lower than that. The man had been so surprised.

Raya was lucky he had been honest with her; he had told her to go to the 'bank' to get change. He had instructed her how to get there and when she arrived she walked up to the counter and gave the lady a gold coin and asked for change. Several other people that were in this 'bank' had gathered around her. The man that seemed to be in charged took her to his office and had asked her if she would like to deposit her money into the bank for safe keeping. Raya had not trusted the man initially and had told him as much and said if they wouldn't give her change she’d go elsewhere. Even if she was in a different time she knew business and haggling. The man then became eager to please and had given her a lot of paper money. So much that she barely had room in her bag for it. She had left the bank and went back to the hotdog vender and got the food that had smelled so good.

The man, Mario was his name had asked if she had a place to stay. He offered her an 'apartment' to stay in. She had gladly excepted feeling nothing but good will from him.

Raya had slowly asked the questions first on her mind trying to sound like she knew the answer but wanted a confirmation. Mario had known right off that she wasn't from here and not only answered her questions she asked but the ones she had not. When he had asked where she was from she had told him far away and that she had never seen anything like this place. He then told her he would answer any questions she asked. A statement she wondered if he would regret. She was very curious. She had bombarded him with questions. "What is a 'TV'?", "What is electricity?" "How do you have running water in your home?" and many many more. Mario had answered most. The rest she had asked his family.

Raya stood up from her bed it had been a little over a month now. She had become part of Mario's family, as he said. His wife Trella, son Hector and daughter Olivia were all kind to her. She sat with the children, watched the strange moving picture box and went with his kind wife to the store in their very fast horseless carriage called a car. They even helped her with finding where to buy clothes and food as well as what she needed and such. They were so kind. 

Raya thought she had adapted fairly well to this new home of hers but had desperately wanted her mate back. She had not been apart from him more than a few days since their mating so long ago. She blinked when she realized it was almost their anniversary. And a major one at that. Almost a hundred and fifty years they had been mated. She smiled thinking back when Nuriel asked her if she wanted to live as long as him.

XxxxxxxxxxX   
-almost a hundred and 150 years ago-  
XxxxxxxxxxX 

"What?" Raya asked shocked. Staring at the yokai that had captured her heart.

"Do you want to live as long as I live?" Nuriel asked seriously. "I will be your mate and husband with whatever answer you give me." Nuriel said flicking his tale with nervous energy. Seeing the confusing in her big brown eyes he explained.

"Some yokai when taking a human mate can transfer some of their yokai into their mate. Upon doing this they gain certain abilities the yokai mate wishes them to have. One of those abilities or traits rather is long life." He paused as he looked into her eyes searching. Not finding what he was looking for he continued. “This is a tricky thing to do and only very powerful yokai can do this." Seeing a question form on her lips Nuriel spoke again answering her unspoken question of ‘did the human mate have a say?’

"Not only does the yokai have to want this the human must as well. The yokai cannot grant the human mate any abilities or traits without their human's mates consent and knowledge of the trait." Nuriel finished as he leaned up against their favorite tree looking at her. 

"You wish to live with me for such a long time?" Raya asked hesitantly. She loved Nuriel and trusted him fully. But she had been broken before by human men who said she was of so little worth. Nuriel had tried on so many occasions to show her what he saw in her. She had started to learn to love herself which in turn made her love Nuriel even more. But with that came doubt would he love her enough to stay with her for years upon years centuries upon centuries. Could he?

Nuriel smiled softly at her knowing full well what her question's full meaning was.

"Raya, if it was up to me I would live many more life times with you then mine alone." Nuriel said holding her cheek gently and wiping the tears that fell from her eyes.

“And yes I mean it." He said smiling lopsidedly at her. She always had to question things. When Raya smiled brightly at him he said. " I am not like those poor pathetic crass men who had treated you poorly in the past." Nuriel's nose wrinkled with distaste. "They give their whole gender a bad name." 

Raya gave him a soft smile that turned into a look of knowing. As she clasped his hand in her own. "You weren't even racist this time." Raya smiled at him, the last couple times he had said how human males don't know how to treat woman.

Nuriel smirked "No I wasn't." He said proudly then looked down at her seriously again.

"I will let you think on this Raya. This isn't something to take lightly. All your human friends will grow old and die around you. I would still want to mate you regardless of how long we will be together, so think-" Nuriel said before being cut off by Raya jumping into his arms and kissing him.

"Yes, of course yes." Raya said with her heart full, the first time it in a long time. Nuriel held her gently and kissed her back softly but broke away.

"Raya you should think about this, as happy as this would make me." Nuriel started.

"Nuriel." Raya said as she looked up at him. "I have no family and my friends are over joyed at my happiness." She smiled and continued. "Before you had spoken to me about this I and the others had been asking the healers if they knew of a way to prolong life." Raya said turning from him and walking a short distance away before turning and looking him in the eyes. "There is nothing more that I want then to live a long, happy life with you." 

Nuriel's eyes shined at her words a big smile on his face. He took her in his arms and held her there. Finally he could be happy he thought smiling into her hair.

XxxxxxxxxxX   
-Present-  
XxxxxxxxxxX 

Raya looked around the small room she was borrowing or 'renting' they had to explain to her. Raya had asked how much was it for a year.

When she was told by them Trella kindly explained how money here worked and how much that one gold coin was really worth. Raya's jawed dropped. 

'That much?' she had asked with a confirming nod Raya thought a moment then gave her two gold coins. She smiled at the woman who was now trying to hand them back. I think this is how much a year should be worth Raya had told them. They had accepted after Raya had insisted a few times, telling them she had plenty and they had helped her greatly.

Raya walked out her apartment door (which was actually just an enclosed room added on the back of Mario's home) and breathed in the fresh air. Well, kind of fresh. She thought her nose wrinkling at the pollution in the air. At least the sun was shining she thought. She walked around from the back of the house to the front to sit with Trella and children chatting happily. Raya stopped in mid-sentence and stood quickly up. 

"What is it?" Trella asked looking around.

Raya had a huge smile spreading across her face. The tingling on her neck could only mean one thing.

"My mate is here!”

XxxxxxxxxxX


	10. Chapter 10

XxxxxxxxxxX 

Kagome parked the car and turned to look at her two companions. Sesshomaru opted to sit in front while Nuriel sat in the back.

"Remember the rules." Kagome said eyeing them warily.

"Miko neither this one nor the kitsune are deaf or children." Sesshomaru all but growled with a glare. He was frustrated not having his swords, being in this smelly place and uncomfortable clothing. And being treated like a child was not helping the matter in the least.

"Ah, yes Sesshomaru-sama I'm just worried, sorry." Kagome said with a plastered on strained smile. She was as equally stressed as Sesshomaru if not more. Nuriel asked a new question every few seconds barely giving Kagome time to reply before asking another one. When she had looked for help from the Yokai lord, the lord instead had asked a question. Not to mention he had oh so kindly melted his seat belt off when she had tried to show him how to use it. And of course, Nuriel broke the handle of the car door clean off trying to get in. He had apologized at least. Saying he would of thought metal to be more durable. 

"Hey Sesshomaru lighten up she just trying to help, plus you did break the 'rules' by destroying that rope thing." Nuriel said referring to the seatbelt.

Sesshomaru glared at him. With restraint, he opened the car door and shut it. Both Kagome and Nuriel following his lead.

Kagome pressed the button on her key ring to make the car lock with a beep.

In a blink of an eye Sesshomaru was standing protectively in front of her, and glaring at the contraption they were just in. 

"It's just the car confirming I locked the door, don't worry about it." Kagome said. He had tried to protect her Kagome thought with surprise. From a car horn. She stifled a giggle.

Sesshomaru looked down at her with a raised eyebrow clearly asking 'what was so funny?'. 

At his puzzled look, Kagome lost it. She laughed out loud giggling and snickering madly. "You. -giggle- car -snort- horn." Struggled to say Kagome between bouts of laughter. 

"What is so funny about this one?" Sesshomaru said semi curious but mostly pissed. He was not fond of being laughed at. No creature had ever dared to, and had they, he'd would have killed them instantly.

Nuriel looked between the two not getting it either but glad Sesshomaru hadn't decided to take his frustration out on the miko. Yet anyway...

"Can we go? These clothes are not in any way comfortable and my mate has been waiting long enough for me." Nuriel said successfully shutting up Kagome and stopping Sesshomaru from questioning the miko further.

"Oh! Yea, lets go." Kagome said. 

Sesshomaru gave her a look. She sure changed her mood quickly he thought.

They walked in the mall as Kagome explained that loud unfamiliar noises would be something often heard here in her time. Especially in this shopping area. 

"Please don't try to attack anything here in the future, it's much safer here than in the past. Relax." Kagome instructed.

Sesshomaru nodded once to confirm he understood. If he hadn't been so on edge he would have realized that the noise (loud and sudden as it was) was not a threat.

"Sure thing Kagome." Nuriel said walking with her looking at all around the shopping mall. Kagome wanted them to 'blend in' so he was very causally looking around with only his eyes, not turning his head. 

"Ok great now we just got to find the right store." Kagome looked around passing the fine jewelry stores and a few women’s clothing shops. She was walking in front of them by a few yards trying to think of where to go when she passed a popular name brand clothing store. With a half-dressed guy waving at her. One of their ‘models’.

"Well hello beautiful would you like to stop in and take a peek?" The muscular teenager asked winking at her.

Kagome couldn't help but blush.   
"Uh, well." Kagome said turning to find Sesshomaru suddenly standing next to her with Nuriel not too far behind.

Sesshomaru glared down at the human male daring him to say something Sesshomaru didn't like.

"Damn sorry miss! Sir!" The model stuttered bowing his head slightly. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend with you. Just trying to be friendly you know?" 

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed 'friendly' hmm?

"Friendly is throwing yourself at an unsuspecting female?" Sesshomaru asked glaring. In the back of his mind he thought why do I care? Surely it was just because he was being shameful and somewhat vulgar to a friend. He froze. His mind reeling. The miko was his friend? He though it so naturally without disgust or restraint. Hnn I guess she is a friend. 

As Sesshomaru thought Nuriel came up and waved at the model.

"It's alright my friend is just very protective." Nuriel said guiding both Sesshomaru and Kagome away from the store and model.

"This is as good a store as any." Kagome stopping in front of a rather big store, much bigger than the others they had passed.

Kagome led the way into the store. Past the bedding and jewelry, she stopped in the men's area.

"Ok well let’s get you trying on stuff and see what fits you guys!" Kagome said picking up a random shirt and holding it up to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru blinked looking down at her as she stretched the fabric across his chest.

"Ok so you’re about this size then I think." Kagome said holding a shirt slightly bigger up to him and nodding.

"Great so I'll pick you out some clothes and you can try them on to see which ones you like." Kagome said. Then turned to Nuriel. 

The kitsune had copied Kagome as he picked his size confirming with Kagome that he was correct.

"Well then let's get you guys changing!" Kagome said happily. It wasn't ever day a yokai would model for you. Let alone two. She smirked. Even if one was taken. 

An hour and a half later they had finally succeeded in finding four sets of shirts and pants along with socks and pair of sneakers and boots for both Nuriel and Sesshomaru. 

Kagome was about to go purchase when a thought hit her with a groan. She looked over at the men's underwear then back to Nuriel and Sesshomaru.

"Uhh, well there is one thing else..." Kagome said blushing looking away from the two. 

Nuriel had noticed right away the odd undergarments. He smirked. Wouldn't it be hilarious if he just disappeared and Sesshomaru had to deal with this alone? In a blink of an eye he was across the other side of the store hiding behind a clothes rack watching what was about to come into play. His smirked widened as he hid his yokai and smell from Sesshomaru. 

"Damn him." Sesshomaru cursed under his breath. Nuriel had conveniently disappeared.

"Sorry?" Kagome said as she turned, not quite hearing what Sesshomaru had said. "Hey where did Nuriel go."

"Hnn, where indeed." Sesshomaru said eyes narrowing in irritation.

"Uh well I guess you could -um- help me pick then?" Kagome face was getting redder by the minute. She wished she had not opted out of having Souta come with her.

Sesshomaru all but sighed. It didn't necessarily bother him to get the items Kagome was about to suggest. Just didn't like the idea of not only wearing these new clothes and shoes but now undergarments as well. He looked down at the blushing miko who was trying to look anywhere but at him. He inwardly smirked. At least he could have some fun with her. Deciding for the moment he didn't not care why he enjoyed seeing her flustered or why he had almost kissed her. He reached to grab a package of boxers right next to the miko's side.

"What do you think of these miko?" Sesshomaru said as she jumped.

Kagome looked at the bag Sesshomaru was holding and jumped a little at how he was suddenly only a foot from her. She concentrating on looking only at the size on the package and not the incredibly sexy demon holding it.

"W-well that size would be too small." Kagome said. Judging by his pants size he was not a 'small'.

Sesshomaru eyes shined. This was going to be most interesting.

"How so?" He said looking at her raising a silver eyebrow.

She coughed deciding to ignore his comment for now and explain his choices.

"Uh well let me explain the difference kinds you can choose from." Kagome said the blush lessening through pure will power but never leaving her face.

"Boxers, like the ones your holding, are loose fitting and as you can see by the -er- picture less than half the size of pants." Kagome said. She then picked up a package of tightly whiteys. "And these are much tighter and only cover your... uh area." She put back the other package and picked up some briefs. 

"And these are mix between the two." Kagome said. 

"So -uh- what one do you -er- prefer?" Kagome said awkwardly as she blinked.

To which Sesshomaru replied. "This one could ask you the same question." He said. Did she have a preference of what a man wore?

"Briefs." Kagome said instantly without thinking. 

There was a brief pause as they looked at each other. Kagome face grew hot. She had just admitted to Sesshomaru what underwear she liked men to wear. What was she thinking? Obviously, she was not thinking at all.

Before she could say anything Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hnn." Sesshomaru said eyeing the package of briefs in her hand "This one will take these then." Sesshomaru said slipping his hand around hers taking the briefs and making her make a rather cute squeak.

"O-ok s-sure." Kagome said but looking at the briefs again she realized they again were too small. As Sesshomaru began to turn seemingly done teasing her she called out.

"Wait those are too small too." Kagome said with a blush.

Sesshomaru looked at her. From her scent alone he could tell she was highly embarrassed, nervous and a bit... If any less then the demon he was, he would have smirked at her. She may be uncomfortable but she was interested in him. He was far from stupid and he had known what she meant by too small but it would be much more interesting to have the miko try to explain it.

"How is this Sesshomaru too big?" Sesshomaru asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I mean, your waist is too wide for starters and um your thighs probably wouldn’t fit well either..." Kagome said hoping this was enough of explanation for him.

"Is that all?" Sesshomaru asked eyeing her.

"Uh well I mean..." Kagome glanced into his eyes a minute and paused. His eyes held a warm glow of amusement. He was teasing her. Well two could play that game.

"No that's not all." Kagome said taking the package out of his hands. She flipped it over and pointed to the picture of the model’s behind and said. “Also your butt." 

Sesshomaru raised both eyebrows for a moment at her statement. He hadn't expected her to go into any further detail. How surprising. 

"Your butt is too big for these." Kagome said waving the package. She could not believe she was currently talking to Sesshomaru... about his butt. But she wasn't going to lose this time!

"And how would you know Sesshomaru's butt was too big?" Nuriel asked.

Nuriel had decided he needed to show up now? Kagome thought. She had been winning too...

"Unless you had been staring at his ass for long periods of time." Nuriel said grinning at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?! No! I haven't!" Kagome said quickly blushing. Wasn’t her fault he had a nice ass she couldn’t help but look occasionally at least.

Sesshomaru eyed the miko as she again grew in her embarrassment. At the miko's last statement he noticed her scent had changed slightly. She had lied. Well now he knew why she had known he was too 'big'. 

Sesshomaru and Nuriel turned to see an elderly sales associate walk up to them.

"Are you all finding everything alright?" She asked kindly. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Kagome looked at her as if she was an angel. As much as she did want to finish talking to Sesshomaru and Nuriel about Sesshomaru's butt...Not! Ugh! She did need to find briefs his and Nuriel's size.

"Can you find these in these two sizes?" Kagome said picking up two jeans from the bag with the rest of their stuff in it.

"Certainly." The woman said smiling and went to get them for her.

"Where have you been?" Kagome asked Nuriel when the sales lady went too look for the items. 

"Around." He paused. "Nearby." Nuriel grinned with amusement and knowing in his eyes.

"Fox shut up." Sesshomaru ordered. He didn't know if he should thank him or kill him. 

The sales lady came back with the two sizes and asked if they would like to check out. Kagome nodded. Kagome reached to pick up the shopping bag when Sesshomaru picked it up instead and follow the sales lady to her desk. Kagome smiled to herself at least he was acting less cold then he had been earlier today.

They proceed to check out and the sales lady seeing how their current clothes fit offered to let them change into the new ones in the changing room. They had agreed thankful to get out of the restricting garments and into their much better fitting new ones.

Nuriel walked out first. He had a casual black shirt on with the red word 'wanted' slanted across the front. He had picked the shirt himself. He had well fitted jeans on, black sneakers and a much nicer looking black beanie with a red rim on. He had made a hole in the back of his jeans for his tail.

Raya was certainly lucky Kagome thought briefly before shaking her head.

Sesshomaru came out next sporting a button up black long sleeve shirt. The sleeves half rolled up and two buttons on the top not buttoned. He has silverish jeans on and black boots. 

Damn he looked good. 

"Pretty nice to look at huh?" Nuriel said who was standing next to Kagome. 

Kagome unconsciously started to nod but stopped as Sesshomaru approached.

"I mean if I didn't have Raya..." Nuriel said looking Sesshomaru up and down in mock attraction.

"Cease your antics now fox." Sesshomaru said resisting the urge to roll his eyes. His friend was an idiot.

"You like men too Nuriel?" Kagome asked curiously. Nuriel started laughing.

"No, but it's certainly fun messing with you both." Nuriel said smiling widely then turning towards the exit. "Let’s go!"

Kagome nodded and they walked through the mall out to the parking lot. Kagome unlocked the car and they got in putting the bags on the empty seat next to Nuriel.

When they arrived home Mrs.Hirgurashi, Souta and grandpa looked at the two demons in their new outfits.

"Much better." Mrs. Higurashi said looking at them. She nodded and smiled at them. "Now you both should blend in just fine." 

"Sure sure, other than the fact they are demons." Grandpa grumbled. He had in mind to put a sutra on Nuriel and Sesshomaru but two very tall menacing demons glaring at him changed his mind rather quickly. 

"Grandpa be nice!" Kagome said irritated. She had warned him not to put a sutra on either of them, and when he had tried she saw the glare they gave him. She was just glad that stopped him. Kagome really didn’t want her grandpa on the bad side of Sesshomaru nor Nuriel.

"Hey I'm hungry, now that they're back can we eat?" Souta asked looking at udon his mother was making.

Kagome's stomach growled she hadn't eaten since breakfast. 

"Uh yea I'm kinda hungry too." Kagome said.

"Judging by that noise your stomach is making your more than just hungry!" Mrs. Higurashi said laughing. "Now come help me set the table." 

Kagome blushing slightly at the grumbling of her stomach set the table and soon they were all sitting around and eating quietly. Nuriel had wanted to try udon and encouraged Sesshomaru to try some. Sesshomaru had declined politely and was given some tea instead.

After dinner Nuriel, Kagome and Sesshomaru sat around the table.

"So how should we proceed?" Kagome asked as she looked at Nuriel then Sesshomaru.

"Hnn." Sesshomaru glanced at her then looked over to Nuriel. "Can you sense her Nuriel?" 

"Yes... but it's harder than I thought it would be." Nuriel said furrowing his eyebrows.

"How so?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I can sense Raya, she is within about a twenty mile radius. However, it feels like she's jumping from place to place, I can’t get an exact spot." Nuriel said leaning his cheek on one hand.

"Is that a normal thing?" Kagome asked.

"With Raya nothing is normal." Nuriel said letting out a hollow laugh. "No its not, it feels as if something is interfering with me the bond so I can't find her."

"Oh like if you bring a phone on an airplane it jams the signal!" Kagome said.

Sesshomaru and Nuriel looked at her blankly.

"Uhh or well maybe there is a barrier around here that could be interfering?"

"Well that would defiantly explain it." Nuriel said nodding. "But who would be doing that?"

"Does your mate have the ability to create a barrier?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well she does but not one that would cause me to not find her. If anything, the barrier I've taught her how to use amplifies the mating bond's power." Nuriel said pulling his beanie off and rubbing his ears.

"I don't sense any demons or anything near here that would or could make such a barrier." Kagome said "Can either of you?"

"No." Sesshomaru said.

"Nope and that does not sit well with me." Nuriel said. His koe had been bothering off and on since last night, but he had no idea what he could do to get to Raya sooner. Running around like a maniac was not an option, Kagome had already told him what repercussions that could cause. 

As the group somberly thought on where to begin Mrs. Higurashi came into the room.

"It’s getting late why don't you all get some rest and start this in the morning." Mrs. Higurashi suggested. 

"Yea maybe after I get some sleep I can help you guys think of somewhere to start." Kagome said with a yawn.

"Yea I guess you’re right, can't have you falling asleep on us!" Nuriel said smiling at her.

"Get some sleep miko." Sesshomaru said standing.

"Oh yes, I have Souta sleeping on the couch so his bedroom is free." Mrs. Higurashi said handing Nuriel a pillow and blanket. "I also have a mat up there if either of you would rather have that." Mrs. Higurashi then handed Sesshomaru a pillow and blanket which he took. No reason to insult the woman, human or not, that had lent the use her home and been so kind to them.

"Thank you." Nuriel said as he and Sesshomaru nodded their heads at her.

Kagome showed them to Souta's room and then went to her room and plopped herself on her bed. It was good to be home. It wasn't long before she was fast asleep. 

Nuriel and Sesshomaru rested comfortably in Souta's room neither taking the bed. Sesshomaru leaned up against the wall and Nuriel was lying on the mat provided.

XxX

As dawn approached Sesshomaru was awaken by a slight noise. Nuriel seemed to be restless in his sleep. He watched Nuriel for a moment then closed his eyes again. Sesshomaru didn't think less of him for this. Having your mate in potential danger or even not knowing where they are can make lesser demons go into a rage. Had Nuriel's mating bond alerted him to her danger or pain, he probably would. 

Nuriel awoke with a start sitting up and looking around. His eyes wide in shock and fear. Fear for his mate.

Sesshomaru looked over at him in surprise. Something was horribly wrong. The last time he saw that look on Nuriel's face was the day his family was murdered.

"Nuriel." Sesshomaru said alerting his friend that he too was awake. Nuriel whipped his head around to looking at him panic seeping into his features. 

"What has happened?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly glade he had his swords with him.

"I saw Raya." Nuriel said "She, she’s ... in danger..." he said putting his face in his hands. He knew where she was now. His mating bond was throbbing slightly altering him that his mate was uneasy. Not hurt or scared but after that dream... Nuriel stood up.

"We need to go, now!" Nuriel said hurrying out of Souta's room. "Go wake your miko."

Sesshomaru had stood with him following him out of the room and knocking briefly on Kagome's door then opening it.

Kagome looked up. She had woken up from a horrible dream. She shivered. She prayed to kami that what she saw was only a dream and not what she had the sinking feeling it was. A premonitions. She dressed quickly when she heard the sudden sounds of Nuriel and Sesshomaru talking. 

Kagome looked up as Sesshomaru knocked then open the door. He had his mask of emotionless planted firmly on his face, yet his eyes, shown darkly.

"Miko we must leave now, hurry." Sesshomaru said.

"I'm ready let's go." Kagome said as she quickly followed them downstairs. 

"Where are we headed?" Kagome asked.

Nuriel looked at her, his face haunted with what was to come. 

"North. Far from here about a day if we run." Nuriel said. "Half a day or less if we fly." 

Maybe if they tried to keep out of sight they could fly... 

"Sesshomaru could you hold both me and Nuriel on your cloud?"   
"It is possible." Sesshomaru said. 

"Good" Kagome said. They would be almost on top of one another but surely it was better than Nuriel transforming. And if they flew high enough the cloud would look just as it was, a cloud

"There is also another possibility." Sesshomaru said

"Your bubble thing! That's right!" Nuriel's said. 

"We should fly via cloud till we get over to the forest, the one we landed in. Once we get in a less populated area we can go through the bubble thing." Kagome said as quickly wrote her mother a note.

Quickly leaving the house Sesshomaru formed his cloud. Nuriel's stood next to him and while Kagome tried to figure where she would fit she looked over to Sesshomaru. Who promptly picked her up into his arms holding her in front of him and proceeded to fly off.

Had this been any other occasion, Kagome might have felt embarrassed, but after her horrifying dream all she felt was dread and fear for Nuriel's mate. Kagome leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face into his chest. 

Sesshomaru looked down at the soft bundle in his arms, the miko. She was shivering slightly and by her scent it wasn't from the cold. She was fearfully and was clinging to him for comfort. 

Kagome heard a soft rumble from Sesshomaru. It felt... nice she thought. Almost like a purr. She relaxed and looked up at him nodding to him in thanks. Sesshomaru returning the nod and pressing faster towards the forest. 

Nuriel looked on with unease.

"I'm coming Raya." Nuriel whisper.

XxxxxxxxxxX


	11. Chapter 11

XxxxxxxxxxX 

Raya was incredibly relived and happy. She knew Nuriel would find her quickly. She had told Trella that Nuriel, her husband, was coming for her. 

Trella and their family were happy for her. Raya was so excited she didn't know how long she could stand to wait. With that in mind she concentrated on Nuriel's location. After she figured out what general direction he was in, through her mating mark, she decided to pack the few things she had. Raya had bought a big bag to put some of the things she had bought in this time to bring back with her.  
Nuriel was near her location and she wanted to be ready to go home. As much as she enjoyed her new friends here, she missed her home. As she packed she heard a knock at her little apartment door.

"Coming!" Raya said cheerfully. She opened the door to see Mario standing there.

"Someone is here to see you Raya." Mario said as he led her around to the front of the house.

Raya furred her eyebrows. That's odd. Nuriel wasn't here he was still some distance away. She shrugged it off and followed Mario around the house. On the porch talking to Trella was a man Raya didn't know.

He was tall and muscular with black hair slicked back. His pale skin was almost a sickly color. He wore a black shirt and slacks. He had a long scar down his right eye. As she approached blood red eyes focused on her. Raya blinked and looked at him again. No, his eyes were black, odd she could have sworn...

"Ah Raya there you are." Trella said taking Raya out of her thoughts.

"Hello." Raya said looking at the man that had met her eyes as she approached. She paused as she stepped forward. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" Raya asked looking at the man. She put her hands in her pockets feeling the smooth red stone in one of them. Raya had been keeping it with her, the stone reminded her of home and she wished to have it with her as a comfort.

The man chuckled. Raya felt the stone warm in her hand, strange, it had never done that before, that she knew of any way.

"Yes, Raya you do not know me, I am a old friend of your... husband." He said eyeing Trella and Mario before he said 'mate'. Stepping forward he returned his eyes to Raya's.

"Oh, I was unaware he had any friends here." Raya said cautiously looking at Mario and Trella. She felt a soft pulse of yokai for a moment from him, before it again disappeared. Raya suddenly felt uneasy. 

"Oh yes, I'm sure he would not have told you about me, it has been many years since I last saw him." The man said with a friendly smile. 

"Oh really?" Raya said by then Hector and Oliva were curiously looking out at them from the door way. "How long have you know him?" she asked.

"I would say about 750 years." He said casually. "that being said why don't you come with me while you wait for your husband."

At his statement Raya's mind was reeling. That long? Was he from this time then? If so how did he find her? He wanted her to go with him? She did not like this. 

Trella and Mario looked at each other. This man surely was mad to think he had lived that long.

Raya looked over at her friends with her, Mario had stepped forward.

"I don't believe Raya wishes to go with you." Mario said as his wife nodded and ushered the children inside then standing protectively in front of the door. Raya looked over at them, they had felt uneasy about this man too, not just her. The man stepped forward leaning in.

"Do you really want to involve these humans?" The man said looking down at her. Raya glared at him.

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave now." Mario said stepping up to him. “Please be on your way."

To this the man chuckled darkly his eyes flashing red and then he said lowly so only Raya could hear "It would be a shame if something happened to your friends."

Raya’s eyes widened. He was threating her, and by the look in his eyes she knew it was not a baseless threat.

"It's ok Mario; I think he might know something about where my husband is." Raya said. Raya wished nothing more for the man to leave so she could wait here for Nuriel, but she knew that was not happening. "Can you take me to my husband?" 

"Of course." The man said smiling.

"Ok good." Raya said playing along with him. She turned to Mario and Trella. She wanted to hug them and tell them how much they meant to her. She had felt them as her family. She loved them. But she didn't want this man to know how deeply she cared for them.

"Thanks for the help I'll see you later!" Raya said casually smiling and waving as she walking off with the man to his car. Mario and Trella looking on in unease as Raya drove off with the man.

When her once home was out of view Raya turned on to him. "Who are you?" 

"Heh I am Doragon no chi," He said. He looked over at her. "You will call me as such."

Raya eyes narrowed. Doragon no chi? The name did sound familiar but she couldn’t place from where. Maybe he really was someone Nuriel knew. She looked away from him to the passing scenery. She knew from how this man talked and acted that he was no friend of Nuriel's. Maybe an acquaintance, but not a friend. Maybe he was someone that had disagreed with her and Nuriel's mating? If that being the case, why is he just now stepping in to play?

"Where are you taking me?" Raya asked casually. She didn't want to alert him of too much of her suspicion of him. Element of surprise was always the best option Nuriel had taught her.

"Somewhere your mate will find you." Doragon no chi said.

There was silence for a few hours as he drove. Doragon no chi seemed to be enjoying this as he chuckled occasionally, and that unnerving smile never leaving his face. Raya always kept him in her line of sight and tried to memorize which turns he made. If she had to she could run for it and go back the way she came which was the direction Nuriel was in.

As they drove Raya leaned up at the door and coughed as she unlocked it. This had gone on long enough. The only reason she hadn't done this sooner was they were in a too popularized area. Raya knew by now he was not human even if Doragon no chi looked and smelled like one. Raya didn't want him to hurt anyone that had gotten in the way, or worse have them used as insurance for her to do what Doragon no chi wanted.

As they went over a bridge Raya pushed hard on the door opening it and jumping into the lake below. She heard cursing and a car screeching as she took a deep breath submerged herself in the water below. She swam quickly under the bridge and in the shadow. Raya paused looking above her through the water, making sure she was unseen. She rose slightly out of the water when she didn't see him looking over for her, quietly taking in air through her nose. One thing Nuriel always praised her on was her stealth. Raya listened trying to determine where Doragon no chi was or if he was following her. Not being able to she went deeper into the water swimming back the direction they had driven making sure to stay under the bridge and out of sight. When reaching the bank, she slowly got out. She was drenched. Raya's jeans were stuck to her and weighing her down. Her red t-shirt doing much of the same. Raya stepped forward then stopped at the slopping sound her jeans made from being so wet. 

Raya swore in her head. She would have to ditch them if she wanted to get out of here soundlessly. An idea hit her and she reached in to her boots for a knife she had stored in it. Nuriel had a thing for sharp objects and she bought it to give to him on their reunion. 

Raya flipped the knife open and carefully cut the jeans up. She cut them about half way down her thigh. Raya carefully put the cut off jean strips on the ground not to make any more unwanted noise. Putting the knife back in her boot she moved along the thick grass nearby. Heading back, the way they had come quickly. She had a sinking feeling that Dragon Blood would find her and he wouldn't be as 'nice' as before. Raya just had to buy time for her mate to get back to her.

XxxxxxxxxxX 

When his prey had jumped out of the car Doragon no chi cursed. The human had been so cooperative that he had not thought she would do such a thing. As he screeched his car to a halt the car behind him hit him. 

Curse that woman! He couldn't have the humans of this world getting in the way. He thought as the human that hit him approached Doragon no chi's car. Normally Doragon no chi would just kill them and be on his way. However, with being not far enough away from where the kitsune was and news spreading much quicker in this time, Nuriel surely would come to investigated especially since his mate was in the same direction. He had not learned the ways of these humans five hundred years in the future to have his plans ruin in his hastiness. He touched the back of his hand as the spot turned blood red. He smiled. Raya still had the stone on her. He could deal with these humans and go after her then. 

He laughed the kitsune’s mate was so naive. She had brought the very thing he had wanted her to. One of his scales. It allowed him to track her easily.

A human knocked on his window.

"Are you alright sir?" He asked.

Doragon no chi opened the door.

"Oh yes never better." Doragon no chi said as he stepped out and towered over the man. 

A few more humans gathered around and Doragon no chi heard the sirens go off. Damn this wouldn't be quick as he had hoped. No matter he had waited this long, could wait a few hours.

XxX

Doragon no chi was beyond pissed. The humans had insisted on taking him to the police station to get a full report. One of the humans behind him while driving had seen Raya jump out. Now here he was being questioned. After night fell they still had not let him leave. 

He gritted his teeth but then relaxed as he sat down in the new room.

They had mistakenly moved him to a back room that was closed off from the rest of the station.

Doragon no chi smirked as he released the spell on his hand. His hand turning a dark green with red scales scattered over it. His nails growing and turning yellow. 

He smirked turned twisted as he flicked a scale from his hand into the men in front of him. Each of them grabbed at their necks trying to pry the scale out.

But it was pointless. The poison rushed through their veins from his scale killing them quickly.

Getting up he went to the only outside window in the room. He cut it open with his nails then pushed the glass out. Doragon no chi quickly jumped out and ran into the night. No need to use a car at night. He would be quicker this way. Soon Raya will feel my wrath. And in turn Nuriel would suffer.

XxxxxxxxxxX 

Raya’s sighed rubbing her arms with her hands to keep warm.

It had been hours now and she had made a good distance between herself and Doragon no chi.  
Raya had made it to a forest, she wasn't sure where exactly she was but at least she had lost that Doragon no chi guy.  
It was night time now and she opted to rest in a hollowed-out tree. Exhausted from running so far she closed her eyes she began what was sure to be a fitful sleep. 

XxX

She slept well considering, and it was morning. The sun rays were peeking through the trees warming her. Raya exhaled and tried to feel if Nuriel was any nearer to her.  
She furrowed her brows when she felt through her connection that he was in a state of panic. This puzzled her, although she had been uneasy, she had not been fearful or hurt. 

Why was he so panicked? He couldn't even hide it from her as she pondered this she heard a branch break. She froze.

Raya stood up quickly. He had found her! All the swear words she had ever heard were running rampant in her mind as she looked up at Doragon no chi.

He laughed. "What a cleaver human you are!" Doragon no chi said with a smile.  
"Pretending to be a fool then escaping." He stepped towards her as he transformed.

Raya's eyes widened as she watched. 

Doragon no chi's skin turned from pale white to deep green his hand growing long sharp nails. Blood red scales littered his body. His chin and ears becoming more pointed. Several yellowish horns sported out of his head in place of his hair. The long scar on his face turning jagged and silver. His eyes opened and looked at her. Blood red and dangerous.

"Are you scared yet? Little pathetic human?" He asked as he looked from her to at his nails.

Raya stood firm as she felt the overwhelming power radiate from him, obviously to intimidate her. She scowled.

"I'm neither pathetic nor scared." Raya said defiantly, as she casually side stepped so the path behind her was not blocked by the tree she had been sleeping in.

"Wrong answer." Doragon no chi said looking down at her with a sadistic smile and leaping forward.

Raya leapt away putting her barrier up as she rolled away from him. The red stone falling out of her pocket and skidding away from her.

Doragon no chi laughed.  
"You think your little barrier will stop me?" Stepping forward he noticed his scale a few feet from her. "Ah yes and I will be taking this back." 

Raya looked at him in confusion as he picked up the stone. 

"Oh yes. What was that brats name?" Doragon no chi said as he turned the rock back into a scale and inserting it back into his hand. 

Raya's eyes widened thinking of Hotaru. "No..."

"Oh yes my dear, the brat gave you one of my scales." Doragon no chi said chuckling and stepping closer to her to bend over her, only an inch from where her barrier stopped. "Your human need to show compassion will now be you and your mate’s downfall." He straighten cracking a large smile showing off his pointed razor sharp teeth.

"This scale has been so helpful." Doragon no chi said as ran a finger over it. "Not only has it gotten me to this time, it let me know where you were." His smiled widened. "It also help disrupts your mating bond, making you much harder to find for your dear mate." He said mockingly.

"If you knew where I was why hadn't you come for me sooner." Raya said sitting up. Keep him talking she thought. Nuriel would be here soon. Raya had wondered why he hadn't come to her sooner, now it made sense. With the scale, away from her Nuriel would be able to pin point where she was.

"And miss the look on that fox’s face?" Doragon no chi said taking another step closer so only the barrier separated them. 

Doragon no chi apparently done with talking thrust his hand into her barrier.

What?! How!? Raya thought as his brought his other hand in pulling and shattering the barrier. 

"Breaking it was easy. But not as fun as it will be breaking you." He crackled as yanked her up by her hair. "I have been studying you and your mate." He sneered.

Raya grasped as him as he pulled her up looking at him with hate filled eyes.

"Well then you must know that Nuriel will enjoy making your death long and painful." Raya spat at him.

Doragon no chi's smile didn't falter at her words. He let go off her hair and back handed Raya hard making her skid and crash into a nearby tree. Raya smiled as she faced away from him in the dirt. Her fingers grasping cold metal.

"I find it amusing how you humans seem to hold onto hope. I will enjoy taking it from you." Doragon no chi said walking towards her as she stood up. He grabbed her hair again yanking her towards him.

"Now are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Doragon no chi asked leaning toward her.

Now! Raya flipped open the knife and in one fluid motion cut off the hair he was holding and three of his fingers. She dashed forward running as fast as she could away from him. Using her yokai to propel her fast away from him. She heard Doragon no chi breaking into loud laughter behind her.

Doragon no chi laughed. He licked his nubs where his fingers had been with his forked tongue. He cracked a smiled as his fingers grew back.

"The hard way it is."

XxxxxxxxxxX 

Sesshomaru, Kagome and Nuriel were almost to the forest when Nuriel made a low growl in his throat. 

Kagome looked over to Nuriel. The happy and easy going demon she had gotten to know over the last day and a half had a fierce glare on his face and one of his fangs out of his mouth. 

"Nuriel we will get to your mate in time, focus." Sesshomaru said calmly as they landed in the forest. Nuriel looked over at Sesshomaru red starting to seep into his eyes.

"Nuriel what is it?" Kagome asked as Sesshomaru set her down on the other side of him. They all stood together as Sesshomaru formed a giant bubble around them.

"My mate is distressed." Nuriel growled out. Sesshomaru wasted no time and sped on in the direction Nuriel had pointed towards.

"Nuriel stay focused it will not do to have you transform." Sesshomaru said keeping an eye on him. "If you do in this state you will be a mindless beast, you could end up hurting your mate." 

Nuriel clenched his fists sinking his nails into his flesh.

"I know." Nuriel twitched his ear. "Raya put up a barrier." Nuriel pointed slightly west from where they were headed, Sesshomaru moving accordingly. 

At the new information Kagome gasped. If this was like her dream Raya would...

"Hurry Sesshomaru!" Kagome urged.

"This one is going as fast as possible." Sesshomaru frowned as he watched the scenery below them blur. It would still take them another half hour at least to get there. 

"Kagome do you know something you are not tell us about?" Nuriel asked trying to calm himself by breathing slowly. Nuriel could feel Raya purposely trying to close him off. She was trying to make sure he didn't lose his head. She never liked worrying him. As he felt a dull ache of pain from his mating mark, his fists dripped blood from his nails deepening in his flesh. Raya was in some pain not much but it was worsening and her distress had heightened. "Speak!" Nuriel demanded. He need to keep his cool and talking with the miko would help distract him.

"I- I had a dream last night." Kagome started suddenly glad Sesshomaru was between her and Nuriel. Kagome didn't think he would hurt her, not on purpose anyway... 

"A dream? How is that of consequence?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I can't be certain but I think it was about Nuriel's mate." Kagome said making a point not to look into Nuriel's pleading eyes. "It felt real, as if it was really happening."

"What happened?" Nuriel asked quickly. He had woken up by an unpleasant dream about his mate as well. His koe surreally had prompted the dream.

"I saw a dark figure standing over a girl, she looked to be a little older than myself. He broke a barrier around her.” Kagome gulped remembering "She… she was hurt and it was the dark figure who had done it to her. He, he kept laughing and taunting her." A single tear slid down Kagome's cheek as she remembered. She hugged herself trying not to tremble.

There was no need to go tell him how badly Raya (if that was Raya) was hurt nor how long it had seemingly been going on. "The figure looked up and I saw his blood red eyes look at me then I woke up." 

Nuriel grimaced. His nightmares were much of the same.

"Have there been any threats to you or your mate recently?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Not since a few years after my mating Raya." Nuriel said. He had been racking his brain trying to think of someone that would go to such lengths to get to him. 

"Was your mating Raya not approved of?" Kagome asked.

"Not at first. But I am the Lord of the east and few decided it was wise to openly say they disapproved. At least not to my face." Nuriel said remembering. "They did have a boring meeting and the old guys that helped run the east had a vote."

"So the majority approved?" Kagome asked.

Nuriel laughed with no humor. "No. I persuaded them to see it my way." 

"More accurately you had planned to kill all that had not agreed; however your mate suggested that they should live, which in turn had most of them changed their vote." Sesshomaru said.

"What about the ones that didn't change their vote?" Kagome asked.

"Even though they didn't change their vote they still respected their Lord." Nuriel said. "I had earned their respect, and even if they didn't like the thought of me mating a human and making her Lady of the East, they went along with it."

"Oh I see." Kagome said nodding. She glanced over at Nuriel talking was indeed helping him calm down.

"If they had not approved of your mate after a few years they surely would have brought it back up again." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, but Raya charmed them and soon she was as fit in their eyes as any to be my mate." Nuriel said. Raya was currently not in pain he could feel her distress but no pain, which calmed him greatly. Maybe this dark figure had not gotten to her yet? 

XxxxxxxxxxX 

Raya knew he was gaining on her. She knew once he grabbed her it was over. Raya could fight but she knew she was no match for Doragon no chi, but that didn't mean she would give in. Raya would not give up she knew her mate would come for her. She just had to buy more time. Time, she did not have. She leapt over a steam and gasped as she felt a hand curl around her ankle. 

"Nice try but it’s over now human." Doragon no chi gripped her ankle letting his claws sink in to her, then threw her with a thud on the ground.

At the last second Raya had flipped herself over crouching. She flipped open her knife still wet with his blood. 'That stunt won't work on him again.' Thinking of her escaping by cutting off her hair and his fingers. 'Time to stand my ground, he may be stronger, but I am no push over.' Raya gripped the handle and switching the knife’s dull side against her forearm and settling into a neutral stance that could quickly turn to defensive or an offensive. She never took her eyes off her opponent.

"Now all that’s left is to have fun with you until your mate gets here." He said.

"I couldn't agree more." Raya said smirking at him. She may be human but she not only had yokai, she was well trained. Nuriel wouldn't have ever let her out of his sights had she not shown she could protect herself.

Doragon no chi growled at her swinging his fist towards Raya's face. But she was ready for it. She sidestepped him hitting her forearm across his wrist as she blocked and rolled away. 

Doragon no chi looked down at his bleeding wrist. So, the human still had some tricks huh? His wrist healed in a matter of seconds.

"Kitsune are one of the few demon types that are very, shall we say attached and overly protective of their mates." He said calmly as he stepped closer to her.

Raya glared at him in confusion as she kept her distance from him. They circled each other, Doragon no chi sneered at her.

"Do you not know stupid human? What happens to a kitsune when their mate is in pain and fearful?" Doragon no chi dashed forward sliding a claw down Raya's face and quickly stepping back before she could attack, smirking at his handy work. Blood now slowly ran down her cheek. 

"How about what happens when the kitsune knows his mate is in pain by the actions of another?" He chuckled.

Raya leapt forward slicing at Doragon no chi chest. He flipped backwards his foot coming up to hit her in the face. Raya dodged just in time and watched as his kick grazed her unmarred cheek. 

Doragon no chi looked down noticing his shirt was torn and a slight cut was healing.

"Or better yet tortured?" Doragon no chi continued darkly smiling at her. 

Raya stood firm. She didn't know all of what he was talking about. She heard of demons transforming to protect their mates but no one would tell her in full detail. She gathered that it was something they didn't want to discuss with her, a human. She had casually brought it up to Nuriel but he waved it off by saying "It won't happen, because I won't let it." 

"The kitsune will go into a rage; they become mindless beasts killing all in its way until they have their mate back. That is, if their mate is alive." 

Raya's eyes widened. She couldn't let that happen. She had been trying to keep calm and ignore the pain so Nuriel wouldn't panic. Seems that was a good idea. Raya sent some of her yokai to her mating mark, numbing it to her emotion and feelings. He could still feel her emotions and knew if she was in pain but it would be much less intense than they actual were. Hopefully this would keep him from losing control. If Nuriel ended up hurting or killing someone he would not take it well. 

Raya pumped her knife with most of the rest of her yokai; she left the rest to help with her speed, as well as numbing her mating mark. She had healed her ankle enough to not slow her down, but left the rest. She would need every bit she had left.

Running until night, the barrier and the burst of speed away from Doragon no chi plus her quickened movements was draining her quickly. Unlike demons she couldn't regenerate her yokai as easily. It took half a day or being close to Nuriel and still that took an hour or so. 

Raya eyed him watching his moments to help guess what Doragon no chi would do next. She knew she couldn’t kill him, he was too strong, and Raya had a feeling the power she felt from him was not his full potential.  
She could at least wound him enough so Nuriel would have an easier job at it. Raya noticed he had re grown his fingers so cutting of a limb might only hurt him before quickly re-growing it. She looked into his eyes. His right eye had a scar along it. If someone had already damaged it, maybe she could finish the job? 

Doragon no chi took on a bored look. "Enough of this, I'm tired of waiting and playing this game with you." Smirking he said "Time to get to the fun part."

With the last word, he leapt digging his claws deep in Raya's arm that held her knife. Raya yelled in what he thought was pain letting his guard down some. But it was determination. That few seconds was all she needed. Raya jerked her hand from him, ignoring the pain, she slammed her knife forward stabbing Doragon no chi in his eye. She pushed all the yokai she could spare into her knife.

Doragon no chi swore throwing her hard on the ground the knife still in his eye. 

"You bitch!" He said as he pulled the knife out. All the skin in and around his eye was sizzling. Raya sat up from her spot on the ground and smirk when she saw him. She had successfully destroyed his eye. She spat out blood from her now busted lip. Raya went to stand up when she heard a furious yell. Then pain.

Doragon no chi swiftly moved his hand shooting out razor sharp scales cutting and pinning Raya to her spot. She barely had a chance to blink before his hand was at her throat.  
The scales in and around her started to burn. 

"Do you feel that bitch?" Doragon no chi said menacingly. He looked at her with his only good eye as his hand went tighter around her neck. "That lovely burning on your skin is not only painful it's also poisoned." He chuckled at her face. She still tried to hide her pain glaring at him. He continued. "This poison however won't kill you. But what it does do is drain any power and energy you have." He smirked, Lessing the hold on her neck as the poison started working. 

"It takes just enough that you won't be a problem, but leaves you able to scream and weakly struggle." Doragon no chi released her neck crouching over her. "Torturing you wouldn't be near as fun without some fight and your lovely screams echoing through my ears."

Raya's eyes grew wide as she weakened listening to him talk. For the first time having fear seeping into her at the word: torture. 

"Don't worry human, we have many more hours to share together before I will let you die." Doragon no chi said cracking his knuckle in the hand above her.

"Why, why are you doing this?" Raya choked out.

"Why?" Doragon no chi let out a gruff laugh. "Oh what is that saying used in this time?" Doragon no chi said looking away from a moment. "Oh yes." He said bringing his claws down scratching hard and deep into Raya's arm as she screamed out in pain.

"Pay back's a bitch."

XxxxxxxxxxX


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **trigger warning torture and attempt rape**  
(it’s not too detailed but I thought I’d warn anyone that’s sensitive to that )
> 
> Intense chapter ahead

XxxxxxxxxxX 

Raya didn't know which way was up. The only thing besides her own agonizing screams she could hear was his voice. He would let her catch her breath every few minutes to taunt her, only to start again. 

She had struggled of course.

She had kept the last bit of yokai with her, that numbed her mating mark, for the right moment. 

When he stopped to taunt her she quickly felt how far away Nuriel was. Too far... 

She had to use it now.

Raya put up a barrier to give her time to heal herself. 

She knew he'd break it.

With her barrier up she pumped all the yokai she had, to her beaten and bleeding body. She healed the two biggest cuts along her arm and leg. She was losing too much blood.

Only a minute passed with him laughing at her. Cruelly mocking her, telling her to go ahead and heal. He wanted to inflict the wounds again. Then Doragon no chi broke her barrier, shattering it along with Raya's last bit of yokai.

Raya had no idea how long it had been going on. It seemed like days of never ending torment. But it couldn't have been that long. Nuriel would have gotten there by then. Yes, even with all the pain, the burns, the laughter, taunts the rips and scars he inflicted, she still hung onto hope. She still thought of her mate. 

The thought of Nuriel was all that kept her from giving in, from losing herself. He would come for her. She knew he would.

Doragon no chi frowned. He had been torturing her for quite a while now and still he could not break her. Even as her voice grew hoarse from screams, her body too weak to struggle, the look of defiance and hope never left her eyes. 

He growled, but then an idea struck him. He smirked.

"Well now that you are beautifully broken, there is another kind of torture that I'm sure you and your mate will enjoy." Doragon no chi said with a wicked grin. "Even if you are a lowly human, you are quite pretty." He grinned as her heart sped up and a new wave of fear shook through her.

Doragon no chi took a claw and ran it down the collar of her shirt to the bottom ripping it in two. 

Raya gasped. Strength she didn't know she had welled up in her as she pushed him away. 

"Is this all I needed to do to break you?" He chuckled. "That smell of fear on you is very becoming dear human." He closed in on her ripping her shirt from her and putting his hand on her bruised and bleeding shoulder holding her down. 

Doragon no chi hovered over her looking her up and down. The underwear of this time was very enticing he decided eyeing her black bra. Doragon no chi bent over and harshly bit her neck over her mating mark then licking the blood from her neck.

"Heh, you do taste pleasant, I might enjoy this as much as you." He sneered.

Raya spat in his face. 

Doragon no chi wiped his face his smile never faltering. He grabbed her breasts roughly as she whimpered.

Doragon no chi lifted a clawed finger to cut her bra off.

Raya felt her yokai returning to her and with it her spirit rising. That could only mean one thing!

XxxxxxxxxxX 

It had been over an hour already and still they had not reached Raya. Kagome looked over to Nuriel. His eyes had bled red and flames seemed to flicker off and around him. 

"Nuriel you must not transform in your state of mind." Sesshomaru said looking at his friend. He had never seen him so overwhelmed with hate and power. Even when his family had been slaughtered, he had not been like that. "You will lose yourself." Sesshomaru said. 

"I can't fail her too." Nuriel bit out in a low growl, which only Sesshomaru could understand.

When Nuriel lost his family and kin it had already happened so he could not have stopped it. This time he had a chance to and he surely wouldn't let it pass.

Kagome watched Nuriel with wide eyes. Was there anything she could do? She felt helpless waiting and watching him. 

Flames flickered more violently around Nuriel as he spoke in a hoarse bark. "Raya is more hurt then she's led me to believe." He choked on his anger and grief he couldn't stand this. "She put up another barrier and he broke through." 

Kagome gasped cover her mouth with her hand. Her dream was happening! She had a feeling it would. If Raya’s barrier broke, then she had been...

"He's torturing her!" Nuriel snarled brokenly. 

Sesshomaru growled. If Nuriel didn't lay claim to the life of this creature, he certainly would. 

"There!" Kagome yelled pointing at a patch of trees not too far away. She could sense them.

Nuriel roared and broke from Sesshomaru’s bubble breaking it. Flames rushing around him as he leapt forward crashing into the patch of trees and yelling.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY MATE!!" Nuriel roared. Spitting fire at the demon above his Raya as he jumped to stand between her and her torturer. 

Doragon no chi sprang away from the human breaking her bra in the process. He growled. Nuriel had gotten there faster than he hoped. 

Nuriel’s eyes flicked over to Raya taking in her broken body then her lack of top clothing. His eyes already blood red blazed with fire.

XxX

Sesshomaru had caught Kagome as his bubble had shattered and they were now landing in the clearing. 

Nuriel was standing in front of Raya he was using a flaming whip to vigorously attack and burn the demon who had harmed her. 

As they landed, Kagome saw Raya and ran over. Sesshomaru stopped her when Nuriel's eyes flicked over to them.

"Nuriel, let the miko care for your mate." Sesshomaru said nodding to Kagome. 

Sesshomaru had seen her use her power to heal and having a female with his mate was less of a threat in Nuriel's eyes. Nuriel had not completely lost himself to his baser instincts, but they were foremost in his mind. Nuriel could easy loose himself and kill all that approached his mate at this point.

"This one will protect your mate as you seek your revenge." Sesshomaru said nodding to the scum responsible.

Nuriel nodded and let Kagome run over to Raya. Taking off her jacket, she covered Raya's top and looked over her to heal her worst injuries first.

With his mate taken care of Nuriel turned to face Doragon no chi. With a ferocious roar Nuriel sting after him.

Sesshomaru stood in from of the two human women watching as Nuriel and the stranger jumped from place to place. Nuriel viciously attacking, plunging his claws into the demons flesh then ripping it away. His whip forgotten for a moment to enjoy nto Doragon no chi. However, Doragon no chi only dodged what he could and didn't speak. His wounds healing quickly regardless of how deep or severe they were. An unnerving smile was on his face.

Kagome went about healing Raya's leg and arm. Both had a long gash in them. Her arm had been broken as well along with most of her fingers. Kagome grimace at the odd angles

“I have to reset the bones to heal them. This will hurt, sorry.” Kagome said in a soft voice.

Raya laughed with no humor but nodded her head. She didn't even flinch when her arm was put back in place as well as her fingers. Kagome looked Raya over. Burns and tears in her flesh littering her body, almost no skin left unmarred but her face. She had only one long gash on her face, apparently Doragon no chi wanted to see all facial expressions from her horrid experience.

As Kagome worked on healing Raya, Sesshomaru watched Nuriel eyes narrowed. Something was not right. 

"I'm Kagome by the way." Kagome said helping Raya to put on her jacket when her cuts were closed and her broken bones healed. The burns would take longer to heal and more strength Kagome was unsure if she would be needed in the battle, and wanted to make sure she was not useless if it came down to it. Raya was still hurt and battered but she looked much better.

"Thank you for your help Kagome." Raya said as Kagome zipped up the jacket. "I am Raya, Nuriel's mate, as I'm sure you know."

Kagome nodded. "Is there anything you can tell us about that, that, thing...?" She said casting a glare in Doragon no chi direction.

"I do not know his reasoning but he said he was going to get back at Nuriel." Raya paused looking at Sesshomaru. He had turned to look at her once she was covered. He nodded towards her. "His name is Doragon no chi." 

Kagome furrowed her brows. "Dragon Blood? What a cliché name for a villain." 

Raya smiled at that needing desperately to forget. She clung to the relief of humor. "I didn't make the connection but yes, it is quite cliché." Raya smile faded as she noticed Sesshomaru stiffen and turn fully to her and bent down.

"Did you say Dragon Blood?" He asked.

"Yes? Do you know of him?" Raya asked.

Sesshomaru nodded and turned towards Nuriel narrowing his eyes and readying himself as they sprung around each other. For whatever the reason Dragon Blood had not even tried to fight back, only on the defensive.

"Sesshomaru what's wrong?" Kagome asked as he turned.

"Guard yourself miko." Sesshomaru said not looking at her. 

"What's going on? Tell me of what you know Sesshomaru!" Raya said sitting up as she turned her eyes from him to her mate in worry.

"Rumors have spread across my lands, of a vile demon that could multiply himself." Sesshomaru said keeping eyes alert. 

"Like Naraku?!" Kagome said stunned.

"No, unlike Naraku, Dragon Blood's replicas seem to have the same strength as the original." Sesshomaru said.

"Well shit." Kagome said as she too stood. She stepped to the side readying herself.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said.

"If that is the man you speak I have more rumors to add to it." Raya said eyes down cast.

Kagome turned towards her.

"A name was not given but a demon who had the same ability was also rumored to be promising riches and power to all that followed him." She said her eyes darkening. "Many demons from our lands have gone to join him."

Kagome eyes widened she had heard of demons gathering, Sango and Miroku had been gathering info when they could.

"The shape shifter." Kagome whispered. 

Miroku had paid a good sum to get more information on that demon. Not that he didn't get his money back. The demon he questioned was stupid enough to attack him as he confirmed the rumor.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I saw it myself." Raya said remembering his transformation.

Nuriel cursed as Dragon Blood slipped out of his fingers. 

"A miko and a dog to guard your mate?" Dragon Blood asked.

"Ahh!" Raya and Kagome gasped as hands grabbed them picking them up.

Sesshomaru swiftly cut the arm off the Dragon Blood clone holding Raya only for it to spring away. It's arm falling uselessly to the ground. His eyes flickered over to the miko pondering if he should intervene or not.

"Not going to be that easy dog lord." Dragon Blood said as he vanished in front of Nuriel then spoke from the one holding Raya. "I'm surprised kitsune, you have not asked any questions of me. Are you not curious in nature?" Dragon Blood taunted as he held a claw over Raya's throat, lightly pushing into it. A small drip of blood running down her neck.

"I have no need to know of the one who soon will die." Nuriel spat

Dragon Blood chuckled. "Ah well let me inform you any way." 

"I am Doragon no chi." He said coolly.

"It's a stupid and cliché name, 'Dragon Blood'." Kagome said as she melted the arms off of her captor kicking him, her miko powers flaring. She sprang away from him towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru being correct in his assumption that she could take care of it herself.

"Dragon Blood...?" Nuriel eyes widened before they hardened and he growled. "Come to finish the job then?" Nuriel gritted out.

Sesshomaru shot Nuriel a look. "How do you know him?" He asked.

"His family were the ones responsible for my family's death." Nuriel gritted his teeth and cracked his knuckles. He itched to sink his claws in him.

"Yes, your blasted father would not surrender, so we decided to take what should be ours." Dragon Blood said scowling "your father killed mine and wounded me." He pointed to the part of his scar not burned off by Raya. 

"This is retribution for your kin's transgressions!" Dragon Blood said as his claw dug further into Raya's neck.

As the onlookers yelled out, Raya smiled looking at her mate accepting her death and closing her eyes.

As she did time seemed to slow, she pondered on her memories how her life had changed when she met Nuriel and how happy she had been with him. A peaceful, content smile rested on her face. 

In the back of her mind she felt a shift, a memory resurfacing that she had not thought about...

XxxxxxxxxxX   
145 years ago.   
(From feudal era)  
XxxxxxxxxxX 

Raya had gone to a local village as she fumed. Stomping in the direction of a village near the palace.

"How could he!?" Raya said angry out loud. "I'm lady of the East! Which was by his doing!" She threw up he hands as she walked on.

Nuriel was meeting with Lords of the other lands and various diplomats. She might not know everything about politics within demon society but she knew enough that she should be included! 

She also knew that in the other lands the lady of the house would be present for such events! Why couldn't she!? Woman in the yokai world were treated equally for the most part. So, it wasn't uncommon to have several women at such meetings. Was she not good enough?

Raya frowned as replayed the last conversation she had with Nuriel. 

XxX  
Earlier   
XxX

"Raya you can't come." Nuriel said firmly.

"But why?" Raya asked.

Nuriel looked towards the heavens as to ask why did they give him such a stubborn mate. 

"Because I said so." Nuriel said not looking at her.

"What are you my parent?" Raya asked sarcastically.

Nuriel growled. "No! I am your mate and as such you should listen to me!" 

"Give me one good reason not to come then." Raya said exasperated there had to be a reasonable explanation her mate wasn't an ass for no reason.

Nuriel's ears twitch someone was coming. He better make this quick.

"I don't want you there!" Nuriel growled out.

Raya gasped. She didn't know if she wanted to yell or cry at his forceful statement.

"FINE! BE THAT WAY YOU ASS!" Raya yelled then ran from him.

Nuriel flattened his ears at her loud declaration. Growling in her direction before turning to his guest.

"What do you want Sesshomaru!" Nuriel said to the obviously amused western lord.

"Mate problems?" He said with an eyebrow raised.

Nuriel growled he was not in the mood.

"One day Sesshomaru you will have a mate or love interest and I promise I will annoy and tease you endlessly."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow again and scoffed.

"No such thing will happen." Sesshomaru said.

"If your insinuating that you will never have a mate, I doubt it." Nuriel said turning the tables on him. "One day a girl will melt that iced heart of yours and on that day, you will have no peace from me." 

"Hnn." Sesshomaru simply stated as Nuriel stormed off leading the way to the meeting

XxX

Raya kicked a rock in her path. After 5 years, did he change his mind? Was she really, not good enough? She knew he loved her. She thought reasoning with herself, but he was so frustrating! He kept her in the dark on most politics and didn't talk too much about his past. At least not after his kin were killed. She knew nothing of how he got to be in her village. She hated secrets. 

"Damn it Nuriel you are such a frustrating mate!!" Raya yelled scaring away the birds around her.

Unbeknownst to her, two sets of eyes with fanged smiled watched her.

"Well, hello pretty human." A red goblin demon said as he landed in front of her.

"Have you lost your way?" A blue from goblin said appearing by the first.

Raya looked at them. Crap! She was nowhere near ready to use her yokai Nuriel gave her. Not to mention she wasn't close to the palace either.

"Nope I haven't and I'll be on my way now!" Raya said heading back to the palace walking oddly to keep them in view.

The demons grinned and looked at each other. Raya felt fear creep in. 

"Oh do you know the Eastern lord?" The red one asked. As he jumped to the side of her blocking her from moving forward.

"We heard he took on a human mate." The blue one said jumping to the other side of her.

"Catching his interest must mean you are quite something." The red one said eyeing her up and down.

"I don't know what you’re talking about." Raya said in a what she hoped to be a bored manner.

"I bet she's tasty." The blue one said.

"I bet your right." The red one agreed.

"Let's eat!" They said together pouncing on her. 

Raya screamed and closing her eyes tightly. "No! Nuriel!!!" 

Two groans where heard above her. She felt their weight leave her and gingerly opened her eyes.

There was Nuriel stomping the two goblins into unrecognizable mush.

"No one touches my mate!" He said as he stomped.

"Nuriel?" Raya said relieved tears running down her cheeks.

He looked up and in the next instant she was in his arms taking her back to the place. She clung to him crying softly. He made soft growl of comfort as he too clung to her tucking her closely into him.

He sped up when they reached their home. Zipping past all and jumping into the east wing’s window into their bedroom.

He shut the window behind him and locked it with his tail. 

Nuriel walked over and sprang lightly onto the bed. Then sat cross legged with Raya in his lap.

"Are you ok my mate?" Nuriel said as he lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

"Yes, I'm sorry I shouldn't of-" Raya started to say before she was cut off by a passionate kiss.

After a moment Nuriel stopped and peered into her face.

"I'm sorry." Nuriel said "Please, don't leave." His eyes were bright with an emotion Raya had not seen in him before. Desperation.

"I'm sorry Nuriel I just." Raya said but Nuriel hugged her tightly to his chest stopping her comment.

After a few minutes of peaceful silence, he spoke.

"Raya I didn't want you to go to the meeting because I don't trust the lords." He said bluntly. "I don't want them knowing how much you mean to me either."

Raya looked at him in confusion. He didn't trust them so he didn't want them knowing she was his mate or?

"As a lord it is a rarity that your mate is also one you love. Instinctively protective but not in love." He continued at her surprised confusion. "Usually later the lords learn to love their mates. But not always at first." 

"That is the same with human lords." Raya said with a nod.

"Yes." He nodded. "You being human most lords think I have just mated you for your life time and that I'm going through a 'phase'" he growled at that.

"But because I not only love you but gave you long life, you could be used as my weakness." 

"Oh. But wouldn't that be so either way?" She asked.

"Some would still do so regardless but being early on in our mating and in my return to the East it's better to wait for a time." Nuriel said gently stroking his thumb over her mating mark. "Once you can better protect yourself and learn to control my yokai I gave you, then it can be known to all my love for you and your long life."

After explaining he held her tightly again.

"Nuriel, I understand." She smiled leaning back and kissing his nose. "Thank you for saving me from those demons." Her eyes grew with love "and from my loneliness of my life without you." 

Nuriel's eyes wavered. His strong arms pulling her to his chest and refusing to let go when she tried to look up at him.

"Nuriel ...?"

"You saved me too..." he whispered to her. 

"I did?" Raya asked "are you speaking of those village women? That was no big thing! They shouldn't have tried to bed a mated man!" She teased. Raya stilled as he just held her tighter shaking his head.

"You saved me... from me." He said rather darkly. 

Raya tried to look up at him from her spot in his arms. He rested his chin on her head tucking her into the crook of his neck. Effectively hiding his face from view.

"After my parents... my kin were murdered, I returned to build and take over as eastern lord." He absentmindedly stroked Raya's hair.

"After forty years or so things were running smoothly."

"Ada lived off and on with the lady of the west. Soon she had decided to just stay with her." Nuriel looked down as his fingers slid through Raya's hair.

"I was glad she could move on. She was very young when my parents were killed and the lady of the west had been a mother figure to her longer than my actually mother." 

"I was and am glad she went to live with the lord and lady of the west. She found happiness." His hands stopped.

"But with Ada gone it felt as if there was nothing left for me here in the east. So, I left."

"I didn't abandon the East I had my three most trusted men left to rule."

"I wandered for years. Finding no joy but in violence or trickery. And even then, it was short lived and superficial."

"I had lost hope in the world. Seeing only darkness." His eyes growing dark in reembrace.

"Then I stumbled upon your village." Nuriel said letting Raya lean back to look at her.

"I was in such a state I stole goods and food from your village. Food, medicine, toys from children even!" He looked away from her in shame ears flat on his head. "I had laughed at their misfortune and was pleased in their hostility."

"But... then you spoke to me." Nuriel said bringing a hand to her cheek. "You were so earnest, so honest, so gracious." Nuriel stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"I had noticed you, before you spoke to me." He said.

"You were poor and lived in a rundown hut barely big enough to lay in. Yet you never showed your pain, not to others." He paused. "Yet I saw your loneliness when all the other villagers went to their families and home for the night. But still, not in your actions or words, you even gave what little you had to those better off then you." 

"With tears in your eyes you had prayed by a tree I rested in. "

"Please help my village. You pleaded." 

Raya smiled softly remembering.

"And you asked 'how I wanted to help my village.'" Raya said.

He chuckled. "Yes the whole time I had thought you really believed that tree spoke to you."

"The tricker became the tricked." Raya giggled.

Nuriel made a disgruntled noise. "Well how was I supposed to know? You even name it!"

Raya smiled. "Yes, my dear Kibo tree." They would go back soon to offer a flower to the tree that their love blossomed at.

Nuriel buried his face in the crook of her neck. 

"Raya had you not come to me that day..." Nuriel shuddered. "Your village would have perished and my heart along with it."

"You showed me, my Raya what life could be. What it should be." Nuriel said growing serious.

"Raya whatever may be in this life don't leave me in it without you." Nuriel looked into her eyes. "I would be lost without you." His eyes watered. "Don't leave me to the darkness again." 

"Nuriel, I would never-" Raya said but was cut off by Nuriel's lips locking with hers. His lips moved hungrily over hers. Molding and memorizing her lips to his. 

Nuriel broke this kiss letting Raya catch her breath.

"Promise me Raya, that no matter of what lay ahead you will not leave me. That you will fight to stay with me." Nuriel said peering down at her. "Please never give in or let yourself fall for I will be forever lost without you."

"Nuriel..." Raya's eyes filled with tears and as she blinked they fell slowly down her face. "I promise you, I will never leave you. If there is still strength in me I will fight to live for you my love." 

He swiftly kissed her at her words and unknown to his mate a tear gliding down his cheek as well.

XxxxxxxxxxX   
Present time.  
XxxxxxxxxxX 

Raya's eyes snapped open. She would not let Dragon Blood take her from Nuriel. Not without every ounce of power sucked from her she wouldn't. 

Raya threw her head back breaking Dragon Blood's nose. Her yokai had been slowly returning, she thrust what little she had at her neck to heal the deep gash.

The distracting was all Nuriel needed.

Nuriel leapt cutting Dragon Blood's arm from hand to shoulder in threes. He yelled and jumped back. Nuriel grabbed Raya by the waist and threw her towards Sesshomaru who caught her easily.

Black flames roared around Nuriel flicking violently at all things near him.

Sesshomaru held on to Raya's waist as he grabbed Kagome similarly and jumped away and into the air.

With them out of the way Nuriel smiled at Dragon Blood.

"Now for your death." 

Now that Raya was out of danger Nuriel had regained hold of his more beast like self. Making it safe to transform. Nuriel could have finished him in his human form, but crushing Dragon Blood's bones in his teeth was much more appealing.

Red flames danced in a whirl wind of power swarming and flowing over Nuriel. With a growl, anyone would be afraid of, he transformed into his true form. 

Dragon Blood's eyes widened he hadn't expected that. Which was his down fall. 

Fangs ripped into his flesh tearing and breaking bones red and black flames swarming around the dying demon and blood dripped from Nuriel's mouth in excess. 

In the sky, Kagome made a noise of disgust. She never really liked gore but for Dragon Blood a gruesome death was appropriate.

Sesshomaru glanced over at the miko noticing her eyes were unfocused on Nuriel currently ripping the second Dragon Blood into pieces after the first that had talked to them was sufficiently died. 

Sesshomaru knew she didn't enjoy death but he saw no pity in her eyes. Kagome felt that Dragon Blood got what he deserved as did he. 

Kagome glanced over at Raya whose eyes were focused much more on the carnage than she was. Her eyes held vengeance and a small smirk rested on her face. Maybe Raya was more demon that she thought. 

After the two Dragon Bloods were as dead as possible Nuriel transformed back to his human form. Sesshomaru landed close to him. Raya practically jumped from him to her mate.

"Nuriel!" Raya cried as he turned catching her and picking her up on his arms as he would a bride. He jumped away from the blood and carnage to sit up in a tree branch not far from them.

"Raya." Nuriel said it with such vivid emotion.  
Nuriel gently placed her on his lap and began looking her over for injuries. Seeing various burns still on her arms, legs and chest he made a low growl.

"I'm alright, Kagome healed the worst of my injuries." Raya said leaning her face into the crock of Nuriel's neck. 

"None the less I will speed up your recovery." Nuriel said licking a burn gently on her arm. His yokai spread over her burn directly healing them.

XxX

Kagome looked up over at the couple who were obliviously to anyone but each other. She smiled. She was glad after all this and the horrid things Raya had gone through that they were reunited and happy. She sighed. Not for the first time she wished for a love as strong as the couple in front of her.

Sesshomaru watched his friend’s relief and happiness seeping into Nuriel and Raya's expressions. He thought about how Nuriel desperately fought to get to his mate. How Raya had shielded Nuriel from her pain, for his sake. The look on Nuriel's face as he saw her. How Raya had fought on regardless of the odds against her survival purely for her mate.

For the first time in his life, he didn't find the notion of a mate ridiculous. Sesshomaru had refused to have a mate purely on just having one or for only an heir. Sesshomaru had seen no need and no one dared go against him. Save some annoying comments from Nuriel.

He looked away from the scene turning to look at the miko instead, who had been making odd faces again.

"Are you not pleased with the outcome miko?" Sesshomaru asked as Kagome frowned.

"No. I'm happy for them." Kagome said with a smile turning to look at him. 

"Then why are you unhappy?" Sesshomaru asked. He knew her statement had been the truth but the look about her didn't show that she was happy.

Kagome turned to face him studying him. He was seriously asking her that? Since when had he cared about her emotions? Kagome blinked. Actually, for a while, now hadn’t he? Several times he had made it clear that he wondered about her emotions. Helping her when needed then making fun of her when not. He certainly had changed from the first impression she had gotten from him. 

Before she could answer Sesshomaru stiffened.

"What is it?" She asked spreading her senses. Then she felt it.

"Sesshomaru to the right!" Kagome said quickly. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome by the waist and sprinted off in the direction she had pointed. Leaving Nuriel and Raya behind.

"I thought Nuriel killed them all!" Kagome said as they ran. When Nuriel was fighting, there were only two Dragon Bloods present at any given time.

Sesshomaru only reply was his eyes narrowing.

"He's heading for the trees!" Kagome said as she felt the familiar pull she had felt every time moving in between time. They had realized that to get back they would need to go to the same place they had landed in, which was the trees that had kept the well's power in them. 

Dragon Blood cursed they had found him. He had tried to sneak off covering his scent and concealing his yokai, but apparently, the Dog Lord had still found him. 

With a flash Sesshomaru's yokai whip was around Dragon Blood’s neck causing him to stop running and slam into the ground.

"Damn you!" Dragon Blood said holding the whip with his hands trying to keep from choking. Sesshomaru landed down next to him releasing Kagome to stand on her own, slightly behind Sesshomaru. Dragon Blood noticed this. Was the great Lord of the West protective of this human? Releasing one hand from the whip he flicked his wrist throwing razor sharp scales their way. Kagome quickly put up a barrier over both her and Sesshomaru. Her barrier severed the connection between Sesshomaru and Dragon Blood making his whip disappear.

"Ack! Sorry Sesshomaru!" Kagome said noticing what had happened and lowered her barrier. Sesshomaru spared her a glance then return his eyes to Dragon Blood who had begun to turn towards the trees again.

"You, filth, will not be leaving." Sesshomaru said as he quickly sprang forward grabbing Dragon Blood by the neck.

Dragon Blood had counted on this however and tested his theory. As Sesshomaru dug his nails into him, Dragon Blood shot the scale that had been with Raya forward cutting and burning through the trunk of a tree next to Kagome. 

Kagome eyes stayed on the fight between them not noticing the falling tree coming her way. In a flash Sesshomaru slashed through the tree with his whip cutting in two pieces that fell on either side of Kagome.

"Miko, watch yourself." Sesshomaru said with a growl, his eyes never leaving his prey. Sesshomaru sunk his claws deeper into the Dragon Blood's neck adding his acid and burning holes in his neck. Dragon Blood hissed in pain but a smile broke on his face looking at Kagome briefly then back to Sesshomaru.

Dragon Blood spoke his last words.

“She will be your down fall dog.”

With a cracked and broken laugh Dragon Blood was swallowed up by the acid Sesshomaru had poured into him. Sesshomaru flicked his wrist dust and blood flinging from his hand, and the last remains of Dragon Blood.


	13. Chapter 13

XxxxxxxxxxX 

Sesshomaru walked briskly towards the miko as narrowing his eyes at her. Glancing at the tree around her before speaking

"Have you never been in battle miko?" He said harshly. 

"What? I have and you know that! I've even fought with you!" Kagome said confused and angry, what was he getting at.

"Then pray tell why you could not avoid a simple tree?" Sesshomaru said standing and towering over her. If not for him she would be dead now. "The great Shikon miko to die from a tree   
falling?" 

"Sorry jeez!" Kagome said crossing her arms. "Everyone makes mistakes you know!" 

"A mistake in the mists of battle will cost you your life miko." Sesshomaru said still glaring down at her. Kagome opened her mouth to make a retort then stopped.

"Oh, come on just tell her you were worried about her." Nuriel called out from the tree that Raya and he were in. He rolled his eyes. They had followed them but had decided to let things play out a bit. "This is what I was telling you about Raya." Raya laughed readily. Her injuries had been healed and she wanted to forget the whole ordeal. And laughing felt good.

Kagome’s eyes widened. He was worried about her? She looked up at him. Sesshomaru's emotionless mask was in place. But his eyes showed a flash of emotion before he looked away from her.

Nuriel noting the tension in the air spoke up "So, what now?"

"We return to the past." Sesshomaru said stepping in the direction of the trees.

"Wait!" Both Raya and Kagome yelled.

Sesshomaru turned and raised an eyebrow at the miko as Nuriel spoke "Wait for what? Do you not wish to return?" Nuriel asked his mate puzzled.

"No, it’s not that." Raya said thinking of Trella and Mario. "I have made friends here and I would like to tell them of my safety and say my goodbyes." 

Raya knew if she never returned to show Mario and Trella she was ok that they would forever worry for her, and might even search for her.

"Yes, I would like to say a proper goodbye to my family as well." Kagome said looking up into Sesshomaru's eyes. "Please."

Nuriel huffed.

"I can't say no to you mate." Nuriel said cheeks slightly red. He looking away from Raya's big brown eyes and scratching his head. Her eyes were always a weakness of his.

Sesshomaru all but sighed. He had expected this to happen. He would not take this chance from the miko, he knew what it meant to her.

"Very well." Sesshomaru said nodding. He turned to head back the way they came.

"Well then we will take care of our business and meet you back at the shrine then?" Nuriel asked not missing the way Sesshomaru agreed so quickly to Kagome's request. 

Sesshomaru nodded once and Kagome turned to wave the two off. Nuriel sprung in the direction of Raya's temporary home.

"Don't forget to kiss and make up!" Nuriel called out. To which Raya smacked his arm and he could be heard saying "Whaaaat?" then they were out of sight.

Kagome turned and walked up to Sesshomaru. "So, are we going to walk or?"

Sesshomaru looked down at her. "Of course, not." He said forming a cloud at his feet. She   
looked at it warily now that Raya was out of danger she was rethinking using such a method, especially going to the city instead of from. 

"Um, I know that would probably be the fastest and all but maybe we would could try something else?" Kagome asked.

"Is this not acceptable miko?" Sesshomaru asked looking at her. 

"Well I guess for a little bit it should be ok, I just don't want to be seen and have problems come up." She replied.

"Hnn." 

Kagome got on Sesshomaru's cloud and hung on to his sleeve as they took to the sky. After a few moments, she still had not let go. Sesshomaru eyed her hand then looked at her.

"You will not fall miko." Sesshomaru said. 

Kagome peered up at him.

"Huh...?" Kagome replied. Sesshomaru looked from her face to her hand.

"Oh! Sorry." she said letting go of his sleeve and folded her arms.

"It is of no consequence." He said eyes moving forward again.

Kagome looked up at him. "Is that your way of saying you didn't mind me holding on to you?"

Sesshomaru replied with silence.

Kagome blushed slightly and looked away at the scenery below. Sesshomaru's silence might not be a 'yes' to her question but it wasn't a no. 

It was strange how so much had happened in only two days. Yesterday she believed she would never see her family again. Never reach the future. 

Not only that but Sesshomaru had been changing his attitude towards her. 

Blushing she remembered the last time it was only her and Sesshomaru on his cloud.

He had almost kissed her! Right? I wasn't hallucinating, right? Kagome thought. 

She mentally shook herself. What did it matter anyway? She knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't want a relationship with her. 

Had he kissed her it would have been on a whim or a new way to tease her.   
Oh, how she wouldn't mind such a tease.... 

Kagome blushed and actually shook her head at the thought. Need to nip thoughts like that in the butt. 

Shaking herself Kagome instead thought of the couple now reunited. A peaceful smile rested on her face at the thought. She looked down at the trees and landscape they were passing.

Next to her the Western Lord’s mind was occupied as well. 

"She will be your downfall dog." Sesshomaru frowned thinking of the last words Dragon Blood had said. 

As if he the great dog demon and lord of the west would have such a small creature be his 'down fall'. Such a notion was ridiculous at best. 

He frowned and glanced over to said miko. She was looking out at the quickly passing landscapes with a small smile in place, her previous emotions that had been in a whirl had slowed into just one of contentment. 

For a while they traveled in peaceful silence. That is until Kagome sneezed.

"Achoo!" Kagome rubbed her nose then her arms in a tempt to warm up. "Excuse me." She said. 

Kagome sighed it had just begun to show signs of fall in the past; however, here in her era fall   
had come quickly. 

Having given her jacket to Raya she was cold. The speed along with the height they were traveling at didn't help the chill settling into her pale skin. She glanced over to Sesshomaru. He had on a Tshirt, jeans, and boots as well as his fluffy boa thing (as Kagome called it) and he looked as if the cool air didn't bother him a bit. 

Kagome grumbled looking away from the surely warm fur and thinking how this weather probably didn’t affect him at all. 

Sesshomaru looked down as the miko sneezed. Her tale tale signs of being cold very evident. He watched her rub her redden arms and look away from him. 

"Miko, you are cold?" Sesshomaru more stated then asked.

"Yea." She shrugged. "But what can ya do? I'll be fine it’s only a couple of hours, right?"   
Kagome forced a laugh.

"Hnn." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly. She was shivering slightly. 'What could he do?' More than she surely. Sesshomaru wrapped a hand around Kagome’s waist pulling her towards  
him. 

"Eep! Wa-what are you doing?" Kagome asked in a startled voice.

"Warming you up." He said as if it was obvious. Kagome's eyes widened. Surely, he didn't mean what her overly active pent up mind pictured so thoughtfully for her. Gah!

Kagome's mind spun as he pulled her in front of him her back to his chest. Sesshomaru moved   
his hand and wrap the front of her up in his fluff. When he was done, he looked down at her now overly red face. 

Kagome just looked back up at him and his ever so close self. Thankful it had not been what she had thought. Man, when did she become such a pervert? Maybe Miroku was rubbing off on her...

"Warmer?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes!" Kagome squeaked out. And she was warmer in more ways than one. Gah! Again!  
"Damnit Miroku." She muttered.

Sesshomaru glanced at down at her. Had she just cursed the monk? 

"Miko what are you mumbling about?" He asked as she looked back up at him, but quickly   
turned away.

"Nothing important." Kagome said. She applauded herself for not blurting out what she had been thinking for once. 

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her but chose not to pry. The monk was of little interest to him anyway. Nothing like the little miko leaning up against him. She was now preoccupied with looking around her at the various trees and such passing by.   
Her plump lips turned up in a slight pout. He let his eyes linger for a moment on said lips before looking ahead. Why was he so fascinated by this creature, this human miko, Kagome.

He had never known any being like her. This miko... no Kagome... was fearless. She threw   
caution to the wind, going head first into danger when anyone was in need. When he had first  
witnessed this, he had thought her daft. Yet he had an amount a respect for her. Even if she   
occasionally was so clumsy he wondered how she had survived so long.

Brave, powerful, clumsy, kind to a fault, and always changing. Kagome was an every changing  
puzzle. As soon as he thought he had found the last piece, the puzzle widened and shifted. His   
thoughts were interpreted however when the occupant of his thoughts spoke.

"Sesshomaru how old are you?" Kagome asked. 

Sesshomaru blinked. Yes, she definitely was a puzzle. And random.

"Why?" He asked.

"Uhh well I was just thinking about how Miroku is older than Sango by a year then I was  
thinking how Inuyasha was much older than Kikyo and the question just came to mind.

Inuyasha is around 250 so how old does that make you?" She asked.

Sesshomaru looked down at her. No one had ever really asked him that question. And her   
thinking process was dizzying. Her earlier thoughts of the monk led to asking how old he was?

"Hmm. Why do you wish to know?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Just curious." Kagome said shrugging as she turned to face him.

"525." Sesshomaru said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Whoa, you’re over half a millennia old!" Kagome explained. Holy cow! I don't know why that   
surprised me. She thought. But wow!

"And what is your age, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well I'm 19-!" Kagome blushed in surprise as he said her name. She didn't know if she wanted him to continue using her name or not. If it gave her a mini heart attack every time surely that   
wasn't good for her...

"In yokai terms your still an infant." Sesshomaru said with a smirk. Not missing the way, her  
heart was hammering.

“Grrr Well I'm not in human years!" She grumbled out at him turning to face him.

"Did you just growl at me?" Sesshomaru asked eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I did." Kagome growled at him again for good measure and then stuck her tongue out at   
him.

"Hnn." Sesshomaru said then with a slight smirk added. "Not an infant in human years, yet you  
proceed to act like one." He stated looking at her tongue still out. 

She promptly put her tongue back in her mouth.

"Humph." Kagome said pouting. She began to turn back around when Sesshomaru's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Giving up?" He asked referring to him stating she was an infant.

"Well what's the point? You're going to think I'm an 'infant' or child regardless." She said   
heatedly. Here she was thinking of him and her attraction to him. And he thought of her as a   
child.

Sesshomaru studied her. She was this upset over his comment? He had said it only to get a rise  
out of her. In the last year or so she had matured in mind (mostly) and much in body.

Sesshomaru eyed said body with appreciation. Kagome had a nice figure, her hips and chest had filled out nicely and her face had, like her body, became that of a woman's.

"I do not see you as such." Sesshomaru said moving his thumb lightly over her shoulder his hand rested on. To which she jumped a little startled.

He gave her shoulder an almost affection touch.

"Then what do you see me as?" Kagome said with slight curiosity. Not only now but he had in the past called her a child. Had that changed in the last year or so?

"As a frustration." He teased, enjoying her peeved look. Then continued "I see you as a woman  
and miko obviously." 

Kagome could not conceal the blush and shock from her face. He thought of her as a woman?

"I'm glad you can seem me for what I am then Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said with respect.   
Her face holding a pleasant and pleased smile.

"Hnn." Sesshomaru nodded, to her then lifted his hand and stroking her cheek with his knuckles gently. "You may say my name without title, when alone." 

Kagome blushed at his touch and words. Her heart fluttered at his kindness. Her mind quiet for   
once she didn't know what to say or do.

"Thank you." Kagome couldn't seem to look away from his rich gold eyes that bore into hers.  
"You can call me Kagome from now on, if you want." Her blush deepened as she tore her eyes   
from his to her feet.

"Very well." Sesshomaru said dropping his hand and facing forward, breaking the spell. 

It had been about an hour and as Sesshomaru looked forward he could now see the tall buildings as tiny specks. 

"We are nearing the city." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh?" Kagome turned to face forward. She squinted in the distance. She couldn't see anything but trees. "Ok well when we get about an hour away can you tell me?"

"Why?" He asked. 

"Ah well, I was thinking we should be less conspicuous as we get closer." Kagome said.

"Hnn." Sesshomaru nodded. 

They traveled in peaceful silence for a while. Kagome thinking over their conversations and how they had grown closer lately. Sesshomaru thinking much of the same.

Sesshomaru slowed his cloud down to a stop.

"Are we almost to the city already?" Kagome asked looking at him.

"No, there are humans a few miles ahead of us." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh! Ok we should get out of sight then!" Kagome said looking around to see if anyone was   
nearby.

"Hnn." Sesshomaru said lowering them to the ground. Kagome had wrapped his fluff around her like a boa and was hugging it close to her.

"So, I guess we have to walk till we get past them." Kagome said looking around her and starting forward. "Oh, here." Kagome said reluctantly offering him back her means of warmth.

"You are still cold, use it." Sesshomaru said.

"Thanks!" Kagome said happily snuggling back into it.

They had been walking for about 10 minutes when Sesshomaru, beside her, looked over and spoke.

"They are close, do you wish to avoid them." Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome thought for a moment then shrugged.

"I guess not, you don't sense any ill will from them?" Kagome asked.

"No." he said.

"Ok, well no problem then!" Kagome said. She could hear some voices ahead of her. 

XxxxxxxxxxX   
Up a head   
XxxxxxxxxxX 

"Someone is coming! Put on your bracelets!" The tanuki demon father said putting on his   
bracelet as well.

"Aww but dad." His tanuki son said reluctantly putting on his to change him to look human.

"But we are out of the city, maybe it's another demon like us?" The tanuki daughter asked.

"Better safe than sorry children." The mother tanuki said. Suddenly her eyes widened as she   
turned to her mate who wore a similar expression.

"Is that...?" His mate asked him. He shook his head and furrowed his brows. As to not alert the   
children.

"It is but something is... different..." he said pondering a sniffing the air. " better be careful what we say."

She nodded and turned to her children.

"Ok time for a game!" She said and ushered the children back in the tent.   
She set up a game for the children then said. "You are not to say anything unless we tell you it's ok. Understand?" She told them sternly as they nodded. She left the tent and went out to stands next to her mate.

XxxxxxxxxxX   
Ahead  
XxxxxxxxxxX 

Sesshomaru furrowed his brows as they approached. 

"What is it?" Kagome asked as he stopped.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air looking ahead of him. Although they smelled of human their auras were different from what normal humans would have. Not entirely human but he didn't sense that of a demon.

"They are not what they appear to be." He said walking forward again.

Kagome with her senses felt towards them. Feeling what Sesshomaru had.

"Yea something's off." Kagome said. She could see in the distance a tent.

"Well we will find out soon enough." She said with a shrug.

After another 10 minutes, they were entering the 'humans' camp site.

"Hello there!" The father raccoon dog said.

"Hello." Kagome said bowing slightly in politeness. She did not feel any ill will from them. "I'm Kagome and this is Sesshomaru-sama." She said nodding towards Sesshomaru.

"Ah nice to meet you both!" The tanuki mother said. 

"I'm Takaaki and this is my wife Akio." Takaaki said.

"Nice to meet you." Kagome said smiling at them then glancing at the silent lord next to her.

"What are you." Sesshomaru asked bluntly.

"Uh what do you mean? Human like you." Takaaki said

Sesshomaru eyes narrowed. 

"You lie." He stated.

They looked at each other than to Sesshomaru. 

"Before I answer you Sesshomaru-sama, can I ask if you know me?" Takaaki asked.

"Hnn no." Sesshomaru said glaring at him.

Akio eyes widened then looked over at her mate. She had been looking at Kagome closely.

"I'm sorry for the secrecy we are Tanuki." She said removing her bracelet reveling her true form.

Takaaki nodded talking his off as well. "We have had issues in the past from reveling our appearance to ones we thought were someone they weren't." Takaaki said. "But by your scent and aura it is obvious you are Lord Sesshomaru.

Then demons are in this time! Kagome thought happily. 

"Hnn." Sesshomaru eyed them he could tell there was more to this then they let on. It was   
obvious they knew of him more than just as 'Lord of the West' and by how Akio was eyeing   
Kagome she knew the miko as well. 

"So, you use those bracelets to hide aura and appearance." Kagome said. 

"Yes, I'm sorry but we can't tell you much more." Takaaki said.

"Oh ok, because I'm human?" Kagome asked frowning.

"No." Akio said frowning. She had to be careful. 

"Are you from this time?" Takaaki asked instead of answering.

"Uhh well..." Kagome paused looking back and forth from the tanuki and the demon lord who had   
not broken eye contact.

"Very well." Sesshomaru said nodding to the couple then looked over to Kagome.

"Okkkaaaay. Well, nice meeting you both goodbye." Kagome said bowing to them. As soon as Kagome straightened Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist and took off.

"Eek! Not again!" Kagome could be heard saying as they disappeared.

"Well... that was interesting." Takaaki said. "It's not every day you meet the lord of the west   
from the past in present!"

"Yes, and if they are from the time I believe they are from...." Akio said. "They will have a lot on their plates in the near future."

"Yes. But all will be well." Her mate answered.

"Can we come out now?" Their children said in unison peeking out of the tent. 

"Yes of course." Akio said smiling as the tanuki family continued with their camping trip.

XxxxxxxxxxX


	14. Chapter 14

XxxxxxxxxxX 

"Must you always do that?!" Kagome sputtered pounding her fists on Sesshomaru's chest. 

He looked down at her. Held chest to chest to him, was a fuming miko.   
Sesshomaru felt her little fists beating against him. It, of course, didn't hurt him. Had it been anyone but her it would have been irritating and he would have probably killed them but as it was, Sesshomaru found it amusing. 

"If you continue to have such reactions as this, yes I will always do as such." Sesshomaru said with an amused glint in his gold eyes.

"Ooo! You're impossible!" Kagome said leaning from him to fold her arms and frown at him.

"Impossible?" Sesshomaru asked. 

"Yes! Impossible to reason with, impossible to read, im-." Kagome said.

"Impossibly attractive?" He 'helpfully' supplied.

Oh, what the hell Kagome thought.

"Yes! Everything about you is impossible! You're an arrogant, demanding demon that I just can't seem to get any peace from!" Kagome all but yelled.

"Yet by your scent you do not hate me as you insinuate." Sesshomaru said.

"I don't hate you obviously." Kagome said rolling her eyes. "If I did it would be easier." She mumbled. 

If she hated him, he would be less distracting with his looks.  
Kagome had always noticed he was obscenely attractive but his words and actions had always drove away such thoughts. Until the last couple of months to a year that is.   
She thought of him as an ally but in the last couple of months, her feelings seem to have grown in a way she had not expected. She now thought of him as a friend and a dear one at that.

She vastly enjoyed his company even when he was being, well, Sesshomaru. But her hormones were not helping things, not to mention his recent actions towards her. 

Being kind to her, worrying about her, almost kissing her. . . If she didn't know better she would of thought that he thought of her as a friend as well. Or maybe something else? I mean friends don't kiss each other. . .

"What am I to you Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked looking up at him, their eyes meeting.

Sesshomaru looked down at her. 'What was she to him?' An ally. . .yes, but. . . friend, seemed most appropriate he thought.

"Hnn, are you not an ally?" He asked she seemed to deflate at the question.

He only thought of her as an ally? Not even a friend? She frowned.

"And friend." Sesshomaru concluded.

Kagome's face lit up. Well, there was a step in a direction she had not thought possible!

"Do you not think of myself as such?" Sesshomaru said frowning.  
She had mentioned it before, had she changed her mind?

"No! I mean yes! I do think of you as a friend Sesshomaru! I'm so happy you can count me as a friend as well!" Kagome smiled up at him as her arms somehow found their way around him.

Sesshomaru gave her a rare smile. Small but genuine. Kagome had seen a smirk a few times but not a smile like that. It made him even more gorgeous. 

"Good." Sesshomaru said smiling just long enough for her to see it before disappearing. 

He nodded at her noticing that not only was his hands resting on her waist, hers were around him as well. He decided since they had confirmed their friendship then he should by all means, tease her in celebration.

Sesshomaru leaned down till his face was only a few inches from hers.

"Do you like holding me?" He said lowly. 

"Hmm? Oh! Sorry!" Kagome said blushing and going to remove her hands from around him when he quickly pressed her closer to him halting her movements. She looked up at him in question.

"So, tell me Kagome, what do friends do?" He asked.

He noticed her heart sped up and a light blush on her cheeks.

"Um, well, they talk, are kind, help and protect each other." Kagome said. 

"Do friends hold each other then?" Sesshomaru asked holding her slightly closer to him.

Kagome's blush deepened. "Yes, that is appropriate." Although friends didn't usually hug like they were now. . ,

"Hnn, tell me Kagome would a kiss be appropriate?" Sesshomaru said leaning even closer to her.

Kagome looked into his rich gold eyes. He was so close that his breath fanned gently on her face, warm and pleasant.  
She could smell him rich and wild like a forest during a thunderstorm. His breath like warm honey with a hint of vanilla.  
In this moment, looking into his warm wild eyes she realized something. . . and it terrified her. 

Sesshomaru had never been so close to Kagome and able to smell her breath and skin so fully. It was intoxicating.  
She smelled of a sunshine on a field of flowers. As her breathing picked up in her nervousness, it fanned delicately across his face. It soothed him, such a warm and pleasant feeling. He had never felt such a thing.

The few beings he could call friends he had never felt such peace and dare he say he found comfort in it.  
Sesshomaru had always done as he pleased and as for what he wanted now. . .

Sesshomaru leaned in just a hair more his lips a mere inch from hers. His eyes lazily closed, his nose lightly stroked hers, when he scented her fear.

His eyes widened and he quickly straightened. He realized acting on an impulse, a desire, a want, even if it please him. Was not worth damaging his new-found friendship with Kagome, however, tempting she was.

"Kagome, I apologize" Sesshomaru said looking her in the eye as she stood there in shock. "I took my teasing of you too far, forgive me."

Kagome blinked as he backed quickly away from her, missing his closeness but also relieved by it when he apologized. 

Sesshomaru, lord of the west apologized to her but then he spoke again and her heart sank.   
Teasing her.   
He had just been teasing her.  
Of course, she thought, why would it be anything else? She had thought that from the start, he enjoyed teasing her. She had thought that a kiss would be a fun thing. 

She was 19 plenty old enough to enjoy a playful kiss even if it didn't mean anything but she realized in that moment something that would change everything.  
She liked him. Liked him liked him. Not just as a friend as she had thought. . .   
It wasn’t just his looks, but Sesshomaru himself.  
He had really changed since their first meeting. She liked him more than just a ‘dear friend' as she had thought, but much more. And that thought terrified her. The last time she liked someone was Inuyasha years ago. Looked how that turned out.

She blinked realizing she hadn't answered. She shook herself. Sesshomaru had likely felt her uneasiness and backed off.  
She needed to shake it off till she could be alone and think and maybe talk to Sango or her mother.

Kagome forced a smile, then lied through her teeth. "It’s ok." she heard herself saying. She turned around and faced forward not looking at him the rest of the quiet trip back to her family shrine.

Sesshomaru knew she lied but let her be.  
It was his thoughtless actions that had her this way. He felt displeased with himself for doing so, he had not meant to upset her. He thought back to a few days ago, when he had almost kissed her before. Kagome had not had such a reaction then.  
What had changed? She was oddly quiet the rest of the journey even when he mentioned they were near the city she just nodded and asked him to keep them out of sight, which he did.

Sesshomaru dispersed his cloud as they landed by Kagome's home. Her mother coming out to greet them.

"Oh, thank goodness! You're both all right! Is everyone ok?" She said noticing neither Nuriel nor his mate was with them.

"Yes, Nuriel and his mate are well and are conducting business elsewhere." Sesshomaru said nodding his head towards her politely.

"Oh good, ah Kagome dear, are you ok?" Her mother asked looking at her closer.

"Oh, yes thanks mom." Kagome said giving Sesshomaru back his fluff and going to give her mom a hug.

Sesshomaru took it from her and placed it on his shoulder. Noticing when she wouldn’t meet his eyes.

Mrs. Higurashi looked over Kagome's shoulder at him with a look then looked down back at her daughter to him again. Clearly asking him what was bothering her.

Sesshomaru frowned at the perceptive woman. Before he could reply Kagome spoke.

"Well if you don't mind I'm going to take a hot bath!" Kagome said running into the house and to the bathroom.

Mrs. Higurashi turned and looked at Sesshomaru. 

"What happened?" She asked.

Sesshomaru looked down at the woman. She wasn't demanding that he tell her. 

"Did all go well with finding Nuriel's mate?" She prompted as she led the way into her home offering him a seat as they reached the living room.

Sesshomaru gracefully sat on the couch Mrs. Higurashi sitting next to him. 

"An enemy of Nuriel's had captured his mate. We destroyed him and Raya is well and with Nuriel." Sesshomaru said.

"Ah I see, was anyone hurt?" She asked attentively

"Yes. However no lasting damage was done on any other than our enemy." Sesshomaru said matter of factly.

"That's a relief." Mrs. Higurashi said leaning back and sighing.

Kagome's note only spoke of their need to hurry and that she would, if possible, come back to her before leaving for the past.  
Mrs. Higurashi glanced at him then down at her lap.

"Sesshomaru-sama, is my daughter doing well?" She asked.

Sesshomaru looked over at the middle age woman next him. Pondering her question, he looked away from her to stare ahead of him. Her question, was not one he knew how to answer. Looking towards her he realized she already knew. She just wanted him to confirm it.

"She is unharmed." He answered. With his gaze still on her he confirmed that this was not what she had meant.

"Physically, I'm sure." Mrs. Higurashi said nodding. "But I worry for her in more ways than that of the physical," She looked over at the wall. 

He followed her gaze. 

A picture hung there. It was of Kagome and her friends in his time, Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kirara and Kagome in the middle, all smiling and laughing with each other.  
He took note at the small blush on Kagome's face at the closeness of his brother, who had an arm around her in the picture.

"Not long after that picture was taken Kagome came home to speak with me." The woman said with a touch of sadness.

XxxxxxxxxxX   
Past  
XxxxxxxxxxX 

Mrs. Higurashi knew something was wrong from the moment she saw her. Kagome shoulders sagged as she dropped her yellow backpack at the front door and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm back." she said with fake enthusiasm

"Welcome back sis! How long are you staying?" Souta asked as he ran up to her.

"Oh, just a little while, I need to think without certain dog demons around." Kagome said laughing slightly then frowning.

"Souta, I believe your grandfather asked for you to help with the shrine today." Mrs. Higurashi said as she was drying her hands off on a towel after washing the last dish.

"Aw, ok mom." Souta said dragging his feet to the door. "See ya later Kagome!"

Kagome smiled and waved and started up the stairs to her room.

"Kagome." Her mother said softly.

"Yes mom?" Kagome replied stopping on the stairs.

"Why don't you sit with me for a while? I’ll make some tea." Mrs. Higurashi said as did just that.

"Ok. . .” Kagome agreed quietly.

Kagome watched as her mother sat by her. When her kind understanding eyes looked into hers, she couldn't hold back any longer. Warm tears slid down her cheeks.   
"Oh mom!" Kagome said as she hugged her mother.

"I'm here." Her mother said kindly rubbing her back.

After a few moments of sobbing Kagome choked out. "I'm giving up on Inuyasha."

Her mother nodded and held her close. Mrs. Higurashi knew this day would come, and was glad Kagome had realized it sooner rather than later.

"I see." She said.

"He's still my best friend but I just can't keep this up! He always goes to Kikyo and I don't want to be second anymore." She sobbed.

Her mother stroked her head and nodded letting her daughter cry into her arms.  
She had known from what she saw and heard that Inuyasha was not going to give her daughter the love she needed. 

Kagome sniffed and sat up looking at her lap with her hands clasped together and her mother’s arm around her. 

"I always thought he was the one for me but. . ." Kagome slumped in her seat. "not any more, I guess you could say I'm letting him go. He can now freely be with Kikyo." Kagome said sadly.

She had known it had been hard on Inuyasha and Kikyo as well for that matter. She knew Inuyasha cared for her. Just not the way she had wanted. 

"You might not want to hear this right now Kagome but, everything happens for a reason. Although you're hurting now, one day you will find that special someone for you." Mrs. Higurashi said bringing Kagome's chin up to look her in the eye. "And he will be worth the wait and heartache it took to get to him."

Kagome looked into her mother’s kind eyes. She knew she spoke the truth and even if Kagome didn't see herself with anyone but Inuyasha, one day that could be different. 

"Was it that way with you and dad?" Kagome asked wiping her eyes.

Her mother gave a small chuckle and nodded. "I had my fair share of boyfriends and dates before your dad. None I was too serious with, save one."

Kagome eyes widened her mother had never told her this.

"There was someone before dad?"

"I didn't live in a closet honey." Mrs. Higurashi said poking her daughters arm playfully.  
"I had a childhood friend that I had thought would be my husband."

"Really? What happened?" Kagome asked.

"Well he had not thought of me in the way I had thought of him and he broke my heart or so I thought at the time." Mrs. Higurashi said. At the time, she had thought it was a heart break only years later when her husband passed away did she realize how wrong she was. 

"But in came your dad to save the day." She said fondly. 

"So? What happened?" Kagome repeated eager to hear the story.

"Well your dad ended up punching my childhood friend for hurting me and well we got together right after."

"Dad punched him?!" Kagome said in awe.

"Yes, made him apologize to me as well." Mrs. Higurashi said dreamily.

"Wow." Kagome said. 

"The point being dear, that you never know how things will turn out." She smiled down at her daughter. "The ugliest of storms lead to the most beautiful of rainbows."

Kagome smiled at her mom and hugged her. She was right after all. Even if she wasn't meant to be with Inuyasha surely there was someone out there for her. She would just have to suck it up till then.

"Thanks mom." Kagome said with a smile.

"You're welcome my dear."

XxxxxxxxxxX   
Present  
XxxxxxxxxxX 

"She told me she was giving up on loving Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi said.

Sesshomaru looked at her. Why was she telling him this?

"I told her that she'd find someone else one day, that suited her better."

Sesshomaru agreed with this. Inuyasha had never deserved Kagome in his eyes.

He had not understood why his half-brother had had a hard time choosing between the dead priestess or Kagome.

The choice was obvious to him. Not only that, but it proved he truly was only half demon. It was not heard of to have two potential mates being led on for such a long period of time.

Demons make their intent known immediately, when given a choice between two mates, as in not to damage the other demon not chosen, chance of finding another potential mate. 

"Does my daughter have another love interest now?" She asked him.

Sesshomaru might have choked had he been drinking.

"I have little knowledge on such subject, however she is unattached." Sesshomaru said.

"So, she has no interests in any man or demon in your time?" Mrs. Higurashi asked looking up at him.

"That would be something to ask your daughter." He said avoiding her stare.

"I see, well." Mrs. Higurashi said "How about you Sesshomaru-sama do you have any such attachments?" 

"No." Sesshomaru said raising an eyebrow at her.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at him then excused herself to go make some tea for them. 

As she left the room, Sesshomaru’s mind wandered. The miko. . . Kagome didn't have any suiters, did she? Not that it mattered to him, he told himself.

Mrs. Higurashi walked back in handing him a cup of tea as he nodded in thanks.

"Kagome always spoke highly of you."

Sesshomaru eyebrow rose. She had talked about him in such a regard? They hadn't been allies right away.

"Even when you weren't so friendly towards her and her friends." 

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked aloud.

"Kagome always finds the good in people, if there is some to find." Mrs. Higurashi said taking a sip of her tea.  
"She found plenty of good in yourself." She smiled at him. "I see now she was correct."

"Hnn" Sesshomaru said not sure what to think about this new information.  
He really had not thought of himself as 'good'. Honorable sure, fearsome of course but good no.  
The Kagome puzzle had been reset again.

"So, tell me Sesshomaru-sama, why is my daughter currently upset?" Mrs. Higurashi asked not looking at him and taking another sip of her tea. "If all went well surely she would be happy about the outcome."

Sesshomaru frowned. Had his actions really upset her? Maybe it was something else. With Kagome, he could never be too sure. He frowned and wondered why he felt obligated to answer this woman.

Being Kagome's mother and letting them stay in her home surely was part of it, but he also held respect for her. In the short time he had known her, he had gathered that she was a strong woman deserving of respect. She had a quiet way of demanding obedience and respect yet not in an over powering way. Being around her just made other want to behave as such.

"This one can only guess." Sesshomaru said after a moment.

Mrs. Higurashi studied him for a moment but let the subject drop.

XxxxxxxxxxX 

Kagome sat in the warm water relaxing after scrubbing herself clean.

Her mind less of a buzz now, she sighed thinking of her new-found problem. She didn't want to say it but she sure as heck felt it. Kagome had feelings for the Lord of the West, Sesshomaru. Her best friend and ex's brother. Now things were going to be complicated.

Could she just ignore her feelings and go on as if she had never confirmed them? Doubtful.  
She kept questioning herself, and each time her heart pounded a resolving yes you do have feelings for him you twit.

Kagome sighed leaning back further into the water. She had been blaming the feeling on ‘hormones’ but she had known deep down it wasn’t that. It had been her subconscious way of protecting her heart from pain again.

“Maybe I could just stay here in my time and never have to worry about it.” Kagome mumbled.

She of course didn't mean it.

Sesshomaru, Nuriel nor Raya could return without her. She was tied to the magic in the trees. Without her, there was no telling if it would bring the three back. Or if it could they might end up in the wrong time.

No, she wouldn't be responsible for that and even if she had the choice she would return. Even now she would continue to dearly miss her family, she could not leave her friends behind especially Shippo and Rin. They needed a mother figure in their life and she was it.

Kagome stood up and drained the water.  
She had other priorities to worry about right now besides a demon lord.  
She should be spending what time she had left here with her family.

"So, what if I have feelings for the great Lord of the West?" Kagome asked aloud. Man, that sounded odd even to her. She sighed and shrugged.

“Oh well.”

Kagome got out of the bath wrapping a towel around her and went to change in her bed room. Time to ignore her problems again. For now, at least.

XxxxxxxxxxX


	15. Chapter 15

XxxxxxxxxxX

Hotaru cautiously looked around, he could not just leave without finding out.

After Dragon Blood had given his sister back to him, Hotaru went to follow the nice woman that he had to give the scale to.

Yes, he had known what it was, but he didn't know what the purpose of giving it to her was.

He looked down at his sister and took her hand leading her the way Hotaru had seen the lady go.

What ever Dragon Blood intended to do would not be pleasant. Hotaru knew he couldn't interfere he thought looking down at his sister However, he could at least make sure the woman was ok and if necessary find someone who could help.

She must be someone of importance by her clothes and mating mark. No weak demon would leave such an extravagant mark, so her demon mate must be very powerful. 

Hotaru walked quickly following the human's trail she had left behind.  
He heard a soft noise and her voice not far off. Hurrying over, he was met with the sight of the woman surrounded in blue mist. As the mist gathered and twinkled around her, he saw a menacing red glow in her bag. It had to be the scale he had given her. 

Hotaru felt a cold chill run up his spine. He turned to see far up in a tree looking down into the blue mist was the blood red eyes he feared.

Dragon Blood smirked down at him. With a popping noise both he and Raya were gone.

"Brother who was that lady?" Saki his little sister asked.

"A friend. . ." he paused looking once more into the clearing.  
He thought he heard another voice. . . He looked up at the giant tree in the clearing. The leaves on its branches shaking slightly although no wind.

"Come on let’s go." Hotaru said leading her away from the sight as he frowned.

“Odd tree. Oh well.”  
He thought again of the human woman that helped him. He really hoped she would be alright.

XxxX  
A month later  
XxxX

Hotaru swore. Something he rarely did, especially in front of his sister.

His little sister smiled at him "Hotaru you shouldn't say bad words." 

"Yes, you’re right I'm sorry." Hotaru replied.

He frowned.  
He and his sister were on the way to see the Lord of the West. He was nervous. After debating back and forth with himself, he had decided he should help the woman that had helped him.

He had heard through the villages he had passed that the Lord of the East's mate was missing and any information on this would be greatly rewarded.

When he had heard of the description of her, he had paled.  
The woman that had helped him, and who he was in part responsible for her disappearance was none other than Raya the lady of the East. 

Hotaru had to fix this. He didn't care for the reward, he just wanted to help the woman that had been so kind to him. Hotaru had first wanted to go directly to the East to tell the Lord there. But, he knew Dragon Blood's army if not himself still lingered near there and he would not put his sister into that danger again.  
Not to mention when a demon’s mate was in trouble generally said demons were not so forgiving. 

Hotaru had found out that the Western Lord thought of the Eastern Lord as a strong ally. So Hotaru decided to go to him instead. He just hoped he had made the right choice.

With the money, Raya had given him, he was able to buy food and clothing. 

Thanks to Raya they were healthy and fed with plenty to spare. He could not let her suffer when he could do something to help. 

They stopped by the side of the road to take a break.  
Hotaru handed Saki an apple and she ate happily. He gently stroked his sisters face wiping some apple juice off her cheek.   
Her dark pink eyes peering up at him.   
Unlike him his sister had pale skin, light pink scales much like his green ones, woven in small clusters scattered on her skin. Her face and ears were more round then his and three pink scales rested at the tips of her eyes. Another line of scales followed her cheekbones. Hotaru moved some stray golden blond hairs from her face.

He was half snake yokai and the other dragon, but his sister was hanyou. Their mother, a snake yokai had taken a human as her mate after his father had abandoned them. 

Their family life had been happy.  
Hotaru soon thinking of the human man as his father. He was much more a parent then his birth father. They lived in peace in the forest. That is, until his birth farther came back.

Hotaru's eyes darkened remembering.

The dragon demon had demanded his mother come back with him. Her human mate had hidden Hotaru and his sister under the floor boards and instructed them to leave out of the tunnel in the back. At the time, Hotaru had not known what his human father had planned.  
He held them both telling them that he and their mother loved them dearly and to always be happy.  
Hotaru had thought that he would be reunited with his family after his birth father left.

He had been naive.

His parents died fighting his birth father. With their last bit of strength, they had joined their power in killing his birth father, keeping Saki and himself safe from him.

Hotaru had realized this after going back a few day later when his parents had not come for them.

Hotaru held onto his sister’s hand tightly as they approached the western palace. His thoughts turning to the task ahead.

"Brother, are you sure they will listen to us?" Saki asked.

Hotaru looked down at her. He wasn't sure himself but he had to at least try after coming all the way here.

His mother and adopted father always told him to be honorable and repaying the woman that helped them was the right thing to do. 

Especially since he might have helped in harming her.

He shuddered praying to the Kami's that Dragon Blood had not gotten away with whatever he had planned for her.

"I don't know, but I have to try, that's what mother and father would have done." Hotaru said shoulders set in determination.  
"Saki if somehow this goes bad you’re to go back to our hiding spot ok?" 

"But what about you Hotaru?" Saki asked tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Hotaru said what he hoped to be reassuringly.

He didn't know as much as he'd like to about Lord Sesshomaru of the West, but what he had heard was that he was very powerful and merciless. Definitely not a demon you would want to get on the wrong side of.

A thought struck him.

What if his actions would be considered treason?

What if he was to be punished, if not killed for what he had done.  
As the reality of the situation came to him, he noticed it was too late to turn back now, the palace guards had spotted him and were approaching.

Hotaru took a deep breath then exhaled. He would not back down now.

He might be a kid but he knew he had to do the right thing, and telling the Lord of the West what had happened was it. If he was punished so be it.

"What is your business here child?" A gruff inu guard asked as Hotaru pushed his sister behind him.

"I-I've come to speak with the Lord of the West." Hotaru said stuttering at first but gathering his courage and standing straight.

The guard’s eyes narrowed. He glanced at the Saki and then Hotaru. Ever since Naraku and his minions, he knew that trusting anyone could be a dire mistake. Even the likes of children.

"No one is to enter the palace grounds, the Lord of the West will not see you, be on your way." The guard said all business.

Hotaru blinked, he had not thought of what to do if he couldn't even see the Lord of the West.

He wasn't sure how far Dragon Blood's influence was, he didn't want to give the information to someone that could potentially make the situation worse. 

"Please sir! I must speak with him!" Hotaru said firmly? bowing slightly.

"Leave boy or I'll make you." The guard said in warning. He was not about to let his Lord down especially in his absence. It would cost him his life.

"No I must speak with him!" Hotaru said. He then motioned for his sister to leave him. 

"Hotaru lets just go!" Saki pleaded not liking the glare the inu demon sent their way.

"Go Saki I must do this." Hotaru said pushing her further behind and away from him.

"Listen to the girl, boy, this is your last warning." The guard said hand of the hilt of his sword.

"I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL I SPEAK WITH THE WESTERN LORD!!" Hotaru yelled. 

The inu guard growled drawing his sword and stepping forward.

"So be it." the guard raised his sword over his head to smite the small demon in front of him.

XxxxxxxxxxX 

Shippo yawned as he looked around.

Rin had woken up before him as usually he noticed as he stretched. He sniffed the air gingerly. But not as usual she had not waited for him nor had she woke him up.

After a few days of living in the western palace, it had become the norm.

Rin would wake up then she would wake up Shippo then they would go get breakfast together.

Even when they were at Kagome's, she would do this. So why hadn't she waited for him today? 

Shippo hopped off the bed and walked out of Rin's rather large bedroom.

He sniffed the air for her.  
She wasn't in the direction of the kitchen he thought as he bound down the stairs to the first floor.  
He looked around trying to find his friend but with no such luck he decided to try outside. Maybe she had gone to her garden. 

As he opened the door to the front grounds he heard a commotion coming from the front grates.

"Rin, Lord Sesshomaru left me in charge, let the guards take care of it as they will!" Jaken cried out at the small fuming human girl. 

Rin promptly bonked Jaken on the head making him release her and ran around him towards the gate.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru's ward.  
I am as much in charge of the palace as you master Jaken!" Rin called out as she ran.

"Rin! RIN!" Jaken called.

"Stop! STOP I COMMAND YOU TO STAND DOWN!" Rin shouted at the guard as he went to strike down the demon child.

"Wh- Rin-sama!" The inu said and bowed lowering his sword as she ran out towards him.

"What has he done to earn your sword?" Rin said standing in front of the guard now. 

"He would not leave Rin-sama, our Lord’s orders are to not let anyone in." The guard said.

"Yes, because he looks so scary you needed to kill him?" Rin asked sarcastically hands on her hips.  
Jaken finally recovered and waddled out followed by Shippo.

"My lady I was-" The guard started to say.

"Rin that is enough." Jaken said as he caught his breath.

With all the noise at the front gate, they had gotten the attention of several other residents of the western palace including the general.

He was a half inu half wolf yokai.  
He had light tanned skin and was very muscular.  
His hair black with streaks of navy were braided behind him.  
He had one curved navy stripe along each cheek. Gray eyes glared at the inu guard as he spoke.

"Hey you there young inu, what is going on?" 

"Ah general Velvidar sir!" The inu guard said saluting him.

"Velvidar, he was going to kill this boy!" Rin said walking up to the general and pointing at guard to the boy.

General Velvidar sniffed the air as he sized up the young child. Nearly sighing, he turned to his guard.  
"Go take a break boy, if you think this child is a threat you certainly need it." Velvidar said sternly.  
Turning to Rin and Jaken, he bowed his upper body. "I apologize for my guard, master Jaken, lady Rin."

The guard bowed lowly and made his retreat. 

Hotaru watched the scene in front of him curiously. A human girl and a toad were higher up than the general? Master? Lady?  
If the Lord is a demon, how is she a human a lady? She could not have been his. Soon his thoughts were cut short by all eyes turning to him.

"Who are you?" Rin asked stepping towards him. 

"Um, my name is Hotaru and I've come to speak with Lord Sesshomaru." He said as his sister peaked around him. As an afterthought he added "and this is my sister Saki."

Hotaru and Saki bowed to them politely.

"Hmm well sorry but my Lord is not here right now." Rin said tapping a finger to her cheek.

"Rin! That isn't something you should tell everyone! Especially out in the open!" Jaken squeaked.

"May I suggest we take them to the Lord's study for now?" Velvidar said eyes sweeping the area to make sure Rin’s statement was not over heard.

"Very well can't have Rin saying anything else." Jaken said nodding and mumbling as he walked through the gates followed by the small group.

As they walked through the gates, Velvidar signaled to have the gates shut and led the way to Sesshomaru's study.

"I'm Shippo." Shippo said holding out his hand for Hotaru to shake. 

"Nice to meet you Shippo." Hotaru said as Shippo then shook Saki's hand. 

"Who is Rin to Lord Sesshomaru?" Saki asked her curiosity getting the better of her shyness.

"Saki!" Hotaru said trying to hush her. They already had a not so pleasant introduction, no reason to offend them too.

"Oh, Rin is Lord Sesshomaru's ward." Shippo said not missing a beat. "It's not really a secret but not everyone knows." Shippo said walking next to them.

"Oh, I see." Hotaru said quickly before his sister could ask any more questions. 

"Are you his ward as well?" Saki asked to Hotaru's dismay.

Shippo smiled at her and shook his head. "No I am not, I'm a friend of Rin's, and my mother is an ally of Lord Sesshomaru's, so me and Rin hang out a lot." Shippo said as he watched Rin and Jaken bicker in front of them. 

It was strange for him to see Rin act so grown up.  
Even though he was much older and had more experience in most things, she had learned quickly how and when to take charge. No doubt from watching Sesshomaru.

They walked through the palace until stopping in front of Sesshomaru's study.

Few were allowed into his study especially when he was not present. 

And the small group, minus the visitors and Shippo were the only three given permission in his absence.

General Velvidar opened the door for the group to enter. 

Sesshomaru's study was set in earthy tones.  
Tall Wooden bookshelves lined the walls on either side of them.  
They were filled with ancient books and texts. Some dangerous.  
Rin had always been instructed to never touch a book without his permission.

At the far end of the room, sat Sesshomaru's large wooden desk. Various papers, ink, pens, scrolls and books upon it.  
He had a large deep red leather chair which suited the large demon nicely. Behind the desk was a large window that overviewed the front grounds and gate. Being several floors up it easily let him see all of what was going on bellow him.

To the right side of the room was low table with cushions around it which the group then sat around.

Hotaru and Saki sat on one side Shippo and Rin on another side to the right of them. Jakken sat across from the visitors and Velvidar sat on their other side. 

"Now that we are out of sight and hearing range of others, what is your business here?" Velvidar asked looking at them.

Hotaru looked at the group around them. Should he trust that none of them would betray their Lord? Surely the lord’s ward, general and . . . he looked over to Jaken. Toad, were trustworthy?

"When will the Lord return?" Hotaru counter asked.

Velvidar eyed the young demon child. He could sense no ill will from the pair, and scented no lies. He did scent to child's determination, slight fear and. . . guilt?

Unlike his guard, Velvidar was known for his skills of getting information with a cool head. His first tactic was getting their trust, if that didn't work fear, and if not that, well, he was not beneath torturing his Lords enemy's.  
Of course, this child would not be subjected to such things as torture. 

"It is unknown when the Lord will return." Velvidar said watching the wheels turn in Hotaru's head at the new information.

"Oh." Hotaru said. Trusting them seemed like his only choice. The woman, Raya could be in danger if she wasn't already. . . 

"Hotaru, I think you should tell them." Saki prompted putting her hand in his knee. 

Hotaru nodded he agreed. He had to let someone know and they seemed trust worthy.

"Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Nuriel of the east are ally’s, right?" Hotaru asked. Although he was almost certain they were, he wanted to know the opinions of those in front of him.

Velvidar raise an eyebrow as his eyes grew wider. Why did the kid ask that? 

"That's correct." Velvidar confirmed.

"Lord Sesshomaru is gracious with Lord Nuriel and allows him to call him his ally." Jakken said proudly.

"Lord Sesshomaru is friends with Lord Nuriel!" Rin added.

"Yea that's what it looked like to me too!" Shippo said.

Hotaru smiled and nodded. Although the toad Jaken didn't seem to think much of the Eastern ruler he had utter faith in his Lord and obviously would not dare even think to go against him.

"Why do you ask?" Velvidar implored.

"Well actually Lord Nuriel is the reason I'm here." Hotaru said looking around at the people in front of him. 

"He sent you here?" Shippo asked puzzled.

Hotaru shook his head. "No, I came to inform him of. . . of something." Hotaru said trying to think of how to word what he wanted to say.

"Why not go to the East then instead of bother us?!" Jaken squawked. 

"Master Jaken that's not very polite!" Rin chastised.

"Well I'm not nice." Jaken countered grumpily folding his arms and sitting back.

"The question is one to be asked, why come here?" Asked Velvidar.

Hotaru looked up at the demon general, a wave of fear hitting him at the thought of seeing Dragon Blood again.

Velvidar noticed his spike and fear at the question. 

"Why are you so afraid boy? We will not harm you." Velvidar said trying to calm him.

‘I hope you say that after my tale’ Hotaru thought, but nothing could be worse than facing him again.

"Have you ever heard of- of Dragon Blood?" Hotaru asked. 

Saki's eyes widened with his words, his name bringing fear and flashes of her moments with the evil demon. She knew this was coming but was still not ready to head his name so soon.

"Saki?" Hotaru said gently as the girl shivered tears in her eyes. Hotaru shook her. "Saki it's ok your safe! Snap out of it!" Hotaru said urgently shaking her.

Saki's eyes snapped to his as tears slid down her cheeks and she whimpered. 

Velvidar frowned. He had indeed heard the name. Rumors had been spreading of a demon army and a shape shifter.

He had not known the demons name till yesterday when his informants reported to him. His new information would be the first he relayed to his Lord on his arrival home. 

Velvidar eyes darkened remembering the rumors and truths told to him. He looked over to the two small children in front of him. Judging by the children's reaction, they had close in counters with the blasted demon.

"Rin-sama, would you like to show Saki your room?" Velvidar asked the girl.  
Rin even being young as she was, was very smart and took to small ques with understanding and quickness. 

Rin smiled at the general and nodded. 

"Saki-chan I have some dolls we can play with. Would you like to see them?" Rin asked standing up and holding out her hand to her.

Saki's eyes perked at the mention of dolls. She looked over at Hotaru who nodded and helped her stand up.

"Go have fun Saki, I'll take care of this, ok?" Hotaru said smiling reassuringly at her.

Hotaru watched as the two girls leave hand and hand.  
Saki looking at him over her shoulder once more before they were out of sight.

Shippo watch the drama unfolding around him and wondered if he should follow. He knew Rin would want to know what Hotaru had to say and he didn't think Velvidar would tell her everything, and of course Jaken wouldn't.

Shippo also had a feeling Hotaru didn't want him to go, so he sat still waiting for him to continue.

Hotaru glanced at Shippo before meeting the eyes of the general. He was indeed glad Shippo stayed. 

Velvidar looked down at Hotaru. "To answer your question, yes I have heard of him." He said. "And I know of much of his. . .actions." Velvidar said darkly. 

"That will make this easier then." Hotaru said sighing with some relief.  
Looking down at his lap he continued. 

"My sister was taken by Dragon Blood some weeks back." Hotaru eyes filled lightly with tears before he willed them away.

"He wanted me to do something for him, that 'only someone like me could achieve'" Hotaru said bitterly. Although Dragon Blood could shape shift his menacing presence never changed completely. So, he had wanted Hotaru and his innocence to do his dirty work. 

"And what was that?" Shippo asked.

"He- he wanted me to trick a woman and give her one of his scales." Hotaru said.

"One of his scales?" Jakken asked interested. Demon scales had several different uses. He was curious as to which one this Dragon Blood used them. Obviously, nothing good.

Hotaru nodded. "I'm not sure what he wanted to achieve by giving her the scale."

Velvidar watched Hotaru speak and knew he was leaving out important information. Besides that, why would he come to tell them about a random woman? Unless. . .

"Who was this woman?" Velvidar asked. When Hotaru scent spiked with fear again Velvidar’s suspicion grew. He hoped he was not going to hear what he summarized he already knew.

". . . She- she was the eastern Lord's mate Raya." Hotaru said rushing to add. "I-I didn't know though, till later!" 

"What?!" Jaken yelled. 

"That's why I came! I had to tell someone that could help! I- I never wanted to help him! He had my sister and he would have killed her! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry." 

Hotaru yelled out in a rush bowing his head over and over stopping as his last word left his mouth. Head hung low tears threatening to spill over. "I didn't know what else to do. I had to protect Saki!" 

Velvidar face was solid showing no emotion. He spoke calmly.

"Do you know what happened to her after you gave her the scale?" Velvidar asked.

"Kind of." Hotaru said not daring to look up.

"After Saki was returned to me I followed Lady Raya. She was very kind to me when, all I did was trick her. . ." Hotaru swallowed. 

"I wanted to make sure she'd be ok but I couldn't interfere with him."

"She went into a clearing with a big tree and blue mist. When she walked a few steps, in the mist surrounded her and made her disappear." Hotaru clenched his fists.

"And he was watching. The scale glowed and Dragon Blood disappeared at the same time as her." Hotaru said shoulders sagging as his tale came to an end.

"Is that all you know?" Velvidar asked.

"Yes." Hotaru said.

"You have not answered my question of before, why come to the west?"

"He resides in the east. His army if not himself too. I didn't want to get caught by him." Hotaru said his glimmering red eyes trained in the floor.

"I see." Velvidar said looking over to Jaken who was pondering he asked. "Do you wish to ask any question Master Jaken?" 

"Huh? No, no, it's fine, I will be looking into this further myself as I'm sure you will." Jaken replied. Standing staff in hand. "I'll leave him to you." Jaken said leaving the room. Shippo bouncing after him to tell Rin of what he heard.

Hotaru sensing the general attention tense in fear. Surely, he would be punished now. He flinched as he saw from the corner of his eye Velvidar's hand raise only for it to land gently and firmly on his shoulder.  
Hotaru looked up tears still in his eye and fear in his heart, but what he saw eased his spirt.

Velvidar smiled down at Hotaru. "You did well. Your information will surely help not only the West but the East as well."

As the child in front of him crumbled in relief, he found his instincts pulling at him. And he was one to always follow his instincts. 

With a firm hand gathering at his waist Hotaru felt himself being pulled into the demon general.  
Eyes wide, he looked up at him. Kind eyes and a soft smile met his teary eyes. Hotaru arms circled the inu and wolf demon his face hidden in Velvidar shoulder. 

He felt as the tears he held, left their dam, and fled down his cheeks. A warm hand patting his back. Hotaru knew then that he was safe. Finally, safe.


	16. Chapter 16

XxxxxxxxxxX 

Kagome wouldn't say she was necessarily avoiding the western lord. . . She just had other things she wanted to do. At least that’s what Kagome told herself.

Since their return, Kagome had been jumping from family member to family member, which ever one was not near Sesshomaru.

She helped her mother prepare dinner last night and when Sesshomaru had entered the kitchen, Kagome went to help her grandfather. 

In exploring the grounds, Sesshomaru came upon her again helping her grandfather with ancient artifacts. Sesshomaru being from that era, her grandfather began to ask him some questions about some of the items. To which Kagome went to play video games with Souta.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as Kagome yet again avoided his presence. She could not avoid him forever. He would not take time from her family, however. . .he could and would deprive her of sleep. Kagome and her family had to sleep at some point, they were human after all. Then he would confront her. 

Xx later that night xX

Kagome yawned as she hugged her mother. "Night Mom, see ya in the morning." She mumbled sleepily.

"Good night dear get some rest." Mrs. Higurashi said smiling at her daughter.

"Night squirt." Kagome said ruffling Souta's head.

"Night sis!" Souta said with a wave as he went into his room. 

Sesshomaru had said it was unnecessary for Souta to give up his room and that he wouldn't be sleeping.

Kagome bent down and kissed her grandfather on the forehead. He had fallen asleep in his chair. "Night gramps." She whispered. He mumbled something then started lightly snoring again.

Kagome walked up to her room and shut the door. She yawned and stretched. Getting out her fluffy cloud pajama bottoms and top she proceeded to change. Once changed she hugged herself. 

"Ooh man how I've missed you!" Kagome said loving the snuggly pajamas her mother got her last Christmas. 

"Have you now?" Sesshomaru said with a slight smirk. He had come in through her window.

"Yes, these pajamas are so comfy and-" Kagome stopped mid-sentence and spun around. "Ack!" Kagome said grabbing her nearby brush and swinging it back and forth at the intruder.

Sesshomaru looked down at the brush Kagome was swinging at him then back up at her face. Her eyes squeezed shut and her other hand covering her chest as if she was not clothed.

"This one would think by now you would know I mean you no harm." Sesshomaru said in an amused tone. Her antics were always amusing to him. 

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome said opening her eyes and putting her hands on her hips. "Don't scare me like that! Jeez!" She huffed.

"Hnn noted." He replied.

"What do you want?" Kagome finally asked after grumbling about no privacy.

He tilted his head looking down at her. Her night ware was interesting, loose fitting, white and purple fur like fabric. Nothing he'd ever seen before. Instead of answering he instead asked "Are you wearing fur?"

"Huh?" Kagome smartly replied.

"Your clothing is it from an animal of some sort?" Sesshomaru asked again.

"Um, no, it's not. It's just polyester and cotton I think." Kagome said pulling at her sleeve.

"Hnn." Sesshomaru eyed the fabric a moment then took a few steps closer to her. "May I touch it?" 

"I, um I guess..." Kagome said blushing and holding out her arm.

"Hnn." Sesshomaru nodded and reached out grasping her arm and lightly pulling her towards him. His hands moved softly up her arms. "Interesting." He said taking note of the unusual fabric.

Kagome could feel her heart beating faster at his closeness and touch. Blushing she pushed away from him.

"Th-that's enough." She said stepping a few feet away from him.

Sesshomaru frowned but didn't reach to touch her again.

"So, what is so important you have to deprive me of my beauty rest?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Did Kagome think she needed to be more beautiful? She was already. . . Sesshomaru paused his thinking to focus on her question.

"You have been avoiding me." Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome frowned. Crap he noticed. Well of course he'd noticed stupid! Kagome thought quickly. She was being rather obvious. What was she supposed to tell him though? 'I'm sorry Sesshomaru I just recently learned I'm falling for you. . .and. . .and it scares me.' Yea that'll go over smoooooth. 

Putting her face in her hands she groaned. 

Sesshomaru debated if he should snap Kagome out of whatever argument she seemed to be having with herself, but chose not to. Her face was too amusing to watch, and he suspected she was trying to answer him. Just in a very Kagome way. 

When she groaned Sesshomaru decided he should step in.

"Have I upset you?" He asked thinking back to when he almost kissed her.

"No!" Kagome said quickly looking up. "Nothing like that! Uh it's just. . .complicated." she said looking away from him and rubbing her arm. 

"Then uncomplicated it." He said briskly, sniffing lightly to wage her mood. She was distressed, and embarrassed. 

Kagome sighed drooping a bit looking down at the floor. "It's not that simple." She grumbled.

Sesshomaru watched her for a moment then took a step towards her. He didn't like the look on her face. That among her new avoidance of him, bothered him. He frowned. Maybe she needed to be comforted, Nuriel had once mentioned what he does when Raya was distressed or upset. 

"Sesshomaru. . ?" Kagome said in question as she looked up at him.

Her sad eyes meeting his was all he could stand. 

Swiftly Sesshomaru pulled Kagome against him in a firm hug. Pulling her close one hand resting on her waist the other on her head. 

"I- wh-what are you doing?" Kagome said into his chest where her face rested.

"Comforting you." He said as he began stroking her head gently. He enjoyed the softness of her hair.

"You. . ." Kagome didn't know what to say. She had expected him to be mad at her, to leave angrily or demand an answer. But here he was instead holding her and comforting her. Kagome smiled softly, her heart warming at his gesture. 

"Thank you." Kagome said her arms circling him as she snuggled closer. Right this second, she would not think of the trouble surely to come, how she was afraid or how he could reject her. Right now, he was just Sesshomaru and she'd leave it at that.

"Hnn." Sesshomaru made a low growl almost like a purr. 

Kagome, found she loved that sound. 

XxxxxxxxxxX 

The next day, Kagome was much calmer and didn't avoid Sesshomaru as much. 

Sesshomaru had said he would give her space for now, but he would not forget and did eventually want whatever it was fixed. 

Kagome sighed as she dried dishes with her mom.

"That is the fifth time dear, what is bothering you?" Her mother asked.

Kagome blushed and resisted the urge to sigh again. "Well I, um. . ." Kagome said.

XxX  
Sesshomaru walked past the back of the house heading deeper into the shrine when he overheard Kagome and her mother talking.  
XxX

"Is it a boy?" Mrs. Higurashi suggested. 

"Am I that easy to read?" Kagome grumbled putting away another dish.

"To me your mother, yes, yes you are." Mrs. Higurashi said drying her hands and turning to her daughter.

"Now are you going to tell me about him or am I going to have pry it out of you." She said smiling looking at her daughter.

XxX  
Sesshomaru nearly growled at the thought of Kagome having trouble with a 'boy'. Although he was sure the little miko could take care of herself, he still wished to take care of the boy she was having issues with. Then the conversation continued and he had no idea what hit him.  
XxX

"Mom, I, I think I love him. . ." Kagome said tears in her eyes.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled softly and gently hugged her daughter.

"You're scared." It wasn't a question her mother knew.

"Yes!" Kagome cried. "What happens if he ends up being just like Inuyasha! I can't take another ending like that mom!" Kagome said bearing her face in her mother shoulder.

XxX  
Sesshomaru frowned. He had not realized the lasting damage his idiot brother had inflicted. Kagome now felt as if no male would choose only her, as if she wasn't worthy.

He scoffed at the thought.  
She was powerful, kind and beautiful.  
What male wouldn't want her? 

Sesshomaru was intent on listening to the conversation until he had a scent cross his nose. Human male.

Who was currently heading towards the front of the Higurashi home. Was this the 'boy' that Kagome favored? Did this boy indeed not find Kagome worthy? 

Questions needed answers he thought as he walked briskly around to meet said boy.

XxX

"Kagome, you know very well that this man, or shall I say demon? -

Kagome's eyes widened at this.

-is nothing like his brother." 

Kagome blushed and nodded. 

"Sesshomaru is nothing like Inuyasha, and I'm sure you know this much better than I." Mrs. Higurashi said looking her daughter in the eye.

"But, what if he doesn't return my feeling?" Kagome asked.

"It might take longer for him to realize and come around but hun, I think he has feelings for you as well." Mrs. Higurashi said smiling.

"Really you think so?"

"Kagome dear, no male, man or demon looks at a woman like that and is not interested." She said bluntly. 

Mrs. Higurashi had caught the looks Sesshomaru had given Kagome when she wasn't looking.  
He was interested. No doubt about that.

Kagome blushed. "Jeez mom."

Before the women's conversation could continue a yelp outside was heard.

XxxxxxxxxxX 

Hojo didn't know why he decided today to stop by and say hello to the Higurashi's but he sure was regretting it now.

Sesshomaru eyed this boy of Kagome's. 

He looked pathetic. He was reeking with fear just with him staring at him.

How could Kagome love this? 

Sesshomaru frowned. "What are you to Kagome?"

"Huh?" Hojo said.  
This powerful looking man showed up before him with a sword at his waist was now asking about Kagome?

"Is Kagome back then?" Hojo asked instead. Hope event in his voice.

His answer was a low growl.

Hojo yelped and backed away.

Kagome opened the front door walked out and yelled out "Hey!" 

Sesshomaru glanced at her then back at the male he looked relieved.

"Kagome! You're back I'm so happy to see you!" Hojo said running forward and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Uhh, yea for a bit I am." Kagome said smiling awkwardly.

"That's great! Maybe we could spend some time together before you leave again?" Hojo asked.

"Well. . ." Kagome started to say.

"No." Sesshomaru practically growled.

He stepped forward and pulled Kagome away from Hojo besides himself.

"Sesshomaru!?" Kagome squeaked.

Sesshomaru's glanced at Kagome then back to glaring at Hojo. 

"Although you worry if this 'boy' finds you worthy, it is he that is not worthy of you, Kagome." Sesshomaru's said.

Kagome eyes widened. He had overheard? Not much obviously. . .

"Oh Hojo-chan how are you?" Mrs. Higurashi said putting her arm around his shoulder and leading him quickly away from Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"Oh, I'm ok just uh wanted to talk to Kagome some maybe-" Hojo said before being interrupted.

"Hojo, Kagome is not available and won't be." Mrs. Higurashi said after they had gotten some distance away.

"What? Is it because of that white-haired guy?" Hojo asked stopping and turning to look at the woman leading him away.

"Hmm, well, that's not really something for me to say." Mrs. Higurashi said. "However, Kagome once she leaves again won't be coming back any time soon."   
She liked Hojo but he was not for her Kagome. 

"...oh..." Hojo said quietly and continued walking. 

As they turned to walked down the shrine steps they almost ran into Nuriel and Raya.

"Whoa there!" Nuriel said stopping. 

XxxxxxxxxxX 

Nuriel and Raya's return visit to Mario and his family was short and sweet. All of them were happy to see that Raya was ok and glad she could return home.

They stayed for the night and in the morning Mario and his family wished them well and said they’d goodbyes. 

Nuriel and Raya made a note to visit them if they lived long enough to be present 500 years from there time. 

They ended up taking a cab to the general area Higurashi shrine was in.

Nuriel couldn’t really tell the cab driver how it smelled as a reference like he would use. 

When they arrived at the Higurashi shrine steps, Nuriel took a whiff of the air.

"Yup this is the place." Nuriel said nodding as he walked up the steps.

"You only recognize it by smell?" Raya asked following him up the steps as she glanced around her at the shrine grounds.

"Well my nose is my best asset on that sort of thing and well, I was pre-occupied with other things at the time." Nuriel said seriously. 

Raya turned to him and pulled softly at some of his hair.   
"Because of me?" She asked gently.

Nuriel stopped walking and faced his mate.

"Yes." He said his eyes serious. "I could not see without you. I feared I would lose you." Nuriel answered.

Raya's eyes softened as she reached out and hugged her mate. "I'm not going anywhere." 

Nuriel's arms circled around her as he held her close. No one had known how close Nuriel was to loosing himself. Had it not been for Sesshomaru and Raya closing him off from her, he would of. . .

Nuriel shook his head and held Raya tightly for a moment then released her to look into her eyes.  
"Well you better not." Nuriel answered.

Raya smiled at him and took his hand, proceeding to walk up the shrine steps.

As they walked up, Nuriel placed a hand on Raya's shoulder stopping her from running into the humans in front of them.

“Whoa there!” Nuriel said.

"Oh Nuriel! So, good to see you! This is Raya I presume? Mrs. Higurashi said letting go of Hojo's shoulders.

"Yes! This is my lovely mate, Raya." Nuriel said beaming.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Raya said bowing slightly and politely.

"Yes! Good to see you are ok dear! I am Kagome's mother Mrs. Higurashi." Mrs. Higurashi said smiling and returning her bow.

"And who's this guy?" Nuriel asked looking over at Hojo who was standing awkwardly on the side.

"I'm Hojo a. . .friend of Kagome’s." Hojo said.

"Friend huh? Bet Sesshomaru loves that." Nuriel said chuckling. 

"Uh more the opposite. . ." Hojo said rubbing his arm. "Well I should get going, nice meeting you, bye."

Hojo proceeded to hurry down the rest of the shrine steps. 

"Well that takes care of that." Mrs. Higurashi said relived. "Come on now lunch is almost ready.

They walked up towards the Higurashi home where Nuriel overheard Sesshomaru and Kagome's conversation. With a plotting smirk, he yelled out to them.

XxX  
Sesshomaru glared as he watched the human male walk away. 

"Sesshomaru." Kagome said hesitantly.

"Hmm?" Sesshomaru turned to look at her. Was she upset at him? He would not apologize for his actions. She deserved better.

"Thanks." She said smiling. Regardless of the way he went about it, Sesshomaru had stood up for her. 

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow at that. He was not expecting to be thanked.

"Hojo just can't take a hint, kind of like a wolf demon I know." Kagome said laughing.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru. He had his signature look on.

"Did you really think I could like that guy? Bleh!" Kagome said making a face. "He's nice, and good looking and all but he's just not my type." 

"He is not the one you referred to?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No of course not!" Kagome said. "If you had listened to the full conversation you would got that." Kagome muttered.

Sesshomaru eyed her. If not that male who? Any male he could think of that was in contact with her were all mated or married. 

"Who then?" Sesshomaru heard himself ask. Why did he care? Surely just because she was a friend. 

"Who?" Kagome repeated gulping. Should she tell him?

As Kagome thought her options over, a welcome distraction yelled out to her.

"Hey there nice to see you Kagome! Sesshomaru!" Nuriel yelled out.

Sesshomaru scowled at his friend's timing, and with that smirk on Nuriel's face, Sesshomaru knew he had heard and interrupted on purpose.

"Hello Nuriel! Raya!" Kagome said relived at the interruption.

"Looks like we came just in time, for lunch." Nuriel winked at Kagome.

"Yea you sure did!" Kagome said nodding and giving him an appreciative smile. 

"Quit with your secret gestures and let’s go eat." Raya said poking her mate.  
She would have to ask him what he overheard later.

"Yes, please come on in." Mrs. Higurashi said opening the door to their home as they followed her inside.

XxX  
After lunch, the group from the past sat down in the living room to talk.

"So, might as well just ask, when are we returning?" Nuriel asked looking over at Sesshomaru who sat on the couch next to Kagome.

"Soon." Sesshomaru said unconcerned glancing briefly at Kagome.

Kagome frowned at the thought. She knew this was coming. She knew her family would never see her again, or her them. She couldn't help the tears that weld up in her eyes.

"This must be hard on you." Raya said softly towards Kagome. Nuriel had told Raya about Kagome’s situation. Raya moved from Nuriel's side to sit next to her on her other side and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Yea, well it has to happen eventually." Kagome said forcing a smile as a lone tear fell down her cheeks.

XxX

Mrs. Higurashi was quietly listening in from the kitchen with the other members of the Higurashi family. 

Looking at her son and father both upset at loosing Kagome again. She forced herself to be strong.

"Let's try to make it easier on her." Mrs. Higurashi said. "No tears only smiles now, we knew this would have to happen." 

Souta nodded rubbing his eyes roughly as grandpa blew his nose.

"For sis." Souta said smiling shakily 

"Yes. For our dear Kagome." Grandpa said.

Mrs. Higurashi stood up from the kitchen table tall and firmly walked into the living room with a smile on.

"Kagome how about we all go shopping to get some supplies for you?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Yea! I can help pick out some candy for Shippo!" Kagome said.

"Ho ho and you know that Inuyasha will want some ramen." Grandpa Higurashi said.

"Yes, that way you'll be already by tomorrow morning." Mrs. Higurashi said.

Kagome quickly whipped her tears away and smiled. "Sounds like a plan!"

The rest of the afternoon and into the night was spent shopping with her family. They had fun getting treats and gifts for her friends in the past and made sure to restocked her first aid supplies that would last her for several years. 

Laughing as they hauled in all the stuff they had bought they put all on the kitchen table to be packed up.

"Whew! That's a lot of stuff!" Nuriel said as he walked into the kitchen to greet the family. He, Raya and Sesshomaru had stayed behind to let the family have time together.

"Yup! I think we thought of everything!" Kagome said smiling.

"How about you take a warm shower while we get this all packed Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi suggested.

"Oh, that sounds nice! Ok!" Kagome said leaving her family to pack for her.

XxX

After Kagome got out of shower, they had dinner together. 

They had ordered sushi, and enjoyed talking together with Nuriel and Raya, laughing with them. Sesshomaru even made an occasional comment.

It was a good night, filled with laughter and smiles.

Kagome smiled knowing that this memory would be one she remembered forever. When she felt lonely, or missed her family, this was the moment she would look back on.

Her grandpa telling Nuriel 'demon be gone' as they both smiled and laughed.

Raya getting Souta back by stealing one of his salmon sushis. Souta pouting as Raya stuck her tongue out at him. Then she secretly putting it back on his plate, then laughing together when he noticed. 

Her mom poking her daughter’s side as they laughed about silly things.

And even Sesshomaru with a slight smile on his face hiding behind his tea glass as he glanced over at Kagome.

It was this moment, Kagome and her family, would cherish and remember forever.

XxxxxxxxxxX


	17. Chapter 17

XxxxxxxxxxX 

The next day started bright and early. Lots of hugs and smiles were spread around through the morning. After eating breakfast together, the last good byes were said. 

"I'm going to miss you all so much!" Kagome said tears in her eyes.

"We will miss you too sis!" Souta said with his brave smile on. Giving his sister a long hug he added. "Tell Inuyasha and Shippo hi for me." 

"Of course!” Kagome said smiling at him. 

As Kagome went to hug her grandfather, Mrs. Higurashi stood next to Sesshomaru who was standing out of the way of the family.

"Sesshomaru-sama may I have a word?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Hnn." Sesshomaru nodded and followed her into the living room.

"Sesshomaru-sama will you do me a favor?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

Sesshomaru looked at her a moment then nodded for her to continue.

"Will you watch over my daughter for me?" Mrs. Higurashi said looking up at the tall demon lord.

He looked down at her. Of course, he would look after her, she was an ally and friend. He would not abandon her.

"Yes, you have my word." Sesshomaru said meeting the woman's eyes.

"Thank you, that gives me some peace in knowing my little girl will be taken care of." Mrs. Higurashi said smiling. With devotion, plain in his eyes Mrs. Higurashi knew her Kagome would be safe and taken care of, and dare she say loved. 

Sesshomaru nodded towards her and turned to leave when Mrs. Higurashi stopped him.

"I was hoping you could do me one more thing Sesshomaru-sama." She said reaching in her bag and pulling out a stack of letters.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her looking at the rather large stack of unopened letters.

"These are for Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi said smiling down at the letters written by herself, Souta and grandfather.

"Why not give them to her yourself?" Sesshomaru asked eyeing the letters.

"Well they are for certain events. Hopefully some to happen in our Kagome's future life. However, if they were not to happen the letters would only make her upset." Mrs. Higurashi said flipping through the letters. "I would like to ask you to give them to her when each event happens." Mrs. Higurashi said.

Sesshomaru held out a hand and Mrs. Higurashi put the letters in his hand. Sesshomaru looked on to the first letter and saw it was marked 'when married or mated' flipping through the stack he saw others labeled 'when having a child', 'when your child marries or mates', 'first grandchild' and many more.

Sesshomaru held the letters gently and placed them in his sleeve.

"I will give them to Kagome if the need arises." Sesshomaru said nodding at the woman that cared so much for her daughter.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Sesshomaru." He said.

"Hmm?"

"You may call me by my name without sama." Sesshomaru said. 

Mrs. Higurashi smiled widely.   
"Thank you Sesshomaru."

"Hnn."

XxxxxxxxxxX 

On the way back to the trees, Kagome kept mostly quiet. She had realized she would not see any of her home again.   
Kagome just took in her surroundings, the tall buildings, the parks, her favorite cafe, she would never see them again. So she burned them into her memories as to not forget. 

When they had gotten to the forest they chose to run deeper in. Once out of the open they could use Sesshomau’s bubble safely.

"Alright my friend, bubble time!" Nuriel said cheerfully stopping and putting Raya down. 

"Hnn." Sesshomaru stopped as well and placed Kagome down from the princess hold he had been carrying her in. 

Kagome's over filled backpack had been on her stomach efficiently squashing any romantic thoughts from either of them.

The four gathered around Sesshomaru and he lifted them into the air speeding off to where they could finally return home.

XxlaterxX

"Well this is it." Nuriel said looking around the clearing. 

The trees stood out in the dense forest. They had a slightly blue glow to them which kept animals away. No sounds other than noise the small group made could be heard.

"Kind of creepy." Raya said stepping up next to her mate.

Nuriel turned towards her with a glint in his eye.

"Don't you even think about trying to scare me Nuriel." Raya said not even looking up. 

"Dang it." Nuriel said pouting

"So, I guess we should get this show on the road huh?" Kagome said. 

"Show?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Uh, never mind, let's just get this over with." Kagome said smiling awkwardly. 

"What do we need to do Kagome?" Raya asked.

"Well, to get here Sesshomaru, Nuriel and I all thought of one thing in this time and they each held onto me." Kagome said walking in front of the three and turning to face them.

"So, to get back we should all think of something that belongs in the past as you each hold onto me." Kagome said nodding.

"Sounds plausible." Raya said nodding.

"I pick Raya to think about!" Nuriel said smiling raising his hand

"Yes, yes and I'll think about you." Raya said rolling her eyes a bit at Nuriel's antics.

"Well Sesshomaru I guess you could think of Rin and I could think about you." Kagome suggested. She couldn’t help the slight blush that crept into her cheeks at suggesting she think of him. 

"Very well." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Ok! Gather round everyone!" Kagome said as she stood close to one of bigger trees. All she had to do was reach out and touch it.

Sesshomaru stepped forward placing a clawed hand on Kagome's shoulder. Nuriel doing the same. Raya put her hand on Kagome's back.

"Ok make sure you only think about that one thing we talked about or this might mess up ok?" Kagome said.

"Right!" Raya agreed.

"Got it!" Nuriel nodded.

"Hnn." Sesshomaru confirmed.

"Here goes nothing!" Kagome yelled reaching out and touching the tree.

The familiar pull of time swept around them as blue mist swirled around pulling them back to the feudal era. In few moments, they were home.

XxxxxxxxxxX 

Hotaru was surprised at how the West had welcomed him and his sister. Rin insisted he and Saki stay at least a couple of days.   
So, they gladly obliged. Rin took Saki under her wing and treated her as if she was her little sister. Hotaru was glad that she had another girl to play with. He never was good at playing 'dolls'. 

Meanwhile Shippo and himself had fun exploring the grounds and watching some of the soldiers train. Velvidar even showed him a few basic sword techniques. Shippo preferred the throwing stars and Velvidar gave him some pointers on them as well.

Even though it had only been a few days Hotaru felt for the first time since his parents’ death, that he was safe, and he hoped he could maybe even call it home. 

XxX

"Lord Sesshomaru has returned!" A soldier cried out.

Rin, who was playing in her garden with Saki, sprung up. 

"He's back!" She exclaimed. "Come on Saki come meet my lord! I'm sure you'll like him!"

Saki shyly nodded and Rin took her hand and ran with her to the gate meeting Shippo half way.

"Did you hear Shippo? They're back!" Rin excitedly said.

"Yes! I can't wait to see mama again!" Shippo said. "Come on Hotaru I'm sure you'll like her too!" 

Hotaru nodded and walked briskly behind them Saki decided to hang back with her brother. Grasping his hand, she asked.

"Will you tell them what you told Velvidar-san?" Saki asked.

"If they wish me to I will." Hotaru said glumly. He had hoped he bypassed that part of his journey.

XxX

Sesshomaru placed Kagome beside him as he landed just outside his gates and resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Nuriel.

He had transformed for the journey to the west, with Raya riding on top. Nuriel did a loop roaring out flames as he spun downwards transforming back into his humanoid form. Taking care to catch Raya and land gracefully besides them.

Now he was definitely showing off. 

"Show off!" Raya said still gasping a bit at the loops.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said stepping forward leading the way into his home.

"Well it was kind of cool to watch." Kagome admitted.

"Well thank you Kagome, I'm glad someone enjoyed it." Nuriel said placing Raya on her feet turning his face away from her to pout.

Raya rolled her eyes and gave in.  
"I never said I didn't enjoy it. Just that you were showing off." She said nudging Nuriel in the side.

"Right sure, sure, now you say that." Nuriel said following Sesshomaru with his arms folded. But his smirk of his win and the twitch of his tail gave him away.

As they opened the gate, two blurs rushed by the gate and jumped on their goals.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled jumping into her arms which opened just in time.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed as she hopped and clung on to said lord's leg.

Kagome laughed snuggling her kit in her arms. "Oh, it's nice to see you too Shippo!" 

"Rin." Sesshomaru said with a slight hidden smile just for her. The little girl beamed looking up at him. "Have you been well?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" She said nodding and easing off his leg. 

"Whoa ho! Hey there again Rin!" Nuriel said waving to the girl whom waved back. "So, Sesshomaru, you never did mention how you got the kid! How did that happened?" Nuriel said eyes wide.

"Well dear it's very simple when a mommy and daddy love each other very much..." Raya started sarcastically.

"Oh, ha ha." Nuriel said giving his mate a bland look.

"Rin is my ward." Sesshomaru said casually but not without some hint of devotion in his voice.

"I was an orphan until lord Sesshomaru took me in." Rin said eying Nuriel then Raya. "Now I belong with Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said smiling.

"Well that's an interesting story I'd like to hear in detail sometime." Nuriel said looking from the little girl to Sesshomaru.

"But in the meantime, Hi there Rin." Nuriel said waving and bowing slightly to the little girl." And you've probably already guessed but this is my mate Raya."

"Nice to meet you Rin." Raya said bow her head at the girl.

"Nice to meet you!" Rin said smiling and bowing to each in turn.

"Since we are doing introductions, Raya this is my kit Shippo." Kagome said beaming as Shippo turned in her arms. 

"Hello!" Shippo said casually waving.

"Well nice to meet you too Shippo." 

Shippo eyed Raya up and down. "I heard you were in trouble, are you ok now?" Shippo asked.

Raya smiled. "Yes, thank you Shippo. I'm perfectly fine now." 

"Good, Hotaru was very worried, he'll be glad you’re ok." Shippo said.

"Hotaru? Who's that?" Nuriel asked as Shippo pointed ahead of them where Hotaru and Saki stood to the side out of the way.

Raya eyes had widened at the name. As she looked where Shippo was pointing, she spotted him.

Raya was relieved to see he looked unharmed. Stepping forward, she walked towards the young boy whose eyes shined with unshed tears.

"You’re the boy that gave me that scale." Raya said. 

Nuriel couldn't help the low growl that left his throat. Raya had told him what happened. To think Dragon Blood used this child. He frowned as another growl slipped.

Hotaru bowed his head and shivered when he heard Nuriel growl. Maybe he would be punished.

"I- I am so sorry lady Raya!" Hotaru said tears spilling down his cheeks. "He-he had my sister and said he would... he would…" he stuttered to repeat yet again his tale. 

At this Raya knelt down and lifted Hotaru's chin to look at her. "Hotaru did you want to hurt me?" 

"No!" He cried as tears spread down his cheeks. "I never wanted anyone to get hurt! I-" he was cut off by two warm arms circling him.

"Of course, you didn't. You did it because you had to. To protect your sister." Raya said bringing the boy in close hugging him.

"It's ok Hotaru, I forgive you. You did what you needed to so, its ok." Raya said patting the boy’s reddish brown hair as he sniffed and clung to her.

"I'm really glad you’re ok lady Raya! And I'm so sorry!" Hotaru said through tears. At this point, Saki was crying too.

"I'm sorry too if I didn't get caught none of this would have happened" Saki saidz

"Oh, dear what am I going to do with you two?" Raya said a few tears of her own falling down her cheeks at the children's distress. Opening her other arm, she ushered Saki to her as well. "Now, now, everything is alright ok? You’re not in trouble ok?"

"That's correct." Nuriel said putting a hand on the boy’s head. Velvidar had raced forward at the commotion and quickly explained what had happened to Sesshomaru and Nuriel. 

"If anything, I should be grateful you came all the way here to make sure Raya was all right." Nuriel said. 

Hotaru nodded and dried his tears sniffing. He glanced over at Velvidar who gave him an approving smile and nod.

"Well now that's settled how about some lunch?" Nuriel said turning to Sesshomaru. 

"Hnn." Sesshomaru proceed to pass them and instructed a maid to get lunch ready.

XxxxxxxxxxX 

Through lunch Velvidar and Jaken informed Sesshomaru and Nuriel of the rumors they had heard about Dragon Blood. The children ate in Rin's room so the adults could talk.

"Yes well, we have our own information to add to yours it would seem." Nuriel said with grunt as he put down his chopsticks.

"Hn." Sesshomaru agreed nodding. "We killed him."

"What? How is that possible? Did you meet him on the way back?" Velvidar asked puzzled. He had known they had traveled to the future, and had not been in this time for several days.

"No, we met him in the future." Nuriel said taking an angry swig of his drink. He wished he could kill the bastard all over again.

"He was able to follow me to the future because I had his scale." Raya explained.

"Interesting, I had not known the scale could be used in that way." Jaken said rubbing his chin.

"Nuriel and myself killed him." Sesshomaru said. 

-Nuriel explained (with some input by the others) what had happened in the future-

"Damn." Velvidar said eyeing Raya a moment and lowering his gaze to the table. No wonder Nuriel wanted to kill him again. . .

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said glancing at him.

"That fits with all the rumors I have collected Lord Sesshomaru, it was lucky you were there to kill such a creature!" Jaken said nodding.

"Hey I killed two of him you toad." Nuriel said flicking the toad’s hat off his head. "Sesshomaru only got one of him."

Sesshomaru ignored them and looked over to Velvidar. "Any other news?"

"Other than Shippo and lady Rin seem to adore Hotaru and Saki, no my lord." Velvidar said smiling and bowing his head at him.

"Very well." Sesshomaru said standing up and leaving for his office. Something was not adding up. He needed to make sure of what he suspected.

As he left, his eyes wandered to Kagome's. By her expression, he was not the only one that had this suspicion.

"When you’re done miko come to my office." Sesshomaru said as he continued walking.

Kagome blinked and nodded. "Sure." She really hoped she was wrong.

XxxxxxxxxxX 

In dense cave near the eastern lands, a wave of power hit the back of a demon and he let out a curse.

"What is it my lord?"

"They killed my clone." The sinister voice swore. No matter it was one of his weaker ones any way. "Stopping my revenge won't be that easy."

The dark figure's blood red eyes flickered as he stepped out into the light. Green scales and yellow horns revealed.

"Prepare yourselves Nuriel, Sesshomaru, your death approaches." Dragon Blood said with a dark smile.

XxxxxxxxxxX


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading my story! And for the kudos and comments! They mean a lot!
> 
> This chapter I’m quite fond of I’ve planned it since the very beginnings and worked very hard on it. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think!

XxxxxxxxxxX 

Sesshomaru's suspicion grew as he looked over the reports Velvidar and Jaken had set on his desk. The dates were not matching up. 

A soft knock was heard on his door.

"Come in." Sesshomaru said not looking up.

"Hey." Kagome said walking in and closing the door. "It's not adding up, is it?" Kagome approaching his desk he sat behind.

"No, it's not." Sesshomaru said frowning.

"He's still alive?" Kagome asked not really wanting to hear the answer she knew she would.

"Yes, Velvidar nor Jaken have ever failed me at getting correct information." Sesshomaru growl low in his throat. "Dragon Blood is alive."

XxxxxxxxxxX 

Nuriel cursed inside his head as he listened. He had followed Kagome to Sesshomaru's study. Using his stealth and fox magic, he made sure Sesshomaru nor Kagome was aware of his presence.

Just because he wanted to kill the bastard over again didn't mean he actually wanted him alive again! Nuriel thought angrily as he walked towards the entrance of the palace.

What would he tell Raya? The past two nights she had nightmares of her encounter with the fowl demon and he had failed in killing the one that haunted her.

Nuriel clinched his hand info a fist his nails digging into his palm. He would not fail her again. 

Walking out and to the side of the palace out of view, Nuriel took out a leaf and blew on it. In a spark of flame the leaf turned to a tiny white fox.

"Tell the east to prepare for battle, and to beware of the one named Dragon Blood and his army. My mate and myself will return soon." Nuriel said. 

The tiny fox nodded his head, bowed and jumped up and flew in a flash of light towards the east.

"Sending a message home?" Raya asked as she approached her mate. He had been acting strangely so she had followed him.

"Yes." Nuriel said simply frowning. 

"What is troubling you love?" Raya said stepping closer to him and putting a hand on his cheek.

Nuriel sighed he knew he couldn't keep it from her, as much as he wished to. 

"Let's return to our room." Nuriel said half smiling and taking Raya's hand into his own.

Raya nodded and they left for the privacy of the room Sesshomaru had provided.

The unwanted conversation to take place when they reached it.

XxxxxxxxxxX 

The next few days seem to blur together as plans and battle strategies were made.

Sesshomaru had told Velvidar to get his troops prepared to face Dragon Blood and his army. He also had Jaken gather more information about Dragon Blood and his whereabouts.

Nuriel had been in several meetings with Sesshomaru going over strategies and likely places the foul demon would hide.

Sesshomaru not surprised in the least that Nuriel had known Dragon Blood was alive.

Kagome sent word to Miroku and Sango on what was happening and to let them know of any information they had and to let Inuyasha and Kikyo know as well.

Kagome had spent most of her time training her miko powers and stretching her limits. She wanted to make sure she did not over use her powers for they surely would be needed. 

XxxxxxxxxxX 

Kagome hummed to herself as she stretched readying herself to practice archery. 

Kagome had noticed during her practice that she was being watched, usually by passing soldiers. It made her self- conscious. Velvidar, however would show up and smack said soldiers and tell them off for slacking. He would then smile and apologize for them, then leave her be.

Kagome giggled as she remembered. She liked Velvidar and had many conversations with him over the last couple days. She found she could be open with him and with the others being so busy it was nice to have someone to talk to.

He was wise and kind. He was strict on his soldiers but fair. 

Although Velvidar was a great friend, she sorely missed spending time with Sesshomaru. He all but seemed to ignore her lately. Yesterday he even wrinkled his nose at her, scowled then turn and left as she had approached him.

"Idiot yokai." Kagome muttered pulling her bow back and letting an arrow fly. It hit the dead center of her target.

"Do you mean in general or are you thinking of a certain yokai?" Velvidar asked.

"Ah! Sorry not in general!” Kagome spun around looking up to her new friend. When she didn't elaborate, Velvidar raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Ugh, don't make that face you’ll remind me of him." Kagome sighed. 

Velvidar chuckled then nodded.

"So, Lord Sesshomaru is this 'yokai' you speak of?" Velvidar asked with a knowing look. He had more than one conversation with Nuriel about these two. Not that he had not realized it himself not long before.

"Is it that obvious?" Kagome asked blushing a bit. Jeez did everyone know but Sesshomaru that she liked him? Kagome thought.

"Hmm, not particularly." Velvidar said leaning back on his heels for a moment, his braid swishing back and forth with his movements. He looked at Kagome for a moment before adding:  
"I am one of Lord Sesshomaru's best spy's, if I could not figure out something as this what use would I be?" 

"Well that makes me feel a little better." Kagome muttered. 

"May I ask what makes you angry with him?" Velvidar asked casually.

Kagome sighed. "He's just been ignoring me and acting different." Her shoulders slumped. "I know he's busy with things but when we do see each other he just wrinkles his nose and walks away." Kagome hands turned to fists.  
"He acts like I smell or something! Even if it's after training, I bathe daily!" Kagome said stomping her foot in agitation.

Usually Velvidar would visit with her during or after her training. He looked at her in surprise as he realized what was probably happening. He smirked. 

"I think Lord Sesshomaru will get over it, you don't need to worry about it." Velvidar said trying not to laugh. 

"Well what is it then?" Kagome asked.

"Let's just say it's a yokai thing for now." Velvidar said putting his hand on her shoulder with a wide grin.

"Um, ok?" Kagome said raising her eyebrow at him.

"I'll let you practice, talk to you later Kagome." Velvidar said turning away and looking up at the castle. His grin widened as he noticed a small flutter of the curtain in Sesshomaru's office. 

XxxxxxxxxxX 

"Nuriel, my friend, do you have a moment?" Velvidar asked as he knocked on Nuriel and Raya's joint room.

"Yup come on in." Nuriel said from the other side.

Velvidar stepped inside and shut the door behind him. 

"I believe you owe me some gold." Velvidar said eyes sparkling with mirth.

Nuriel who had been seated at a low table stood up quickly.

"No. way." Nuriel said looking at him in surprise.

Velvidar nodded.

"No way! Ok, ok, fine, fine now spill." He said eagerly as he sat down and gestured for Velvidar to do the same.

"This should not be spread around Nuriel, I must warn you, he would not be happy if anyone else realized this." Velvidar said.

"Of course, not! Now are you going to tell me or do I keep my gold?"

"Alright, alright keep your tail unknotted." Velvidar said. He then retold him his conversation with Kagome.

XxxX

"Well I be damned." Nuriel muttered. Hand in his sleeve pulling out his bag of coins. "Wait a minute are you sure you are the only male that's been in contact with Kagome?" 

"Besides yourself, the children and Lord Sesshomaru himself? Yes." Velvidar said confidently. tapping his nose, he continued "I can smell just as good as Lord Sesshomaru." 

"So Sesshomaru is jealous. . .of you!" Nuriel broke out laughing. 

"Hey now, I'm a quite the catch you know! I just wouldn't mess with a woman already pretty much claimed!" Velvidar said smacking Nuriel on the arm and taking the gold they had bet on.

Holding his sides, Nuriel could barely sit up as he laughed. "It's not just you, it’s that he's jealous at all!" Nuriel said in between laughs. "Ah, I can't believe I've seen the day!"

"I had noticed Lord Sesshomaru had been watching Kagome from his office as well. That with his new disgust in her scent from being close to an unmated male, makes it pretty clear he is jealous." Velvidar said with a smile.

"Ha! I can't wait till I can tease him about this!" Nuriel said hands rubbing together.

Velvidar looked at him warily "Not till they are actually together, or you could make it worse."

"Of course not! I know not to mess with a yokai when jealous! Especially this particular one." Nuriel said nodding.

Sobering he added.

"You be careful Velvidar, don’t egg him on, I've known Sesshomaru since I was a pup and I've never seen him like this. I'm not too sure of what he'll do if provoked."

Velvidar sighed. "Yes, I've thought of this as well." Placing his face in his palm he shook his head. Peeking between his fingers at Nuriel he asked "Any pointers? Or guesses on his next actions?"

Nuriel sat back thinking for a moment.

"Well, if he really cares for Kagome, and he does, he will most likely reach a point where he confronts one of you, if not both."

"I guessed as much." Velvidar said sighing.

"If he has nothing to occupy his time, I'd say it would happen sooner rather than later." Nuriel said. "If I were you, I would refrain from touching Kagome at all and keep her at least a few feet from you."

"Well he's pretty busy currently it should give me some time." Velvidar said sighing and moving his hands from his face.

"Yea about that." Nuriel said looking uncomfortable. "I just got word back from my little spy." Nuriel said as his little white fox appeared with a puff of smoke on his shoulder.

"I was with Sesshomaru when she returned so he's aware." Nuriel said patting the head of his fox fondly "We are at a standstill with that a cursed demon." He spat angrily as his fox friend disappeared again.

"What do you mean?" Velvidar asked. He had not had the time to do his own spy work and Jaken had yet to return.

"Dragon Blood is untraceable. The most we have been able to find is a few places he and his army had been but no fresh trail."

"This is sounding like Naraku all over again." Velvidar cursed. "I take it the places you have found were months old since he'd been there?"

"Or longer. The demons in league with him won't talk either. Well not before they die anyway." Nuriel said bitterly.

"You've captured them and couldn't get them to talk?" Velvidar asked surprised being a fox Nuriel could use all sorts of tricks along with other means to get them to talk.

"Oh, we could of, if they had not died shortly after their capture." Nuriel said "I'm not yet sure if Dragon Blood has put something in them or they are doing it themselves. But after the first question each one has self-combusted." Nuriel grimaced at the memory. It had taken him hours to get the smell and guts off him.

"I'll keep that in mind if I capture one of them." Velvidar said with equal disgust.

"Any way, that being said, Sesshomaru, and myself for that matter, are at a standstill and increasingly frustrated." Nuriel said bawling his hand in a fist. 

"I'll look into it myself as well Nuriel. And as you mentioned I will stay away from Kagome." Velvidar said he did not want to be on the bad side of Sesshomaru especially when already pissed off.

XxxxxxxxxxX 

Sesshomaru growled to himself as he moved from the window.

He didn't know why he got so pissed at seeing Kagome and Velvidar together. But oh, how it did piss him off.

Sesshomaru continued to rationalize with himself that Velvidar of all the men he knew was indeed a good enough match for Kagome. Sesshomaru knew of his strength and loyalty. He knew Kagome would be well taken care of. 

But every time he saw them together or his scent lingered on her, it was all his could do to not find and kill him or at least maim him.

That and he had the urged to cover Kagome with his own scent. To ravish her until no scent but his lingered on her.

But why? What was this? He had never felt this before. 

Sesshomaru remembered words his father spoke to him long ago.

"Sesshomaru one day you will care for a woman, and maybe then you will understand my actions now." 

He had scoffed at the idea and despised his father’s choice to be with a human. 

He had told his father that he, Sesshomaru, would never succumb to such a fate.

But as the days proceeded it seemed his father was more right than he could have guessed.

Sesshomaru sat at his desk ignoring the paperwork. Sesshomaru blinked slowly at his realization. 

He wanted her. He, Sesshomaru, Lord of the West wanted a human. 

Sesshomaru growled in frustration. 

XxxxxxxxxxX 

Kagome worked extra hard training herself mostly to work out her frustration. Velvidar wouldn't tell her why Sesshomaru was acting different and she hated being left out of the loop. 

Firing one last arrow powered with her miko energy, she stumbled a bit. 

"Ok definitely time for me to call it quits." Kagome said to herself putting away her bow and arrows and slinging them across her back. Maybe fifty shots of miko energized arrows was a little too much. She at least worked off her stress.

Walking up the stairs and into the palace, her mind was elsewhere when she realized too late her shoe was untied and tripped.

"Whoa careful there." Velvidar said as he steadied her by holding her arms up.

"Whew, thanks Velvidar!" Kagome said smiling up at him.

XxxxxxxxxxX 

Nuriel decided he had done enough planning in the west and it was time for him to head to his home. 

"Sesshomaru come on at least escorted your valued guest out!" Nuriel called into Sesshomaru's office as said demon lord scolded at him.

"When I see a valued guest maybe I shall." Sesshomaru said but stood up and walked over to Nuriel.

"Ouch! Jeez Sesshomaru after all we've been through." Nuriel said hand to his heart.

"And where is your mate?" Sesshomaru said ignoring his comment. They proceeded down the hall to the front room and entrance.

"Oh, she's saying bye to the kids out front in the garden." Nuriel said as they rounded to the comer. 

"Uh oh." Nuriel said as he watched Kagome smile up at Velvidar while in his arms. 

A loud growl sounded across the hall followed by a scream and bang.

"Sesshomaru what the hell!?" Kagome yelled as she watched in shocked horror as Sesshomaru held Velvidar up by throat against the wall.

Sesshomaru ignored her, his eyes seeping red as his claws dug into Velvidar's neck.

"Lord Sesshomaru it's not what it seems!" Velvidar choked out.

"And what is it then exactly?" Sesshomaru said seething in rage.

"Sesshomaru stop this!" Kagome said grabbing his arm trying to pull him away from Velvidar.

Sesshomaru pushed her away Kagome being thrown a few yards away falling into a sitting position.

"This is none of your concern human." Sesshomaru spat at her. "This one won't have the likes of you telling him what to do." To make his point he pressed Velvidar further into the wall with a jab from his knee. With a sickening snap Velvidar broke a rib.

At this point Nuriel stepped in.

"He has no claim Sesshomaru and he is your ally, don't make me burn you to let him down!" Nuriel threatened holding up a hand with flames dances in.

Sesshomaru growled but flung Velvidar roughly to the side. 

Kagome stood up gingerly. His rebuff hurting much more than her fall.

"Human huh?" Kagome said darkly. "I've been downgraded to just that to you, is it?" She whispered knowing he could hear her. She glanced over at Velvidar the marks in his neck already healing he would be fine.

"Have you ever been anything more?" Sesshomaru mocked acidly. He would not be like his father.

Kagome looked up into his now harsh gold eyes. Weren't they once soft when turned towards her?

As much as she tried to keep them away tears sprung to her eyes. "I-I see." She said trying to steady her voice. "Well then, I see I'm not wanted here, this human will be leaving then." Kagome said looking one last time up at Sesshomaru with a sad smile.

"Good bye Sesshomaru." 

And then she ran.

XxxxxxxxxxX 

Kagome ran out the door going straight towards the stables. On the way, she passed Raya.

"Kagome, are you all right?" Raya called as she approached.

"Raya, will you take care of Shippo for me?" Kagome said stopping briefly.

"Of course!" Raya said nodding. even with her weaker demon senses Raya could smell her despair. "Do not worry do what you need to." 

Kagome nodded then took off again. Reaching the stables, she ran to Ah-Un

"Take me away from here." Kagome said begging the dragon as she looked into his eyes. Both heads nodded and she got on quickly and they were off.

Kagome flew as tears fell from her eyes. 

XxxxxxxxxxX 

Kagome landed far enough that no one would bother her. The whole journey she had been numb not thinking but now the pain was coming in waves. She needed to go to one of the only places she found peace, the Kibo tree.

XxxxxxxxxxX   
~memory~   
*present*  
XxxxxxxxxxX 

~"Grandpa do you know of a great tree called the Kibo tree?" Kagome asked the wise old man. ~

~"Yes, I do let me tell you the story;" He said. ~

~Once many, many years ago, there was a traveling miko. ~

*Kagome with heavy footsteps walked towards her destination as tears sprang to her eyes*

~This miko was from very far away, somewhere no one had ever heard of before. ~

*Why did she have to open her heart? Just to be cruelly tossed aside? *

~The people she met thought she was strange, but the miko was pure of heart and loved all. ~

*Her legs moved quicker as her thoughts turned to her woes. *

~She helped those in need, and was kind to all. One day the miko in her travels met a cruel Lord. ~

*A loud clap of thunder rumbled through the sky. Why was she never good enough? *

~He was merciless and cruel even to those that helped him. ~

*rain drops started to fall gently as they she started to jog. After all she had done did she not deserve to be happy?*

~He despised all and killed many.~

*tears mixed with the rain as she looked up into the sky. Was the sky crying with her? *

~The miko saw of the cruelness of the Lord, and did not like it. ~

*Why did she have to fall so hard? *

~But the miko had seen the lord away from his people. He had a child he was gentle with. ~

*She loved him more than she ever did Inuyasha. *

~The miko's heart was full. ~

*Kagome felt the gentle sprinkles of the rain quickening as she ran. *

~The Lord was kind after all. He had started to show the miko the same kindness. ~

*Why did he lead her on? Was she just a play thing he had lost interest in? *

~The miko so kind in nature helped those the Lord hurt and asked him to stop hurting his people. ~

*Did he ever care at all? *

~The Lord laughed at the miko. 'Who are you a mere human to tell one such as I what to do?'. ~

*With a loud clap of thunder and the rain beating down harshly her heart, broke. *

~The miko ran from him, knowing that he would never love her as she did him. ~

* Kagome stumbled and fell onto her knees as she reached her Kibo tree. She looked up with hollowed eyes. *

~She ran till she reached her beloved Kibo tree and there is where she made her wish. ~

*" I will never see my family, and the one man I thought I could love despises me." She said her heart crumbling to dust. *

~And with that wish her and the Kibo tree were gone forever~

* "What do I do now?" tears steady streamed down her face her hands balling into fists. "I don't want to be here anymore." 

She looked up as the rain poured. 

"I wish I was anywhere but here!" She yelled angrily. A loud clap of thunder shook the ground and with a flash lighting hit the very spot the Kibo tree stood. As the light dimmed the Kibo tree and Kagome were nowhere in sight. 

The Kibo tree granting Kagome's pained wish.

XxxxxxxxxxX


	19. Chapter 18

XxxxxxxxxxX 

Sesshomaru knew the instance she said good bye, he had messed up. Had he not known, Nuriel was sure to make it known to him.

"Sesshomaru in all our lives I have never witnessed such an act of plan stupidity!" Nuriel snapped after Kagome had left.

Sesshomaru growled at him "Shut up."

"The kicker is Kagome and Velvidar are no more lovers than myself and you!" Nuriel continued undaunted.

Sesshomaru frowned glancing at Velvidar who nodded solemnly.

"You're too blinded by your jealousy to see the truth!" Nuriel said glaring at him.

That did it.

Velvidar had stood up and was now backing away from the scene in front of him. He had seen the two lords fight and it was not pretty.

Sesshomaru in his frustration raised his hand to punch Nuriel in the face, but Nuriel was not having it. Dodging to the left, he used his fox fire to engulf his hands in flames.

Blinded by his anger and loss, Sesshomaru lost focus for a second and that's all it took for Nuriel to get a good right flamed hook in.

"Kagome loves you, fool that you are." Nuriel said his fists a flame. 

Sesshomaru had been knocked back but still on his feet, his cheek burning from the fox fire Nuriel had added to his punch.

Nuriel twitched his hands and the flame died out.

"Your irrational hatred of humans because of what happened with your father, will have you lose the one woman in this world that could see past all your hate and love you." Nuriel said. Pissed as he was at his friend's stupidly, he still wanted his happiness and Kagome's too.

Nuriel approached Sesshomaru and laid a hand on his shoulder. Sesshomaru glaring all the while.

"Don't let your hate and stubbornness blind you my friend." Nuriel said. Sesshomaru’s glare changed into a halfhearted stare. "Stop holding back."

Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulder making Nuriel’s hand fall away. 

Sesshomaru made a low growl in his throat and turned away walking briskly back to his office and shutting the door.

He had to think.

Sinking down into his office chair, Sesshomaru sighed.

Kagome was a spark of light in his dreary existence. A light he had found he wanted around. And now with his past hatred and, jealously (he admitted begrudgingly) he had chased her away.

He had watched her fly off on Ah-Un before he had even time to really comprehend what was happening.

He felt a harsh pain whip across him. His heart ached as he saw Kagome's face stricken with pain and tears. 

He had done that.

Why did it matter that Kagome was human again? At this moment that didn't seem to matter at all.

Kagome wasn't even weak like any normal human. She was strong both spiritually and physically. He had witnessed her power, no one would dare call her a weak human, except him apparently.

He frowned and put his face on his hands.

"What have I done?" He whispered. 

XxxxxxxxxxX 

Nuriel sighed walking past Velvidar to go get Raya and head east. 

Velvidar watched him go, a loss for words. 

"Raya come on let's go." Nuriel said glancing around as he stopped in front of her. 

"What happened?" Raya asked looking him over. "And don't tell me nothing." She warned.

Nuriel sighed. "Sesshomaru is an idiot." 

Raya blinked that was not what she has expected to hear. Nuriel was not the type to talk poorly about someone behind their back. Especially a friend.

"How so?" Raya asked. 

"He took his anger out on Kagome, and basically chased her away. He said some. . .pretty bad things to her.” Nuriel said frowning.

Raya remember the pain stricken look on Kagome's face and frowned. 

"That explains things." Sighing Raya told Nuriel how she saw Kagome before she left and how she asked her to watch Shippo.

Nuriel's face paled. This was worse than he thought. He had thought after she let off some steam Kagome would come back, but having given Raya the request to take care of Shippo. . .

"She's not coming back." Nuriel said in a hushed voice.

"No, she's not." Raya said nodding solemnly. "That is unless Sesshomaru gives her a reason to." 

Nuriel turned around and started to head back in to talk to Sesshomaru but Raya stopped him. 

"Nuriel wait. Let me talk to him." Raya said holding onto Nuriel's sleeve.

Nuriel frowned but nodded. Raya had a different more gentler way of confronting things. Maybe that's what his idiot friend needed.   
Nuriel looked up into the sky as Raya left. It looked like it would rain soon. 

XxxxxxxxxxX 

Raya knocked on Sesshomaru's door.

"Hnn." 

Knowing that was as much of an invite as she was going to get Raya opened the door and walked in.

Sesshomaru was standing up by the window peering outside with his back turned to her.

"Sesshomaru may I speak plainly?" Raya asked. It was more for politeness than asking permission. 

Sesshomaru turned to regard the small once full human woman in his study. He had never really taken much time to get to know her. However, he did not dislike her.

"Speak." Sesshomaru said looking at her.

Nuriel always talked about Raya's gentleness to him. As he watched her that notion went out the window.

"Do you love Kagome?" Raya asked meeting his eyes and not looking away.

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered. He went to scoff at her but something made him change his mind.

"Why do you ask?" Sesshomaru asked instead.

Raya smiled he might not have meant to but not denying it confirmed it in Raya's mind.

"Because if you do, then you would want her in your life correct?" Raya said to which Sesshomaru didn't reply.

"Before Kagome left she asked me to take care of Shippo." Raya said. 

"Hn." Sesshomaru said unconcerned any good mother would want her child taken care of. 

He blinked as realization hit him full force.

"She will not be coming back to you, Sesshomaru." Raya continued "Shippo was the only other thing keeping her here, besides you. And now she has made sure he will be taken care of."

"Why would she stay Sesshomaru if she has nothing left?" 

Sesshomaru stood quickly and began walking towards his office door.

Raya smiled at him. "Nuriel and I will watch over Rin." 

Sesshomaru nodded. He had to find her. He had to fix this and he would. 

XxxxxxxxxxX 

Kagome awoke with a groan. Rubbing her sore head, she looked around. 

The Kibo tree was in front of her. She must have fallen asleep, she thought standing up and turning around.

"Or maybe not." Kagome said as a view she didn't recognize met her gaze.

She was on top of a large mountain. She could see for miles. Yellow and red mix along the green trees in her view and even a vast body of water could be seen past them. It was a beautiful view. 

Only one problem. She had no idea where she was. 

"Wait if I'm here than how is the Kibo tree here too?" Kagome asked allowed turning towards the tree.

"Because your wish was granted."

XxxxxxxxxxX 

Sango turned towards the loud crack of thunder that shook the ground. She was lucky sitting down or she might have fallen, like some of her dishes did with a crash.

"What on earth?" She muttered going to look outside. 

She had felt lightning hit near before but it never shook the ground quite like that. With an uneasy feeling sinking in her stomach, she opened the door outside.

"Sango, are you all right?!" Miroku yelled as he ran towards the hut. He had been gathering wood when he had felt the shake.

"Yes, I'm fine! Don't worry." Sango called as her husband ran and stopped in front of her.

He gently placed his hand on her belly and then her cheek. The other hand holding the few logs he had not dropped in his hurry.

"That's a relief." He sighed he stepped inside and but the logs next to the door. 

"But I fear that something has happened. That was no normal lighting." Miroku said recalling the giant beam of light that had crashed down.

Shortly after the rain had almost stopped. It was just a light sprinkle now.

"I sense it too." Sango said nodding. And with her insistence, she joined him in investigating the area.

When they had reached the edge of the village, it was plain to see what was missing.

"The Kibo tree! It's gone!" Sango said hurrying forward to examine the place it had been.

On top of the hill where the tree had stood all that remained was a small dead patch of grass close where the tree had been. No hole or anything just as if it never really had been there in the first place.

Looking closer Miroku spoke up. "The tips are purple." touching one of the grass edges he felt a bit of holy power. Miko energy.

"Kagome, her miko aura is purple now isn't it?" Miroku questioned aloud.

"Kagome was here?" Sango asked.

"It appears so, and what ever happened here involves her." Miroku said.

Sango bit her lip in worry. She had returned safely to the past just to have a new villain to fight and now this. 

"Do you think she’s all right?" Sango asked.

Miroku frowned. "I'm not sure but, you know our Kagome she's a strong one."

"Please be ok Kagome." Sango whispered as they went back to their hut.

XxxxxxxxxxX 

"Who said that?" Kagome said whirling around to look behind her.

There behind her stood none other than Midoriko herself. 

Kagome's mouth fell open as she gapped at her. 

"I thought you went to heaven?" Kagome said stepping closer to look at the woman. She appeared as though she was alive.

"Yes, well a few of the wishes made on the Shikon jewel have not come to pass, so I wish to oversee them." She said smiling at Kagome.

"Wishes? That's right I know of two of them but there were two others, right?" Kagome said. 

"Indeed." Midoriko said nodding simply 

"So, uh, what are they?" Kagome asked. She had been curious about it for a while now.

"You will find out in time Kagome." 

"I see." Kagome said annoyed couldn't she just tell her?

"And I owe you quite a lot of thanks Kagome. I wish to help you."

"Help me?" Kagome said looking at her. "Help me do what?"

"You're quite far away from any place you know, as you can see." Midoriko said.

"Yea..." Kagome said looking around again.

"We shall travel towards a place you know." Midoriko said pointing.  
"You also asked Kikyo for help in your miko abilities correct?"

"Yes, she taught and helped me some." Kagome said nodding.

"With your new soul, you can easily surpass Kikyo’s abilities. I shall teach you as we travel." Midoriko said as she started walking off to the trail that led down the mountain.

"Ah, ok, thank you Midoriko!" Kagome said hurrying after her. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at the Kibo tree. She wished it could come with her.

"Worry not, your Kibo tree will never be too far from you Kagome." Midoriko said.

Kagome nodded not quite understanding what she meant put followed the older miko anyway.

XxxxxxxxxxX 

Sesshomaru was in a daze as he flew off towards Kagome's home. Surely, she would have stopped there. 

Dark rain clouds were rolling in around him. Rain soon pouring down on him.

With a quick look, around Sesshomaru decided it would be best to travel by his 'bubble'. He would get there much more quickly.

With a pop, he transformed into a small ball of light traveling much quicker towards his destination.

XxxxxxxxxxX 

Sango and Miroku had just reached their hut when they felt a familiar flash of yokai.

"Sesshomaru?" Sango said looking up as the demon lord landed in front of Kagome's hut.

"What's he doing here?" Sango questioned. 

"I'm not sure let me go uh, ask him." Miroku said as he pushed Sango gently inside the hut and approached Sesshomaru cautiously.

Sango went inside but went to look out the window to watch her husband and the great lord.

XxxxxxxxxxX 

Sesshomaru landed in front of Kagome's hut. Sniffing the air briefly, he could already tell she was not inside. Frowning he swung the door open anyway and went inside.

Looking around it was obvious she had not been there in a while. Her scent was stale and nothing seemed to be out of place. 

He made a low growl in his throat as he turned to leave. Coming face to face with Miroku.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru, looking for Kagome?" He asked stepping to the side and out of the lord’s way.

"Where is she?" Sesshomaru asked looking down at the monk.

"Ah well I'm afraid I'm not sure myself." Miroku said scratching his head. Sensing Sesshomaru's dissatisfaction with his answer he hurried and added. "But I can tell you what's happened."

Miroku took Sesshomaru over to the spot where the Kibo tree had been. Then explained what he gathered had happened. 

Sesshomaru bent down and gently touch the tips of the grass. He nearly flinched when it gave him a shock. Miko energy. But. . .

"Kagome was not the only miko that caused this." Sesshomaru stated standing back up.

"Another miko? The only other close to here would be Kikyo." Miroku said a loud rubbing his chin.

"It was not her." Sesshomaru said simply. He sniffed the air lightly taking in the scent. He knew this scent. But how?

"Midoriko." Sesshomaru said eyes glaring. Hadn't his Kagome done enough for the ancient miko. What did she want with her now?

"Midoriko? But she's long dead. . ." Miroku said then added as Sesshomaru glared at him. "Not questioning you of course, but just why has she come back now? Isn't her task completed?" 

"Why indeed." Sesshomaru said.

XxxxxxxxxxX


	20. Chapter 20

XxxxxxxxxxX 

Kagome walked behind Midoriko as the traveled. Even if the older miko had hinted everything would be ok, she just couldn't see it.

The cold look in Sesshomaru's eyes said too much.   
The scene kept replaying itself in her head.

*"This is none of your concern human." Sesshomaru spat at her. "This one won't have the likes of you telling him what to do."*

Kagome frowned tears in her eyes. She had begun to really believe it could work. To think Sesshomaru might actually care for her and that dream crashed down and tore at her heart at his final words to her.

*"Have you ever been anything more?" Sesshomaru mocked acidly."*

How could he? Kagome looked out towards the setting sun as silent tears ghosted down her cheeks. 

Maybe she was not meant to be loved. Not by Inuyasha not by Sesshomaru not by anyone.

Kagome walked on in silence.

"We will rest here tonight." Midoriko said stopping in a circle of trees.

"Ok." Kagome said. She felt numb as she went about collecting fire wood. It had started to get colder and she if not Midoriko as well, would need a fire to keep warm in the chilly autumn night.

As Kagome poked at the fire she had started, Midoriko watched her.

"Are you not going to hunt for food?" She asked.

"I'm not all that hungry right now." Kagome said eyes not leaving the fire.

"All is not lost Kagome." Midoriko said as she watched her. 

Kagome didn't reply and continued poking at the fire.

Noticing that the great miko seemed to want to break her silence and bad mood, Kagome spoke first.

"I think I'll just get some rest." Kagome said curling up in a soft patch of grass by the fire and turning her face out of view of the other miko. She didn't feel like talking.

"Sleep well." Midoriko said.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Sesshomaru was at a loss. He could not find any clue as to where Kagome may be, other than with an apparently, not dead Midoriko.

He stared down at the grass. The last known place Kagome had been. How could he find her? When he did what would he do? 

He growled at himself then. He would apologize to start with. 

Kagome was so far away from him even with his elite senses, he could not tell what direction she could possibly be in.

And he had no one to blame but himself. 

An idea struck him in his misery. One that he did not like one bit, but could be fruitful if he went about it right.

Sesshomaru looked up into the sky and nearly sighed. If she couldn't find Kagome she might be able to locate Dragon Blood for him.

Sesshomaru took to the sky setting out to see the one demon that might be able to help him.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

"Is that so?" Nuriel said at his little fox spy.

The tiny white fox chirped and nodded its head.

"Well he really must love Kagome, and be desperate, if he's going to her." He said aloud leaning back in Sesshomaru's desk chair. 

Nuriel patted his fox spy's head. "Good job."

"Are you going to share with us your spy’s information or just continue ignoring us?" Velvidar said looking at Nuriel in frustration.

Nuriel, Velvidar and Jaken were all in Sesshomaru's study waiting for the news Nuriel said he had.

"Where has my lord gone!?" Jaken squawked hitting his small hands on the table in front of him. "I demand you tell me!" 

Nuriel smirked and continued his musings to himself while ignoring those in front of him. From the intel he got, no one was in danger so why not have some fun? Irking the toad was always a favorite past time of his. Velvidar was just a bonus.

"Interesting indeed." Nuriel said not looking from his fox friend.

Velvidar sighed. As he stood to leave, Raya walked in.

"Sesshomaru has gone to see his mother." Raya said catching Velvidar's eyes before sending an exasperated look at her mate.

"Hey! No fair! I was going to tell them that!" Nuriel said standing up suddenly making the fox on his shoulder squeak and disappear.

"Well, then you should have told them ten minutes ago, if you wanted to." Raya said rolling her eyes at him. 

Nuriel sat back down with his arms folded grumbling to himself about "meddling mates" and "ruined fun".

"Sesshomaru's mother?" Velvidar repeated.

"Yes, lady InuKimi lives in a fortress in the sky due west of here." Raya said.

"And how do you know such information about my lord?" Jaken asked suspiciously.

Raya rolled her eyes. "Because Nuriel's sister lives with her. Not that it's any concern of yours toad." She answered.

"So Velvidar, you ready to go meet your lord's mother?" Nuriel asked walking around the desk. Seemingly done pouting.

Velvidar shrugged "Why not?"

"Alright! Well, let us go meet up with that friend of ours!" Nuriel said.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Sesshomaru landed silently at the edge of his mother’s castle. 

Briefly looking up at the night sky, he spread out his senses to find where his mother was. 

Finding her, he began walking up the long flight of red stairs leading to the throne. 

Sesshomaru eyed a few of the guards. His mother had added more since his last visit.

Reaching the top, he was not disappointed to see his mother and few of her servants serving dinner.

"Oh, Sesshomaru your finally here! Come, come, sit with me." InuKimi said waving to a seat across from her for him to sit in. "Your just in time for dinner."

"This one did not come here to dine with you mother." Sesshomaru said not moving from the top stair.

InuKimi sighed dramatically. "Oh of course not why would you come to just eat and visit with your dear mother? Either way, you’re here and I will not help you in your quest until dinner has been had." She said gesturing to a seat across from her again.  
"Come now sit, Ada will be joining shortly."

"Hnn." Sesshomaru sat in the seat across from his mother as asked. Ada would at least make this evening more bearable.

"Ah Sesshomaru-sama I had a feeling you'd visit soon." Ada said walking towards them.

Ada has matured much since the night her parents were killed. She was slender and petite. She had light tan skin a few shades lighter than her brothers. Her Velvet purple hair swished around her waist as she walked. Her large silver eyes sparkled in the moon light. She was very beautiful.

"You are well Ada?" Sesshomaru asked. 

"Oh yes, lady InuKimi takes good care of me." Ada said smiling and sitting down next to her.

"Hnn." Sesshomaru replied.

"And I try to keep her out of trouble in return." Ada said giggling.

"Honestly you both act like I go looking for trouble!" InuKimi said sniffing.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"No, you do not go looking for trouble my lady, just drama." Ada said smiling at her.

"And what is so wrong with having a bit of fun as I watch 'drama' unfold?" InuKimi asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"Nothing my lady." Ada said with a smile.

Sesshomaru chose to keep his mouth shut. As much as he wished to not continue this bantering, he needed his mother to be in a good mood when he asked her his favor.

They chatted, well Ada and InuKimi did, Sesshomaru mostly kept silent, and ate until they were finished and servants had taken the dishes away.

"Now Sesshomaru what is it that you wish of me?" Lady InuKimi asked looking at her son.

"I wish to use your mirror." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh? Surely you have mirrors to look at yourself in your own home hmm?" Lady InuKimi said.

"I believe he means that mirror my lady." Ada said gesturing towards a hand mirror next to her.

"Oh, Subete no miru kagami." Lady InuKimi said picking up the mirror.

"Hn." Sesshomaru nodded. 

The Subete no miru kagami or all-seeing mirror was lined in delicate golden leaves, the mirror itself made of a unique crystal. The mirror could show the wielder anything or anyone they wished to see.

"I see, so who is it you wish to find?" InuKimi asked. "Naraku is long dead, is there another villain that you are having a hard time finding dear son?" InuKimi mocked lightly.

Sesshomaru stood up. Maybe this wasn't worth it after all. Surely, he could search by the skies for Kagome he'd find her. 

As he stood and turned his mother spoke again quickly.

"Oh, come now surely my jest would not have you lose your will to find my future daughter in law hmm?" Lady InuKimi said stroking the mirror surface  
making it ripple.

Sesshomaru froze and slowly turned to face his mother.

"I must say Sesshomaru of all the demons you could pick from you choose a human?" Lady InuKimi said.

"Well I guess we showed up just in time for a show huh?" Nuriel said as he walked up the stairs followed by Raya and Velvidar.

"More visitors? Ah Nuriel, and Raya welcome." Lady InuKimi said 

"Nuriel! Raya! It's been too long!" Ada said with a smile standing and leaving lady InuKimi’s side to greet them. 

"I've missed you little sister." Nuriel said hugging his sister and kissing the top of her head. 

"My turn! No hogging Ada!" Raya said with a grin pulling Ada into a hug. Not having siblings of her own Raya always fawned and got along well with Ada.

Ada giggled and hugged Raya as well.

"Well now that you have been reunited would you be so kind to introduce us to him?" Lady InuKimi said eyeing Velvidar.

Velvidar had been watching Ada closely and blinked a few times and turned to lady InuKimi as she spoke.

"I am Velvidar my lady. Lord Sesshomaru’s General." Velvidar said bowing politely.

"Ah yes good to meet you Velvidar." Lady InuKimi said.

"And Velvidar this is my sister Ada." Nuriel said as Ada stood in front of the general.

"Nice to meet you." Ada says smiling shyly and bowing her head slightly at him, which he returned.

"Good to meet you." Velvidar said smiling.

"Well now that we got that out of the way I believe Lady InuKimi was busy insulting Kagome or humans in general?" Nuriel said with a bored tone. But the gleam in his eye said otherwise.

"No, no don't mistake me Nuriel dear, I merely meant Sesshomaru has many choices throughout the years to choose any mate he desires." InuKimi said waving her hand. "And has not, so why now?"

InuKimi was most surprised by her sons choice because of his long-known hate for humans.   
She eyes her son, but he did have that little human girl with him now. Much had changed since that small child has been around.

Nuriel shrugged looking over at Sesshomaru who did not seem like he was going to answer. 

"Kagome is a unique woman I believe her and Sesshomaru fit well together." Nuriel said. "She is also the Shikon Maiden and a very powerful miko." Nuriel added.

"Well isn't that interesting." Lady InuKimi said clapping her hands with a slight smile. Looking over at her son she said, "I will help you find this miko of yours Sesshomaru." 

Sesshomaru nodded once as lady InuKimi tapped the mirror.

An image of Kagome flash across the screen quickly before disappearing and turning into a scenic view of a great forest.

"Interesting." Lady InuKimi said pausing a moment and staring into her mirror.

Sesshomaru eyed the mirror searching over any hint of where the forest may be. 

"You will have to wait Sesshomaru, this miko is blocking the mirror she does not wish to be found." Lady InuKimi said.   
She looked puzzled down at her mirror. It had never not shown her something she wished to see. She could even see Naraku when he had been alive if she so wished. The miko was powerful indeed to block such magic.

A low growl came from Sesshomaru in his frustration. How could he make up with her if he couldn't find her?

"Never fear, Sesshomaru dear, I can tell you she is alive and well I believe." The flash of Kagome's image had shown her sleeping uninjured. However, the shine of tears ran down her cheeks. 

Well that was a start Sesshomaru thought.

"She is in a forest but all I could tell is it was far from here, maybe even close to the ocean." InuKimi said looking at the mirror which had gone back to just reflecting her face.

"Lady InuKimi I know this does not pertain to finding Kagome, however there is someone else you could help us find." Nuriel said eyes going dark.

"Hmm and who may that be?" InuKimi asked.

"Dragon Blood." Raya answered as Nuriel held her hand in his.

"Ah what a wretched name! So, cliché! Some demons have no class!" InuKimi said as she stroked her mirror a new image appearing.

Dragon Blood's face in a smirk appeared he was talking to a large group of demons.

"Well this is no good." InuKimi said frowning.

"Don't tell me you can't find him either?" Nuriel asked.

"No, I can, but you won't like where they are, nor what this foul demon is saying." InuKimi looked up from her mirror to the faces of Nuriel and Raya then Sesshomaru.  
”He plans to invade the East castle in two weeks’ time, he is currently in the north bordering on your lands Nuriel."

Nuriel growled but after a moment a wicked smile appeared. "Let him come, we will be ready for him."

At Nuriel's words Dragon Blood’s eyes flashed and stared directly into the mirror a devilish smile on his face.

InuKimi wiped her mirror the image disappearing. 

XxxxxxxxxxxX 

Nuriel, and Raya opted to stay the night at InuKimi’s and spend some time with Ada.

Velvidar and Sesshomaru headed back to the western palace.

As they landed they were greeted by a distraught Rin and Shippo.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called hugging his leg. "We can't find Kagome-san is she not with you?" Rin said looking up at him.

Shippo stood nearby obviously holding back tears in his will to stay strong.

Sesshomaru let a hand fall to rest on Rin's head as he looked down at her.

"Velvidar prepare my men, half of them will be sent to aid the east." Sesshomaru said eyes not leaving the two children before him.

"Yes, my Lord." Velvidar said bowing his head and leaving his side to do as he asked.

When Velvidar left Sesshomaru gestured for the children to follow him.

"Come." Sesshomaru said as he walked towards his palace the children follow closely behind.

Once inside he saw Jaken run up to him.

"Ah my lord welcome back." He said bowing. 

"Jaken meet me in my office." Sesshomaru said as he passed.

"Yes, my lord." Jaken said bowing again.

They walked to Rin's room, Sesshomaru opening the door and ushering the two children inside. Looking at the room to the right of him, he saw two pairs of eyes staring at him. 

"All is well go to bed." Sesshomaru says turning from Saki and Hotaru as they nodded and closed the door.

Rin and Shippo stood in the middle of the room next to the small table waiting for him.

"Lord Sesshomaru where is Kagome, where is my mother?" Shippo asked standing straight. He wanted answers even if Sesshomaru still unnerved him a bit.

Looking into the young fox eyes, Sesshomaru frowned.

"She is well." Sesshomaru said as Shippo and Rin relaxed a bit. "Kagome is far from here and will not be returning for some time. As such this one will have you here until her return." 

Shippo nodded. "Did she go back to her home?" He asked.

"No, she is still in this time." He answered stepping towards them. Before either of them could ask any more questions, he bent slightly placing a hand on each of their heads.

"It is time for you both to sleep." Sesshomaru said suppressing a smile as the kit jumped at his touch.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin nodded getting into bed followed by Shippo who nodded as well. 

Watching them get into Rin's oversized bed a thought occurred to him.

"Shippo." Sesshomaru said as the fox froze and looked up at him. "You have nothing to fear from this one, you are pack."

Shippo's eyes widened tearing up. A pack to a demon was family, to have Sesshomaru say it, insured his acceptance with the Lord and his safety. 

"So Shippo can be my brother?" Rin smiled.

Sesshomaru nodded and walked over to the bed leaning over he placed a claw next to Shippo's ear.

"Don't move." Shippo sat very still as Sesshomaru's fingertip lite green with his poison. 

Shippo shut his eyes tight as the tip of Sesshomaru's nail touched the bottom of his ear. 

With a flash of light, a small crescent moon appeared on Shippo’s ear, marking him as pack to the great lord.

"It didn't hurt." Shippo said in awe as he placed his hand where Sesshomaru's had been.

"Of course, not silly! Lord Sesshomaru would not hurt pack for no reason!" Rin said. Moving her hair aside she showed Shippo her ear as well. "Look now we match." Pointing at the small crescent moon on her ear as well.

Smiling ear to ear Shippo looked up at Sesshomaru. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru gave him a slight and small smile as he rested his hand on the kits head. "Welcome to my pack."

XxxxxxxxxxxX 

Kagome woke up with a pounding headache. All that crying she thought dejectedly as she sat up holding her head.

"You are awake." Midoriko said watching Kagome sit up. "Here, I made you one as well." She handed her a cooked fish.

"Thanks." Kagome said as her stomach growled. She hadn't eaten in a while.

"You will need your strength for your training." Midoriko said simply throwing the bones of the fish she had eaten into the fire.

"Yea." Kagome nodded eating the rest of her fish in silence.

After Kagome finished eating she stood and stretched and looked over at Midoriko expectedly. 

Midoriko had not moved from her spot next to the fire and watched Kagome with a blank expression. 

She could tell Kagome would not be able to focus on her training in her current state. She was too broken. Even if she was not the one that could fix it, she had to mend her in some way for her to continue on.

Midoriko smiled softly at the younger miko. "Tell me Kagome what do you wish?"

Kagome looked away from her. Wasn’t her wish to be away, what got her in this mess in the first place?

"A pure wish? I don't really have one at the moment." Kagome said shuffling her feet. Why was she asking her that?

"It does not have to be unselfish this time Kagome, I am not the jewel." Midoriko said.

Kagome sighed. Her wish was indeed selfish. She wanted Sesshomaru to feel the same about her as she did him, but that was a hopeless wish. She wouldn't want him to care for her because of a wish.

"You love him." Midoriko said. "Yet he seems to not feel the same?"

Kagome's eyes watered. "Yes." She whispered looking away from her.

Midoriko regarded Kagome carefully. "Is he worth this pain?"

Kagome looked up at her. "I-..."

"If you love this man, you should not give up so easily, pain comes with love."

When she had run, and made her wish to leave she had not really planned on returning. At least not anytime soon. She couldn’t handle the reminders of Sesshomaru's rejection. As she looked back over to Midoriko she had gotten just that, pain.

"For me all love seems to be is pain." Kagome said sadly.

Midoriko stood up and sat next Kagome.

"Do you regret loving him?" Midoriko asked.

Kagome looked at the older miko. Did she? Did she wish she didn't love him? Sure, maybe, it hurt too much right now. But did she actually regret it? Changing it was one thing but to actually regret it. . .

Kagome thought deeper did she regret loving Inuyasha? No, she didn't. She had learned from it. And they had gotten close afterwards as friends. She was stronger from it in a way. 

Although he had hurt her and a scar of insecurities had settled in her heart she did not regret the love she had for him.

So, did she regret loving Sesshomaru? 

No. No, she didn't. Even if the great demon lord never returned her feelings and was well, an asshole plain and simple, she didn't regret her loving him. And she certainly couldn't change it now. 

"No. . . I guess I don't." Kagome said not looking up.

Midoriko smiled at her placing a hand in her shoulder.

"Then it is a love worth having." Midoriko said. "I have watched you Kagome through your journey and I believe you strong enough to endure this."

Kagome looked at her. 

"I guess." Kagome said shrugging.

"Anyone able to take on scum such as Naraku can overcome anything." Midoriko said smiling.

"Also, Kagome even if this love is currently unrequited, do not throw away your hope." 

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Hope is what drives us, to give it up is to have a sad existence indeed." Midoriko said. "Hope is what held me together as I fought with demons in the jewel. Had I given up on hope I would have been lost."

Kagome smiled a little "I guess you’re right."

"Of course I am." Midoriko said as she stood up smiling.

"Now my friend, let’s get on with training you." Midoriko held out her hand for Kagome to take.

Feeling a little lighter after their talk Kagome grasped Midoriko hand standing up.

"Yes. Maybe next time I see that guy I'll zap him one." Kagome said with a bit of a smirk. He certainly deserved it.

Midoriko laughed. "Yes, well I can help you with that, knocking some since into him might do him some good."

Kagome laughed as well as they walked away from their camping site. 

Today was looking a little brighter Kagome thought with a smile.

XxxxxxxxxxX


	21. Chapter 21

XxxxxxxxxxX 

After leaving the children Sesshomaru went to his office where Jaken was waiting for him.

"Jaken, send a letter to the North, inform them that Dragon Blood and his army have been using their lands." Sesshomaru said walking past the toad to sit in his office chair.

The current threat of blood shed from Dragon Blood only involved the West and East for now. But It was only a matter of time before he would reach out his clawed hand to new territory. 

Therefore Sesshomaru had decide to warn his alias Lord Koga of the north. Especially since Dragon Blood resided on their borders.

"Ah, yes my lord! I will do that right away!" Jaken said turning to leave.

"Also, inform them of the pending invasion of the East." Sesshomaru added. He didn't think the wolves would aid Nuriel however it was the diplomatic thing to do. Koga and himself had been on relatively good terms since the fall of Naraku.

"Should I send word to the South as well my lord?" Jaken asked.

Sesshomaru frowned might as well he thought as he nodded. "Hnn."

Jaken bowed then left to do his lord's bidding.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

"You should come visit more Ada." Raya said smiling at her.

"Yes! You should!" Nuriel said nodding vigorously as Ada laughed

"Well then how about I come now? I can help with preparation?" Ada suggested.

"Ah well maybe now is not a good time." Nuriel said with a frown. His sister was safest here, where Dragon Blood couldn't reach her. He had already tried (and failed) to get Raya to stay. "I am lady of the East I will not abandon our people when I am needed most!" Raya had said.

"Nuriel you know my healing abilities will come in handy." Ada pressed. Like her brother, she could control an element. Unlike him however she took after her father's side and could manipulate water. She could use it for combat of course, but generally used her powers to heal.

"She's right you know." Raya said elbowing her mate.

Nuriel scowled "Fine but I'm not happy about this." He said turning and walking down the steps. How could he protect them when they refused on being in a safe place?

Ada gathered her things and said goodbye to InuKimi and then left for the East with Nuriel and Raya.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Nuriel, Ada and Raya landed at the gates of the eastern palace.

Some of the guards seeing their arrival rushed over.

"Lady Raya! You've returned!" Said one guard.

"It's good to see you my lady!" Said another.

With them drawing a commotion more of the East's people gathered around them to welcome Raya home.

It was easy to tell that Raya was well loved by the people of the east.

"Thank you everyone!" Raya said to the crowd that had gathered. "I can assure you I am fine now and very happy to be back."

The citizens cheered.

"Alright, alright enough ogling my mate." Nuriel said. "You all knew I wouldn't rest till I got her back." Nuriel said walking forward. The citizens cleared a path for the three to walk up to the castle.

Nuriel smiled as he watched the Eastern citizens decided that a celebration was in order.

Whispering, so no one but Nuriel could hear, Ada said "Is this really a time to celebrate? With your enemy coming soon?"

Nuriel's eyes flickered for a moment before retaining his smile as they walked up the castle steps.

"The upcoming battle may take some of their lives, let them enjoy what they can." He says grimly. "Tomorrow I will announce the pending battle."

Nodding Ada put on a smile. Hopefully with her skill, the death toll would be much smaller if not any. Wishful thinking maybe...

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Sesshomaru had Velvidar prepare half of his troops to leave and train with the East. Being united in battle would be a crucial part of defeating Dragon Blood.

Although Sesshomaru would never inform Nuriel (or else the non-ceasing bragging would commence) the east’s army was quite skilled. Having the west train with the east would be beneficial for all.

The West was in no way inferior, but a different point of view and added strategies would surely not hurt. That and his troops would get acquainted and learn to battle sufficiently with each other.

Sesshomaru watched as they gathered necessary weapons and tools to bring with them. His army would leave in the morning.

Sesshomaru frowned as he noted a few of his soldiers’ mates were helping along in packing.

His mind wandering to a certain miko. He turned from the the scene deciding some training was in order.

Thinking of her now would do him no good.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

His body rhythmically moved as he spun around flicking his whip at random spaces.

Drawing his sword, he sliced through the middle of an invisible enemy.

Bare feet slid into position as he readied himself for another attack. Flipping backwards he sliced quickly through the air dispatching several more.

"Wow." Hotaru said in awe.

"I told you!" Shippo said proudly. "Lord Sesshomaru is the best!"

The western lord turned and lifted an eyebrow at the two young demons watching from the doorway.

Shippo reddened at his lord's gaze. "Oops, sorry we didn't mean to disturb you lord Sesshomaru." Shippo said bowing his head slightly as Hotaru did the same.

Regarding them for a moment he spoke.

"Come, show me what Velvidar has taught you." Sesshomaru said.

The two boys smiled at each other and eagerly raced in.

Sesshomaru repressed a slight smile at their eagerness.

Training had indeed been a good idea.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Midoriko, now with a less distraught Kagome, had been teaching the younger priestess how to tap into her powers more effectively.

After hours of practice Kagome was showing much improvement.

"Ha! I did it! Finally!" Kagome said. She had been working to move her reiki out of her slowly instead of all at once. It was easier for her to transfer to her arrows. However now she had successfully pushed out her reki without anything to transfer the power to.

Kagome watched as she held a purple glowing ball of reiki in her hand.

"Good, your reiki is like a muscle. The more you use it the more you can control it and also strengthen it." Midoriko informed her.

Moving the ball of reiki back into her, Kagome sighed and wiped some sweat off her forehead.

Deciding it was a good stopping point, they had lunch.

"So exactly where are we in Japan?" Kagome asked as she popped a berry in her mouth.

"Hmm, we appear to be near the City of Trees." Midoriko said looking deep into the forest in front of her.

"City of trees? You mean Sendai?" Kagome asked.

"I am not sure what it is called in your future." Midoriko said.

"Ah that's right it wasn't founded for another hundred years or so." Kagome said thinking back to her history lessons

"Wait a minute!" Kagome gasped realizing how far she was from a place she knew. "That's over 200 miles from Tokyo! No wonder I didn't recognize it!"

Although she had been to Sendai in the future she came nowhere near that in the past.

"Yes, the City of Trees is much farther north than you have ever traveled in the past." Midoriko said looking at her. "City of Trees or Sendai as you say is near the border of the North and East Lords Territory."

Looking into the distance, Midoriko pointed into the forest that surrounded them.

"If we head that way we will run into the city in a few days’ time."

"So, we are currently in the north?" Kagome said thinking back. Koga was the northern Lord last, she heard, and Nuriel of course was the East.

Midoriko nodded as she stood up. "Come let us travel." She said,

Kagome stood following Midoriko into the thicker part of the forest.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

"Another big battle and this time I'm stuck on the sidelines." Sango mumbled as she watched Miroku gather supplies together.

"Sango ye are in a crucial part of your pregnancy having the child now would not be good." Kaede said patting her on the back.

"I know, I know, but I wish I could help more." Sango said frustrated. The stories she had been hearing of Dragon Blood and his army had grown in frequency and in gruesomeness.

"My dear Sango the biggest help you can be, is staying here and helping to protect the village." Miroku said walking over and giving her a quick peck in the cheek.

Blushing Sango nodded "yea, yea, ok."

Miroku smirked at her. After all they've done together a peck on the cheek still made her blush. Adorable.

"Besides you'll have Kikyo to keep you company as well, I'm sure Inuyasha would throw a fit if she tried to come." Miroku said thoughtfully. Demons tend to be very protective of their mates, and even more so during pregnancy.

"Yes, that's true. Shouldn't they be getting here soon?" Sango asked.

"Oi, Miroku you ready yet?" Inuyasha said bursting in the room with Kikyo coming in behind him.

"Speak of the devil. . ." Miroku mumbled picking up his pack. "Yes, Inuyasha good to see you too." Miroku said with a dry look in the half demon’s direction.

"What? Let's go then!" Inuyasha said turning and walking back out.

"How you deal with him Kikyo is beyond me." Sango said rolling her eyes at him.

Smiling Kikyo said "He's just currently irritated."

"When is he not?" Miroku said chuckling.

"On accession." She replied.

"Any particular reason or is he just being him?" Miroku asked.

"He's having a hard time with his instincts. He both wants me with him at all times and in a safe spot, which had been with him till now." Kikyo explained.

"Ah but now that's not the case and he doesn't like it." Miroku surmised.

"Pretty much." Kikyo said nodding.

"Have fun with that one dear." Sango said teasingly sticking her tongue out at him.

"Sango if-" before Miroku could make an undoubtedly suggestive comment Inuyasha yelled in

"MIROKU HURRY UP!!"

"That's my que." The monk said sighing.

Kissing Sango soundly and quickly he shouldered his pack and left with his impatient friend.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

A cold sneer spread across his green face, his pointed teeth flashing as the last remains of sunlight flickered off them.

So, they knew where he was and of his plan. This would change little. Dragon Blood looked out into the vastness of the valley he and his followers had taken hold in.

Thousands of demons prepared to battle. All under his command. Soon the East would be his, and the lives of his enemies dashed in the same moment.

It would not be quick for them. Retreating into his cave, he smirked at his plans. Nuriel had nearly gone insane knowing his mate had been at his mercy, what would watching such a thing helplessly do?

Dragon Blood smirked as he sat on his throne at the back of the cave. Made of bones of demons that opposed him it made a good reminder to not cross him.

He thought of the western lord. Sesshomaru had gotten in his way. His clone returning to him would have been very beneficial. Not only has he predicted correctly that the portal back in time could only be used once more he would have gotten the power that clone had back. He could only multiply himself so many times without significantly lessening his power.

Yes, Sesshomaru would pay. If not for him Nuriel would not have been able to return and the East would already be his.  
That miko he protected seemed to be a good target for him. Dragon Blood had never tasted a Miko's blood. Although killing several he had not had the pleasure of torturing and defiling one so pure. Yet.

His red eyes flashed with excitement.

His victory would be sweet indeed.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

After his "training" with Shippo and Hotaru, Sesshomaru had told them to go bathe and then to goto sleep.   
After they finished Sesshomaru bathed himself then headed towards his bedroom.

Entering his room, he undid his armor and placed it aside, his swords soon joining it. Undressing until he only has his pants on him he slid gracefully onto his bed laying on his back. Maybe sleep would come tonight.

Bluish black fabric stared down at him as he looked up at the top of his canopy bed.

The color similar to a certain miko’s hair. He shut his eyes. Dashing his earlier thought. Sleep would not come easily this night.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Sesshomaru gently caressed her soft cheek with his fingers. She had come back to him.

His miko looked up at him with a soft smile reaching her hand up to touch him.

Before she could her face distorted with pain tears pricked her eyes then fled down her cheeks.

"Kagome what is wrong?" Sesshomaru demanded as her hand fell to her side and her body slacked against his.

Her tears darkened red. The smell of her blood hit him, his eyes searching her over for what plagued her.

"Why weren't you there Sesshomaru?" She asked brokenly.

Sesshomaru grimaced at her accusation, holding her tightly to him.

His vision blurred and Kagome was no longer with him. Instead Dragon Blood loomed over the broken body of his miko in the distance.

"I look forward to enjoying your miko for you, Sesshomaru." Dragon Blood sneered. Lifting the girl by her hair and slowly licking the blood off her cheek, his eyes never leaving his.

With a viscous growl, Sesshomaru sat up in his bed. Glancing around quickly he confirmed nothing was amiss. He slid a hand through his hair.

Moonlight filtered through his curtains flickering across his bare chest. Beads of sweat shimmering with the light. Letting his hand fall he looked out his window.

No there would not be any sleep tonight Sesshomaru thought.

XxxxxxxxxxxX


	22. Chapter 22

After a long night of celebrating Nuriel and Raya went to bed.

"It's good to know the kingdom missed me." Raya said with a laugh.

"Well of course, how could they not miss you love?" Nuriel said pulling his mate to his chest as they lay in bed.

Raya giggled. "Even that old fox Wareme seemed to act as if he missed me and he doesn't much care for humans."

"What can I say you charmed us all." Nuriel said affectionally nibbling on Raya's ear.

Raya blushed and turned in his arms to look at him. "I've missed them as well. But most of all you." She said kissing his nose.

Nuriel looked at Raya seriously for a moment. He turned silent as he played with her hair thinking. 

What a wonder she was to him.  
She was beautiful inside and out. She was his strength and his passion, what would he ever do without her? These last couple months he had been close to loosing her forever.

Now that he had his Raya back, all he wanted to do was shower her with affection and give her everything her heart desired.

He hugged Raya close to him not saying a word at her questioning gaze.

There was one thing Raya wanted. 

One thing he had yet to give her. 

Something she wanted so desperately.

He has tried to find a "safe way" but. . .Maybe it was time to.

"Raya." Nuriel said drawing her just far enough away from him to look into his eyes.

"Yes?" Raya asked looking up at him as she played with the tip of his ears.

"After this is all over, I think it will be time to change your status." Nuriel said. His thumb rubbing gently on her cheek.

Raya stopped stroking his ears and dropped her hands. "What do you mean?"

"Well, not so much change as to add to it." Nuriel said stopping his movements.

With her puzzled look, he told her what she had been wanting to hear for almost a century.

"Let me make you a mother." 

Nuriel said gazing lovingly deep into her eyes. Raya’s eyes now rapidly filling with sparkling unshed tears.

"Nuriel, you mean it? We? I can?" Raya asked hope evident in her voice.

They had been looking for what Nuriel called a “safe way” for her to have half yokai children, but with no luck Raya had started to lose hope.

"Yes." Nuriel confirmed stroking her hair. As if he would ever tease her about something like this.

"It might still be dangerous but hey if I can't get that damned tree to talk, maybe Sesshomaru can. Plus we are friends with a miko from the future surely she can help as well." Nuriel added.

He was still worried of course, but hell, if Raya could stand up to a villain as vile as Dragon Blood,  
pregnancy should be easy, right? Even if it was with a yokai mate.

Happy tears fell rapidly down Raya's cheeks as she threw herself at him hugging her mate as she wept.

"Thank you thank you thank you." Raya whispered in between sobs.

"Hush now." Nuriel said holding her close to him. He should have given in sooner he thought. 

She had hidden how much this meant to her. Nuriel felt it, through their mating bond, as the dam of emotions broke free.

With some more sobs and a couple of hiccups Raya calmed enough to withdraw from him, only to kiss him forcibly, tears still sliding down her cheeks.

Nuriel smiled into her lips. "I said after." Nuriel mumbled.

As she didn't let up he groaned closing his eyes. He bit her bottom lip with a growl then licking it lightly.   
A breathy moan escaped fanning his face in her soft scent. Nuriel' eyes darkened with passion.

"Please." Raya murmured pressing up against him.

With an affection growl Nuriel gave in. As if he stood a chance in the first place.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

It had been several days since Kagome had been traveling with Midoriko. Kagome’s ability to learn and adapt was much greater than what Midriko had expected.

"Kagome, you have improved greatly these last few days, you have by far surpassed any known priestess since my time." Midoriko said as they traveled.

"Well I can't be as good as you, yet right? Besides I need all the training I can get, if I ever see that Dragon Blood again." Kagome said. 

"Kagome, you are not far from surpassing even myself with your miko powers do not underestimate yourself." Midoriko replied.

Kagome smiled at her and continued walking.  
"Maybe we could add other things as well." Kagome said aloud thinking to herself.

"Ah, you wish to master something other than the bow?" Midoriko asked.

"Well, yes, I figured with my new power I can form my reiki into really any shape, within reason." Kagome said. She could make pretty much any shape just not much bigger than herself.

"Well then, we can start on seeing what weapon should best suit you and your powers." Midoriko said nodding.

Kagome smiled at that. She always wanted to be able to defend herself in close range combat. She looked forward to trying out the different weapons Midoriko would surely suggest. Looking ahead Kagome asked.  
"How far till we reach Sendai?"

"Not far now maybe a few hours."

"Well good maybe we can sleep in an actual bed tonight."

Midoriko smiled and said. "Maybe."

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Saying Inuyasha and Miroku made a grand entrance into the West palace would be a vast understatement.

Miroku put his face in his hand trying to think of something to calm down his agitated friend. 

Apparently not telling him Kagome was missing had been the wrong course of action.

He had planned to tell him of course, but at the right time. He certainly had not expected for Shippo to ask them if they had seen her.

With sad eyes saying she didn't even say goodbye.

After hearing another loud crashing noise Miroku looked up to see Inuyasha emerging from a nearby wall. Dusting himself off, he started at Sesshomaru again.

"What the hell was that for ya bastard?" Inuyasha yelled stomping towards Sesshomaru.

"For being an idiot, what else?" Sesshomaru replied flicking a bit of his half-brother’s blood from his claws.

Inuyasha raised his fist again only to have Miroku' staff meet his head.

"That is enough Inuyasha! I know you’re under a lot of stress with Kikyo but taking your anger out on Sesshomaru-sama will do you no good!"

Miroku said hitting him again for good measure. Turning to Sesshomaru Miroku bowed slightly and spoke "Sorry for the outburst you know how he is."

"Hnn." Sesshomaru looked away from the monk and walked towards his study knowing they would soon follow.

Once inside Inuyasha couldn't contain himself.

"Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Why little brother, are you so concerned about a woman that isn't your mate?" Sesshomaru asked eyebrow raised.

Miroku sighed. This was not going to be easy.

Inuyasha's eye twitched. "Because she is my friend!"

"Does your mate know of your interest with your ‘friend’?" Sesshomaru sneered.

Before Inuyasha could reply Miroku interrupted.

"Sesshomaru-sama both Inuyasha and I are happily married/mated but Kagome is a dear friend and if you do know what has happened to her any information would be appreciated."

Sesshomaru frowned slightly eyes moving from Inuyasha's to the monks. He needed a stress reliever and baiting Inuyasha into a fight had always worked nicely.  
Too bad the monk had to ruin it.

"Kagome left here on her own accord, not long before disappearing in your village monk." Sesshomaru said pausing for a moment then continued.  
"This one doesn't know where she is but she is in good health."

"Well that's a relief to know she's well." Miroku said nodding.   
"May I ask how you know this Sesshomaru-sama?" Miroku asked.

"My mother’s mirror showed her well, before the miko blocked her from viewing." Sesshomaru answered. 

"Ah I see very good then." Miroku nodded. "Well I -"

Miroku was cut off by Inuyasha who had been unusually quite during their exchange.

"She left of her "own accord" huh?" Inuyasha said looking at his brother.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said simply eyeing his brother.

"She left Shippo, here? Rin? Without saying goodbye?" Inuyasha asked.

"Did she say goodbye to you then?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered as he remembered. Her pained smile, the tears in her eyes, her last words to him. 'Good bye Sesshomaru.'

"Keh, I knew it." Inuyasha said glaring at his brother he asked. "What did you do Sesshomaru?"

"Um, Inuyasha?" Miroku said as he felt the tension heighten in the air.

"This one knows not of what you speak." Sesshomaru replied with no emotion.

"Cut the crap!" Inuyasha yelled stomping forward and slamming his hands on the desk Sesshomaru sat so coolly behind. "I ain't blind Sesshomaru!"

Miroku's mouth opened in shock. Did Inuyasha just figure it out?

"She's happier than I've seen her in months if not years and all the sudden she just leaves and disappears?" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru eyes hardened. "What are you implying half breed?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "I might have been an idiot in the past not getting stuff, but I saw how she looked at you! How you looked at her! What the hell did you do Sesshomaru?"

Miroku was flabbergasted at this point. Inuyasha had really matured...kinda.

"Nothing of your concern hanyo." Sesshomaru said acidly standing up slowly.

"Keh yea right." Inuyasha moved his hand from Sesshomaru's desk bawling them into fists.

"It's bad enough that I hurt her. I'm young I was stupid. What's your excuse Sesshomaru? Your what? Three hundred years older than me?"

Inuyasha said glaring at him. Turning he looked away and sighed.

"Kagome deserved to be happy. Even if it's with a bastard like you." Inuyasha turned walking a few steps to the door.

"Don't mess it up like I did." Inuyasha said sadly.

With a bitter laugh, he added. "You already did, though didn't you? That's why she left." He turned his head to look back at his brother.

Sesshomaru refused to look away but the small flicker in his eyes wasn't lost to Inuyasha. Nor the small moment the scent of pain and anguish filtered off him.

"Kagome is too forgiving, she'll give you a second chance. Don't mess it up." Inuyasha said turning and opening the door.

"I won't." Sesshomaru said quietly.

Inuyasha nodded and left.

Miroku looked between Sesshomaru and where Inuyasha had left.

"Ah, well, I'm sure your aware but the reason we are actually here is to lend you our aid. That being said, I'll take my leave. " Miroku said bowing slightly and rushing out the door.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Velvidar watched as Inuyasha followed by Miroku left Sesshomaru's office. He hoped the monk would do a better job in the future keeping his friend in line.

Knocking briefly on Sesshomaru's office door, he entered.

"Lord Sesshomaru, the troops are prepared to leave on your command."

"Hnn." Sesshomaru turned his head from the window he was facing to look at Velvidar.

"Leave tomorrow morning, you will accompany them as well."

"Yes, my lord." Velvidar said bowing.

Sesshomaru turned to look back out the window. He watched Rin and the children playing games down below him.

"May I ask when you will join us in the East my lord?" Velvidar asked.

"In a week’s time." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, my lord I will inform Nuriel of this as well." Velvidar said bowing and leaving the room.

Velvidar had made sure to be more formal with his lord after Kagome had left. No reason to revisit Sesshomaru's anger towards him.  
Nor his claws, Velvidar thought frowning.

Walking down the hallway he noticed Miroku leaning up against the wall.

"General Velvidar I presume?" He asked as Velvidar stopped in front of him.

"Yes. You must be the monk Lady Kagome talked about." Velvidar said nodding towards him.

"Ah yes, I am Miroku, pleasure to meet you." Miroku said bowing his head at him. "Inuyasha and I have come to aid the west in any way we can."

"Well probably staying here and helping guard the palace while half of us are gone would be appreciated." Velvidar said.

"So not in the battle then?" Miroku asked. At Velvidar's nod he mumbled. "Inuyasha won't like that..."

Velvidar shrugged and motioned for Miroku to follow him.

"Well the children will be left here as well as many of us that cannot fight. Our enemy is strategic, he might send a smaller group to  
the palace in our absence." Velvidar said opening his room door and leading Miroku in shutting it behind him.

"I see." Miroku said sitting at the low table to the side of the room. The room was a bit smaller then Sesshomaru's office. It had one smaller low table and small desk behind it on one side of the room. On the other was a bed and dresser.

"And it wouldn't be below him to kill any and every living thing here." Velvidar said grimly sitting next to Miroku.

"What about the non-warriors in the East? Will they be coming here?" Miroku asked.

"No, having them all in one place would be too much of a target, Nuriel had mentioned he had a spot for them." Velvidar said

"Agreed, good to know." Miroku nodded.

"Now what is the real reason you stopped me?" Velvidar asked eyeing the monk.

Miroku chuckled "I see you are Sesshomaru's General for a good reason." Miroku looked over at Velvidar.

"Yes, I am, don't try my patience monk." Velvidar said leveling Miroku with a hard stare.

"Yes, yes, very well." Miroku said holding his hands up. "Although I did wish to speak with you about our being here I was most interested in why our dear Kagome left."

Velvidar sighed. "Well it's best you be told the truth instead of an exaggeration from someone else." He knew Sesshomaru nor Jaken  
for that matter would tell the monk and the only other people that knew the full story were not here. Having the palace staff tell him their version would not be good.

"Alright here's what happen..." 

Velvidar explained the events that took place and how and why Kagome left.

"Not long after that Lord Sesshomaru took off after her but he was apparently unable to find her." Velvidar said.

Miroku nodded deep in thought. He had been right in his assumption. Kagome loved Sesshomaru and he broke her heart basically.

Sesshomaru realized too late, that she was worth more than what was stopping him from loving her.

"Lord Sesshomaru went to Lady Kimi, his mother, to help find Kagome but Lady Kimi could only tell him she was unhurt." Velvidar said

"Physically unhurt..." Miroku added.

"Yes..." Velvidar nodded. He had noticed the flicker of sadness that flash through Lady Kimi's eyes as she looked at Kagome.

That with the slight reflection in her eyes of a curled-up Kagome told him all he needed to know.

Miroku shook his head. Emotionally on the other hand. . .

"Thank you for telling me General Velvidar." Miroku said bowing his head in thanks.

"Sure, you can just call me Velvidar." Velvidar said. "Any friend of Kagome's is a friend of mine.

"Thank you Velvidar." Miroku said smiling at him. "I will take my leave, thank you for your time."

"Eh don't mention." Velvidar said waving the monk off.

Velvidar watched as Miroku left the room.

XxxxxxxxxxxX


	23. Chapter 23

XxxxxxxxxxX 

Kouga looked up irritated as he finished reading the letter from the west.

He nodded at the messenger, then took off.

Regardless of what the other leaders seemed to think, Kouga did keep track of things going on in his land. No, he didn't have a fancy palace like the other lords, didn't want one either, but he still ran his land fairly proficiently.

Kouga had already known some unwelcome demon and his minions had been on the edge of his and the eastern lands. He was already on his way to look into it when he was stopped by the messenger.

Kouga frowned as he recalled what he had read. Dragon Blood huh? He had heard hushed whispers of this demon none of them good. And now this guy was using his lands and doing lord knows what there.

Several of his own tribe had recently disappeared when venturing any  
further than Sedali. It was time he looked into it himself.

With a frown and a growl, Kouga sped up hearing the distant calls of his underlings to wait up. Unfortunately, he didn't have time to wait.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

"Alright troops! We head out within the hour." Velvidar called out to the wests warriors that had gathered.

A loud call of agreement was heard from his troops. His troops then going to finish up what business they had left. Some packing last minute items, others saying good byes to their loved ones.

Sesshomaru gazed across his grounds eyeing various troops. The sun had just started to rise which meant Velvidar and his warriors would be leaving soon.

He approached his general, Velvidar nodding his head to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Velvidar greeted.

"Hnn." Sesshomaru replied. Looking over at Velvidar out of the corner of his eye a moment before looking back onto his troops.

"The west’s warriors shall be ready to leave soon my lord." Velvidar said "They have trained hard and I believe that with the practice of working with the East, Dragon Blood's army will be but a nuisance."

"We shall see." Sesshomaru said glaring into the distance as he thought of the horrid demon. "What have your spies gathered Velvidar?" Sesshomaru asked eyes flicking back over to said general.

Velvidar's face darkened. "Dragon Blood's army has taken over several small towns, the biggest near Sedali." Velvidar paused as a maid passed. Velvidar turned facing Sesshomaru as he went on.

"He and his army did as they pleased with the occupants of the villages. . ." Velvidar eyes filled with anger as he recalled the details of the report.

"Did any survive?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Some of villages were able to get a few of their children out on horses."

"What of the others?" Sesshomaru asked with a frown.

Velvidar growled low in his throat.  
"The men they tortured then killed if they had no family." Velvidar eyes flashed with rage. "If they had a family, the beasts made the men watched as the raped their women and killed their young." Velvidar spat, he would enjoy avenging them.

Sesshomaru yokai flash in anger. "Do not make their deaths quick." Sesshomaru ordered.

"My thoughts exactly my lord." Velvidar said.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Nuriel sighed into his hands. He had had a busy morning. Telling his people of the upcoming battle and having a strategy meeting with his generals was not on his list of fun things to do.

No, that list included tormenting Jaken and bugging Sesshomaru. Among other things, he thought with a smirk as Raya entered his office caring some tea.

"I thought you could use a break." Raya said with a small smile setting the tea pot and cups down on his desk.

"Yes, I do." Nuriel said with an appreciative nod as she poured him a cup. Taking it in his hands he took a sip and leaned back on his chair.

"While you were in your meeting a messenger arrived from the west." Raya said taking a seat next to Nuriel and pouring her own cup of tea.

"Oh? And what did Sesshomaru have to say?" Nuriel said eyeing his mate.

"Half of his warriors are on their way here to help defend the east, they should be arriving within the next day or so." Raya said taking a sip of her tea.

"Good that'll give us just enough time to get our warriors ready to work with them." Nuriel said with a nod. "Now enough of this I need a real pick me up." He said with a smirk putting down his cup.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Ada nodded at the generals that passed in the hall way. She, at Nuriel’s request, had just met with the other healers about the upcoming battle. Nuriel had informed her that she would be in charge of them and organizing the group to help become more proficient when they were needed.

Most of the healers were much older than her but took to her suggestions and orders easily.

She was on her way to tell Nuriel of the arrangements.

"Eeeeek!!"

Ada's eyes widened that was Raya's voice! Racing towards the noise she passed by a maid going quickly from said noise.

"What are you doing go get help!" Ada said as she passed the maid.

"Oh! No! Wait lady Ada. . !" The maid said reaching out trying to stop the demoness.

Ada ignored her and slammed open the door of Nuriel's office.

"Raya, are you ok. . ?!" Ada said as she burst in. Her eyes bulged as she took in the scene then promptly blushed.

Nuriel's head shot up as he saw his sister enter. A piece of Raya's shirt still in his mouth. His arms tightened around his mate who laid across his lap with a torn blouse. Quickly he turned his chair blocking them from view.

"Uhhh, I'll come back later!" Ada said face almost as reds as Raya's who was covering it with her hands.

Ada slammed the door shut and proceeded to walk quickly away as the maid caught up with her.

"I'm sorry my lady I tried to warn you." The maid said bowing her head a bit as they walked away.

"You knew that they. . ?" Ada asked still blushing.

"Well it's a pretty regular occurrence." The maid said. "Usually Nuriel puts up a barrier of some sort that blocks sound and people from entering but he forgets sometimes."

"I guess I should be glad they were both mostly clothed." Ada said with a shake of the head. That was NOT something she wanted to see.

The maid giggled and nodded her head. "May I suggest knocking first from now on?" She added.

Ada nodded she would not soon forget that.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Raya blushed all kinds of red when Ada had burst in.

"I guess I forgot to put up the barrier, heh, heh." Nuriel said spitting out the piece of cloth from Raya’s shirt and scratching the side of his face guiltily.

"You guess!?" Raya said sitting up slightly in his lap.

Nuriel shrugged as Raya glared at him. "And I liked this shirt." She pouted bottom lip slightly out.

Nuriel looked down at her eyes slowing drifting from her eyes downward.

With a flare of his yokai he placed a barrier around the room. He didn't much care for being interrupted let alone by his sister of all people.

"I'll get you another one." Nuriel said kissing her neck.

"Hey that not fair you can't kiss your way out of this!" Raya said with a blush.

Nuriel whined pulling away and looking down at her. "Don't I get my pick me up?"

Raya rolled her eyes. "After Ada burst in you still-"

"Yes." Nuriel said, interrupting immediately eyes a flame. Watching as Raya gave him a halfhearted glare he added. "I put up the barrier this time."

Raya rolled her eyes and sighed. Nuriel taking that as the 'yes' it was, kissed her with a smirk.

"No more tearing up my clothes." Raya said in between kisses.

"Aw don't take away that fun." Nuriel said biting on her neck.

"At least not my favorite ones!" Raya struggled to get out.

"Deal." Nuriel agreed continuing what he started.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

"So, this is Sedali!" Kagome said as she entered the fairly large city. Looking around at the various venders and passerby’s.

"Yes." Midoriko nodded.

"Well now that we are here, what do we do?" Kagome asked as she eyed a stall selling something that smelled delicious.

"Well, you asked to be taught in close range combat, therefore you will get your weapon of choice here." Midoriko answered. Looking over at Kagome. Noticing her eyeing the food stall she said. "But maybe some food first?"

"Yes please!!" Kagome said digging into her pocket for some coins, she luckily had the bag of coins Sesshomaru had given her when she had stayed with him  
at his palace. Frowning with the thought of him she pulled out the small bag.

"Two of those please." She told the merchant giving him her two coins in exchange as he hanged her some rabbit on a stick.

After enjoying their meal, the two women headed over to a weapon stall.

Looking through the weapons, Kagome finally decided on twin tantō blades.

Midoriko nodded in approval at her choice.

"I believe those will serve you well, Kagome." She said as Kagome paid for them.

"I think so too." Kagome said as they walked away.

"May I ask why the tantō and not a longer sword?" Midoriko asked.

Kagome looked at the two blades they were just over half a foot long with black hilts and white word etched in the sides. One said honor the other courage.

"Well, everyone can see my bow and arrows I was hoping I could take anyone attacking me by surprise." Kagome replied. 

"Ah so you plan on hiding them, there are several techniques I can teach you for that. Some similar I'm sure to the ones your demon hunter friend uses." Midoriko said.

"Yes, Sango has some blades, that’s where I got the idea." Kagome said smiling as she thought of her friend. "I hope she's doing well." Kagome added.

"I'm sure she is." Midoriko said.

Kagome nodded and absent mindedly thought of her other friends she hadn't seen in a while.

Miroku, Inuyasha, Kikyo and Kaede she hadn't seen in a few weeks. And it had been months since she'd seen anyone from the wolf tribe. She had expected after Inuyasha married and mated Kikyo, Kouga would have stayed around trying to convince her to 'be his woman'.

"KAGOME!!"

Yes, she could almost hear him call out to her, wait a minute . . .

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Koga stopped just outside of Sedali waiting for Ginta and Hakkaku to catch up. Taking a deep breath, a familiar scent drifted through the air. With a smirk, he took off again into the city of Sedali.

"Koga wait up!" Hakkaku shouted as he gasped for air. Didn't he ever stop?

"Yes! Please Koga-!" Ginta yelled but paused. "Wait Hakkaku do you smell that?!"

Taking a whiff himself Hakkaku grinned.

"No wonder he wouldn't wait!" Hakkaku laughed running after Ginta who had already started following Koga.

"KAGOME!" Koga yelled then stopping right in front of her grasping her hands. "How is my woman?"

"Ah! Koga it's good to see you!" Kagome smiled at him.

"What are you doing here?" Koga asked. He had never seen Kagome too far out of the West before.   
Maybe...  
Holding Kagome’s hands tighter he said "Were you looking for me? Are you finally ready to be my woman officially?"

Kagome smile faltered. "Uh, no Koga, I've been training with Midoriko." She said taking her hands out of his and gesturing to Midoriko.

Koga frowned just noticing the other woman with Kagome.

Ginta and Hakkaku finally catching up to Koga and introductions were made.

"Nice to meet you." Midoriko said nodding to them.

Koga nodded back at Midoriko then turned his attention back to Kagome.

"You should be careful Kagome there's a pretty powerful demon in the next town over." Koga said looking over to the direction of the next town. "Not as powerful as me of course but-"

"Do you know his name?" Kagome interrupted. She had a sinking feeling swell in her stomach.

"Well if my intel is correct his name is Dragon Blood, but don't worry Kagome I'll protect you!" Koga added as he watched her go pale.

"I need to warn Nuriel." Kagome said.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he already knows." Koga said.

Kagome looked over at him. "What makes you say that?"

"Got a message from the west earlier today. That Dragon Blood guy is supposed to attack his palace in a week or so. If Sesshomaru informed me of it, I'm sure he told Nuriel if he didn't already know." Koga said as he scratched his chin. The fox and the hound seem to be on pretty good terms from what he knew.

"How do you know Lord Nuriel lady Kagome?" Ginta asked.

"Yea, Nuriel rarely goes as far west as where your village is." Koga said eyeing her.

"I helped him find his mate, but never mind that I need to get to the east to help!" Kagome said as she turned and began walking towards the east exit of the city.

As they left the city Midoriko began teaching Kagome various techniques to use with her tantō blades. With the help of her miko powers, she was able to learn quickly. Kagome’s powers enhancing her learning ability so she could learn what she needed by the time she got to Nuriel's palace.

The group chatted happily as the headed towards their destination. Regardless of what loomed ahead of them in battle, they tried to enjoy their time together.

Unaware as they traveled a single pair of gleaming red eyes followed.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Sesshomaru watched from his office as his troops left the grounds headed towards the east. He nodded at Velvidar as he led them towards the east. If they ran, they would be there come night fall.

Sesshomaru turned from the window as he watched the last of the troops to leave, exiting the grand gates.

"So, when are you leaving to join them?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned on the door way.

"In a few days." Sesshomaru replied striding towards the door and past him.

"So, I am going to be like the head honcho while you’re gone?" Inuyasha asked casually flicking dirt off his shoulder.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, uhh, guess you haven't heard that phrase from Kagome yet. Means the guy in charge." Inuyasha said looking over at his brother.

"Hnn." Sesshomaru said walking past him.

"Hey wait was that a yes hnn or a no hnn?" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Jaken will take of the castle affairs." Sesshomaru said coolly. He paused. "However, I trust your judgement on certain matters if needed."

Inuyasha eyes went wide as his mouth fell open slightly.

“Seriously?” Inuyasha asked catching up to his brother who had paused briefly.

“As much as I do not agree with you on occasion, and in your...” Sesshomaru paused, glancing over at him to look him up and down. “Fighting technics you are better than Jaken at it therefore you will be in charge of it.”

Stopping at the entrance of the palace Sesshomaru cast a glance over his shoulder at his brother. “Do not disappoint me.” He said.

“Keh.” Inuyasha scoffed following him. After a moment Inuyasha spoke up. “So, what do you want me to do exactly?”

“Your main priority should be protecting the palace and its inhabitants.” Sesshomaru said as he stopped in front of the small pond Rin, Shippo, Hotaru and Suki were playing by.

Inuyasha nodded getting Sesshomaru’s unspoken demand. ‘The children are the top priority’.

“You along with the monk will lead the generals if the palace should be attacked.” Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha wasn’t any good when it came to strategy but the monk was. And even if he ordered his generals to follow the monks orders they would be most unwilling. They wouldn’t however dare defy their lord’s brother regardless of how they got along.

“Keh I’ll destroy them before there’s even a need!” Inuyasha said puffing out his chest proudly.

Sesshomaru’s eyes flicked to the side as he gave Inuyasha a glare.

“Feh it’ll get done.” Inuyasha said crossing his arms. Miroku can do most of that work any way Inuyasha thought.

“Good.” Sesshomaru said striding away.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX


	24. Chapter 24

XxxxxxxxxxX 

“So Midorkio are you ever going to tell me what the other two wishes are?” Kagome asked as the group sat around eating dinner.

“Wishes, what wishes?” Koga asked stopping mid bite on his deer steak.

“That’s right, you weren’t there.” Kagome said tapping her finger to her chin. “Well when the sikon jewel was completed Midorko came out and told me several wishes were made besides mine.”

“What? I didn’t know that was even possible!” Koga said looking over at Midoriko.  
Koga stared at the older priestess for a moment.

After a pause.

“Wait, she’s THE Midorko?!” Koga yelled standing up. “The one trapped in the jewel?? How the hell are you alive!? Don’t tell me it’s some kind of black magic like with Kikyo!?” He said as he pointed at her.

Midorko covered a laugh with a cough. “Yes I am ‘THE Midorko’, but in no way am I here in relation to how Kikyo came back.” She said.

“Ok then, how?” Koga asked again dropping his finger then sitting back down.

“Hmm, well, basically I had unfinished business when the jewel was completed and the Kami’s gave me permission to finish it.” Midorko said.

“She’s here to make sure the other two wishes go smoothly.” Kagome said.

“Other two? Were there more than just two?” Ginta asked.

“And what with the whole more than one wish thing?” Koga asked.

“At the time of Kagome’s pure wish spoken and 3 others were heard among the group present.” Midorko said.

“So four wishes in total.” Hakku said.

“Yes. My wish was for the jewel to ‘be no more’ and I found out later that Kikyo wished for ‘me to have my true soul’.” Kagome said.

The wolf’s eyes opened wide with shock at Kagome’s statement. Looking at each other then looking back at Kagome. 

“So that explains why you’re on decent terms with Kikyo, but not how she’s still alive.” Koga said scratching his chin.

“Well Kikyo got the rest of her soul that was inside me and I got my own soul.” Kagome explained.

“Ah well I always hated to think you had anything in common with her.” Koga said under his breath.

“Ok now that that has been explained can we know the other two wishes?” Kagome asked turning towards Midoriko.

Midorko frowned “If I told you it would become more difficult for me to make sure these wishes were not interrupted.” She said.

“What do you mean?” Koga asked.

Midoriko eyed the young priestess, both wishes involve her in some way letting her know could ruin it all.

“If I told you that would ruin the surprise!” She said with a laugh.

Koga looked over at Midorko. She was definitely hiding something.

“Fine.” Kagome said crossing her arms. “Will I ever know?” She mumbled.

“Yes don’t worry you’ll know soon enough.” Midorko said smoothing our her kimono and standing up. 

Koga opened his mouth to ask just what she was hiding when Midoriko spoke first.

“Wolf prince will you walk with me for a moment?” Midorko asked.

“Uhh.” Koga said standing and looking back at Kagome who shrugged. “Sure.” He replied following Midoriko out of their camping grounds.

XxxxxxxxxxX

“My lord!” Said a guard opening the door to Nuriel’s office.

“What is it?” Nuriel said not looking up from the paper work he was working on. 

“The West’s army has arrived!” 

Nuriel looked up at that.

“Well it’s about time!” Nuriel said jumping up and tossing the paper work he was holding back on his desk. He strided out the door past his guard as he went to greet his guests.

Nuriel walked through the front door of his palace were the army was waiting.

“Lord Nuriel! Good to see you!” Velvidar called as he saw him, bowing his head. His soldiers behind him bowed at the waist towards Nuriel.

“Ah welcome my friend! Nuriel replied patting Velvidar on the back.

“Hey, you there! Show them were they will be staying.” Nuriel said directed towards a guard at the door.

“Yes my lord.” The guard said as he led the army away.

“Well, must of ran the whole way here! I just received the notice from Sesshoumaru that you would be arriving soon yesterday.” Nuriel said leading the way into his palace.

“No reason to waste time in this matter my lord.” Velvidar said.

Nuriel frowned. “Ok enough of this ‘my lord’ crap. Are we not friends now Velvidar?”

Velvidar smiled and tossed his blue and black braid behind him as he turned towards Nuriel.

“But of course!” Velvidar said. “A habit I’ve had to gain back quickly since the incident with Kagome.” Velvidar said absentmindedly touching his neck. Sesshomaru’s choke hold will not be something he soon forgets.

“Ahhh that. I see, well don’t worry ‘bout that old dog! Once Kagome is back he’ll calm down again.” Nuriel said patting Velvidar on the back.

“You mean ‘if’ ?” Velvidar mumbled with a frown.

Nuriel shrugged. “Sesshoumaru may be an idiot for his actions but he does learn from his mistakes and does not take them lightly. He’ll get her back even if it takes loosing another arm or two.”

Velvidar nodded. He sure hoped so Sesshomaru was hard to deal with before. Now that Kagome had left, his lord’s mood and agitation were even more deadlier. 

“Come let me show you to your room.” Nuriel said clapping a hand on Velvidar’s sholder.

XxxxxxxxxX

Ada pauses to watched as the soliders from the west march by and began unpacking in the barracks. 

Frowning at the upcoming battle she walked up the steps to the palace.

“Ah Ada!” Nuriel called as he saw her.

She turned and saw her brother and general Velvidar. Smiling she walked over to them.

“I was just about to show Velvidar to his room.” Nuriel said.

“Hello lady Ada.” Velvidar said with a smile

“Nice to see you again Velvidar.” Ada said with a nod.

Nuriel raised an eyebrow as he looked from Velvidar to his sister. They seemed to be off in there own little world as the looked at each other.

“Uh, hello?” Nuriel said.

“Oh, uh, well I could do that! I know your busy with things.” Ada said with a slight pink hugh to her cheeks at being caught staring.

“Uhh yea Ada why don’t you show him, around I gotta go finish some stuff.” Nuriel said with a frown. 

“Great!” Ada said her cheeks still pink.

“Thank you lady Ada, it is most appreciated.” Velvidar said with a bow. “Shall we?” He asked as he held out his arm for her.

“Yes!” Ada said with a smile as they walked off towards the gardens.

Nuriel stood there as he watched the two walk off.

“Well isn’t that sweet?” Raya said stepping up next to her mate.

“If by sweet you mean revolting then yes.” Nuriel said with a scrowl.

Raya rolled her eyes. “You’re being silly.”

“She’s too young!” Nuriel insisted. Folding his arms.

“She’s older than me.” Raya said with a smirk.

“That’s different, you were human and mature differently.” Nuriel said with a huff.

“Ada is well into maturity Nuriel.” Raya said tugging on his ear. “Velvidar is a good yokai he will treat Ada well.”

“Yea, yea. I know. but I still don’t have to like it.” Nuriel said pouting more as Raya rolled her eyes again.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Midoriko walked a ways with Koga till they were out of hearing distance.

“So you going to tell me what your hiding from Kagome or what?” Koga said stopping and turning towards the priestess.

“No.” Midoriko said looking off in the distance.

“Why not?!” Koga demanded nearly letting out a growl.

“Because if I told you, the first thing you would do, would be to tell Kagome.”

Koga flicked his tail. She had him there.

“However, I will inform you of the names of the two others that made a wish.” Midoriko said. 

Koga smirked surely he or Kagome could get it out of who ever made the wish.

“Well who made the wishes then?” Koga asked.

Midoriko chuckled. “Do you think I would tell you so easily? Especially when I was given special permission to over see these two wishes?” 

Koga folded his arms. “Alright what gives?”

Midoriko turned and held out a sealed letter. “This letter can only be opened after the wishes have gone far enough not to be undone.” Handing it to Koga he accepted the letter, then flipped it over expecting it. The letter had a seal on the back no doubt preventing it from being opened too early.

Midoriko continued. “In the happenstance I am no longer around to tell Kagome, you can give her this letter.”

Koga arched an eyebrow at her. “Have to make it so complicated?”

“For Kagome and many others happinesses, yes, yes I do.” Midoriko said with a knowing smile.

“Why give me the letter at all? Don’t you plan on staying to tell Kagome yourself?” Koga said pocketing the letter.

At this Midoriko sighed. “Of the centuries I’ve been in excitence I’ve come to learn not everything goes according to plan, no matter how much you fight for it to do so.” She finished sadly.

Koga looked at her. Something wasn’t right with this... he just couldn’t put his finger on it. 

“Koga, one more thing.” Midoriko said turning towards him.

XxxxxxxxX

“Any idea what’s that about?” Hakkaku asked as Midoriko and Koga left.

Kagome shrugged. “No, not really.” 

Poking at the fire Ginta asked “So how goes it sister?”

“Ah, well, ok I guess.” Kagome shifted she really didn’t want to talk about any recent events.

“Oh you never told us how exactly you got to know Lord Nuriel!” Hakkaku said.

Kagome smiled. “Ok now that is kind of a long story but here it goes...”

“And then we got back to the past and pretty much all was well.” Kagome said finishing her story.

“Damn that Dragon Blood guy is worse than I thought.” Ginta said frowning.

“Yea totally an evil jerk.” Hakkaku said.

“Yea well I’m sure between Nuriel and Sesshoumaru he’ll die for good this time.” Kagome said.

A dark chuckle rang around them at her words. “I’m not so sure about that.”

The three jumped up looking around.

Two green scales shot out of the darkness hitting Ginta and Hakkaku in the forehead. 

Kagome screamed as her two friends yelled as the fell into a silent still heap where they stood.

“Noooo!” Kagome yelled.

Dragon Blood smirked as he stepped out of his hiding place.

“Don’t worry dear Kagome your friends aren’t dead.” He said as he stepped closer to her. “But resist and I can change that.” 

Kagome clenched her fist she had just started to edge towards her bow when he said that.

“What do you want?” Kagome said glaring at him. She still had her tanyo blades if he got too close.

“Just for you to come with me.” Dragon Blood said casually as he flicked what looked like blood out from under his nails.

“Why?” 

“Why? Why?” Dragon Blood laughed. “Because little miko the western lord would be just devastated at your death.”

Kagome resisted the urge to shiver, this guy was seriously messed up.

“Sesshomaru wouldn’t care as much as you seem to think, it would be pointless.” Kagome said take a step back as he took a step towards her.

“See, this is where you are wrong.” Dragon Blood smirked at her as he slowly looked her up and down. “And even if you are correct, it matters not, I will use you and throw you away, whatever the outcome. Just maybe not in front of him if he cares so little.” 

Kagome cringed maybe she could get him away from Ginta and Hakkaku so she could do something.

“KAGOME!!” 

Kagome was at first happy to hear her name in the distance called out by Koga but then noticing the unsurprised and sinister look coming from Dragon Blood...

Midoriko silently slid into their camping grounds stopping and kneeling by Ginta and Hakkaku she quickly chanting something and pulling both scales off each of them at the same time. She then put a barrer around the two still unconscious wolfs, just as Dragon Blood flicked some more scales her way. 

Midoriko stood up and turned with a smirk as she watched the scales bounce off.  
“My shield is not so weak to succumb to such an attack.”

Dragon Blood frowned. 

Midoriko’s hands began to glow as she unshelled her sword. “Go Kagome.” She said walking calming in front of her.

“I can help!” Kagome said grabbing her bow and arrows. 

“Now is not the time, this one is not a copy.” Midoriko said gravely.

Dragon Blood smiled. “Oh what a clever priestess you are.” He said unleashing his aura he had been hiding with an evil grin.

The trees shook, leafs, grass and dirt blew around in a swirl at the power Dragon Blood revealed. Small animals that had not fled dropped to the grown in lifeless heaps. 

“This is but a small fraction of my true power.” Dragon Blood said as he gestured around with his hand.

“Kagome go! I’ll hold him off!” Midoriko said.

“What about..?” Kagome said looking towards the wolf’s.

“Don’t worry about them now go!” Midoriko said.

“Oh how sweet she is trying to save you.” Dragon Blood said stepping closer. “But it’ll be in vain.”

Midoriko quickly stepped forward swiftly raising her sword up then bringing it crashing down. A large wave of her pure miko entery sprang out crashing into Dragon Blood and sending him flying backwards. 

Kagome watched in awe as Dragon Blood was hurled into trees his body breaking them as he flew out of her seeing distence.

“Midoriko I think we can take him!” Kagome said after seeing such a move.

“Kagome that won’t work again, I had to use most of my strength for that one move, and he is no where near his full power.” 

Kagome paled. 

“Kagome, you have been a dear friend to me these past weeks and I will not soon forget them.” Midoriko touched Kagomes cheek. “Here is a last gift.” 

Midoriko’s hand had a soft pink glow as she slid it to Kagomes forehead. 

“This will protect you when it is needed most, a last resort that can only be used once. But this should be enough to keep him at bay till Sesshoumaru can get to you.”

Kagome blinked up at her. “But he-“

“Kagome you must go, Dragon Blood will wake soon.”

Kagome nodded and hugged the woman fiercely. Tears fell as she gripped the woman that was now such a dear friend to her.

“Don’t cry for me Kagome, I am just going home.” Midoriko said with a small smile.

Kagome nodded as she let go. With one last look at Midoriko she turned and ran as fast as she could.

Midoriko watched as her friend left then turned her eyes towards where her enemy had fallen. 

Sprinting towards where he lay she smirked.

What better way to go out then by saving a friend and fighting a demon.

Stopping several yards from the demon she spoke.

“Let us begin.”

XxxxxxxxX


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Next chapter out! As it gets closer and closer it the end of the story I’ve been thinking about adding little facts about how I came up with certain things in this fanfic along with just random info I didn’t add. So first off I don’t know if anyone actually looked up any of the names of my original character but I did extensive research before picking any name. I wanted to make sure that the names matched up with the characters. So here are the definitions!
> 
> Nuriel: Light or fire of God. Nuriel’s name took the longest to find as he’s such an important character. He is named after an angel.
> 
> Raya: beloved -as in Nuriel’s beloved.  
Also just kind fun fact about them is they are (character/personality wise) based on my husband and me. 
> 
> Any way thanks for reading! Let me know in the comments if you liked the extra info!
> 
> -AnimeGirlMiranda

XxxxxxxxX

Ash fell around him as he raced through the ruins of what use to be a forest. The burning smell itching at his senses. He ignored it. The ringing in his ears keeping the calls of his comrades out. It didn’t matter, he couldn’t stop. He must hurry.

Koga was pushing himself forward. Faster, he had to go faster. Or it would be too late. He knew now that it was up to him.

XxxxxxxxxxX   
-Flash back-  
XxxxxxxxxxX 

“Koga, one more thing.” Midoriko said as she stopped walking.

“Yea? What is it?”

“From here go straight to the west and tell Sesshoumaru that-.”

Before Midoriko could finish several yells and a scream were heard back from camp.

Koga’s head snapped back towards camp he was about to take off running when Midoriko put a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

“Hey what gives?!” Koga said as he tried to move but was frozen not able to move.

“Listen well wolf prince.” Midoriko said stepping away from him but not releasing him from her hold. “I need you to survive.”

“What the hell are you talking about?!” Koga said trying in vain to break free.

“You must go to the west and tell Sesshomaru that Dragon Blood has Kagome.” She said.

“What?! No I won’t let that happen! KAGOME!!” Koga yelled.

“It’ll happen but I won’t leave her unprotected, Sesshomaru will get to her in time.” Midoriko said. “And don’t try to go yourself, you will not be able to help her. Only Sesshomaru can save her now.”

Koga growled. “Let me go!”

Midoriko ignored his statement and continued.

“When I die, you will be released from the spell, as will your men, do not worry it will not be long from now.”

Koga blinked “What?”

“Like I said I need you to live to tell Sesshomaru and to give Kagome that letter. I will fight Dragon Blood to my death.” Midoriko smiled at his stunned expression.

“I will be able to stall him long enough for Kagome to get far enough away that he will not harm you and your men.”

“I thank you for your help wolf prince.” Midoriko said as she turned and left him frozen walking towards her demise.

XxxxxxxxxxX   
-end of flashback-  
XxxxxxxxxxX 

Koga jumped over a stream then bounced off the shore, back into a run. He gritted his teeth.

What happened next, he had been so useless. For once in his life he almost had wished he had human senses. Then he wouldn’t have been able to see the death he could not prevent. Instead all he was able to do was wait and watch.

He had watched as Midoriko had approached Dragon Blood. . .

XxxxxxxxxxX   
-flashback-  
(after Kagome left)  
XxxxxxxxxxX 

Dragon Blood opened his red eyes as this priestess approached. She would pay.

“Let us begin.” Midoriko said sword raised and ready.

“Yes, let’s.” Dragon Blood spat out as he stood.

The two eyed each other for moment. Then they both shifted into a flurry of movements.

Dragon Blood shot several of his scales at Midoriko. She blocked each of them with a quick raise of her sword. The scales making a zing as she hit them aside.

“Not bad.” Dragon Blood said with a laugh. “But you will have to do so much better than that.” He said smirking and disappearing from Midoriko’s view.

Midoriko glances around quickly spreading out her senses. She raised her sword widely in front of her as Dragon Blood’s claws clinked on her blade.

“You will not defeat me with cheap tricks lizard.” Midoriko said.

Dragon Blood scowled as he faced her, his claws held off by Midoriko’s sword.

He pushed off her sword and jumped back.

“Well then this might be more fun than I had thought.” Dragon Blood said with a sadistic grin.

Dragon Blood charged Midoriko head on.

Midoriko raises her sword ready to block his attack, which came swiftly a second later.

Clangs of claws hitting metal echo through the clearing as Midoriko blocked blow after blow from Dragon Blood.

‘I have to get on the offensive.’ Midoriko thought as she quickly blocked another attack aimed at her face.

“Having trouble priestess?” Dragon Blood mocked as another blow narrowly missed her arm. “Give up now and your death can be quick.”

She pumped her sword with her reiki. She didn’t have much left but it was something.

Midoriko sprung forward and quickly cut across Dragon Bloods chest with a boom of power that shook the trees.

“NEVER!” Midoriko yelled as Dragon Blood slid away from her with a hiss.

In his crouching position from her attack a cackle of laughter was heard. Dragon Blood looked up to the sky one hand on his face laughing with a crazed look in his eyes.

“Oh, this is great! You actually think you can hurt me, don’t you?” Dragon Blood said eyes flicking in her direction.

“You, a mere mortal kill the great Dragon Blood?” Dragon Blood mocked as he stood.

Midoriko watched him stand the place on his chest where she had cut him unmarred. The only evidence she hit him at all was the gash in his shirt.

Midoriko wasn’t stupid she knew she did not have what it took to defeat him. Maybe in her glory days she might have been able to hurt him, to damage him. But with her borrowed time on earth now she did not. How long had they been fighting? Had she given Kagome a good enough head start?

Midoriko gritted her teeth when an idea struck her. Midoriko relaxed her stance and laughed with him. She had remembered a story she had heard when traveling in the east. One that surely could buy her more time.

“You use the word great as if it applies to you?” Midoriko said. “You are not ‘great’ by any means lizard.”

“I am not a lizard!” Dragon Blood spat as his power hissing into life around him, blowing dirt and leaves away from them.

“Oh? Really? I have fought dragons. And you are no dragon.” Midoriko said. She clapped a fist into her hand with mock realization. “Wait is that why you call yourself ‘Dragon’ Blood because you wish others to see you as something you’re not? How very sad.” She mocked.

Trees around them swayed as youki snapped around Dragon Blood in his anger. Yet his face showed no emotion as he shrugged.

“What is sad is your life will end-“ before Dragon Blood could continue Midoriko interrupted.

“You see Dragon Blood I have heard of you before you became this so called ‘great Dragon Blood’ you so claim.” Midoriko continued. “Not many beings left are as old as you and me. But I remember a story of a Dragon Lord being tricked into mating a lizard demon.”

Midoriko began to circle Dragon Blood. Dragon Blood’s eye twitched as he watched the priestess, oh he would enjoy gutting her.

“The great Dragon lord realized this only after his mate bore him a son. The spell was broken with your birth, your father seeing his mate as the lizard that she was.” Midoriko smirked as she glanced around them, trees cracking the wind whirling around them.

“Seeing he had been tricked, your father killed her and had told all she had died in child birth. He was going to kill you as well but he could feel your power. So instead he raised you to hate your lizard half.”

The earth shook violently for a moment before everything went silent.

“Well see now I have to kill you.” Dragon Blood said casually. He began walking towards her, Midoriko held her ground.

“You’re correct, most beings are not as old as you or I and the few that are do not know my. . . back ground.” Dragon Blood said as he stopped in front of her looming over her.

So quickly her eyes could not follow, Dragon Blood’s hand was around her throat.

“Yes, my father killed my mother and brought me up to hate lizard yokai.” Dragon Blood squeezed his hand around her neck. Midoriko grunted and held her hands to his trying to pull it from her.

“I endured his presence. He has promised me his new kingdom.” Dragon Blood’s eyes glimmered. “But the cursed kitsune ruined everything! I should have been Lord of the East not him!”

Midoriko smirked as she choked out a laugh.

“What is so funny?” Dragon Blood said glaring down at her. When he noticed she couldn’t speak he loosened his grip.

“I didn’t think you would be this consumed with your back story.” Midoriko said.

“What is it?” Dragon Blood hissed squeezing her neck again.

“Well, now I can do this!” Midoriko said lurching forward and grabbing Dragon Bloods face with both her hands.

“What! no!” Dragon Blood cried out feeling the power radiating off her.

“Yes!” Midoriko said with a smirk.

A wave of pure miko energy blasted out of Midoriko’s hands. She had used everything she had left, her life energy included. She hoped it was enough.

They were enclosed in a ball of pink light shining brightly right before exploding.

Dragon Blood and Midoriko were thrown apart by the blast.

Midoriko skidded into a tree. She looked up to the sky. She felt peaceful as she smiled her last smile.

“Good bye Kagome. I wish for your happiness.” Midoriko whispered as she closed her eyes for the last time.

XxxxxxxxxxX   
-end of flashback-  
XxxxxxxxxxX 

Koga had not been able to hear all they had said but it was enough.  
He had to get to Sesshomaru! He couldn’t let Midoriko sacrifice be in vain!

XxxxxxxxX

Red eyes sprung open as a growl ripped through the air.

Dragon Blood sat up as he thought. ‘That bitch did it to him again!’

He stood up in a deep crater. Dragon Blood looked around seeing Midoriko’s lifeless body in the distance.

“No!” Dragon Blood sprang forward and looked over the crumpled dead priestess.

“How dare you die so easily!” He said picking up Midoriko by her shirt. He had had plans for her.

A growl ripped through his throat as he shook Midoriko’s lifeless form.

“Fine! No matter! I will just take what I am due from your corpse!” Dragon Blood growled out raising his sharp claws.

As he did Midoriko’s body glowed brightly, turning to shining sparkles. A gust of wind at that precise moment whirling them away.

Dragon Blood roared with rage. His yokai burst from him scorching the ground and ripping trees apart then turning them to ash.

He stood in a giant circle of darken earth. Burnt from his yokai I’m his rage. Ash still falling around him, as he glared. 

“Well then, I guess it’s time to catch up with the other miko.” Dragon Blood smirked. “I’m coming Kagome.”

XxxxxxxxX

Kagome did as she was instructed. She ran.

She ran as she heard the battling behind her. The yelling, clinging of Midoriko’s sword the light from her pure energy echoing behind her.

She refused to stop to turn and look. She kept going.

It seemed as hours had passed since she started. At least that’s what her burning legs and lungs told her.

Yet she pushed on. Even after the sounds of battle behind her could no longer be heard. She ran.

But as she knew it would, the dreaded moment came.

“Hello miko.” Dragon Blood said as he appeared before her path.

She had gotten her barrier up and tried to get her bow out but one of his scales hit her in the forehead.

“Now, now, none of that.” Dragon Blood said as he approached.

His sinister red eyes the last thing she saw as she passed out.

XxxxxxxxxX

Dragon Blood circled her with a smirk. “See Kagome? What did I tell you?” He said.

Kagome glared at him then turned her head away. She knew he wanted to get her riled up. Ignoring him pissed him off more.

Dragon Blood frowned. He sat on his throne of bones and looked at his captured guest. The Shikon miko Kagome caged and bound stood with her head held high as she pointedly ignored him.

He looked her up and down. Her arms tied with chains behind her back and her legs tied together with chains as well. It was a good look for her he decided. But he was getting bored. His army was ready and itching for a fight. Two more days to wait before he could greet Sesshomaru with his prize in tow. Two more days till he could finally gut that fox that stole what should have been his.

His father should have been the ruler of the East and upon his death Dragon Blood would of ascended to the throne.

Dragon Blood let a claw slide down his cheek skimming the scar Nuriel’s father had marred him with. Ironically the same spot Raya had stabbed his clone at. Although it was a clone the scar seemed to freshen after, as if it was mere months ago rather than several hundred years.

He would enjoy killing her as well.

Looking over at his guest an idea struck him.

“Well, I can’t kill you without the main guest present but that doesn’t mean we can’t entertain ourselves.” Dragon Blood said with a sinister smile.

XxxxxxxxX

Kagome dodged with a roll to the side grabbing her bow in the process and firing two shots quickly at the rather large oni demon that charged at her. She could not believe this was happening.

Dragon Blood thought it would be utterly amusing to watch her fight some of his warriors. Their only instructions were not to kill her.

She looked back at the oni as she ran to the edge of the force field that surrounded them. 

Dragon Blood wasn’t stupid and had put a barrier around her and the oni to keep her from striking anything but it. Too bad she thought flicking the shield with her bow testing it. The force field held strong and sent shock through her bow. Kagome let the bow go for a moment before the shock got to her, then grabbed it midair and positioning it for another round of arrows.

The oni had burns where her arrows had hit his large round red stomach but had not done as much damage as she had hoped. Really, they should have purified him.

“What. The. Hell.” Kagome swore as another arrow she just shot was pulled out of his neck.

The oni growled at her as he stomped forward making the ground shake.

Hearing a cackle of laughter behind her Kagome turned to see Dragon Blood outside the barrier.

“You’ll have to do better than that, dear Kagome.” He said smirking. “This particular oni is a rare breed you could say; his kind’s skin is protected against reiki.”

Really it showed how powerful Kagome had become that her shots left scorched marks at all. He had tested this oni against several other mikos and well the oni has eaten them as they blasted him with their miko energy. Hadn’t even given the oni heart burn.

Kagome growled to herself, turning back to her quickly approaching opponent. She would have to be more inventive it seemed.

Putting her bow away on her back she unsheathed her tantō blades and sunk into a striking pose waiting for the right moment.

The oni made a grab at her leaning down as it stretched out its arms.

“I bet you’ll taste good.” It laughed. Dragon Blood never said he couldn’t have a bite or two.

Kagome ducked under his hands and ran in between his legs pushing a wave of her miko energy into her tantō blades as she went. When she’s had moved just behind him she turned quickly and dug her blades into the back of his knees.

A satisfied smirk crossed her lips as the oni screamed in pain.

She quickly tore her blades out and got out of the way as the oni fell to his knees.

“You little bitch you’ll pay for that!” It bellowed.

Not giving it time to retaliate she climbed on the back of the giant oni and stood when she reached its shoulders.

“Open wide!” Kagome said as she laced an arrow on her bow.

The oni turned his ugly head to look at her.

“Rawr!!!” It bellowed at her as he reached to grab her off him:

“Eat this!” Kagome said as she shot the radiant glowing arrow into the yelling oni’s mouth. She quickly jumped off as the oni shut his mouth in confusion.

Rolling onto the ground Kagome stood and was about to run for it. But was too late.

A huge explosive sounded off behind her throwing her several feet away and covering her with oni bits.

Sitting up Kagome whipped her face with a small clean spot of her sleeve. “Bleh what is it with these damn demons and exploding nastiness.”

Looking back to where the oni had been, only a puddle and small chunks of its flesh were left behind.

Smiling to herself she stood up. “Humph, let’s see what Dragon Blood thinks of that!” She said to herself with a smirk. Turning to find him she froze when a razor sharp scale stuck into her shoulder freezing her in the spot.

“Now that was fun to watch!” He laughed approaching her.

Kagome growled at him as he wrapped her in chains again. She tried to struggle, but whatever poison Dragon Blood had in his scales left her paralyzed.

Dragon Blood hoisted Kagome over his scaly shoulder and walked off, a few of his warriors leering at his prize. Noticing Kagome glaring at them he smirked.

“If I didn’t have bigger plans for you miko I’d let my men enjoy you.” Dragon Blood said as he dropped her in the cage next to his throne.

“No, I will get the first privileges of exploring what’s under those odd garments of yours.” Dragon Blood said as he eyed her up and down. He bent down and slid his hand up her calf, smirking when she managed to cringe away.

Kagome was never so glad as now that she had started wearing her jeans instead of skirts.

To Kagome’s relief Dragon Blood stood up and left her. Going off to do horrible things elsewhere she supposed.

It only she could have gotten away from him in the first place she thought. 

Her eyes filled with tears as she thought back to last night. It seemed so long ago. After nearly a full day of this misery Kagome let herself cry. She wouldn’t give Dragon Blood the satisfactions of seeing her tears. But seeing as he had left her, she let her tears fall.

“Midoriko. . .” Kagome whimpered out closing her eyes.

XxxxxxxxxX


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and encouragement! I really really appreciate any comments or reviews really helps motivate me!
> 
> Bonus info!
> 
> Nuriel is named after a fire angel not only because he has fire related attacks but my husband (who he is based on) has an angel name as well. 
> 
> Velvidar: Vel means wolf and vidar just sounded cool although it also meant warrior. So basically wolf warrior.
> 
> Velvidar roughly 200 years older than Sesshomaru and has been with the west since his parents left the wolf tribe (his mother being a wolf yokai and his father a dog yokai).
> 
> He’s also distantly related to Sesshomaru. 
> 
> Hoped you liked the extra info!
> 
> -AnimeGirlMiranda

XxxxxxxX

Sango sighed as she washed the last dirty dish from breakfast and put it away. It had been a few days since Miroku left. Dragon Blood’s army should be meeting the east soon.

She looked out her window to where to Kibo tree once stood. It had been a long couple of weeks.

Turning she went to drink some tea when she felt a pulse of power.

“What the. . .?” Sango said turning and looking back out the window. “How in the world!” She gasped as she raced out of her hut.

Once outside Kirara mewed at her and transformed after sensing her masters distress.

“Did you feel that too Kirara?” Sango asked.

Kirara nodded as she bent down for Sango to get on.

“It came from over there!” Sango said pointing only to let her finger fall. She hadn’t imagined it.

Kirara landed on the hill of the Kibo tree.

Sango looked up at the tree that somehow was back to where it had been. A faint pink glow surrounding it sparkling in the sunlight.

Sango reaches out to touch it as Kirara growled and stepped back.

“Reiki? Kagome’s?” Sango said looking at the tree.

“No, that is not Kagome’s reiki.” Kikyo said walking up with Kaede who had been nearby.

“Ye know of who’s it be Kikyo?” Kaede asked.

Kikyo touched the tree, as she did the reiki told her of how and why the Kibo tree had moved.

“Midoriko’s reiki, it seems that it was her last will to move the tree back to its rightful place.” Kikyo said frowning sadly.

“Then she’s?” Sango asked.

“Yes, she has once again left this earth.” Kikyo said. Stroking the tree softly.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Sesshomaru walked with purpose out of his palace. He was leaving for the east. Come dawn he would be staring down that vile creature Dragon Blood.

“Jaken, take care of the castle affairs while I’m gone.” Sesshomaru said to the small toad following him.

“Yes, my lord, of course my lord your faithful servant, Jaken, will not let you down!” Jaken responded.

Interrupting what would be a speech of his loyalty to his lord, Sesshomaru added. “And follow Inuyasha’s orders.”

“What?! But my lord..!” Jaken squawked.

Sesshomaru gracing Jaken with an icy stare shut him up.

“Ah! Yes my lord!” Jaken said bowing.

At Jaken’s, agreement Sesshomaru promptly tuned out the rest of the babble Jaken was spewing.

“My lord!” Rin called waving and coming forward along with the other children.

“We wish you safe travels my lord.” Hotaru said bowing with his sister.

Sesshomaru nodded at them.  
Having done what the came for, Hotaru and his sister left.  
As they left Sesshomaru’s eyes slid to Rin and Shippo.

“I’ll miss you lord Sesshomaru!” Rin said hugging his leg.

Sesshomaru laid his hand on her head.

“Be good Rin.” He said. To which Rin nodded.

“Kill a few bad guys for me lord Sesshomaru!” Shippo said to Sesshoumaru’s amusement.

“Hn.” Sesshomaru said hand resting on the kits head a moment as well.

As Sesshomaru sent them off he noticed a familiar scent in the air.

Why was he near? Sesshomaru thought head turning towards the scent.

Before he could pounder any further on this, a commotion was happening just outside his castle grounds.

“What are you doing here?” Inuyasha yelled at the approaching figure.

Sesshomaru briskly went to the front gate where his sibling was loudly making a scene.

“Shut it dog breath I have to speak to your brother!” Koga yelled.

“And what must you speak with this one about?” Sesshomaru asked as he reached the wolf prince.

Sesshomaru eyed the wolf with mild surprise. Not only did Koga not often come to the west, especially unannounced, he also looked worse for wear. Something his brother had obviously missed.

Koga huffed a bit finally seeming to catch his breath. He was use to running but he had never run that far and fast for that long.

“It’s Kagome. . .”

XxxxxxxxX

Sesshomaru walked into Dragon Blood’s lair, seeing Kagome chained up he growled dashing over to her.

“Kagome, are you ok?” Sesshomaru asked unlocking the cage and looking down at the miko.

“Sesshomaru?” Kagome blinked up at what appeared to be her savior. He had actually come!

“Yes?” Sesshomaru said unlocking her chains and helping her stand.

“But how...?” Kagome asked.

“Does it matter? Come here.” Sesshomaru said pulling her to his chest.

“But I thought...” before Kagome could say anything else he was kissing her, hard.

Kagome shut her eyes for a moment breathing deeply through her nose. His scent washing over her. Blood and ash.

Kagome shoved him off her reiki flaring.

“You bastard!” Kagome spat wiping her mouth with her hand vigorously. Her reiki flashing for a moment revealing who really stood in front of her.

“Oh? What gave it away?” Dragon Blood said with Sesshoumaru’s face.

Kagome growled at him before sitting back down in her cage. There was no point trying to escape. The barrier he had around the cave not only drained her reiki it would shock her if she got too close.

“No answer?” Dragon Blood smirked. 

Kagome refused to look at him. Even with the little reiki left she was surprised she hadn’t known right away. She was too hopeful it seemed. Glancing back at him, he now looked at her with loathing. She grimaced and looked away. He probably did that with Sesshoumaru’s face just to taunt her she was sure.

“Hmmm maybe when the time comes I can be in this form.” Dragon Blood mused rubbing his chin. “Wouldn’t it hurt all the more to have your beloved dog torturing you?” He laughed “using you up then throwing you away?” Dragon Blood leered at her. “I guess we will find out soon yes?”

Laughing he turned back to himself and added. “Enjoy your last day in one piece priestess, tomorrow is the big day.” He said with a smirk as he turned and left her to her thoughts.

Kagome shivered as he left. Bastard.

Kagome thought back to when she and Sesshoumaru had almost kissed in her time.

She could almost smell him...  
‘rich and wild like a forest during a thunderstorm. His breath warm like honey with a hint of vanilla.’

Nothing like blood and ash. And even after battling with him several times when blood and ash were present he never lost his wild scent.

Besides, even if Sesshoumaru did come for her, she doubted he would do anything like that. He’d rescue her then be done with it. He wouldn’t kiss her. Not now.

“Sesshomaru...” Kagome whispered sadly looking down.

XxxxxxxX

Sesshomaru was livid. No beyond livid. There was not a word that described how angry his was.

He sped towards the east in his bubble thinking back on the last hour.

-flashback-

“Dragon Blood, he has Kagome.” Koga said watching Sesshomaru as the great inu began to lose his ‘cool’.

Sesshomaru eyes flashed red. “Explain.” He said calmly. Too calmly.

“The real one showed up.” Koga said. Then he explained all that had transpired.

“As soon as I was free from Midoriko’s spell I raced here to tell you.” Koga finished.

“Damn.” Inuyasha swore as he slid a hand over his head ears flattening. This was not good. And judging by the way Sesshomaru was radiating malice, Dragon Blood was about to get his ass kicked something good.

A strangled growl ripped through Sesshomaru as a wave of youki crashed outward blowing everything but the earth itself away.

Picking himself back up from several yards away Inuyasha watched as his brother blasted off to the east.

-end of flash back-

Sesshomaru growled as he passed over a river. Animals everywhere running swiftly away as they felt his approach. Even the fish dove deeper to get away from the infuriated lord or the west.

In his haste, he had already gotten more than half way to Nuriel’s palace.

Good he thought. The sooner he was there the sooner he could get ready to greet Dragon Blood with the horrid death he deserved.

XxxxxxxX

“Ada-Sama.” Velvidar said to get the woman’s attention. They were in the gardens enjoying a stroll.

Velvidar smiled when she turned to him. Although he hadn’t known her very long the last 24 hours had made him sure of his next course of action.

Ada looked up at the yokai who had caught her fancy. She really liked him. She had done some digging between meeting him and now. She had wanted to find out more about the wolf and inu yokai before her. He was strong, honorable, kind and handsome. She blushed lightly as he smiled at her.

“In light of the upcoming battle I was hoping I could promise a promise.” Velvidar said twinkle in his eye.

The demoness before him scrunch up her face a bit in confusion.

“Promise a promise?” Ada repeated. “What do you mean?”

“Well after we defeat the incoming army (Velvidar refused to think they would do any less) I wish to ask you something or promise something to you when all is over.”

“So, your promising you will promise me something?” Ada said raising a delicate purple eyebrow.

Noticing the tell-tale signs of a certain lord he knew. Velvidar smiled warmly at her. It seemed her closeness with a certain inu family had rubbed off on her.

“To put simply yes.” Velvidar said nodding.

Ada huffed. “Why can’t you just tell me now?”

Velvidar’s smile faltered. Although he was sure of their victory tomorrow he was not so sure of the repercussions. Or in other words who would be left standing and who would have fallen in battle. He would not be defeated so easily, but he didn’t want to tie Ada down if something were to happen.

He shrugged not giving her any signs of why not.

“Well then I promise that I might have a promise to return after the battle.” Ada said with a smug smile. Her shyness returned when Velvidar turned to face her.

“That would be most welcomed.” Velvidar grasped her shoulders and placed a chase kiss on her forehead. Releasing her he paused. “Might?”

Ada giggled at his prolonged catch of her wording. She promptly turned and walked away, hiding the blush from his kiss.

When Velvidar went to reach back out to stop her and question her further, he was push back by a spray of water. Whipping his eyes, he saw a glimpse of Ada’s glowing silver eyes before she disappeared with pulse of youki and another splash of water.

Velvidar shook his head flicking water off him. Shy yet coy what a mix he was getting himself into. He chuckled it was about time he had some fun.

XxxxxxxxX

Nuriel watched from a distance as his sister and Velvidar flirted. He narrowed eyes.

“What are you doing?” Raya asked eyebrow raised as she found her mate in a bush.

“Ah, Raya my love, how are you?” Nuriel stood abruptly hand behind his head laughing nervously.

“Fine, and you haven’t answered my question.” Raya said hands on hips.

“Oh, you know, gardening.” Nuriel said picking at the leaves on the bush.

“Uh huh.” Rays said eyes glancing from him to where Velvidar and Ada had been standing.

Smiling Nuriel shrugged at being caught.

Raya rolled her eyes. “Don’t you have better things to do?” She asked.

Nuriel was about to respond when a puff of smoke on his shoulder alerted him to his tiny fox friends appearance.

“Oh?” Nuriel asked looking towards the little white fox.

As the fox chirped its message Nuriel’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Really?” Nuriel asked and with a responding chirp and nod from the tiny fox Nuriel turned towards Raya.

“Did you get that?” Nuriel asked.

Shaking her head no, Nuriel nodded and waved for her to follow him.

“Sesshomaru is on his way here.” Nuriel said.

“Oh? Well good I figured he’d appear soon.” Raya said.

“Well, he had planned on leaving today but seems he is coming at quite a high-speed and...” Nuriel paused before opening the back door to his palace. “And he’s projecting quite a bit of youki.”

“Really how much?” Raya asked watching at the little fox sat on Nuriel’s shoulder and spread its paws wide.

“Apparently, a lot.” Nuriel said shaking his head. “And that’s not all. The youki he's emitting is full of malice.”

“Why? Sesshomaru is usually very fond of being incognito, not to mention he keeps his cool.” Raya said.

“Well it appears something has happened for him to lose it.” Nuriel frowned as they walked towards the front of the palace.

“Do you know..?” Raya asked.

“No.” Nuriel answered. He didn’t know for sure but he had a sinking feeling it involved a certain miko he knew.

“What do you plan on doing about it?” Raya asked.

“I’m going to hopefully meet him before he enters sensing range and causes a panic.” Nuriel said leaning over and giving Raya a quick peak on the lips.

“I’ll be back with the dog shortly.” Nuriel said as he left the palace.

Nuriel transformed and sped off in the direction of the west.

XxxxxxxX

Sesshoumaru eyes narrowed. In front of him blocking his path was a giant black fox.

Irritated he stopped.

“What is it Nuriel?” Sesshomaru growled.

The black fox burst into red flames shrinking until the flames went out and Nuriel stood  
in front of him.

“Shouldn’t I be asking that?” Nuriel asked eyeing him.

“This one is not in the mood for games, fox.” Sesshomaru growled out.

Sighing dramatically Nuriel shook his head.

“Back to talking in third person, something is definitely off.” Sesshomaru usually was more casual in his speech with Nuriel, especially when alone.

“What has happened my friend?” Nuriel asked.

Sesshoumaru’s eyes bled red thinking of the reason for his current rage.

“Dragon Blood has Kagome.” Sesshomaru said with a growl hands bawled into fists.

“Oh shit.” Nuriel swore.

“Indeed.” Sesshoumaru said claws puncturing his skin as he spoke.

“We will get her back Sesshoumaru.” Nuriel said. “Come on let’s get to the palace.”

Although Nuriel was worried and pissed at Dragon Blood, he tried to emit calming vibes to help Sesshoumaru. Much like what Sesshomaru did for him when Raya was missing.

It wasn’t much but it seemed to help some. Even if Sesshomaru was still giving off the whole ‘death and destruction vibe’ it was less than it had been. 

With him accompanying Sesshomaru as well, his subjects shouldn’t panic and think Sesshoumaru is out for their blood at least.

Sesshoumaru opting to let Nuriel in his bubble they arrived in the East in a matter of minutes.

After landing, Nuriel spoke up to one of his guards to gather everyone together in front of the palace.

XxxxxxxX

Voices died out as Nuriel and Raya walked out of the palace doors.

Everyone young, old, warriors east and west were gathered in front of the palace.

Nuriel gazed around the crowd. Raya standing by his side.

Raya turned as her mate gathered his thoughts. He stood regal and proud in front of his people. His usual care free demeanor  
gone. He looked every bit the Lord he was at this moment.

“Tomorrow marks the day we have been preparing for.” Nuriel began eyes scanning the crowd. Velvidar and Ada standing off to the right. Sesshomaru off to left in the back corner. “Tomorrow we face the evil that has been wreaking havoc on our lands. The evil that threatens our families and loved ones.”

A mother hugged her kit close as her mate put his arm around them.

A grandfather held his growing grandson’s shoulder. They would both be fighting come morning.

“The same evil that tried to take our Lady from us.” Nuriel said as Raya looked up to her mate.

“The same evil that took our last Lord and Lady and many of our people with them.”

Murmurs spread softly through the crowd at this news. Not many had known Dragon Blood’s part in that battle.

“One foul being that slipped past us that night has come back to take what he couldn’t before.”

“The East has been through many battles, the last was devastating on our people.” Nuriel glanced around the crowd. “Some would say we won the war but lost the battle.”

“This time will be different.” Nuriel eyes hardened as he looked out to the people of the east. His people. His friends.

“This time we will be on the battle field waiting to meet them with their destruction!”

A few cheers came from the crowd as people clapped.

“This time we will win the War AND THE BATTLE!” Nuriel shouted out lifting his hand into the air at his last word shooting out a wave of red fox fire into the sky.

The crowd erupted into applause and cheers.

The sun sunk low in the sky a feared battle looming over them. But instead of the bitter darkness of night the sky was filled with many bright shades of fox fire and youki. The east’s and west’s promise of the demise of Dragon Blood.

XxxxxxxX

“Follow me! All children, elderly, healers and those not battling tomorrow please follow me!” Ada called towards the crowd.

Ada was leading them to an underground cavern Nuriel built after their parents had died. 

There was a secret door in the back of their basement that lead to a cavern. The door actually looking nothing more than a normal bookcase. Pulling one certain book out made the bookshelf creak open revealing barrier and a long hallway. Leading to the cavern and their safety.

As Ada lead them through the barrier oohs and aahs were heard.

What they had made under their palace was a way to live peacefully for many years. At the end of the hallway it opened up into a huge cave.  
The cave was filled with grass and plant life. A field of crops grew to one side. Several houses that could fit many comfortably stood just past the fields in the middle of the cave. On the other side stood a pin of cows and other live stalk. Past that a small forest with deer and other wildlife. Behind it all at the back was a waterfall that made a river that ran throughout the cave watering the various plants and crops.

It was protected by a barrier of several different yokai’s power. Nuriel’s, Sesshoumaru’s, InuKimi’s and herself. Each power doing something different.

Nuriel’s hid whoever was inside. Once underground the path led to what looked like a dead end thanks to Nuriel. Not even smells or sound could be heard from outside the barrier.

Sesshoumaru’s part of the barrier was a great deal of acid. Anyone wishing to harm the ones protected would get their skin melted off.

InuKimi’s part was slightly different. Her part in the barrier was to keep the plant life growing and healthy without a real sun. She made a fake sun and moon in their cavern to grow things as well as to have a form of light.

Lastly Ada’s part was the water. She had made the waterfall and river flow fresh and new continuously. Even without an outside source. At the end of the river it dead ended into the cavern wall and vanished. Much like the waterfall beginning appeared out of thin air.

Once everyone was in the barrier Ada left to close the door/bookcase.

“Didn’t think I just send you off without a hearing a good luck from you did ya?” Nuriel said as he leaned up against the hall of the cavern.

“Or my mandatory sister hug!” Raya chirped smiling at her from Nuriel’s side.

Ada smiled at them looking to the other side where Velvidar stood. And past that Sesshomaru looking at the bookcase door.

As Ada’s eyes landed on him Sesshomaru turned to her and nodded at her.

“See you later Sesshoumaru.” Ada called as he left. He raised a hand to wave briefly before shutting the door.

“A demon of so many words...” Raya said rolling her eyes as Nuriel laughed. “Now come here!”

Ada giggles as she hugged the smaller woman.

“Be safe.” Ada whispered “and keep my brother from getting into too much trouble!” She added louder.

“Yea, yea, I’m such the trouble maker.” Nuriel said exasperatedly stepping up and rubbing Ada’s head.

“Well you are!” Ada said grinning up at him.

Nuriel rolled his eyes and dramatically fell onto Ada for a hug.

“So mean my little sister.” Nuriel said limply as Ada and Raya laughed.

Straightening Nuriel looked at her for a moment seriously. “Take care of the East...” He said looking at her seriously. Ada nodded her promise shinned strong in her eyes.

Nuriel didn’t have to say what the rest of his sentence was. It hung heavy in the air around them.  
‘...if we don’t come back.’

After a moment of the group looking at each other, Nuriel’s little fox appeared on his shoulder with a little puff of smoke.

“Time to go it would seem.” Nuriel said looking at his small companion.

The tiny fox jumped off Nuriel’s shoulder onto Ada’s.

“Watch over her for me will ya?” Nuriel said patting Ada’s head.

Ada smiled and nodded patting the fox on the head.

“See you later Ada.” Raya said touching her arm gently before turning to leave with Nuriel.

“Remember our promise to promise.” Velvidar said stepping up and placing his hand on her cheek.

Ada smiled. “I will. Just come back soon.” She said.

Nodding Velvidar followed Nuriel and Raya out of the cavern and with a click of the door closing Ada prayed to the Kami’s that they would all come back to her.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Only hours before dawn Nuriel was readying the army to get in positions around the palace.

Since the palace back was facing a mountain they only had to protect the other three sides.

To the right stood half of Nuriel’s army lead by one of Nuriel’s generals.

To the left Velvidar stood with a half of Sesshomaru’s army.

In front the armies stood together Sesshomaru leading his and Nuriel and Raya theirs.

All was quiet as the group waited for Dragon Blood’s army to appear.

It was if the sun knew what was to come as it rose and spread blood red rays of light across the field.

And with the light came the fall of shadows that spread out with it.

A few hundred yards ahead Dragon Blood’s army stepped out of the forest behind them.

Demons of all kinds nasty and horrid stomped out in a line.

Lizards, snakes, bears, boars, oni and all matter of demons looked on eagerly at the fight to come. They snapped their teeth growling as they waited for some signal.

Then he appeared.

Dragon Blood stepped out of the mist of demons red eyes shining and teeth gleaming as he grinned.

Then another Demon Blood emerged from the first. Then another. Three Dragon Blood’s stood in front of the vast army now.

The first one smirked and pulled something from behind him to the front. With grunt and a curse, Kagome was pulled forward crashing into Dragon Blood’s side.

She stood in chains that kept her reiki from helping her, her clothes worse for wear and her hair a mess. But unhurt.

“I believe I have something of yours that you might want back?” Dragon Blood called out.

Sesshomaru’s eyes bled red at his words.

“Well you can have her back, but not until I have a little fun.” Dragon Blood laughed. He smirked then plunged his razor- sharp nails into Kagome’s arm.

She couldn’t help the scream that came with it. Breathing hard she looked across the field all sound lost with a tremendous roar from Sesshoumaru.

“Let the fun begin.” Dragon Blood crackle as his army ran forward ahead of him.

XxxxxxxxX


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for reviewing! Always love reading comments or answering questions! 
> 
> Fun facts
> 
> Ada means beautiful/miracle 
> 
> ~AnimeGirlMiranda

XxxxxxxX

Inuyasha paced back and forth, in Sesshomaru’s office. It was close to dawn and he knew soon if not already his brother would be fighting Dragon Blood.

“Keh.” He said stopping his pacing to run his hand over his head flattening his ears. It was so unfair. He was stuck practically babysitting while Sesshomaru got to go kill things.

Inuyasha was grumbling about to start pacing again when froze mid stride.

“What the hell was that?” Inuyasha’s nose twitched as he sniffed going to the open window.

Inuyasha swore loudly as he turned and raced out of the room.

Skidding to a halt he swiftly opened Miroku’s bedroom door.

“Monk we got company!” Inuyasha yelled as Miroku sat up out of his futon. “And they ain’t the friendly kind.

“Damn, there goes my day of relaxing.” Miroku said getting dressed quickly and grabbing his staff.

A howl of alarm went off throughout the grounds. Alerting the castle of impending danger.

“Good, that will save us some time.” Miroku said heading straight out the palace door and running with Inuyasha to the castle gates.

When they reached the lookout post, the yokai guard greeted them.

“The alarm has been sounded, further orders sir?” Asked the guard as Miroku and Inuyasha looked out in front of the palace gates.

“Get the army ready and the ones not fighting to safety!” Inuyasha said as the guard nodded and quickly left to do as he commanded.

“Why’d I have to wish I was fighting with Sesshoumaru?” Inuyasha mumbled glaring out into the distance at the army approaching. Led by a demon with glowing red eyes.

XxxxxxxxxX

The yokai of the west and east charged forward. Sesshomaru and Nuriel in front leading the way.

They crashed against the army in front of them. Clings of metal, scraping of claws, yelps of pain and death wails echoed across the plains.

Sesshomaru’s Bakusaiga clanged against Dragon Bloods hard bone and scale made sword.

But this wasn’t the Dragon Blood Sesshomaru wanted. The one holding Kagome was behind the clone he was currently dealing with.

He glanced quickly to his right watching Nuriel shoot a ball of fox fire at the another clone of Dragon Blood.

Growling Sesshoumaru pushed his sword off of the first Dragon Blood clone and flipped backwards landing lightly a few spaces behind.

The first clone did not wasting any time, and shot scales at Sesshomaru.

He dodged easily noting that when said scales hit the ground they sizzled, indicating they were poisonous.

“Why don’t we make ourselves comfortable Kagome?” Dragon Blood said loudly as he pulled Kagome closer to him. All the while not breaking eye contact with Sesshoumaru.

With a roar Sesshoumaru sprung towards Kagome’s captor. But was blocked by said captor’s clone yet again.

Smirking Dragon Blood licked Kagome’s cheek as she struggled to get away from him.

“Ugh! Gross let me go!” Kagome yelled struggling against her chains. If only she could get them off she could do something!

“No. Not until I’ve had my fill.” Dragon Blood said replacing his forked tongue with a sharp nail. Running it down her cheek and making her flinch as blood followed.

“Ugh why are these ones so much stronger than the last set we fought?” Nuriel growled out as he swiped his claws at the second clone he faced. The clone jumped back but was still cut shallowly across the chest. “Tch stand still!” Nuriel bellowed at him.

Sesshomaru growled the edges of his eyes going red. He side stepped the first clone which had sprung forward claws outstretched. Landing in the dirt the clone quickly turned sending scales Sesshomaru’s way. Sesshomaru jumped up dodging easily. Retaliating with a few flicks of his whip sending the clone back again.

Dashing towards where Kagome was he heard a curse and the second clone that fought Nuriel flew his way.

Quickly jumping back he missed the second clone’s sword coming down on him.

“You’re still fighting me bastard!” Nuriel said wiping blood from his face. He had been hit by a scale. The two clones were working together on each of them. While Nuriel was striking the second clone, the first clone that had been tossed back by Sesshoumaru had flung scales at him.

“This is getting annoying.” Nuriel said as he and Sesshoumaru went back to back.

“Indeed.” Sesshomaru growled out.

“Alright then I got a plan.” Nuriel said voice dropping out of hearing range of the demons around them.

Sesshomaru nodded to Nuriel as he took both clones on by himself.

“Alright my friend.” Nuriel said to Sesshoumaru side stepping a clone and racing away. “Ok little fox now it’s your turn go tell Raya....” Nuriel said to his tiny fox friend. With a squeak, the fox nodded at his orders and disappeared with a puff of smoke.

“Hope this works...” Nuriel mumbled as he killed demons left in right working his way back to where Raya was.

XxxxxxxX

“Alright warriors of the west!” Velvidar yelled across his side of the field. They had gotten rid of all the demons that had come at them from their side. “Re group with the Lady of the east!” He yelled.

Raya waved at him from the back of the east’s army as Velvidar approached.

“How goes it?” Velvidar yelled as his sword slew two lizard demons blocking his path.

“Rather well.” Raya said before turning quickly and punching a cyclops demon in his eye. “I don’t think so!” She shouted.

Velvidar smirked at her fighting style, fun to watch as it was. But he did not envy the demons getting punched by her.

“Yuck!” Raya exclaimed withdrawing her glowing yokai from her hand and shaking the guts off it. “As effective as that is I hate the cleanup.” She said.

Whipping out his sword Velvidar flipped it around behind him stabbing a demon trying to get the jump on him. Bringing his sword back towards him blood and guts dripping from it he nodded at Raya. “Agreed.”

Raya stood still for a moment as a little fox appeared on her shoulders. “Warriors cover me!” Raya shouted as her nearby soldiers surrounded her and Velvidar.

“What is it?” Raya said to the fox once she was sure it was safe to talk.

The little fox made some chirps and barks at Raya.

“I see.” Raya said looking towards the front of the fight nearly one hundred yards ahead of her. She could see Nuriel making his way back to her slicing demons out of the way.

“Velvidar could you be so kind as to accompany me to my mate?” Raya asked.

“Of course, my lady.” Velvidar said as the warriors in front of them made a path for the two of them to move forward.

After several minutes of slicing and punching their way forward they met with Nuriel.

“My love! Looking beautiful as ever!” Nuriel called as he reached her.

“Yes, yes not now Nuriel, we have important matters to attend to.” Raya said moving forward.

Velvidar nearly rolled his eyes at them but kept them trained around him. They had thinned out a good deal of Dragon Bloods demons but he could still see plenty more waiting up front. At least they were only coming from the front now instead of the sides as well.

“Right, well we need to get Kagome free of those damn chains.” Nuriel said flicking a fire ball to the side of him and incinerating several demons that had been approaching them.

“Yes, of course, what do you propose?” Raya asked.

“Well it going to up to you my love.” Nuriel said smiling at her.

“Anything to help Kagome.” Raya said nodding. “And to get back at that vile creature.” She said expression turning dark at the thought of Dragon Blood.

“That’s my Raya!” Nuriel smirking proudly. “Ok so here’s what has to happen...”

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Any ideas Miroku?” Inuyasha asked taking out his Tessaiga.

“A few.” Miroku smiled for a moment but then frowned. “However, if it is the demon Dragon Blood’s clone it will only buy us time.”

“Do it, it’ll give the guards time to get everyone else to safety.” Inuyasha said.

“My thoughts exactly.” Miroku said nodding as he knelt in the guard tower they were in. Bringing out one of his sutras and slapping it in the middle of the tower. He then quickly brought his staff down on top of it saying a prayer.

Purple light made a large dome over the west castle protecting those inside its gates.

“This should hold them off for a while.” Miroku said holding his staff up and one hand up near his chest in his praying position. “I however cannot move from this spot so...”

“Yea, yea, I’ll watch your back.” Inuyasha grumbled and looked out to the slowly approaching enemy.

“Ever so kind.” Miroku said with a smirk.

“Keh.” Said Inuyasha rolling his eyes.

XxxxxxxxxX

“Well it looks like your savior won’t be doing much saving, will he?” Dragon Blood chuckled to Kagome as he watched his two clones vigorously attack the great western lord. Sesshomaru was keeping them at bay with quick moments from his sword dodging the scales from one clone and the swings of a sword from the other.

And Nuriel was nowhere in sight.

“Well I was going to wait a bit longer but,” Dragon Blood looked Kagome up and down. “You’re just too tempting.” Dragon Blood said eyes gleaming with excitement as he threw Kagome to the ground and got on top of her.

“Get off me! Dammit!” Kagome said struggling as best she could while chained up.

A clawed hand grasped her shirt and ripped.

“Nooo!” Kagome screamed.

Dragon Blood yelled in pain and was thrown back as bright pink Light shot out of Kagome burning the top layer of skin off Dragon Blood’s upper half.

His hand sizzled and bubbled from the miko energy that has just blasted him. How could she? The chains were still on and she couldn’t get them off!

Kagome rolled over and sat up scooting back from Dragon Blood who was cursing and working on recovering. “Thank you Midoriko.” Kagome whispered as she got up. The gift Midoriko had given her had been used, she was truly unprotected now.

“NOW!!” Nuriel yelled.

Kagome turned to see Raya and Nuriel dash towards her. Nuriel blocked the recovering Dragon Blood as Raya turned towards her.

“Hold out your hand Kagome!” Raya said urgently. To which Kagome complied.

Raya focused all her yokai around her hand making a sharp blade like beam surrounding her hand.

“Please work!” Raya said as she brought her hand down on Kagome’s chains.

The chains broke in two severing the spell that bounded Kagome’s power. Purple energy whirled around her as the chains disintegrated around her. Eyes glowing purple Kagome smirked. Now it was her turn to kick some ass.

XxxxxxxxX

Miroku cursed as another blow of yokai hit his barrier.

“I don’t know how much longer I can hold out Inuyasha.” Miroku gasped out sweating.

Dragon Blood’s clone and his army were beating on his barrier. Miroku had held it fine until the clone joined in.

“Yea...” Inuyasha said then called out to a guard bellow him. “Hey is everyone to safety?”

“As safe as we can get everyone here my lord.” The guard called.

“Good.” Inuyasha said then turned to Miroku. “Well Miroku I think it’s time we join the fight.”

“Yes, that would be the only course of action at this point.” Miroku said nodding.

“Get ready!” Inuyasha called out to the west’s army that surrounded the castle front.

Dragon Blood’s clone grinned then licked his lips as his army readied themselves to attack.

Miroku withdrew his barrier as it quickly disappeared he sat back and panted a little.

“You better make it monk or Sango will kill me.” Inuyasha said giving him a hand and helping him stand up.

“No worries I have much more stamina then that, especially when it comes to her. If you know what I mean.” Miroku said wagging his eyebrow at Inuyasha.

“Shut it ya pervert and get busy.” Inuyasha said rolling his eyes and jumping down to meet the yokai running their way.

“I swear no one enjoys good humor these days.” Miroku said shrugging and going down the ladder to follow Inuyasha.

“Good humor my ass!” Inuyasha called out from the front his dog ears twitching.

Miroku shrugged as he joined the army just in time for them to crash into the west’s army.

XxxxxxxxX

“Rin I really don’t think we should be out here!” Shippo exclaimed as he tugged on Rin’s shirt to stop her.

“I have to see what’s happening! If any of those bad guys get past the guards all of those people will be in danger!” Rin said slapping Shippo’s hand away to instead grab it and drag him along.

They had slipped past the few guards that were left protecting everyone that couldn’t fight in the great hall.

“We are just going to Lord Sesshomaru’s office we can see from there.” Rin said standing in front of the office. “Besides we’ve learned some fighting moves too!”

Shippo shook his head. He could fight if he had to but he really didn’t want too. That Dragon Blood guy gave him the creeps. Rin didn’t wake up from Hotaru yelling from nightmares of Dragon Blood but Shippo did.

Velvidar had gone into console Hotaru each time. And the things Hotaru had told Velvidar had frightened him. Shippo wanted nothing to do with that Dragon Blood.

Rin opened the door to find Jaken already there watching through the window.

“Rin what are you doing here?!” Jaken said watching the two kids come inside and shut the door.

“We wanted to watch too.” Shippo said coming out from behind Rin.

“I have to make sure nothing happens to the west while Lord Sesshomaru is away!” Rin said rushing over to the window to watch.

“Fine but if they get too close you are both leaving!” Jaken said then sighed. At least with them here he knew where they were and could protect them.

The three stood at the window gazing down at the battle below.

XxxxxxxxxxX

“Windscar!” Inuyasha yelled out killing a bunch of demons that had charging towards him.

“Nice one Inuyasha.” Miroku called. He threw out sutras slapping on several demons faces and turning them to ash.

“Keh same to you monk.” Inuyasha said turning and slicing through three demons that had gotten behind him.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Dragon Blood’s clone said as he approached the two.

“You must be that Dragon Blood guy.” Inuyasha said with a scowl as he stared him down.

“Yes, the very same.” Dragon Blood said with a grin.

“Aren’t you supposed to be fighting Sesshoumaru?” Inuyasha asked in confusion.

“Oh, but I am and winning I might add.” Dragon Blood’s clone said.

“He’s a clone Inuyasha.” Miroku said stepping up beside him.

“Like with Naraku?” Inuyasha asked.

“Hardly.” Dragon Blood laughed. “Unlike that poorly produced half demon my clones are much stronger than any of Naraku’s creations.”

“How so?” Miroku asked curiously.

“My clones have the same mind, I see what they see. I’m also not weakened after creating them.” Dragon Blood’s clone said.

He might not be like Naraku in that sense but he sure likes talking a lot like he did. Miroku thought.

Dragon Blood’s clone smirked at them. “Shall we?” He asked.

“Keh.” Inuyasha said Tessaiga held ready. “You got it asshole!”

Inuyasha charged towards Demon Blood who stood still smirk in place as Inuyasha dashed forward.

Inuyasha jumped up and swung his sword down at Dragon Blood. “I’ll wipe that smirk off your face!”

“Oh really?” Dragon Blood’s clone said as he blocked the attack with his own sword. Smirk widening Dragon Blood’s clone push his sword upward flinging the Tessaiga back.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth jumping back. Growling he looked up just in time to block Dragon Blood’s sword.

Dragon Blood’s red eyes gleamed as he brought his face down close to Inuyasha’s.  
“Is this all you can do?” He mocked.

Quickly pushing his sword up, he pushed Dragon Blood back then swung his sword sideways at him.

Dragon Blood’s clone dogged easily jumping back he tossed a few scales Inuyasha’s way.

Tessaiga clanged as Inuyasha blocked each scale.

“WINDSCAR!!” Inuyasha yelled flinging the attack at Dragon Blood’s clone.

As the dust settled Dragon Blood’s clone was nowhere in sight.

“Keh he wasn’t so tough after all.” Inuyasha said slinging the Tessaiga over on to his shoulder.

“Inuyasha watch out!” Miroku called turning from the demons he had just killed to check on his friend.

“Huh- gah!!” Inuyasha choked out as he watched a green scaled sword come through his stomach then out again. Inuyasha quickly jumped forward away from another swing of a sword that then hit the dirt. Panting as he turned to face his attacker.

“Oh no, are you all out of bark puppy?” Dragon Blood clone sneered.

Miroku threw some of his sutras at Dragon Blood’s clone trapping him in place as he raced to his friend’s side.

“Dammit!” Miroku swore as Inuyasha removes his hand for him to see.

“Keh it’s not that bad I’ll heal.” Inuyasha said turning then spitting out blood.

“Inuyasha this is a serious wound you can’t fight with this!” Miroku said looking back at Dragon Blood’s clone who was now flexing his arms his yokai coming forth to break the sutras spell.

“The hell I can’t!” Inuyasha said pushing Miroku away from him stepping towards Dragon Blood.

“You’ll pass out from blood loss you idiot!” Miroku shouted back.

“Well then what should I do then?! Let him kill me and take the west? Screw that!” Inuyasha yelled.

“I have an idea, it’ll hurt like hell but it should keep you from losing more blood.” Miroku said walking over and moving Inuyasha’s clothes out of the way. “I can’t heal you with reiki like Kagome but I think I could use a concentrated amount to suture your wound closed.” Miroku said. Not voicing that if he was full demon it would probably purify him.

“Do it then hurry up the assholes almost free!”

“Too late!” Dragon Blood’s clone said as he broke the barrier around him. “That trick won’t work again I might add.”

“Dammit.” Inuyasha said as he brought he sword up to attack and Miroku getting in position as well.

Inuyasha’s noise twitched then he smirked.

“Smiling for death, are you?” Dragon Blood’s clone said as he advanced forward towards him.

“Keh, you wish.” Inuyasha said.

A tornado of dust flew across the field as Dragon Blood’s clone was kicked in the face and sent flying.

“That’s for taking my woman!” Koga yelled.

“I think this is the first time I’ve ever been happy to see you wolf breath.” Inuyasha said.

“First time for everything I guess.” Koga said with a shrug.

Not one to wait around as the two bantered Miroku turned to Inuyasha.

“This might sting a bit.” Miroku said frowning as he placing his hand over the wound and concentrating his reiki.

Inuyasha yelped in pain but stayed mostly still as Miroku patched him up.

“There that should do it.” Miroku said wiping sweat off his forehead.

“Good. Can’t have that wolf showing off too much!” Inuyasha said as he watched Koga race towards Dragon Bloods clone.

Inuyasha didn’t waste any time as he leapt into the fray.

Dragon Blood’s clone dodged right as Koga aimed a power kick at the demon.

Dragon Bloods clone jumped up and away from another windscar as Inuyasha cursed at missing.

Blocking a kick from Koga with his arm, he grabbed the wolf’s ankle with his sword less hand and threw him.  
Koga recovering quickly landing on his feet.

Then Dragon Blood’s clone turned quickly to block the Tessaiga with his scales sword.

Miroku ran forward swinging his staff at the clone but missing as he sidestepped.

The three stood together as they looked at Dragon Blood’s clone.

“Ready to give up already?” Dragon Blood’s clone taunted.

The three looked at each other and nodded each taking off in a different direction.

“Whatever you’re planning it won’t work.” Dragon Blood’s clone said with a laugh.

Koga sprang forth from the right with a kick aimed at the clone’s head.

Dragon Blood’s clone dodged to the left feeling three sutras hit his back.

“I told you that won’t work.” Dragon Blood’s clone laughed as he peeled off one of the sutras that only mildly stung him.

“Wasn’t planning on it.” Miroku said with a smirk.

“What?!” Dragon Blood’s clone said turning to see Inuyasha swinging his sword down on him.

“Gotcha asshole!” Inuyasha shouted bringing Tessaiga down on the clone.

Dragon Blood’s clone had moved at the last moment keeping the Tessaiga from loping off his head. However...

“What’s with you and cutting off arms?” Koga said as he watched the clones arm twitch on the ground.

The three watched the clone as they stood together.

Dragon Blood’s clone held the spot where his arm had been and stared at the three in front of him.

“You think you’ve won?” Dragon Blood’s clone said.

“Well not yet but soon enough, I mean you’re kind of at a disadvantage now huh?” Inuyasha said with a smirk.

Dragon Blood’s clone let his hand fall and smirked.

“You shouldn’t have missed.” Dragon Blood’s clone said as the three noticed his arm had started to grow back.

“Dammit!” Koga and Inuyasha yelled as they dashed forward.

XxxxxxX

Sesshoumaru smirked as he pushed the two clones off him. Nuriel’s plan had worked. Nuriel had given Raya some of his yokai so she could break Kagome’s chains while Nuriel kept Dragon Blood busy.

“No!” Dragon Blood yelled out as he watched his prize toss the chains away from her.

Dragons Blood’s clones stopped attacking to go stand next to the original.

Raya, Nuriel, Kagome and Sesshomaru now stood by each other facing the two Dragon Bloods and their master.

Dragon Blood started laughing.

“Uh oh.” Raya said with a frown.

“You think he finally lost it?” Nuriel asked.

“He never had ‘it’ to begin with.” Sesshomaru said.

“That’s for sure.” Kagome said nodding as they watch the crazed demon.

Dragon Blood’s laugh just got louder as he threw back his head and laughed at the sky.

XxxxxxxxxX

Inuyasha started panting watching as Koga fought on with Dragon Blood’s clone.

“What the hell is wrong with me?” Inuyasha mumbled as his shook his head. He had to pull it together.

Miroku swung his staff down on Dragon Blood’s clone. The clone moving slightly to miss the blow.

“I’m tired of your poor attempts monk.” Dragon Blood’s clone said as he slammed his fist into Miroku’s ribs sending him flying backwards.

“Miroku!” Inuyasha shouted trying to catch his friend. He managed to grab his robe briefly slowing him down. But Miroku has been thrown too hard.

With a sickening snap the monk hit a tree then fell unmoving to the ground.

“Damn you!” Inuyasha swore rushing the demon only to stumble and fall to his knees.

“It’s about time my poison worked through your system.” Dragon Bloods clone said as he caught Koga’s leg and threw him to the side.

“Poison?” Inuyasha muttered as his vision got blurry.

“My sword is made from my scales, even a small cut would send most demons to their deaths within minutes.” Dragon Blood’s clone smirked “and you had such a big gash, didn’t you?”

“Bastard!” Inuyasha cursed at him.

Dragon Blood’s clone laughed at him.

“Two down one to go.” Dragon Blood’s clone turned towards Koga who was standing up again.

“Bring it on.” Koga said wiping blood off his mouth.

Dragon Blood’s Clone eyes flashed as his smirk faltered.

“It seems I will have to kill you another day.” Dragon Blood’s clone said as he started to glow red

“What, you running?” Koga said “I don’t think so!” He said running at him.

Dragon Blood’s clone laughed as he melted into thin air and disappeared.

“Dammit where’d you go?” Koga looked around but the clone was gone, no trace of him left.

XxxxxxxX

Dragon Blood laughed as his clones flashed red and melted into him. Not only them but several other clones coming from elsewhere raced forward to join their master.

Sesshomaru frowned at the display Dragon Blood’s power was increasing with each clone he absorbed.

When he had absorbed them completely Dragon Blood’s eyes flashed their direction.

“I have just begun to fight.” Dragon Blood said.


	28. Chapter 28

XxxxxxxxxxX 

Koga growled low as he looked around him. Dragon Blood had vanished.  
He sighed and shook his head. He didn’t have time to worry about where that Dragon Blood guy went.

The west had dispatched most of the demons that Dragon Blood had come with. They were now picking off the ones injured but still alive and looking for the West’s own injured.

“Hey dog breath you going to make it?” Koga asked as he helped Inuyasha stand.

“Yea, yea, go check on Miroku.” Inuyasha said panting.

When Koga let go of him, to help Miroku, Inuyasha dropped to his knees with a groan.

“See I knew you were just trying to be tough!” Koga growled out.

“Yea whatever, I’m just peachy, I’m not going to die yet so go check on Miroku Dammit!” Inuyasha shouted which spurred a coughing fit.

“Fine. Damn stubborn dog.” Koga mumble as he went over to Miroku.

“Keh.” Inuyasha said taking his hand from his mouth. He clenched his hand closed when he saw the flash of red blood that his hand was covered in. “Dammit.” He muttered.

Koga found Miroku at a base of tree in a huddled mess. He carefully turned him over on his back and laid him straight. 

Koga sighed in relief he was breathing at least. Looking him over, the monk had a nasty cut and lump on his head and a broken rib or two. But nothing life threatening or that couldn’t heal.

Miroku stirred a bit at being jostled around.

“Well you’re one lucky monk ain’t ya?” Koga said as he lifted Miroku up to take him to the healers.

“I don’t feel so lucky.” Miroku mumbled half conscious.

Koga rolled his eyes and placed him on a stretcher held up by two inu healers.

“Take care of him would ya? I gotta go deal with an idiot.” Koga said to the healers whom nodded.

When Koga reached Inuyasha, he could barely sit up. Inuyasha was swaying and his skin was pale and slick with sweat.

“You idiot if you knew it was this bad you should of said something!” Koga shouted grabbing Inuyaha’s arm and throwing him over his shoulder.

“Is Miroku alright?” Inuyasha asked.

“Yea, hurt his head and a couple broken ribs but he’ll be fine.” Koga said jogging over to the medical unit that was bustling about.

“Good.” Inuyasha said sagging with relief going silent.

“Lord Inuyasha!” One of the healers exclaimed upon seeing Koga enter the building. “Place him over here, hurry!”

Koga set him on a nearby bed as several of the healers scrambled around to access him.

“He got poisoned by that damned demon.” Koga said.

“Not Dragon Blood?” The head of the healers an older owl yokai named Fukurō asked.

“One of his clones yea, quite a bit of poison entered him.” Koga said frowning.

“Oh dear.” Fukurō said looking back down at Inuyasha who had passed out.

“Can you help him?” Koga asked noticing the stricken look on the owl’s face.

“I can slow it down which could give his demon blood time to overcome it. He’s lucky he has his father’s blood rushing through his veins.” Fukurō said with a hoot.

The owl mixed some liquids together and crushed a dried leaf into it. “If he didn’t he surely would already be dead.” Fukurō said as he pulled Inuyasha’s jaw down and poured the liquid into his mouth. “Inu’s especially ones like, Inu no Taishō, are more immune to poisoning.”

Koga looked at the old bird. “Uh, so what exactly does that all mean?” This bird sure liked to talk, Koga thought.

“He has a good chance at survival but don’t hold your breath.” Fukurō said moving his circles glasses up his beak. “Now move along and let me work, unless you’d like to know the history of-“

“No, no I’m good!” Koga said quickly exiting the building.

XxxxxxxX

Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Nuriel, and Raya stood facing Dragon Blood as the demon’s yokai whipped and thundered around him.

With a sickening splatter, long thick bones sprouted out of Dragon Bloods back.

“Ok, gross.” Nuriel said with disgust.

Dragon Blood’s bones spread out in the shape of wings behind him each sharpening at the point. The evil demon glanced back at his transformation and grinned.

“I thought the clones didn’t take away from his power?” Kagome whispered. “I’ve never felt him this powerful!”

Dragon Blood’s crackled out a laugh at hearing her. “A little white lie that I spread.” Dragon Blood said with a smug smile, as he turned to look at her.

“So, which one of you would like to die first?” Dragon Blood said with a sneer looking at them all.

“The one that will be dying is you!” Sesshomaru said. He rushed forward toward the vile demon whipping out his sword as he did.

XxxxxxxxX

“Good work! I think that about does it in this section.” Velvidar said as he looked around him.

Dragon Blood’s army was scattered dead around him. He and his warriors had been picking off any stragglers.

“Look for any of our injured and bring them to castle gates. Await my orders before bringing them inside.” Velvidar said. It had been suspiciously easy how fast they defeated Dragon Blood’s army. He didn’t want to take any unnecessary risks. Just in case Dragon blood has an ambush waiting.

Turning towards the front lines he pondered at what he had seen.

Soon after Raya had left a flash of pink reiki spread outward. It hadn’t killed any demons that he was aware of but it scared enough of them that the demons not currently engaged in battle fled.

Velvidar frowned as he sprinted towards the frontlines

At least that’s what he had thought they fled. 

Up ahead he saw he friends facing off with Dragon Blood. They were in a wide circle yards from their enemy. 

But that wasn’t all. Behind Dragon Blood twenty yards or so back was the rest of his army. Apparently, they were waiting for something. 

Well he wasn’t going to just let those bastards sit and wait to attack them again!

XxxxxxxxX

Dragon Blood easily deflected Sesshomaru sword with his own scale made sword.

Sesshomaru side stepped out of the way of Dragon Blood’s sword swung at him in retaliation.

Nuriel soon joined in shooting a ball of fox fire towards Dragon Blood.

Dragon Blood’s sword crashed with Sesshoumaru’s as the vile demon sneered. His bones wings clinked as he flapped them redirecting and adding his own green yokai to the fox fire hurtling at him. The ball of blazing fire and green yokai redirected and raced towards the two humans who had not yet joined the fray.

“Watch out!” Nuriel shouted rushing to try and get between the women and the attack.

Sesshomaru turned to help but Dragon Blood was not having it.

“Eyes on me dog.” Dragon Blood said as his sword narrowly missed Sesshomaru’s shoulder as he dodged.

“No!” Nuriel shouted as he was too late and the ball of fox fire and yokai swallowed up Kagome and Raya.

Dragon Blood laughed. “Killed by her own mates failed attack how perfect!”

“Raya!!” Nuriel shouted finally making it to the spot the fire ball hit.

Sesshomaru turned to see the smoldering ash fall where they had once had been. Not even their bodies remained.

Sesshomaru dully registered Dragon Blood laughing and feeling a sword pierce through him.

XxxxxxxX

Velvidar watched in slow motion as the huge fire ball headed Raya and Kagome’s way. He watched as Nuriel was too far away. He watched as his Lord face showed an emotion he had never seen on it before: Panic.

Someone else was going to have to take care of the demons waiting behind Demon Blood. He thought as he sprang into action.

Springing forward he grabbed the two women around their waists and jumped backwards. Raya and Kagome’s shields just coming up as the blast of fire hit where they had been standing.

Keeping their barriers in place they turned to look at the one that helped them.

“Velvidar!” Kagome said with a wide smile.

“Good timing!” Raya said looking back at the explosion in front of them. “Hang on its not over yet!”

Raya forced her barrier to bubble out and protect the three of them as Kagome did the same with hers but under Raya’s barrier.

With a whoosh, the fire was gone and only ashes and smoke remained.

“Raya!!” Nuriel called out in anguish.

“Nuriel!! I’m ok!” Raya called touching her mating mark so he could feel her more clearly as well.

Retracting their barriers, they saw Nuriel racing towards them.

Kagome looked over past Nuriel to Sesshoumaru as the ashes slowly cleared. She smiled reassuringly at him, his face going back into the emotional mask but his eyes shining with relief even as the smoke cleared and revealed him completely.

“Sesshomaru!!” Kagome called out before she even realized she had. Her heart clenched as she saw the blade shinning with his blood protruding out of his left side.

Dragon Blood smirked at her as he went to pull out his blade.

Sesshoumaru’s eyes flashed with a snarl he grabbed and broke the blade as Dragon Blood pulled it out, leaving him with only half a sword.

Kagome ran towards them pulling her tao blades out as she went.

Raya and Nuriel ran together towards their enemy this time they would fight side by side.

Velvidar bringing up the rear towards the fight they had all been preparing for.

Kagome charged forward lining her Tao blades with her reiki. Jumping up she brought her blades swiftly down towards Dragon Blood.

Dragon Blood smirked at Kagome bringing one of his wings forward to block her blades then throw her back.

Sesshomaru caught Kagome’s arm before she could be thrown too far past him then let go plopping her down on her feet.

“Thanks.” Kagome said looking up at the demon lord. He was already back fighting Dragon Blood. Kagome shook her head then straightened getting out her bow.

Nuriel and Raya were using the same technique. Nuriel’s claws were lined with fox fire as he clawed at Dragon Blood and Raya’s fingers were lined with her yokai.

They were swiping blow after blow at Dragon Blood yet the demon blocked each one with an individual bone from his wings. The way he whipped them around almost made them look similar to Naraku’s tentacles.

Velvidar used his sword to try and cut the demon. But all attacks seem futile he blocked each one.

Dragon Blood flung his bone wings outward at each of his opponents at the same time, Nuriel and Raya being the closest were hit and flung backwards. Nuriel recovered midair flipping vertical and pulled Raya to him just before going through several trees.

Velvidar side stepped watching as the bone flew past his face with wide eyes. A drop of blood dripping down his cheek, from the small scratch that he was too slow to fully dodge.

Sesshomaru gracefully back flipped and retaliated mid flip his hair and clothes hanging down. He struck with his whip flicking his wrist and sending Dragon Blood back a step to avoid it. When he landed, he paused feeling the swell of power behind him. He smirked and made eye contact with Velvidar who was about to attack again. Velvidar barely moved his head on a nod to let him know he understood. Velvidar moving to the side and out of the way of what was to come.

“Take this!” Kagome said as she let an arrow fly towards Dragon Blood. A purple sparkling light sped through the air towards their enemy.

Dragon Blood grunted as he caught the arrow right before it buried itself into his neck. 

Smirking and looking over to Kagome to make what was sure to be a sarcastic remark, he frowned when he instead saw Kagome smirk at him her flat palm up facing him.

Dragon Blood quickly let go of the arrow but it was too late. Kagome made a fist with her hand causing an explosion of purple reiki to surround him.

“Ooo just in time to see that!” Nuriel said with a laugh as he watched the explosion. He and Raya standing next to Kagome.

Raya nodded watching. “Too bad it didn’t kill him.” She said frowning.

As the dust settled an angry growl rang out as Dragon Blood flew out and up into the sky. His face and body still smoking a burned from Kagome’s reki.

“I tire of these games it’s time that I end this.” He said his bone wings flapping to keep him airborne.

Dragon Blood extended his hands in front of him his yokai energy gathering in both of his hands. Green light flashed and flickered as the intensity of the soon to be attack.

“Get ready.” Nuriel said with a low growl.

Raya and Kagome nodded each unconsciously moving a little closer to Nuriel and into battle stances.

Sesshomaru’s eyes flickered over to Kagome then to Velvidar who stood beside him. Velvidar nodded at him eyes leaving his and watching Dragon Blood.

Before anything could be done Dragon Blood quickly flicked his wrists hurling the two balls of yokai towards the groups.

“Shields up!” Nuriel yelled quickly grabbing both women’s waists and sprinting forward and away from the blast.

Dodging the original path way, Nuriel turned to see the explosion that was sure to follow. But there wasn’t one. Instead there was a speeding ball of yokai gaining on them.

“Oh shit!” Nuriel cursed zig zagging trying to get rid of the ball of yokai following them.

“It must be under his control still!” Raya said hands up keeping her barrier in place around them just in case.

“I got an idea! Nuriel if you could keep us semi still for a moment...” Kagome said as she ready her bow.

“You’ll only have a moment it’s gaining on us.” Nuriel warned as he picked up speed using his fox fire as a boost

“Raya keep your shield up, the blast even though not direct isn’t going to be pretty.” Kagome said.

“No problem focus on that ball!” Raya said increasing the strength of her barrier.

“Ok Kagome have at it!” Nuriel said making a swift and steady leap into the air.

Raya quickly opened her barrier just enough for Kagome’s arrow to go through.

Kagome didn’t waste a moment aiming and releasing a reiki infused arrow. 

The arrow swirled through the air hitting the green ball directly in the middle.

Nuriel swiveled midair and redirected them to the right of the blast even further from it.

Kagome upon releasing her arrow put her shield up as well.

The blast was huge lightning and thunder seemed to crash around the blast as it released. The wave of power from its explosion spreading far and wide leaving a crater in its path.

Nuriel landed just outside of the crater and whistled. “Damn that was close.” He said releasing Raya and Kagome to look down into the pit.

“Hopefully the others got out of the way in time.” Raya said with a worried look to her mate.

“I’m sure they’re fine.” Nuriel said looking off into the distance. They had crossed quite a ways to get away from the blast. Dragon Blood was just a speck in the sky from their distance.

XxxxxxxX

Sesshomaru quickly jumped back with Velvidar close behind. He growled as he noticed the ball followed.

Velvidar eyes met his and with a slight nod they jumped opposite sides of each other. Sesshomaru to the left Velvidar to the right.

The ball of yokai paused only for the briefest of seconds before following Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru jumped up and flicked the ball with his whip expecting it to exploded. When it did not, he landed back on the ground Velvidar coming up to his side.

Velvidar swung his arm and shot blue blades of yokai from his claws at the blast as both he and Sesshomaru jumped backwards.

The ball sizzled but seemed to absorb Velvidar’s yokai.

“Huh. Well, I’m all ears for any suggestions my lord.” Velvidar said with a shrug.

Sesshomaru flipped so he faced forward and ran towards the forest. If yokai did nothing but make it stronger maybe it would burst on a more permanent structure.

Velvidar followed catching on quickly.

The ball of yokai at first avoided the trees as they raced forward and circled back.

Dragon Blood seem to have followed them to taunt them. “You will not avoid this blast so easily Sesshomaru.” He cackled from far above them in the air.

To make his point he let his yokai go through several trees and a rock. It did nothing to his yokai ball, just disintegrated everything it touched.

“My yokai blast will only explode when they hit their targets.” Dragon Blood said evil grin in place.

A huge explosion rocked the earth as Sesshomaru paused to turn back towards the way they came.

A laugh echoed out through the explosion. “Three down two to go!” Dragon Blood rang out with more laughter.

Sesshomaru paled, time seemed to slow as he ran. The sounds around him died out.

No, she couldn’t be. . .not before he even. . .  
Sesshomaru thought as the ringing in his ears increased.

Sesshomaru eyes snapped towards Dragon Blood. His growl thundering out as he jumped up to reach Dragon Blood. His eyes bled red. Was she really gone this time? Were they all?

Dragon Blood taunted more as he saw Sesshoumaru face, his mask of emotionless slipping. “Two dear friends and what was that miko? A potential mate?” Dragon Blood sneered.

Sesshomaru roared as he claws swiped at Dragon Blood. Dragon Blood flew higher avoiding his claws with a smirk.

“Oh, how touching the inu lord falling for a human! Too bad humans are so. . . fragile.” Dragon Blood said smirking at him.

Sesshomaru zoomed up to greet him on his cloud of yokai his markings jagged and eyes blood red in his rage.

“Don’t transform in this state my lord! You’ll lose your sense!” 

Velvidar called from the ground as he continued to dodge the yokai blast, which had started following him upon Sesshomaru’s flight. 

He noted at the very least the Dragon Blood’s army of demons seemed to have left.

Sesshomaru let out a viscous growl springing forward faster than Dragon Blood could dodge. 

Sesshomaru enjoyed the feeling of his ripping flesh, blood dripping from his claws and the sweet smell of poison that seeped into Dragon Blood.

“ARRGH!!” Dragon Blood yelled out in pain holding his face which was now in shreds thanks to Sesshomaru’s attack.

Dragon Blood flipped away from Sesshomaru midair growling out at him, his bone wing flapping furiously. Spitting out blood Dragon Blood looked at   
Sesshomaru seething with rage before him.

His mangled face split into a smile. “If the miko was so precious you shouldn’t have left her so unprotected.” Dragon Blood said.

“Your death will be painful vermin!” Sesshomaru growled out charging after Dragon Blood as he rose higher.

“In the end, it wasn’t ‘I’ that killed her but you Sesshomaru, for being too weak to defend her!” Dragon Blood cackled dodging rapid attacks by Sesshomaru’s claws.

Sesshomaru roared whipping out his sword and firing a wave of yokai at Dragon Blood.

Dragon Blood dodged at the last moment but wasn’t unscathed.

Dragon Blood’s right arm was no longer attached all that remained was hissing smoke from Sesshoumaru’s attack. Yet the vile demon smirked his eyes gleaming in anticipation.

“Sesshomaru watch out!” Velvidar called out as the ball of yokai hurled towards the demon lord instead of him.

Dragon Blood crackled out a laugh there was no dodging at that range.

Velvidar had jumped up to followed the yokai blast towards Sesshomaru. With a burst of his yokai he quickly pushed Sesshoumaru as hard as his could sending him away from the yokai blast. Velvidar smiled at Sesshomaru.

“Give him hell.” Velvidar said as the ball of yokai hit him full force.

XxxxxxxxX

Nuriel sped towards where he could tell Sesshomaru and Dragon Blood we’re fighting as he carried Kagome in one arm and Raya in the other. He stopped still as he watched the yokai ball speed towards Sesshomaru and then engulf Velvidar.

“No!” Nuriel said stopping, the wind from the blast explosion wiping their hair back.

“What happened?” Kagome demanded. Not being able to see.

Raya eyes filled with tears as her hand came up to her mouth. “Velvidar. . .” she whispered.

“No!” Kagome said straining to see.

“Hurry Nuriel.” Raya said tears in her eyed and fist clenched

“Right.” Nuriel said nodding somberly as he took them closer.

XxxxxxxxX

Sesshomaru recovered from Velvidar’s push just in time to see his general and friend be swept away in the blast.

The massive attack shaking the ground and scorching the earth around the crater.

Sesshoumaru stared into the hole, dust and smoke still seeping out of it

“And then there was one. Revenge certainly is sweet.” Dragon Blood said looking down into the crater.

“You will not enjoy it for long vile creature!” Sesshomaru said turning towards Dragon Blood noticing his arm had already grown back.

With movements, too quick to follow Sesshomaru charged his sword with his yokai and cut Dragon Blood in half across at his waist.

Dragon Blood gurgled blood spewing from his healing face. Yet that blasted smirk stayed in place.

That is until he saw a bright light quickly gaining on him.

XxxxxxxxxX

Nuriel, Raya and Kagome had stopped some distance away from where Sesshoumaru and Dragon Blood fought.

“I won’t let Velvidar’s death be in vain.” Kagome said trembling slightly as she notched an arrow drawing her bow back. The arrow fused with her reiki shinning a brilliant purple.

“Nor shall I.” Raya said touching the tip of the arrow and transferring her yokai into it.

The arrow still purple now has a line if pink yokai twisting around it like a small tornado.

“He will pay for all the evil he has committed.” Nuriel said eyes flashing red as he too added his power to Kagome’s arrow. Sparks of red and blue lightening flash around and circled the arrow.

They watched as Sesshomaru cut him in half.

“Now!” Raya and Nuriel said.

“Die!” Kagome spat as she let her arrow soar.

XxxxxxxX

Sesshoumaru saw the light coming their way and the near panic on Dragon Blood’s face. Sesshomaru flung two of his fingers forward releasing two of his acid whips and holding the demon firmly in place.

“No!” Dragon Blood spat as he quickly tried to piece himself together again.

It was Sesshomaru’s turn to smirk at the demon this time as he watched the arrow imbed itself deep into Dragon Bloods forehead.

Waves of energy, reiki and yokai spread over Dragon Blood’s body shocking him.

“I may die here Sesshomaru, but in the end I have taken not only one person from you but two.” Dragon Blood sneered. He had realized that his blast has obviously not killed Nuriel, Raya and Kagome like he had hoped.

Sesshoumaru scowled at the demon raising his sword. He was not one to listen to such drivel and lies.

“Your brother will have a painful death that you will be too late to save him from.” Dragon Blood grinned madly as his body around him started to disintegrate. The waves of reiki and yokai taking him a part inch by inch.

Sesshomaru growled and swung his sword added a fierce blast of his yokai to quicken the bastard’s death. The last attack added with Nuriel’s, Raya’s, and Kagome’s finally finishing the demon for good. Not one speck of the creature was left. They had finally done it. 

Dragon Blood was dead.

XxxxxxxxxX


	29. Chapter 29

XxxxxxxxxxX 

Ada looked around the room at all the faces of her people. Fear for their loved ones plain on their faces.

Like them, she could sense it. The impending destruction.

Hours pass before they felt the first wave of energy explode.  
Their sanctuary shook with the tremendous force hitting the earth. Mothers soothed their children as they cried out in fright. But the barriers held firm. 

Ada looks in the direction it hit. The front lines. Where her most important people were.

In mere moments, it seemed, another wave hit and with this one her heart ached. A wave of nausea hits her. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

Her feet move on their own as she rushes to the entrance, it was time for her to take action.

“Healers ready yourselves!” Ada called out as she waited at the door for a sign. She couldn’t shake the feeling of dread.

After what seems like forever a popping nose was heard and a little fox landed on her shoulder. With a quick chirp from it, Ada nodded and moved into action.

“The battle is over! The East has won! Dragon Blood is dead!” Ada called out as cheers erupted around her.

“Now is our time, our losses were many and more are injured. Let us hurry.” Ada says quietly to the other healers as they raced out.

XxxxxxxxX

Nuriel, Raya and Kagome stood at the edge of the pit that held their friend.

Nuriel looks out onto the field towards his home. Although they had won they had lost many. Bodies of the East and West’s soldiers laid scattered across the field. The soldiers in good health going to the aid of the injured.

Nuriel held Raya close as she hugged him, both needing the support the other offered.

Kagome stared into the pit, tears silently sliding down her face.

Sesshomaru landed next to her, eyes on her glistening cheeks. He looked over the field of the many that lay dead. He looked over to his lifelong friend, Nuriel and his mate Raya.   
Lastly, he looked into the pit. Where his general, his friend, laid. Velvidar’s sacrifice had not been in vain.

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth. This was wrong. They should be celebrating the death of that bastard Dragon Blood. Yet, instead because of him, they mourned the ones lost.

Sesshomaru stepped down into the pit the smoke clearing and reveling Velvidar’s body. Broken and bloody.

He heard a cry of anguish from above him.

Ada looked into the pit and saw him. Her Velvidar. Had he known this was going to happen? Her legs gave out on her as she fell to her knees looking at the man she loved broken and beaten.

“No. This- it can’t be!” She cried out. Her hands covered her face blocking out the world as she mourned her great loss.

Sesshomaru turned his eyes from Ada and caught Kagome’s. They begged without spoken words for him to do something. Anything.

XxxxxxxxX

Koga raced through the forest towards the east. That damn mutt always getting him into these messes.

Koga frowned as he dodged a few trees not slowing in the least. He really hoped Sesshomaru could do what that old owl said he could.

Xx-flashback-xX

“Koga there is one thing that could save Lord Inuyasha’s life.” The old owl Fukurō said.

Koga looked down at Inuyasha. He didn’t like how pale and still he was. Koga could smell death approaching him.

“And what is that?” Koga asked turning his back to Inuyasha, he couldn’t stand to look at him that way.

“Lord Sesshomaru can heal him with Tensaiga.” Fukurō said. Pausing to look up at Koga he added. “If he gets here in time.”

“I’m on it.” Koga said leaving immediately.

Xx-end of flashback-xX

He just hoped he was in time. As much as Inuyasha was an idiot he didn’t want him dead. Who else could he call dog breath and get some good sparing in with?

XxxxxxxxX

With a growl Sesshomaru looked back to Velvidar. This would not do. He would not have the end of Dragon Blood be this way!

Sesshoumaru’s hand slid to Tensaiga. A pulse ran through his hand.

As he pulled out the thrumming Tensaiga, something happened that had never occurred before.

Sesshomaru looked down at Velvidar he could see the demons of the underworld trying to drag his spirt away. But that was not all. He looked across the field of the lost soldiers and saw all their underworld demons as well.

The Tensaiga hummed with power in his hand. It begged, as the ones around him did, to save these lost souls.

Sesshomaru lifted his sword, then with mighty swing, cut the underworld takers over Velvidar. The cut shinned a bright healing blue light out around Velvidar.

But the healing light did not stop there. A horizontal giant wave in the shape of a crescent moon swept over the field, cutting away all the underworld creatures mining for souls.

After a few moments, a new cry rang out. That of pure joy. One after the other, the fallen soldiers rose from their previous dead state to cheer along with their comrades.

As they called out Sesshomaru glanced down at his friend.

“Fine don’t let me die for you then.” Velvidar said patting off dirt from his shirt nonchalantly.

“Fool.” Sesshomaru said although his eyes shown with mirth and contentment.

Velvidar laughed and took the hand Sesshomaru offered him and stood up.

Sesshomaru glanced pointedly over at Ada who had not taken her face out of her hands since learning of Velvidar’s demise.

“Ah.” Velvidar nodded and walked quickly over to Ada.

“Little fox, do you weep for me?” Velvidar said as he knelt beside Ada.

Ada looked up quickly and upon seeing him unharmed more tears sprang out.

“Idiot! Idiot! You!” Ada said tears falling faster as she sprang to hug him. “You can’t leave me like that! Don’t ever do that again!”

Velvidar smiled gently as he held Ada tightly in his strong arms. “What, die?” He asked petting her head.

“Yes! Never again!” Ada confirmed as she griped him tightly.

“Only if you promise to be mine?” Velvidar said pulling back and lifting her chin so she would look at him. “Will you be my mate Ada?”

Ada froze at his question, her eyes going wide, but only for a moment. For after that she threw her arms around him yet again, her lips meeting his.

Velvidar chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to himself. “Is that a yes?” Velvidar teased as he broke away for a moment.

“Yes.” Ada said blushing with a nod.

“Welcome to the living world again- and the family!” Nuriel said clasping a firm hand on Velvidar’s shoulder stopping him from kissing Ada again.

“Ah I better go tend to the injured.” Ada said blushing as she remembered where they were.

Nuriel looked at her and smiled warmly. He was glad Ada was happy. Even if he still was the big brother and had to be overprotective.

A sly smirk flashed across Ada’s face as she moved quickly around Nuriel and gave Velvidar a quick but deep kiss before leaving.

“See you later future mate!” Ada cheerily called as Velvidar watched her go happily stunned.

Nuriel frowned. “She did that just to bug me.” He said.

“Not ‘just’ to bug you.” Sesshomaru said casually as he walked by to tend to his soldiers.

“Shut up Sesshomaru!” Nuriel said tail twitching as he watched him leave.

Kagome and Raya watched from some ways off.

“I love happy endings!” Raya said with a smile.

“Yes.” Kagome nodded with relief.

“Speaking of which. . .” Raya said looking at Kagome out of the corner of her eye. “I think it’s about time you had one as well.” She mumbled.

“Huh?” Kagome said looking over at Raya. “Did you say something?”

“Oh, just that wound that Sesshomaru got didn’t seem to have been healed yet. I hope he won’t be too stubborn and gets it looked at.” Raya said finger to her chin.

“Oh.” Kagome frowned. Sesshomaru might not want her help, or her even around him. But at the very least they we’re still allies and she couldn’t ignore a hurt ally.

“I’ll go help Ada.” Kagome said quickly walking off after Sesshomaru.

“Sure.” Raya said with a knowing smirk.

XxxxxxxX

“Ada is there anything I can help with?” Kagome asked as she looked around.

They were in a medical tent that had been set up inside the castle walls.

“Well really we have it handled.” Ada said looking around the tent. Not only had Sesshomaru brought back everyone who had died, but any seriously injured had been stabilized as well. All that was left was non-life threatening and more minor injuries.

“Oh ok. Did someone help Sesshomaru already then?” Kagome said casually.

“He stopped by for a report then left for the castle, is that what you meant?” Ada asked.

“Ah, never mind, can I take a few things?” Kagome asked reaching for some medical supplies and thinking about stubborn Demon Lords.

“Certainly.” Ada nodded as she waved her hand over a soldier’s cut arm. A water like gel came out of her hand and slid over the cut healing it in moments.

Kagome quickly left the tent.

XxxxxxxX

“Ok you can do this. Pretend it was just like before.   
Before you knew you. . . loved him.” Kagome whispered as she prepped herself to meet Sesshomaru. Ironically, she was more nervous now then she was facing off with Dragon Blood.

“He’s wounded and needs you dummy!” Kagome told to herself. With that she steadied herself and walked up to Sesshomaru’s room.

Before she could knock the door opened.

Sesshomaru stared down at her as she looked back up at him.

“Um, hi.” Kagome said.

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow at her. “Did you need something miko?”

‘Ok so back to calling her miko, much better than ‘human’.’ Kagome thought.

Sesshomaru inwardly frowned. He had not prepared himself yet to meet with her. He had planned to after everything was said and done. And yet here she was. She always seemed to find him when it was inconvenient.

Kagome glanced over to his side where he was injured. As Raya had said the wound seemed to be still bleeding. Even though Sesshomaru had changed clothes, a spot of blood was growing, starting to stain his new kimono.

Kagome sighed “Sesshomaru I know I’m not your favorite person, but please let me help you.” She said gesturing over to his wound on his left side.

Sesshomaru’s eyes flicked to his side then back at Kagome. How bothersome Sesshomaru thought frowning. It irritated him his wound was still not healed. At the very least it should have stopped bleeding by now.

“Well if not me, at least go to Ada or the healers.” Kagome said avoiding his eyes that appraised her.

“You may do as you will.” Sesshomaru said turning and going back into his room. He sat gracefully next to a low table that was set inside his room.

“Great now I can-“ Kagome paused mid-sentence when she saw him remove his top clothing so she could treat his wound.

Even with the cut trickling blood down his abs she was momentarily distracted by his lack of clothes. She had never seen him shirtless and her mind seem to halt.

He was more muscular than Inuyasha she noted.

“See something you like miko?” Sesshomaru said bringing her out of her daze.

Blushing profusely, she shook her head and walked over to him.

“No, your wound looks pretty bad.” Kagome mumbled out as she busied herself with getting the supplies out and ready. She tried to make the blood flow out of her overly red face but with little avail.

Glancing at him a moment she frowned when she caught that small smirk that told her he knew exactly what she had paused at.

“Ok I’m going to have to touch you, so no killing me ok?” Kagome said with a hint of sarcasm trying to remind herself that they were in fact not as close as she had once hoped they were. She would not set herself up for more heartbreak.

“I welcome your touch miko.” Sesshomaru said eyeing her.

Kagome nearly spilled the medicine she had picked up.

Blush back in full force she took a deep breath and released it then focused on the wound.

Now that she was up close she could see how bad it actually was. The gash was rather large and it also had a purple substance around it. Not only that but around the purple goo his skin was a greenish color.

“Poison.” Kagome whispered frowning.

“Most poisons have little to no effect on this one.” Sesshomaru said casually.

“Oh, because you have your own poison and it cancels others out?” Kagome asked.

“Hnn.” Sesshomaru said with a small nod.

“Wait so the green around your wound is your acid/poison stopping Dragon Blood’s poison from spreading!”

“Correct.” Sesshomaru said.

Kagome got to work. As she inspected the wound and thought about how to best treat him an idea came to mind.

“Ok well maybe I can ...” Kagome mumbles to herself raising her hand to hover over his wound.

Sesshomaru caught her wrist eyes serious. “Do not touch the poison.” He stated bluntly. He had thought she was going to use a cloth and the gloves she had set out. Touching it with her bare hand would surely infect her as well.

“Don’t worry I won’t.” Kagome said smiling up at him. “I’m going to try and purify it.”

Sesshomaru nodded. Nuriel had mentioned how with her pure arrow the massive ball of energy had reacted. Dragon Blood had said there was no way to deter it yet she had with her miko powers. Surely, they would work on his poison as well.

“This may sting a bit. . .” Kagome said when he released her hand to do as she wished.

Kagome’s powers flowed into her hand making a purple glow as she eased the power gently over Sesshomaru’s wound.

The poison reacted immediately bubbling slightly and slowly decreasing until it disappeared. The wound now not having anything stopping it from healing began closing and stopped bleeding. With a little bit more power she helped it heal completely until nothing but a smear of blood on healed flesh remained.

“There!” Kagome said with a smile. She looked up at Sesshomaru as she finished but froze at the look he gave her.

His eyes were red time and his jaw was clenched. His claws had pierced his hands as he clenched them.

“Sesshomaru? I’m sorry if that hurt.” Kagome said quietly completely missing the confused look the flicker across his face as she turned away.

Sesshomaru had nearly lost it. Not only was her natural smell enhance with power as she healed him, the gently tingling caress her powers invoked on him was maddening. It stirred his instincts way too much.   
Now that he had worked out that he wanted her as his mate, there was also no small wall stopping these feelings from unleashing. He had to force himself not to jump her right there. He mentally shook himself. Her smell changing from one of power to that of nervousness and regret.

“Quite the opposite.” Sesshomaru said his voice coming out husky and a bit strained.

Kagome turned quickly meeting his eyes. Hers widening at the feral look he gave her.

Holy shit she had just turned on Sesshomaru. Kagome thought panicked.

“Uh s-sorry about that it was completely unintentional!” Kagome said quickly waving her hands back and forth scooting a bit back from him.

Sesshomaru relaxed as he smirked at her.

“Unintentional?” Sesshomaru stated more than asked.

“Yes of course I, I-.” Her thought process was halted when his hand came up and held a lock of her hair.

“You?” Sesshomaru said as he brought her hair up to his mouth eyes shutting as he took a deep breath.

Kagome wasn’t sure what to think. On one hand a very attractive yokai wanted to. . . ‘do stuff’. But on the other hand, even if something happened Sesshomaru would regret it later. His hateful words rang through her head as she couldn’t help the tears that came with it.

Sesshomaru’s eyes snapped open when the scent of salt pricked his senses. Kagome’s eyes shinned with tears as she looked away from him.

“I’m ‘just a human’, why are you doing this?” Kagome said through tears. How could he? After what he did was she just an easy lay now? “I’m not some cheap toy you can use and throw away!” Kagome said angrily as she stood up.

She turned to storm out of his room when he caught her wrist. “Let go Sesshomaru.” She demanded.

“No.” Sesshomaru said whirling her around to face him. He frowned as he saw her eyes filled with tears and pain because of him. “I will not let you leave this time.”

Kagome looked at him confused before anger started to shine through again.

Before she could say (or yell more likely) at him, he spoke. “Kagome, this one regrets his harsh words.” 

Kagome blinked at him for a moment but then quickly turned her face away.

“Really? Good for you.” Kagome stated angrily wiping tears away with the hand he was not holding. What was he even saying? He regrets being a jerk? Why? Because she wouldn’t let him do what those eyes promised?

“Kagome, I am sorry.” Sesshomaru said plainly stroking her cheek and whipping away a tear. “I was foolish to say such things, especially to you.”

Kagome looked up at him in surprise. Not only had he dropped the third person vocabulary he apologized. Her heart clenched as she looked away from him.

“Ok.” Kagome whispered. She really didn’t know what to say.

“Will you forgive me?” He asked.

“I guess.” Kagome said with a shrug. He did apologize after all. For him that was no small feat.

Sighing a bit she smiled at him holding out her hand for him to shake. She had always been quick to forgive. “Friends?” She asked hopefully.

Sesshomaru frowned slightly. He did not want her as a ‘friend’.  
“No.” Sesshomaru said.

“Wha? Eep!” Kagome startled as Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and pulling her to him.

“This one is tired of the facade of friendship,” he paused looking down at her as he tipped her face up to look at him. “I want more.” He said with a soft growl.

Kagome blinked and blushing lightly as she stared up at him. His warm bare chest was making it hard to think. Mentally shaking herself she thought about what he was saying. He wanted to be friends with benefits or something? His mistress? No surely Sesshomaru was more honorable than that.

“Let me court you Kagome.”  
Sesshomaru said. He wanted no misconceptions. He wanted her as his mate and he wanted her know it. 

“Court?!” Kagome said a blush staining her cheeks as her voice rose in shock.

“Must I repeat myself?” Sesshomaru asked looking down at her as he ran his thumb across cheek. She deserved a proper courting.

“This is all very sudden Sesshomaru.” Kagome said swallowing as his hand now slid into her hair.

“Perhaps, but it does not change anything.” Sesshomaru said his thumb rubbing back and forth on her waist that he held.

Kagome’s heart thudded in her chest as she thought. He was serious. But how could he go from hating her to wanting to court her?

“Sesshomaru before I give you an answer, may I ask why?” Kagome said.

“Why?” He questioned.

“Not only why me a human but why the sudden change? It has not been that long since my mere presence annoyed you. How can I be sure that won’t happen again?” Kagome said putting her hands on his chest and pushing away slightly to give herself some distance from him.

It was hard enough to get over Inuyasha. But Sesshomaru she wouldn’t get over. The rejection from him nearly broke her. She could not take any more. Not a second time.

“You know of the story of my father and Inuyasha’s mother?” Sesshomaru asked loosening the hold on her as she wished.

Kagome nodded. “Yes, I’ve heard of it.”

“My father was thought of as foolish and weak for pupping a mortal, hime or not.” Sesshomaru said.

“I was one of them that thought as such.” Sesshomaru stated.

“Do you still think that?” Kagome asked.

“Not so much.” Sesshomaru said truthfully. He had thought that for a long time and only in the last couple years his mind had begun to change.

Kagome looked up at him.

“You are much different from Inuyasha’s mother.” Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome let out a dry laugh at that. “Yea, I’m no Hime...” she said with a frown.

“Yes, and neither are you weak, physically nor mentally.” Sesshomaru said. “Nor someone in need of being pampered.”

Kagome nodded blushing slightly at his complement.

“I am not my father, I will choose a mate that is equal to myself, at least as much as possible.” Sesshomaru said with a bit of cockiness.

“Yes no one could ever be equal to you.” Kagome said rolling her eyes. She paused when the meaning of what he said hit her. She quickly looked up at him meeting his eyes. Was he saying what she thought he was?

“You are strong, intelligent, kind,” Sesshomaru said moving towards her once more. Hand on her cheek  
“. . .beautiful.”

Kagome blushed looking up at him heart beating rapidly.

“You are the one I want.” Sesshomaru said bending low he’s nose nearly touching hers.

“Tell me Kagome, will you be mine?” Sesshomaru asked his breath fanning over her lips. Her scent was calling to him as he looked down into her flushed face. Her lips parted slightly in invitation. With soft growl, he brush his lips against hers.

Kagome’s mind went from on overdrive to a complete stand still, when Sesshomaru’s lips met hers. She couldn’t help the small gasp she made as he licked her lower lip gently. Nor the soft moan as he gripped her waist and brought her tight up against him.

The gasp and mews she was making were setting a fire in his veins. Her taste was better than he could have ever imagined. Yet he still needed her answer. That and if he was to court her properly he shouldn’t skip to the end.

He regretfully broke away from her and looked down at her. He chuckled softly at her dazed then disappointed expressions.

“Your answer?” He asked.

XxxxxxxxxX

Koga had finally made it to the East’s castle. Panting he asked the first person he saw, a guard, where Sesshomaru was.

After getting directions to his room he sped off.

“Oh Koga, what are you doing here?” Velvidar called out as he ran past him.

“Gotta talk to Sesshomaru!” Koga said as he ran past him.

Nuriel watched the wolf pass him and entered Sesshomaru’s room then looked over at Velvidar. “What was that about?” He asked.

“He just said he needed to talk to Sesshomaru.” Velvidar said with a shrug.

“Ok. Wait! He can’t bother him now!” Nuriel said as he raced after the wolf dropping the papers he had been holding in the process.

Raya came in the other side of the room to see her mate rush off. They had just told their people it was safe to come out. Was that premature? She too looked over at Velvidar.

“Koga raced off to talk to Sesshomaru and Nuriel is trying to stop him for some reason.” Velvidar said with a shrug.

She relaxed only to stiffen realizing why Nuriel’s urgency. “Uh oh.” Raya said bringing a hand up to her mouth. “This won’t be pretty.”

“What’s going on?” Velvidar asked.

“Well he’s kind of ‘talking’ to Kagome right now.” Raya had sent Kagome to heal him and surely Sesshomaru would not miss his opportunity. Seeing that she sent Kagome over an hour ago, and no yelling had been heard she gathered it was going well.

“He’s not going to like being interrupted.” Velvidar said deciding he was needed back with his soldiers who just happens to be far away from Sesshomaru’s room.

XxxxxxxxxX

Before Kagome could answer, the door burst open revealing an out of breath Koga

“Sesshomaru! Inuyasha he’s-“ Koga began to say as he took in the scene in front of him.

Sesshomaru topless and holding Kagome to him, their faces were close. Had they been?

“Hey what are you doing to my woman!?” Koga said momently distracted with his original task.

Nuriel strolled in on que glancing at them then back to Koga. “I hope your reason for your intrusion is very important.” Nuriel grumped to Koga.

Sesshomaru growled at Koga and pushed Kagome behind him. “She is not yours to claim.” He said Icily

“Ok wait a minute calm down everyone keep your pants on.” Kagome said coming around Sesshomaru. “also, maybe you put on a shirt.” She mumbled to Sesshomaru. Her face was still flushed. She was trying, in vain, to make her face go a normal color.

“Really only Sesshomaru looked as if he was ready to take his pants off.” Nuriel said with a wicked grin. Sesshomaru sent him a glare as he straightened his shirt he had put on.

“Wait didn’t you say something about Inuyasha?” Kagome asked.

“Right! He’s in trouble!” Koga said urgently.

“When is he not in trouble?” Nuriel said with a laugh. Which was cut short when he realized where Inuyasha had been. “Wait the West?!”

“Dragon Blood attacked.” Koga said as he explained what had happened.

Sesshomaru froze as his blood ran cold, Dragon Blood’s last moments flickering on his mind.

~  
“I may die here Sesshoumaru, but in the end I have taken not only one person from you but two.” Dragon Blood sneered.

“Your brother will have a painful death that you will be too late to save him from.” Dragon Blood grinned madly as his body around him stared to disintegrate.  
~

Sesshomaru had thought Dragon Blood was just spewing nonsense but he in fact was not.

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome around the waist and turned and jumped off the balcony his bubble encircling them as he did.

Inuyasha and him had their differences, but he didn’t wish him dead. Far from it.

“Hang on Inuyasha.” Kagome said as the raced off towards the west.

XxxxxxxxxxX

-Crash-

A dish lay broken in the sink. Kikyo stood hands shaking, dirty dishes forgotten.

Kaede who sat near the fire drinking tea looked up.

“Kikyo are ye well?” Kaede asked. Upon seeing her sister’s face she stood quickly as she was able and went to her side.

Kikyo’s hand rested on her mating mark as she wept. The mark started to fade.

“He’s gone Kaede. Inuyasha is. . .” Kikyo’s voice broke as she held her stomach and gasped in pain.

XxxxxxxxX


	30. Chapter 30

XxxxxxxxxxX 

Sango rushed, as much as she could with being eight months pregnant, over to Kaede’s. She had heard some commotion and wanted to make sure everything was ok. As she walked in it became apparent. Everything was in fact, not ok.

“Kikyo you must try to calm yourself.” Kaede said in a soothing voice. Her eyes shinned with tears.

“Inuyasha he’s. . . ! Not our baby too!” Kikyo cried holding her stomach.

Sango watch the mating mark on Kikyo’s neck fade and realization hit. After processing for a moment, she took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

“What can I do to help?” Sango asked. She refused to mourn now. She had to be strong. She would not think about how her friend had died. Or that if Inuyasha died the likelihood of Miroku being alive was not good either. She shook her head.

“Please try to calm her, I have some herbs that can help.” Kaede said as she left Kikyo’s side as Sango stepped in.

“Just breathe Kikyo it’ll be ok.” Sango said. Not only for Kikyo but for herself as well. She had to believe her own words. They all had to be ok. . .

XxxxxxxxxxX

“Raya!” Nuriel called out quickly leaving Sesshoumaru’s room.

“Yes?” Raya said.

“I’m going after Sesshoumaru.” Nuriel said as he walked down the hall way.

“I understand send me a message when you can.” Raya said taking her mate’s hand and giving it a squeeze.

“Certainly, my dear.” Nuriel said giving her a quick kiss and turning to leave out the front door.

“Hey! Wait a minute what about me?” Koga yelled rushing after Nuriel.

“What about you?” Nuriel asked eyebrow raised.

“You’re going back to the West, right?” Koga asked to which Nuriel nodded. 

“Well take me with you there’s something I have to do over there.”

“Are you asking me for. . .a ride?” Nuriel looked at the wolf exasperated.

“Uh well. . .” Koga didn’t seem to have thought this through. He just asked a male yokai, a very powerful one at that, if he could ride on his back.

Nuriel huffed. Raya giggled at him.

“Oh, why not give him a lift? You can tell as well as I that he’s used a lot of his yokai to boost his speed in getting here.” Raya said.

“I could still run just as fast as before! I’m just. . .bored of running that’s all!” Koga defended.

Nuriel rolled his eyes. “Yea sure I’ll give you a lift but not on my back.” Nuriel said a grin starting to form as he turned towards Koga.

“Uh, ok?” Koga said with a shrug.

-A few moments later-

“This is not at all what I had in mind!” Koga thundered as he struggled, his pelts held firm by Nuriel’s teeth.

Raya laughed and repeated what she knew her mate would say, if his mouth wasn’t full. “Beggars can’t be choosers.” She called. 

Nuriel let out a few low growls of a chuckle as they flew off in the direction of the west.

XxxxxxxxX

Kagome and Sesshoumaru flew silently towards the west. The trip luckily not taking too long.

As they approach Sesshoumaru slowed down.

Outside the castle walls there were clear signs a battle has taken place. But the West’s palace held its ground and by the looks of things the army did not get past the palace doors.

Sesshomaru landed right outside the front gate. He briskly walked in and towards the medical tent that had been set up. The mournful faces of his guards that greeted him did not sit well with him.

Kagome raced after him and entered the tent seconds after Sesshoumaru. The dark atmosphere gagging her as she looked around.

Healers stood around one bed, still and silent. As if they had already fought and lost the one they wished to save.

Miroku sat near the bed they circled around face in his hands.

“No. . .” Kagome gasped as her eyes traveled down to the bed. A white sheet covered the person that lay there. A clawed hand clad in fire rat fur hung over the side limply.

Fukurō looked up and watched his lord walk over to the bed his half-brother laid in.

“I’m sorry my lord. We did all we could.” Fukurō said bowing his head. “I’m afraid it’s too late.”

Kagome walked over to her friend. He couldn’t really be gone. She looked to Sesshomaru who stared at the white sheet only to cast his eyes down at Tenseiga. Kagome’s eyes welled up with tears as she saw the anger and grief flash before his eyes.

The Tenseiga did not respond to his call.

A hand clasped her shoulder as she turned to see the pain and tear streaked face of Miroku.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t. . .” Miroku choked out. Why couldn’t he have been stronger?

Kagome turned back to Inuyasha. She saw his ears poking out of the sheet. She gently stroked them. They were cold.

Kagome couldn’t take it. She turned and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru holding him tightly to her. She knew he needed it as much as she did as she wept for them both.

Sesshomaru grimaced as he held Kagome. He could heal a hundred but not one soul?

One of Sesshomaru’s hands laid on the Tenseiga willing it to work. He could not have him die!

Kagome opened her eyes tears streaming, her cheek lay on Sesshoumaru’s chest. She saw his clawed hand gripping the Tenseiga. Kagome as her heart broke wished to stop Sesshoumaru’s pain. To heal him. With that thought she placed her hand on top of his.

As she did she felt something thrum through her.

“Was that-” Kagome said as she watched Sesshomaru place her hand on the hilt.

“Tenseiga. . .” Sesshoumaru said grasping Kagome’s hand and the hilt as he pulled it out of its sheath.

The Tenseiga flashed and thrummed with power.

Kagome and Sesshomaru turned to look over at Inuyasha.

“I . . . I can see them! The underworld demons!” Kagome said excitedly as they both walked over to where Inuyasha laid.

Everyone backed away and gave them room.

Sesshomaru smirked as he watched the underworld demons looked around with confusion at being brought back with the soul they had mined. They held Inuyasha’s soul as they tried to proceed with their work once again.

Together Kagome and Sesshoumaru brought down the sword swiftly across the underworld demons. They screeched and dropped the soul back where it was supposed to be and disappeared.

Breath held all around as Miroku slowly moved the sheet off Inuyasha.

Kagome stepped forward and touched his ears once more. They were warm! She laughed out loud when one of them twitched in her hand.

“Kagome how many times to I gotta tell ya leave my ears alone!” Inuyasha said as he sat up.

“You’re back!” Kagome yelled hugging her longtime friend.

“Back?” Inuyasha said blushing at all the attention he was getting. The room of healers, Miroku and his brother all stared at him. “What gives?”

“You died little brother.” Sesshomaru said “how many times must I tell you that privilege belongs solely to me.”

Inuyasha’s ears twitched as he could have sworn he saw a smirk flash his way from Sesshomaru.

“Yea you wish!” Inuyasha said shaking a fist at him. But Sesshomaru had already turned to leave the hut.

Miroku patted Inuyasha on the back. “You gave us all a real scare there! You should be thanking your brother and Kagome here for saving you!” He said.

Kagome sat on the bed next to him and shrugged at his surprised stare.

“Wait if I was really dead. . .” Inuyasha glanced away as he seemed to feel around for something. With a relieved sigh he felt his mating bond still intact.

XxxxxxxX

Sango put a cloth in cool water then wrung it to stop it from dripping. She brought it up to pat Kikyo’s face as she laid on a mat on the floor beside her.

Sango moved to wipe the sweat from her neck when she noticed it. Moving Kikyo’s kimono slightly to the side she grinned.

“Kikyo your mating mark, it’s back!” Sango said excitedly. Sesshomaru must have gotten there in time!

Kikyo’s eyes snapped open as she looked herself. Tears of relief slide down her cheeks as she laid back down.

“So, it is.” Kikyo said with a smile drifting into a peaceful sleep.

Kaede smiled from where she knelt on the other side of Kikyo. “And their babe is well too.” She said.

Sango let out sigh of relief she didn’t know she was holding. Now all that was left was to wait for them to come home.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Nuriel landed right outside the palace of the West’s gates. Unceremoniously dropping Koga and transforming back into his humanoid form.

“You’re a real asshole you know that.” Koga said standing up. He pated off dirt and to his dismay and disgust slobber from his pelts.

Nuriel shrugged with a smile. “So, I’ve been told.”

Sesshomaru greeted him at the gate having just left the medical tent.

“So, by the smug look on your face I assume your brother lives?” Nuriel asked.

“Half-brother. And yes.” Sesshomaru said.

“Well good. How is the west? Is there anything I can do to help?” Nuriel asked as he looked around. Unlike the east, the west palace gates and fence had been damaged as well as the landscape in front of it. The East knowing of the impending attack was able to avoid such things.

“The west can handle this, although the soldiers you borrowed should be sent back.” Sesshoumaru said as they walked back towards the palace.

“Sure, sure, no problem!” Nuriel nodded. Noticing that Koga had not followed them he added “Oh by the way, I hope you don’t mind I brought back that wolf that interrupted your passionate moment with your dear miko.” He said with a sly smirk.

“Good.” Sesshomaru said with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

“You’re not going to kill him, are you?” Nuriel asked as they walked into the palace and down the hall towards his office.

“Death would be much too simple.” Sesshomaru replied.

As Sesshomaru opened the door, two blurs attach themselves to his legs.

“Lord Sesshomaru!” Rin and Shippo cried.

Sesshomaru looked down at the two children face softening. He placed a hand in both of their heads.

“I’m so glad your back my Lord!” Rin said looking up at him as Shippo nodded.

“You two stop bothering Lord Sesshomaru!” Jaken said waddling over.

Rin stuck her tongue out at him. “I am ward of the great Lord Sesshomaru you’re not the boss of me!”

Shippo snickered as they stepped away from Sesshoumaru to look at Jaken.

“Oh, hello Jaken so good to see you.” Nuriel said wide grin on his face as he leaned down hands behind his back.

“Oh- Lord Nuriel so good to see you.” Jaken said taking a few steps back, sweat dripping down his cheek.

Nuriel quickly brought his hands back from behind him lighting small sparks at the toad’s feet.

Jaken screeched and danced around trying not to get burned by the flames.

“Nuriel kindly prohibit yourself from burning down my palace.” Sesshomaru said walking past Jaken and to his desk.

“Aww come on you know I have more restraint then that!” Nuriel said as Rin and Shippo enjoying the show.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at him and Nuriel sighed dramatically.

Jaken took the moment and quickly leave while Nuriel was distracted.

“Dang it! Now he’s gone and escaped.” Nuriel said folding his arms. He looked down when he saw Rin and Shippo look up at him. “Yes?”

“I know where Jaken usually hides.” Rin said with a smile.

Nuriel grinned. “The hunt is half the fun anyway, right?” Nuriel said as the three left Sesshoumaru’s office to go persecute a toad.

Sesshomaru shook his head slightly and walked over to his window. As he looked over the damage that was done he spotted something that made his eyes bleed red.

Sesshomaru ripped open the windows and leapt out with a growl.

XxxxxxxxxX

Koga burst through the door of the medical tent to see Inuyasha alive and well speaking with Kagome and Miroku.

Sighing with relief then shaking his head he walked over to him.

“Good to see that dog breath isn’t dead.” Koga said.

“Oh, shut it mangy wolf.” Inuyasha said as they both glares at each other.

“Seriously?” Kagome said looking between the two.

Miroku sighed then laid back down on his cot. He was too drained for this.

After a moment, Koga smiled and patted Inuyasha on the shoulder. “You’re an idiot.”

Inuyasha smirked back punching the wolf lightly in the arm. “Shove it wolf breath.”

“Whatever.” Kagome said rolling her eyes at them then turning to walk out.

“Oi Kagome I need to talk to you!” Koga said following her out.

XxxX

“This is from Midoriko?” Kagome said in awe as she took the sealed letter from Koga.

“Yea, she said it contains the names of the people that made the wishes. And it couldn’t be opened unless the wish was already far enough along that they couldn’t be undone.”

Kagome nodded and turned over the letter to open it. And wasn’t surprised when it wouldn’t open. She shrugged and pocketed it.

“Thanks Koga.” Kagome said smiling at him.

“Now that that is done. How about you finally agree to be my woman?” Koga said taking Kagome’s hands.

Kagome was in mid eye roll when she heard a growl from above her.

“What the?” Kagome said as she tried to find the source of the sound, only to be snatched up and placed behind broad shoulders and white robes.

“I will not repeat myself wolf.” Sesshomaru growled out at the wolf.

“Uh, Koga you should probably leave.” Kagome said muffled as she tried and failed to get around Sesshomaru.

Koga looked at Sesshomaru’s eyes slowly seeping red and decided it had been a long day.

“Yea ok see ya later Kagome.” Koga said taking off at a sprint.

After a pregnant pause, Kagome tapped her captors side. “Um can you let me go now?” Kagome asked.

“No.” Sesshomaru said bringing her in front of him then picking her up in his arms.

“Uh.” Kagome started to say but Sesshomaru took her breath away when he jumped up towards the palace.

The landed on Sesshoumaru’s balcony and he proceed to stroll into his room with Kagome in tow.

Kagome’s eyes widened comically when she realized where they were. Sesshomaru’s bedroom.

Before she could say anything she was set down in front of him. Glancing at the bed a few feet from them Kagome swallowed.

“You never gave me your answer.” Sesshomaru said looking down at her.

“Well that’s not really my fault you kinda jumped the gun there.” Kagome said shaking her head and wringing her hands nervously.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her odd saying but seemed to get what she meant and replied. “You were not complaining.” His gold eyes darkening as he gazed at her.

Kagome blushed at that and turned around. She couldn’t think straight with him looking at her like that.

She was curious about yokai courting but didn’t really know how to go about asking Sesshoumaru about it. And asking about intimacies and such in his bedroom was probably not a good idea. If they really wanted to wait till after they courted.

Maybe she could ask Raya. Raya in mind an important question popped into her head

“If, if I mated you would it be for my life time or yours?” Kagome asked. Sesshomaru was a yokai so he surely had the same ability to share lifetimes as Nuriel did. Question was would he want to.

Sesshomaru scented her emotions whirled inside her at that question. This was a very important question to her. He took the question for what she was really asking even if she did not say it. ‘Do you want me forever?’

Sesshomaru touched her cheek gently stroking it with his thumb. “If I were to mate you, you would be mine for as long as I could have you.” He said.

Gazing into her eyes he continued.  
“Kagome, will you let me court you, with the intent to mate you?” Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome’s heart swelled. Was this really happening? She looked deep into his eyes. His eyes that were open to her. She could see he meant it.

“You really want me?” Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru tired of words leaned in and kissed her. Unlike their first kiss he was more forceful, hungry even. He slid his arms around her and brought her body up against his. Breaking away from her lips he kissed down her neck.

“Your answer.” He rumbled as he kissed her neck.

“Yes.” Kagome gasped out as she clung to him.

Sesshomaru smirked against her skin drawing back to look at her.

Her cheeks were flushed and she had a bit of a dazed look as she brought her eyes up to meet his.

Sesshomaru swiftly picked Kagome up only to drop her on his bed.

“Ah! Hey what’s the oh nmmmm.” Kagome tried to protest but Sesshomaru was already on top of her kissing her.

When Sesshoumaru pulled at her top Kagome came out of her pleasure induced daze.

“Hold on.” Kagome said sitting up and pushing Sesshoumaru who didn’t budge.

“Hnn.” Sesshomaru murmured his eyes rich with desire.

“I thought the mating part would be at the end of the courting?” Kagome said.

Sesshomaru reluctantly released her and sat up. He waited this long he could wait a bit longer.

“Jeez horn dog.” Kagome muttered and giggled when Sesshoumaru’s eyebrow went up at her term.

Kagome kissed his cheek and smiled up at him. Finally, things seemed to be looking up for her.

XxxxxxxxxxX

“Alright well you seem to be handling everything fine, as usual, so I’ll be taking my leave.” Nuriel said as he walked into Sesshoumaru’s office.

“Hnn.” Sesshomaru said not looking up from his paper work.

Nuriel turned to leave but with a certain miko’s scent draped all over his friend he had to ask.

“So, you and Kagome made up then?” Nuriel asked.

“Never you mind.” Sesshomaru said not bothering to look up from his work.

Nuriel smirked. “You’re not officially announcing your soon to be mate yet?”

Sesshomaru growled and looked up. “We are courting if you must know.”

Nuriel grinned. “I knew you had it in you!”

Sesshomaru scoffed at him and looked back at his paper work.

“So, when are you announcing it?” Nuriel asked with a smirk.

“Soon.” Sesshomaru said. “Weren’t you leaving?”

Nuriel giggled “Oh yes can’t wait to tell Raya the juicy gossip!” At Sesshomaru’s glare he added “Don’t worry we won’t ruin your announcement and keep it between us.”

Nuriel was all too eager to leave and raced out the door. Raya would be thrilled!

XxxxxxxxX

A few days had gone by and Miroku was stable enough to travel. Inuyasha having been healed completely by the Tenseiga had been itching to go.

“If you don’t hurry up I’m just going to leave without you.” Inuyasha said crankily.

Kagome rolled her eyes. “Inuyasha really? You shouldn’t expect Miroku to have to travel on your bouncy back when he has two broken ribs!” She said as she turned from Ah-Un and glared at him.

“Well your taking too long.” He said tapping his foot and looking away from her.

“That’s it! SIT” Kagome yelled as Sesshomaru followed by Rin and Shippo joined them.

“Ouch. You’d think he’d learn not to piss off Kagome by now.” Shippo said.

“Yea.” Rin agreed.

Sesshomaru looked on in amusement, he had come just in time it seemed.

Inuyasha sat up and spat out some dirt. “What are you staring at?” He growled out glaring at Sesshomaru.

“A half demon with little sense it would seem.” Sesshomaru said casually walking past him over to Kagome.

Inuyasha grumbled and stood up.

“Alright I think everything is set. Ready to go home Shippo?” Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru glanced over to Kagome. That village may be her home for now, but it won’t be for long. He would make sure of that.

Kagome helped Miroku sit up on Ah-Un with Shippo jumping up next to him.

“Alright I guess I’ll. . . see you later?” Kagome said turning find Sesshoumaru right behind her.

Sesshomaru scowled at that. Like he would leave her during their courting.

Rin hopped on Ah-Un after Shippo and the three on the dragon turned to watch what was going on nearby.

“This one is going with you.” Sesshomaru stated putting his hand around Kagome’s waist and pulling her close to him.

“What? Why?” Kagome asked. She glanced around at her friends openly staring at them.

Inuyasha scratched his head looking at Sesshomaru’s hand around Kagome’s waist and Kagome’s hand resting on Sesshomaru’s chest.  
“No freaking way.” Inuyasha said a smirk starting to form as he watched them.

“Inuyasha it’s not a big deal if he comes I’m just asking why.” Kagome said turning back to look at him.

“That’s not what I’m talking about! You both have your hands all over each other!” Inuyasha said pointing at them. Had Sesshoumaru finally made it right with Kagome?

Miroku sighed “Ever so subtle.” He had suspected for months that the yokai and miko were an item. It seems whatever they needed to work out had been.

“That’s none of your business Inuyasha!” Kagome said stubbornly turning and facing Sesshomaru again.

“Whom this one touches should not concern you.” Sesshomaru said using his other hand to hold a strand of Kagome’s hair. 

Inuyasha’s jaw dropped at that. So, had his bastard of a brother actually took his advice?

“Sit.” Kagome said. She couldn’t believe his nerve. But she really didn’t want to get into it with Inuyasha right now. “Let’s just go.”

As Sesshomaru took off with Kagome, the rest of the group looked down at Inuyasha who was still face down in the dirt.

“Is he. . .?” Shippo started to say.

“Laughing?” Rin asked looking at Shippo then back down at Inuyasha.

Said half demon rolled over and gasped for air as he laughed holding his sides.

“I can’t believe that stick up the-“

“Inuyasha!” Miroku said quickly cutting him off and gesturing towards Rin and Shippo.

“Keh!” Inuyasha said hopping up then bounded off after Sesshomaru and Kagome.   
His brother and Kagome. “Damn.” He mumbled with a grin as Miroku and the rest followed him on Ah-Un.

XxxxxxxxxX

The group arrived at Kaede’s village fairly quickly. Sango, Kikyo, Kaede and Kirara all ran outside to greet them.

Lots of hugs were spread around, excluding Sesshomaru who stood in the back observing, as the group welcomed them back.

Kaede had them all come into her hut to relax.

As they were getting comfortable a moo was heard outside the door.

“Ah just in time it seems.” Totosai said poking his head through the hut entrance.

“Hello Totosai.” Kagome said waving at him.

-sluuuurrrpp-

-slap-

“And Myoga.” Kagome said as the flea flattened and fell next to her.

“So cruel.” Myoga said rubbing his face. He stilled when a strong yokai seem to bare down on him.

Sesshomaru was glaring at the flea as he leaned up against the hut wall that was closest to Kagome.

“Ah Lord Sesshomaru.” Myoga greeted bowing his head nervously.

“Why are you two here anyway?” Inuyasha asked interrupting the certain death for the flea who had dared to touch Kagome.

“There have been rumors of a great battle and instead of hearing the run-downed version we decided to go hear it from the horse ourselves.” Totosai said.

Shippo and Rin looked over at the old demon then at each other “did he just say horse?” Shippo whispered to Rin.

“Maybe he meant dog?” Rin said thinking maybe he meant horse’s mouth like the idioms Kagome taught them from her time.

At that Rin and Shippo decided playing one of Kagome’s ‘board games’ would be much more interesting and left Kaede’s hut to go play in Kagome‘s. Kirara following them.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Kagome all took turns telling their side of what had happened during the battle and afterward.

XxxxX

“Well I’ll be damned.” Totosai said as he scratched his chin.

“You can say that again!” Myoga said sitting down near the old sword smith.

“To bring back a hundred souls.” The old sword smith said.

“That is quite a feat.” Miroku added as Sango nodded.

“I’m just glad you are able to bring back everyone.” Kikyo added quietly gripping Inuyasha’s hand. Inuyasha gripping back.

“I can’t believe after all this time he finally did it.” Totosai said.

“Exactly.” Myoga said. Surprise clear on his tiny face.

“Um, is there a reason you wanted to know what happen with Tenseiga?” Kagome said eyeing Sesshomaru besides her getting annoyed.

“Right.” Myoga said sweat dripping down his face as he glanced at Sesshomaru and then back to Kagome.

“The way Inu no Taisho wanted Tenseiga made, it would be never possible for an uncompassionate heart to wield.” Totosai said.

“Yes, but it was even more than that.” Myoga said nodding. “The old dog has it set up in stages.”

“To awaken its power to bring back a soul the wielder must feel compassion for that soul.” Totosai said.

“To awaken the next step the medio Zangetsuha one must feel upset about someone they could not save.” Myoga added.

“Next the wielder must have not only compassion but love for another that is mourning a loss.” Totosai paused to glance at Sesshomaru. “This step awakes the famous trait of bringing a hundred souls back from death.”

Sesshomaru glanced at Totosai recalling the moment before healing a hundred souls

-flashback-

Sesshomaru turned his eyes from Ada and caught Kagome’s. They begged without spoken words for him to do something. Anything.

-end of flashback-

“The fourth and final step involves not only the wielder but another as well.” Myoga swallowed at what he was about to say. “The wielder must love another romantically, and with that other they can open the final seal and unlock the full potential of the Tenseiga.”

At that statement all eyes turned towards Sesshomaru and Kagome as they sat side by side.

Kagome’s cheeks warmed as she blushed at the attention. She couldn’t help but smile at the proof that the Tenseiga provided her. Sesshomaru really did love her. With that thought in mind she smiled and held the great yokai’s hand. Looking up at him surprise rang through her as she noticed his face was a bit red too.

Sesshomaru turned his head so his hair fell covering him. The only person able to see him was Kagome.

Kagome was glad the others started their own conversations quickly to let them revel in this new information.

As Kagome’s face became a normal color and she cooled down, she realized it wasn’t only her face that had been hot. Patting her pant leg, she remembered she had placed Midoriko’s letter in her pocket. Reaching in she took it out. The letter was glowing slightly and was warm in her hand. Turning it over she noticed the seal was gone.

Kagome could now open Midoriko’s letter and find out who made the other two wishes!

XxxxxxxxxxX


	31. Chapter 31

XxxxxxX

Kagome opened the letter and blinked in shock as she read the names of the two people that had wished alongside herself.

Both of which sat in this room with her.

She looked up from the paper, eyes scanning the group landing on one of the said persons.

“Inuyasha. . . ?” Kagome said quietly.

“Huh? Yea what is it?” Inuyasha said looking over at her, seeing the letter he added. “What’s that?”

“Midoriko gave this letter to Koga to give to me just in case. . .” Kagome paused cleared her throat and went on. “This letter contains the names of the other two people that wished alongside Kikyo and I.”

A hush fell over the group. Broken suddenly when Kaede dropped her empty tea cup she had been holding.

Inuyasha’s ears flattened and twitched as he spoke up. “So?”

“Inuyasha one of the names on here is yours.” Kagome finally said. Sesshomaru beside her glancing at the list before Kagome folded it up.

“Yea. . . I wondered if mine was one of em.” Inuyasha said scratching the back of his head.

“What did you wish for Inuyasha?” Miroku asked listening intently.

“Well I. . .” He said pausing cheeks growing red.

“Tell us already!” Sango said folding her arms.

“Keh! Yea ok I am , shut up all of you will ya?” Inuyasha said. Looking away from everyone he took a deep breath and held it. Looking up at Kagome sitting by Sesshomaru he let it out look at the floor. “I wished that you’d be happy.”

“What?” Kagome said as she looked at him puzzled.

“‘Please let Kagome find happiness.’ That’s what I wished.” Inuyasha said looking up and meeting Kagome’s eyes.

“I’m not dumb I know I caused you pain.” Inuyasha looked away scratching his head. “and I knew no matter what happened after the jewel disappeared that you would be hurting even more. Leaving here forever or your family so I- I just wanted you to be happy after all that shit you went through ya know.” He finished with a shrug.

Kagome eyes teared up as she stood.

“Don’t make a fuss it’s no big deal.” Inuyasha said as she walked over waving his hands.

Kagome hugged her friend as the group looked on in amusement and joy. Excluding Sesshomaru who just stared.

“Thank you Inuyasha, I am happy and I find that my happiness will only grow from now on.” Kagome said. As she put her hands on his shoulders she fingered the subjugation beads she had placed on him. Leaning forward she gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek then stepped back. As she did the beads rattled.

Looking back at her in shock Inuyasha realized she had taken off the beads.

Kagome smiled at him as held the necklace in her hands.

“Sit boy!” Kagome said quickly. Inuyasha flinched but did not fall to the ground.

“Keh! Can’t do that to me now!” Inuyasha smirked. He wouldn’t lie to himself he would miss the beads in a way. However, he would not miss eating dirt.

Kagome handed the beads to Kikyo. “Just in case you need them later.” She said with a wink.

“Hey!” Inuyasha said as his friends laughed along with him.

Sitting back next to Sesshomaru eyes fell on her again.

“So, who’s the fourth person?” Inuyasha asked.

Kagome paused and turned her eyes over to the older miko who has been like a grandmother to her. “Kaede, will you tell us what you wished for?”

Everyone turned towards Kaede as she fiddled with her tea cup.

“I had not thought my wish had been heard.” Kaede said somberly as she glanced up towards the group. Sighing she repeated the wish. “I wish that demons could live in harmony with humans.”

“Interesting.” Miroku said. He was surprised such a wish had not back fired.

“Now it makes sense.” Kagome said deep in thought.

When Sesshomaru and she met Takai and Akio, the tanuki demons in the future, they had been wearing bracelets that could seal the aura and looks. Surely thanks to Kaede’s wish sometime in the future demons were able to conceal themselves and coexist with humans.

“Hnn.” Sesshomaru nodded to Kagome as he thought on the very thing she did.

“Kaede your wish worked! Before when I went to my home in the future neither I nor Inuyasha had ever come across demons. But when we went back to save Raya we met a Tanuki family. They couldn’t tell us much but it seems like they were not the only ones either!” Kagome said smiling.

Kaede smiled glad to know her wish had not been in vain.

XxX

Shippo’s eyes grew big as he overheard Kaede’s wish. Pausing in the doorway he touched his ear gingerly where Sesshoumaru has made him pack. He turned to look at Rin beside him.

Rin smiled widened as she touched her ear as well. She turned to Shippo as the nodded at each other.

Both very glad they no longer had to worry about what the future held for demon and human kind.

With matching grins, they left Kaede’s door way and went to celebrate themselves.

XxxxxxxxxX

“Raya, Raya!” Nuriel called loudly and excitedly as he burst into their bedroom.

“Yes?” Raya said as she sat at their small table drinking tea.

“You’ll never guess what I just found out!” Nuriel said plopping himself beside her.

“Oh?” Raya said amused as she sipped her tea.

“Oh, come on play along!” Nuriel pouted as he tilted his head frowning at his mate.

Raya giggles at her mate’s antics. “But if I guess right you’ll pout all night.”

“Will not!” Nuriel said folding his arms.

Raya rolled her eyes. “Fine. Hmm. Sesshomaru finally called you his best friend like you have been asking him to for decades?”

“Nope! Better!” Nuriel smirked but mumbled “although that would be awesome too. . .”

“Well then I give up just tell me already!” Raya said turning to her mate and putting down her tea.

“Sesshomaru and Kagome are courting!” Nuriel burst out with a big grin.

Raya returned his grin as she clapped her hands. “It’s about damn time!” She said laughing.

Nuriel’s eyebrows shot up at her words and smirked. Remembering his promise, he said. “Oh, but Sesshomaru isn’t announcing it quite yet for some reason so shh.” Nuriel said finger to his lips.

Raya nodded. “Yes, he probably wants her all to himself before the West finds out! I’m sure they will want to get her to do all kinds of things.”

“Huh, yea I guess, you didn’t have to do too much to become lady of the east right?” Nuriel asked.

Raya gave her mate a bland look. “Are you serious? Besides the greeting people that wanted to get to know me there was etiquette classes and such I had to take.”

“Oh yea.” Nuriel said looking away.

“Of course, you don’t remember you weren’t the one that had to suffer through it.” Raya added with a sigh.

“Oh! Wait a minute, does Kagome know anything about yokai courting?” Raya asked suddenly.

“Well I would think not, but surely Sesshomaru. . .would . . .tell her?” Nuriel said doubtfully.

“Maybe I should visit and let her in on that sort of thing. I don’t think Sesshomaru would tell her unless asked, and Kagome doesn’t know what to ask!” Raya said.

Nuriel nodded. “Yea, hell I don’t know how much he knows seeing as he’s never been too fond of relationships.” He added with a smirk.

“Oh, don’t be stupid.” Raya said and added “Or vulgar.” When she saw his grin.

“You know you like it.” Nuriel said as he lept across the room and shut their bedroom door.

“Oh, I do huh?” Raya said rolling her eyes at him.

Nuriel sat next to her as he put a barrier around their room. “Yes, you do.” He said his voice dropping deeper as he whispered something in her ear.

Blushing Raya turned to her mate. “The barrier better be up this time...”

“Oh it is, the only one that will be hearing you is me.” Nuriel said with a smirk as he gently pushed her to the floor.

As he looked down at her, her eyes meeting his he said. “Now let’s make some kits.” He said with a smirk.

XxxxxxxX

The group had dispersed shortly after finding out about all the wishes the Shikon jewel had granted.

Kagome walked towards the Kibo tree.

Kagome places her hand on the ancient tree. Frowning at the thought of this tree somehow disappearing in the next five hundred years. With that a new one arose.

Would she be alive to see it? To see her family again? Sesshomaru wanted to tie their life’s together making her age as he did. Which was hardly at all. It was kind of comforting thought that she could possibly see her family again. Yet if she did she would probably out live them and then some.

She glanced down at her hand as she clutched the letters her family had written to her. Sesshomaru has given them to her.

XxX-flashback-XxX

“Kagome.” Sesshomaru said as she walked out of Sango’s hut.

“Yes?” Kagome said turning to see her future mate beckon for her to follow him.

Taking her away from the village, he stopped at the Kibo tree and turned towards her.

“Your family asked me to give you this should the event arise.” Sesshomaru said. He opened a bag he had been holding and pulled out three letters addresses to her. 

Sesshomaru handed the letters to Kagome as he did she noticed they were from each one of her family members.

“Thank you.” Kagome said as she looked at the letters then back up at him.

“Hnn, find me when you’re finished.” Sesshomaru said a clawed hand stroking her cheek before he turned to give her the privacy he knew she needed. 

XxX-End of flash back-XxX

Kagome sat with her back to the Kibo tree and looked down at the letters she held.

Opening up the top letter Kagome read;

Dear Sis,

If your reading this that means you finally got engaged! Snagged a guy at last, right? 

-Kagome couldn’t help but roll her eyes and smile at her brother’s words.-

I’m happy for you. I hope he makes you happy and you live happily ever after just like those cheesy movies you like.

Love ya,

Souta 

She wouldn’t say she had her “happily ever after” yet but she did see it in her future.

Opening the next letter she read.

Dearest Granddaughter,

I hope the man you have found will treat you with the respect and love you deserve. You have my blessing in whomever holds your heart. Even if it happens to be a yokai, your happiness is what matters most.

Love you forever dearest one.

Gramps

Kagome wiped some tears from her eyes as she thought of her grandfather as if he had spoken to her face to face. With a wavering smile she opened the last one.

Dear Kagome,

The day has finally come! I have a hunch it’s sooner than you thought. I knew that stubborn yokai would come around! 

I am happy for you. The heart ache you felt will soon heal with him beside you. I know he loves you. And for that it makes it all the easier to give my blessing towards your new life with him.

Live your life to the fullest with him. When you argue remember that you both do love each other. And when that happens, don’t make him “sleep on the couch” but lay beside him and let your anger go.

Now about your wedding night.....

-Kagome face flash scarlet as eyes scanned the page.

“Really mom?!” Kagome said as her words of advice left her cheeks red and her stomach tangled.

Skipping down she read past the embarrassing part.-

I know we won’t be able to be there for your wedding/mating. But maybe a little piece of home with you on that special day will let you feel our love for you. 

I have your grandmother’s hairclip she wore her wedding day, as I did on mine, let it be your something blue and something old.

Love you always,

Your mother.

Kagome fumbled around in the envelope hand clasping around the hair clip. Taking it out she gasped as the light hit it.

It was a beautiful glass heart clip. The sapphire woven glass sparkled as she held it up to the light.

Kagome smiled as she slipped it gently back in the envelope.

Now that she was done she spread her senses out to find Sesshomaru.

Finding him quickly she leaned her head around the Kibo tree and saw him some ways away relaxing by a tree.

As their eyes met he stood. Kagome blinked briefly and he reappeared looming over her.

Startled Kagome stumbled back only for his hand to clasp hers before she could fall.

“You did that on purpose, didn’t you?” Kagome accused as Sesshomaru pulled her to him.

“Kept you from falling? Yes.” Sesshomaru said with a slight smirk.

Rolling her eyes Kagome said “You know what I was talking about.”

“Hnn perhaps.” Sesshomaru said stroking her cheek softly as his other hand released her hand in favor of her hip.

Her cheeks reddening as he touched her face.

“Did you enjoy the letters?” He asked. He took them a step behind the Kibo tree, it’s branches and trunk obscuring then from the view of the town.

“Yes! Thank you for keeping them for me.” Kagome said as she smiled. She paused. “When you gave them to me I noticed more letters in the bag. Did my family write more?”

Sesshomaru nodded. “Yes, but they are for different occasions, I was instructed to give them to you as they arise.”

“Oh.” Kagome said fingering the letters she had placed in her pocket. “How did you know these were the right ones?” She asked remembering they weren’t labeled as far as she could tell.

With a glint in his eye he said. “They were not sealed.”

Ah he must have read them. Kagome nodded as he clasped a strand of her hair.

Wait a minute.

A blush rose quickly and suddenly as she looked up at him with realization.

“Your mother’s was particularly interesting.” Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

Shocked into silence Kagome placed a hand over her face as she took a step back from him.

“Her advice was noted.” He said a wicked glint in his eyes as he slowly looked her up and down.

Kagome took another step back her back finding itself trapped by the Kibo trees trunk.

“I can assure you on our mating night that advice will be thoroughly explored.” Sesshomaru said silkily leaning towards his trapped prey.

Finding her voice again. “Oh my-” Kagome said.

“God? After that night, I’m sure you will see me as such.” Sesshomaru said voice dripping an octave as he leaned towards her and whispers in her ear “I look forward to tasting you.” He said as he emphasized by nipping at her ear.

Kagome “eeped” and jumped her knees going weak at his mouths doing.

“Move your hands miko.” Sesshomaru said quietly as he kissed her ear again.

Kagome shook her head her hands still sprawled across her face.

“Very well.” Sesshomaru murmured as he kissed her hand.

When his warm tongue swept in between her fingers her knees buckled sending her into his chest.

“That’s better.” Sesshomaru said. Kagome looked up at him hands on his chest bracing herself.

Not wasting a moment Sesshomaru lips crashed against hers.

Kagome’s hands found themselves tangled in his hair as her breath mingled with his. The cool fall air making the unsteady breathing and gasps all the more intoxicating as they drank it in.

Sesshomaru released her lips kissing down her jaw to her neck.

Sesshomaru licked and nipped her neck.

Kagome couldn’t help the moan she let out as her knees gave out.

Sighing quietly his warm breath fanning over her skin Sesshomaru backed up and helped her stand on her own.

Kagome stood there swaying a bit dazed.

Sesshomaru smirked. Fixing her tousled hair and straightening her shirt covering most of the red marks he left behind.

Kagome gave him a heated look then breathily asked “Why did you stop?”

Sesshomaru chuckled.  
“I’m under the impression that you wouldn’t want me taking you in front of your kit?” Sesshomaru said eyebrow raised.

Kagome stood straighter as she turned to look around the trunk of the tree. And sure enough, Shippo was racing towards her Rin not far behind.

“Momma! Rin and I-“ Shippo started to say but stop short at the sight of his mother and Sesshomaru. Nose twitching, he raised an eyebrow at them.

“W-what is it Shippo?” Kagome asked turning towards them.

“Why do you smell. . .spicy?” Shippo asked.

Inuyasha who had just settled himself in a tree some ways away promptly fell out as he laughed at Shippo’s question.

Sesshomaru glared at his brother.

“Oh, Kagome is it because you got hurt?” Rin asked pointing at a red spot on her neck.

Inuyasha’s laughter grew hysterical.

Kagome covered her neck quickly as he faced burned with embarrassment.

“Ummm.” Kagome was all managed to say.

Sesshomaru thought for a moment before making up his mind. Wrapping an arm around Kagome’s waist he said “because I intends to take Kagome as my mate.”

Shippo and Rin stood in shock a moment as Inuyasha finally stopped laughing.

“Really Momma?” Shippo asked looking up at her with big eyes.

Nodding Kagome said “Yes, Sesshomaru and I are courting.”

Shippo slowly smiled as Rin clapped her hands and jumped up and down.

“Does that mean you’re going to live with us?” Rin asked.

“Well. . .” Kagome said looking over at Sesshomaru.

“Hnn.” Sesshomaru said nodding a bit.

Kagome blushed and said. “Well I guess we got some packing to do!”

XxxxxxxX

Shippo and Kagome had packed most of their house with the help of their friends.

Each over joyed that Kagome and Sesshomaru had -finally- started courting.

Come night fall Kagome found herself sitting beside Sesshomaru as the watched Rin and Shippo sleep.

Looking over at him Kagome couldn’t help the question that popped out. “I thought you wanted to wait?” As he looked over at her signature eyebrow raised she clarified “before we told anyone about our courting?”

“Pack members were not whom I meant.” Sesshomaru said. 

“Oh. So, our family/pack is ok just not everyone else?” Kagome’s stomach twisted unpleasantly. Was he ashamed he was courting a human to mate? Miko or not ?

Sesshomaru growled lowly smelling here distress. He moved to hover over her. “Do not think it is because it is you I chose.”

Kagome blinked at wide eyed at him.

“Becoming the lady of the west is not so simple a task, when I announce our courting there will be much to attend to.” Sesshomaru stroked Kagome’s neck where his attention early left a dark red mark. “I want to finish courting you before that happens.”

Kagome smiled. In other words, he did not want to share her now that he had her. She giggled.

“That’s fine by me but won’t people notice our. . . closeness at the palace?” Kagome said.

“We are not going back to the palace yet.” Sesshomaru replied.

“Huh?” Kagome smartly responded. “But what about the packing?”

“Shippo and Rin will return but you and I will be going elsewhere.” He said.

“Ok and that secret place is?” Kagome asked raising her eyebrow at him.

With a smirk Sesshomaru said “It wouldn’t be secret if I told you.”

XxxxxX


	32. Chapter 32

XxxxxxxxxxX 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

Nuriel turned to look at his mate as they sat on a porch.

“You want to speak with Kagome before she and Sesshomaru get too far along in their courting, don’t you?” Nuriel asked.

“Well, yes but waiting here. . .” Raya gestured at the large house around them.

Nuriel shrugged. “ I helped get this place built so it’s not like he shouldn’t expect I would be here.”

Raya stared at him flatly. He really believed that too. She rolled her eyes. 

This was the house meant for Kagome and Sesshomaru courting and mating. 

Waiting for Sesshomaru and Kagome at this particular house was not her idea of a good time. Or even a safe time, really this was a bad idea altogether. Hopefully Kagome wouldn’t let Sesshomaru kill her mate for his audacity.

Nuriel smirked. “Well it’s too late now they’ll be here soon I can sense them.

XxxxxxxX

Sesshomaru and Kagome had left Kaede’s village early in the morning and headed for the western palace. Once there, they dropped off Shippo and Rin and left to Sesshomaru’s ‘secret place’.

Sesshomaru had his arm wrapped around Kagome’s waist as they flew on his cloud towards their destination. His gripped tighten and he let out a low growl as they neared.   
‘What on earth did that damn fox think he was doing?!’

Sesshomaru landed in front of a rather big Japanese styled house. The house was square and had a porch wrapped around it, with an open garden in the middle. Cherry blossom trees circled the house and were enchanted to bloom throughout the year.

Kagome in awe went over to one of the trees smiling with delight.

“Sesshomaru these cherry trees are gorgeous!” She exclaimed as she caressed one of the flowering blooms in her reach.

“I’m glad you like them.” Sesshomaru said picking one of the flowers and placing it in Kagome’s hair.

“Aww isn’t that the sweetest thing you ever saw!” Nuriel cooed from the door way of the house.

Raya walked out after him and smacked him upside the head. “Nuriel really, I would like to keep you around for a while longer so maybe stop ticking off Sesshomaru?”

Sesshomaru still irritated but less so smirked a bit at his friend’s discomfort. Raya was indeed a good mate for him.

“Aw come on, I was just having a bit of fun!” Nuriel said rubbing the back of his head his ears flattening on his head at being reprimanded.

“That’s not why we are here.” Raya said through gritted teeth at him.

“Why are you here Nuriel?” Sesshomaru asked bluntly glaring at him.

“Well since we both know how much experience -cough- or lack thereof -cough- you have with courting we are here to help.” Nuriel said confidently and dramatically bowing at them.

Kagome promptly blushed as Sesshomaru just glared at him. Surely, he was not insinuating that he didn’t know what he was doing?

“Nuriel one day Sesshomaru is going to really hurt you and I’m not going to stand in the way.” Raya said pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Sesshomaru-sama as a human that has a yokai mate I think it will be beneficial to Kagome if you let me talk to her about the courting and mating rituals.” Raya says bowing her head slightly “please.” She added.

Sesshomaru stopped glaring and dismembering Nuriel in his mind to consider Raya’s proposal.

“That is acceptable.” Sesshomaru turned to Nuriel. “Your mate has saved your hide once again fox.”

Kagome looked over at Raya who smiled at her.

“I wanted to ask you a few things as well actually.” Kagome said shyly.

“Come on then.” Raya said with a smile gesturing for Kagome to follow her.

With the women gone Sesshomaru and Nuriel were left alone with each other.

“So. . . I got some saké for you as a courting gift.” Nuriel said scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

“Hn, seems that you do actually have some good ideas.” Sesshomaru said walking over and sitting down on the porch.

“It makes up for my teasing, right?” Nuriel asked as he poured them some saké.

“Hn” Sesshomaru said after taking a sip.

“Whew!” Nuriel said as he drank his in one gulp.

After a few moments of silence and several more refills of saké, Nuriel asked “You have had experience with women before, right?”

Sesshomaru noting his serious demeanor and nearly rolled his eyes. “You need not worry about such things.”

“So, you’re not a virgin then?” Nuriel asked point blank.

Sesshomaru nearly choked on his saké as he faced the kitsune and glared at him with a growl.

“Either way it is not your business Nuriel.” Sesshomaru growled out.

“That didn’t really answer my question.” Nuriel said with a smirk and a teasing glint in his eyes.

“Just because inu don’t have urges to rut with anything that moves does not mean I have not had any experience.” Sesshomaru growled out.

Nuriel chuckled “Yes I guess you can say before Raya I was rather promiscuous.”

“Hn.” Sesshomaru stated. Noting the look of curiousness in Nuriel’s eyes he sighed. “I have had sexual experiences before and am quite confident in my abilities, so drop it.”

“Dropping it.” Nuriel said in a sing song voice with a wide grin.

Xxxxxxx

Raya sat across from Kagome at a low table and glanced at the younger girl.

“So, you have questions?” Raya said pouring them each a cup of tea.

“Well I guess I’m not sure what all I even need to ask to be fully informed on yokai courting and mating.” Kagome said nodding her head in thanks as she accepted the cup of tea.

“Well maybe I should just start from the top and you can ask questions as I go?” Raya suggested.

Kagome nodded. “That will work.”

“Alright then.” Raya said putting down her tea. “First off how much do you know about yokai in general?”

“Well I know Sesshomaru is a Daiyokai and that makes him much more powerful and his life span is much longer.” Kagome said.

“Yes, now even though Sesshomaru and Nuriel for that matter appear more human like they still have strong characteristics to their animal form.” Raya said. “And the time you see this most is when someone or something threatens a loved one especially a mate. The next is when courting said mate.”

“So Sesshomaru is going to start acting more like a dog?” Kagome said blinking blankly.

“Not so obviously but yes.” Raya said. “Canine yokai have a keen sense of smell so they first thing you will probably notice is he will, knowing him discretely, start smelling you and scent marking you.”

“Scent marking?” Kagome asked eyebrow raised.

“Yes, most likely he already has.” Raya said.

“And how does or will he scent mark me?” Kagome asked.

“Well probably by touching and licking you, generally around your neck area.” Raya gestured to Kagome’s neck and the few hickeys that lingered there.

Kagome blushed “So he did that as part of the courting ritual?”

“Well yes, although I’m sure it wasn’t all for that purpose only.” Raya said with a knowing look and a wink.

Kagome coughed and turned away.

Kagome’s reactions made Raya think that maybe. . . “Kagome are you a virgin?” Raya asked curious.

“What-?” Kagome stuttered.

“I’m sorry you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want me to know, I’m just curious.” Raya said waving her hands.

Kagome nodded looking down. “Yes, I am, Sesshomaru is really the first guy I’ve been this serious with.” 

“Oh, I’m sure he loves that.” Raya said with a smile to herself.

“Any way I digress.” Raya said. “With courting he will also not want to be apart from you until the mating is complete.”

“Oh.” Kagome said nodding that made sense why he followed her back to the village.

“Especially since you are a virgin actually, his instincts are telling him to guard you until he’s made sure to take you and bind you to him.”

“Why especially?” Kagome asked.

“Demons and yokai can smell purity didn’t you know?” Raya said. “You are much higher risk to be targeted. Not only that but since you’re a miko as well the purity is enhanced.”

Well that explained a hell of a lot. Kagome thought as she lost count of all the times she was kidnapped.

“Anyway, the next thing he will want is to mark you. Not a mating mark quite but something to show that you are courting him.” Raya smirked when Kagome touched her neck. “Hickeys are all well and good but are mostly used in the scent marking, the mark he will give you is more noticeable and more like a temporary mating mark.

“He most likely will give you that soon.” Raya said.

“Ah, ok.” Kagome said nodding taking in the information.

“Next he will want to learn everything he can about you, likes and dislikes and such. Which isn’t too far off from normal human courting.” Raya said.

“During that stage, he will probably give you many gifts and food trying to figure out what you like and what you don’t.”

“He won’t just ask?” Kagome asked.

“No because as Nuriel put it ‘what’s the fun in that, it’s cheating!?’” Raya replied.

Kagome laughed. This was more complicated then she thought.

“Now throughout the courting he will obviously want to be physical with you, as you know already it seems.” Raya said as Kagome blushed.  
“Remember during this time not to let him do anything you are uncomfortable with before your mating or otherwise.” She said “just because the men we love are yokai doesn’t mean that we have to let them be total animals!”

Kagome smiled and nodded.

“I know it’s hard to know what’s a yokai trait and what’s just a simple guy trait either way let him know.”

“Now with that said do you know anything at all about mating?” Raya asked.

“I know how to have sex thank you very much.” Kagome said blushing.

Raya laughed. “I’m sorry that’s not quite what I meant. Mating heavily involves sex yes but certain things are different then just having sex.”

“Oh, well I know after, mating you have some yokai and a longer life.” Kagome said.

“In human to yokai cases usually yes. But only if both mates wish for that. What mating is essentially is bonding your spirts together. It happens gradually throughout the coupling then escalated and completes when, well you’re done.” Raya said with a slight blush as she remembered her and Nuriel’s mating.

“Is there anything special I need to do for that?” Kagome asked.

“Well if you’re asking about technique I have-

“No! No I mean for the bonding!” Kagome said quickly blushing.

Raya laughed “I know just teasing you a bit dear.”

Kagome grumbled as she drank the rest of her tea.

“Full trust and acceptance is most important during, because you are a miko that is especially so, for the mating to succeed.”

“It can fail?” Kagome asked shocked.

“Well yes both parties must be in totally acceptance of each other to be bound in mating.” Raya replied. “Even though you are human once swept into mating you will get instincts on what to do, follow them and don’t question it.”

Kagome nodded.

“Any other questions?” Raya asked.

Blushing a bit Kagome mumbled something.

“I’m sorry didn’t quite catch that?” Raya said.

“Does it hurt? I mean I know it being my first time it will but. . .”

Raya smiled and patted the younger woman’s arm. “It can but any pain you have your daiyokai will instantly want to sooth it. It rallies their protective instinct. If it hurts it won’t be longer than a few moments.”

Kagome took a deep breath and let it out. “Ok thanks for telling me all this Raya.”

“Certainly, I’m glad I could help.” Raya said smiling at her.

XxxxxxxxX

“All is well don’t ye worry now.” Kaede said stepping away from Kikyo and addressing the pair.

Inuyasha held Kikyo’s hand as he finally relaxed. They had told him how Kikyo had had an issue earlier with the baby.

“When a woman is severely stressed during pregnancy it can harm the baby, however ye are not holding a normal child.” Kaede said. “A normal human child may have not survived such a thing, however your child will be part yokai there for stronger than normal.”

“Thank goodness.” Kikyo said relaxing as well.

“The tea I gave you is also known to help settle the child and stop miscarriages.” Kaede added.

They both nodded at the older women.

“Now go back home and get some rest and nothing strenuous sister.” Kaede said as she looked at Inuyasha who seemed to take the hint.

“Keh, fine.” Inuyasha said blushing and turning away from her.

Kikyo giggled as Inuyasha led them out of Kaede’s hut.

“Ye are next Sango.” Kaede called as Sango walked slowly in.

“Oof I can’t wait to get this baby out of me.” Sango said as she sat down so Kaede could check her.

“Well that is still a ways away I’m afraid.” Kaede said as she felt the women’s stomach.

“Yes, yes another two months.” Sango grumbled. She had no idea why everyone said ‘9 months’ when it was really 10.

“Ye and your babe are doing well Sango, just keep up what ye are doing.” Kaede said as she handed her some tea.

“Drink this if you feel any pain, it’ll settle the baby and keep you healthy.” Kaede said.

Sango left after thank the old miko with a smile.

“I think soon I will be checking more than ye two.” Smiling to herself Kaede shut her door.

XxxxxxxxxX

“Well I guess we will leave you to it.” Raya said with a smile and a wink at Kagome as she and Nuriel got ready to leave.

“Don’t you mean ‘to do it’” Nuriel said wagging his eyebrow and elbowing Sesshomaru.

Apparently, that was the last straw.

-SMACK-

Nuriel was flung away from them and crashed through a few trees before coming to a stop.

“Ow, ow, ow, ow, owwee.” Nuriel said as he got up rubbing his head then dusted himself off. “Did you have to hit me so hard?”

“Yes.” Sesshomaru said glaring.

“I did warn you.” Raya said sighing.

“Uh, are you ok?” Kagome asked as Nuriel jumped and landed next to Raya.

“Oh, he’s fine, that’s not even close to the worse hit he’s gotten from Sesshomaru.” Raya said pulling on Nuriel’s ear. “Let’s go Nuriel before Sesshomaru really loses his patience with you hmm?”

Nuriel nodded. “Yes dear.”

Raya rolled her eyes at him.

“Any way you two have fun!” Nuriel said picking up and quickly grabbing Raya and sprinting off.

Kagome laughed. “You two certainly have an interesting friendship.”

“Indeed.” Sesshomaru said glaring off in the direction they left in. When he was sure they were out of range, he turned to Kagome.

Kagome blinked as she looked into his heated gaze.

“Um, hi.” She said looking down shuffling her feet.

In a flash Sesshomaru had her up against the outside of the house pressing against her to hold her there.

“Hn.” Sesshomaru said in return as he leaned down till they were nose to nose.

“Raya told you what you needed to know?” He questioned breath fanning over her lips.

“Y-yes she did.” Kagome said.

“Good.” He said leaning even closer.

Kagome couldn’t help but to lick her suddenly dry lips. As she did she accidentally flicked her tongue across Sesshomaru’s lips.

With a low growl rumbling out he captured lips with his.

His lips slid across hers a content almost purr rumbling throw his chest and onto hers as he pressed impossibly close to her.

Biting her lip lightly she gasped as he did and his tongue swept into her mouth.

Dully Kagome thought how glad she was that he was so close to her as she couldn’t keep herself up.

After not nearly enough in Kagome’s mind Sesshomaru broke away as Kagome gasped for air.

Sesshomaru grasped each side of Kagome’s face gently but firmly. “Stay still this will sting.” Sesshomaru said.

“Huh what are you-.” Kagome started but stopped as his lips were placed on her forehead.

She smelled the sweet smell of his acid and almost flinched when she felt his tongue sweep across her forehead. In a quick second, she felt a slight burning but before she could really even focus on it, his tongue was sweeping over the burn numbing it.

Licking her forehead several more times for good measure he then stepped back and looked at his handy work.

On Kagome’s forehead lay a blue moon much like his own. It was fuller to differentiate with the actually mating mark but still similar enough to be unmistakable as his.

Kagome gingerly places her hand on her forehead fingers rubbing the slightly raised skin.

“The courting mark?” Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru nodded and led her inside into a near room.

It was a grand room a four-poster bed lay on one side with a door leading somewhere on one side of the bed. The other side of the room held a fire place with some cushions and furs around it. A low table sat nearby as well as a nightstand with a big mirror attached.

Kagome walked over to the nightstand and gazed into the mirror at her new mark. Smiling she nodded to herself. She liked it.

“I’ve always liked your markings. It’s nice to have one of my own.” She said as her fingers swept over her forehead.

“Hn, it suits you.” Sesshomaru said his fingers drawing hers away to place a chaste kiss on her mark. “When our mating is complete you will have one just as mine.”

“The stripes too?” Kagome asked reaching up and stroking one of his stripes on his cheek. When he stiffened at her touch she stopped.

“No just the moon.” Sesshomaru said in a strained tone.

Kagome tilted her head to the side revealing more of her neck and his love bites to him.

“I’m sorry should I not touch them?” Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru nearly chocked. ‘Did Raya not explain everything?’

“They are sensitive.” Sesshomaru said as he moved his hand to her cheek and straightened her head.

“Oh, does it hurt? I’m sorry.” Kagome said quickly.

Sesshomaru grumbled a low growl. “Does it look like I am in pain?”

“Uh kinda but. . .” Kagome blushed at his heated gaze looking down. Face Redding further as she realized or rather saw the issue, she quickly looked up again. “Oh uh I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Please do.” Sesshomaru said staring at her intently before quickly taking her hand and sitting them down at the table. Situating himself across from her.

“Um, does doing this effect that too?” Kagome said tilting her head.

Sesshomaru clenched his hands into fists. “Yes. Revealing your neck is a form of submission and very. . . Alluring.” Sesshomaru swept his eyes her over form.

“O-ok sorry about that.” Kagome said blushing as she rubbed her arm with her hand.

“You need not apologize for making me crave you.” Sesshomaru said eyes blinking slowly at her.

“Yea just I don’t want to make waiting more difficult for you.” She said.

“You are worth the wait.” Sesshomaru said without hesitation.

Kagome blushed prettily at his words a small smile forming on her face.

“Um, speaking about that, I was wondering, will we have a wedding as well? Or is there some ceremony equivalent to it?” Kagome asked.

“If you would like one I am not opposed to the idea.” Sesshomaru replied.

“Really? You would be ok with that?” Kagome said smiling.

Sesshomaru nodded. If such a thing made her this happy. He breathed in deeply through his nose to take in her warm happy scent. Then it is worth the effort and time to do so. He thought.

“There is not a yokai ceremony that is like that of humans, although there will be a ceremony for becoming lady of the west.” Sesshomaru said.

“Ok!” Kagome said cheerfully. She couldn’t wait to marry and mate this man no, daiyokai in front of her.

It really looked like things were finally falling into place for her. She was happy and content. A smile rested on her face as she looked at her Sesshomaru.

XxxxxxxX


	33. Chapter 33

XxxxxxxxxxX 

“Wait what?!” Nuriel asked looking at his mate inscrutably.

Raya smirked. “What fun would it be if I told Kagome everything.” Raya said eyes sparking with mischief.

“You purposely didn’t tell her about body language for yokai?” Nuriel asked. “Especially canine yokai that’s a big deal for us!” Nuriel said eyebrows raised.

“Oh, stop Sesshomaru will figure it out soon enough and it will be all the more fun for Kagome to ‘accidentally’ turn him on.” Raya answered.

“Turn him on?” Nuriel raised a eyebrow at her.

“Oh, a future term I found appropriate.” Raya said shrugging. “Means to make someone lustful basically.”

Nuriel stared at her for a moment before a smile grew on his face then he broke out into a full grin. “All that talk about me teasing Sesshomaru and you do this?”

Raya smirked and shrugged.

“Oh how I adore you.” Nuriel said grabbing her waist and bringing her towards him.

“I figured you would approve.” Raya said tugging a strand of his hair playfully.

“Yes and your mischievousness ‘turns me on.” Nuriel said eyebrow wagging.

“I guess we will have to fix that, won’t we?” Raya said reaching up and stroking his ears.

With a low growl Nuriel rumbled. “Yes we do.”

XxxxxxxxxX

Aya blushed at all the attention she was getting. She walked through the halls as everyone she passed had a knowing look in their eyes if not, a grin.

Velvidar walked along with her holding her hand as he led the way towards their destination.

He had finally gotten permission from Nuriel to mate Aya. And he was not going to give him a chance to withdraw such permission.

Aya touched her courting mark gently as they walked. Soon it would be permanent. She blushed in anticipation. Although her brother had argued that it was too soon, he knew as well as she, that once your instincts rallied with your heart there was no reason to wait. At least none that could logically be argued.

Besides it wasn’t as if Nuriel disliked Velvidar. He had liked him fine and had even mentioned how lucky Sesshomaru was to have him. Although that was before she knew him and they started courting.

No, Nuriel just didn’t like that his ‘baby sister’ was all grown up and getting mated.

Velvidar turned to look at his intended. She was deep in thought her eyebrows furrowed as she gave a little huff. Damn she was adorable. He was beyond lucky to have her. And in mere moments he would be taking her in his arms and binding her soul to his. A slight blush rose to his cheeks and he swept his eyes over her. After doing so he picked up the pace.

Aya’s thoughts turned to the events ahead as they turned a corner and her bedroom door was at the other end. Her heart sped up as they approached.

Stopping before the door Velvidar turned to his mate to be and smiled tenderly at her stroking her cheek.

“Are you ready?” Velvidar asked.

Aya nodded. “Yes.” She said breathlessly.

Velvidar nodded as he turned the handle and opened the door into their soon to be joint lives.

XxxxxxxxxxX

“Sesshomaru. . . What’s all this?” Kagome asked as she walked into the dining room with him.

“Dinner.” Sesshomaru answered simply.

“For what, a whole village??” Kagome said eyes gazing over the huge feast that was set out. There was all kinds of food. Looking closer at the table she was puzzled at how he even managed to get a few of the items. Wait was that pizza?

“Eat whatever you like.” Sesshomaru said sitting down at the head of the table and watching her carefully.

Then it clicked. He’s trying to see what foods she liked. Kagome nearly slapped her hand to her head.

“I’ll eat what I like but you have to promise this food will not go to waste!” Kagome insisted.

Sesshomaru shrugged. “If you wish.”

Kagome got a plate and started filling it up. After she made sure to get some of all of her favorite dishes she sat down to eat.

“Hmm.” Sesshomaru said as he watched her intently.

Chopstick half way towards her mouth Kagome stopped. “What?”

Sesshomaru smirked but didn’t say anything as he too began to eat.

Noticing the look on her face Sesshomaru knew she wouldn’t drop it. “I had not thought you would pick raw fish.” He said as he held up some for himself.

“What can I say, I like sushi.” Kagome said shrugging.

“Hnn, noted.” Sesshomaru replied They both quieted as the ate their food.

XxxxxxxxxX

After dinner Sesshomaru took Kagome to a room he had prepared.

Dozens of gift boxes were packed into the room all filled with various items. Jewelry, clothes, perfumes etc.

Kagome’s eyes widened as she walked in. She gingerly touched one of the silk kimono’s nearest to her.

“This is. . .” Kagome said picking it up in awe.

“For you.” Sesshomaru said gently pushing her fully into the room.

“Sesshomaru this is too-“ Kagome started to say.

Sesshomaru put a clawed hand on her cheek and turned her face to meet his.

“Do you like it?” He asked.

“Well yes, I mean how could I not?” Kagome said. Although she wasn’t too materialistic she still certainly could appreciate all these well-crafted and beautiful items.

Sesshomaru nodded. “Good.” His eyes darkened as he gazed at her.

Held prisoner in his warm gaze Kagome could only look back.

“I enjoy your scent of happiness.” He said his hand moving to clasp her chin.

Kagome’s heart sped up as he leaned closer to her and he smirked.

“But your scent of arousal is most enjoyable.” Sesshomaru said backing away and releasing her.

Kagome couldn’t help the wave of disappointment that hit her as he backed away. She turned back towards the gifts to hide it.

With a soft chuckle, Kagome looked back at him eyes wide.

“If you want something from this one you need but ask.” Sesshomaru with a slight smirk.

Kagome nearly pouted at him but turned away and walked towards one of the gifts she had had her eyes on.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She said.

“Your scent gives you away miko.” Sesshomaru said with mirth.

Kagome bristled. That wasn’t fair how was she to keep anything from him with that nose of his.

“Well then you can surely smell that I’m fine then, thank you very much.” Kagome frowned.

“Disappointment, frustration, a dash of anger.” Sesshomaru said nonchalantly.

Kagome turned to face him only to run straight into his chest.

He grabbed her and pulled her to him. “Shock, embarrassment.” He paused as he leaned in and whispered “desire.”

Kagome swallowed her heart beating rapidly.

“Should I go by your smell?” Sesshomaru said as he took a long breath in of her hair. “Are you too shy to ask for what you wish?”

Kagome swallowed. She wasn’t shy. Not really. This was just new to her. She loved Sesshomaru. And right now, she did want something from him.

Sensing her resolve he moved away from her to face her.

Cheeks burning but determined she said. “Kiss me.”

Sesshomaru eyebrows rose at this but was quick to recover. “As you wish.” He said swooping down and kissing her.

As soon as his lips touched hers she sighed contently leaning into him.

Lips rubbing lightly on hers she tangled her hands into his hair. She nearly paused at the softness of it.

After a few passion filled moments, Sesshomaru pulled away to let her breath.

Kagome gasped her hands still in his hair.

“Why’d you stop this time?” Kagome said as she tried to regain normal breathing.

“I was under the impression that humans need to breath.” Sesshomaru answered with a sly look in his eyes and a raised eyebrow.

Kagome smiled at that and ran her fingers through his hair. “Your hair is so beautiful and soft, I’ve wanted to run my hands through it for a long time.” Kagome admitted quietly.

Sesshomaru ran his hand through her hair smiling softly as he did. “We would be similar in that aspect.”

“Psh, my hair isn’t even close to the level of greatness your hair is on.” Kagome said playing with a few strands.

“None the less, I am quite found of yours.” Sesshomaru said his eyes darkening at thoughts of her hair sprawled out across their bed.

“Well I’m glad you like it because I can’t change it.” Kagome said.

“Hnn.” Sesshomaru said contently breathing in the scent of her hair.

XxxxxxxxxX

“So um, where do I sleep?” Kagome asked as she sorted through her gifts he gave her.

“Where ever you like,” Sesshomaru said watching her closely as she fiddled with a hair clip.

Something in the way his eyes glowed and the way his mouth twitch, made Kagome think he was definitely up to something. Again.

“Where will you sleep?” Kagome asked eyeing him suspiciously.

“Where ever you decide to sleep of course.” Sesshomaru said eyes flashing with enjoyment as she figured out his game.

“Uh huh. That’s what I thought.” Kagome said hand covering her face. She peeked out at him through her fingers. The moon light flowing over him enhancing his already incredible physic. She snapped her eyes away. How was she going to sleep with that sleeping next to her!

“I will behave myself.” Sesshomaru stated. His eyes flashing with mischief.

Somehow Kagome doubted that.

XxxxxxxxX

Kagome had changed into a nightgown and prepared herself for bed. After she had lingered longer than necessary brushing her teeth she now stood beside the bed. Their bed. The bed that held a sexy yokai lord she loved in it.

She fiddled with the end of her nightgown as she nervous met his eyes.

“I don’t bite.” Sesshomaru said flashing his fangs. “Unless you wish me to.” He added darkly.

“You are so not helping.” Kagome grumbled.

Sesshomaru sighed lightly and pulled her into the bed. Tossing the blanket over them both he then held her contently in his arms.

“Go to sleep miko.” Sesshomaru said.

Kagome red faced and not any more less nervous took a deep breath. Letting it out she turned so she could lay her head on his chest. He adjusted as well and his arm held her tightly to his side.

Kagome tried to not think about how his chest was so muscular or how his fingers gripped her waist. And certainly not his hot breath ruffled her hair as he breathed deeply.

“Kagome you are making this more difficult than it needs to be.” Sesshomaru said softly.

Blushing at what his nose must of picked up she replied. “I can’t help it!”

Sesshomaru chuckled and moved his hand from her waist to run through her hair. “Try to sleep.”

Kagome closed her eyes and tried to focus of Sesshomaru’s heartbeat, when another noise caught her attention. A low rumble almost a purr thumped through his chest.

“Your purring.” Kagome said quietly.

“Hnn.” Sesshomaru. “Similar yet not the same.”

Kagome felt herself relaxing as she let the rumbling lull her into comfort.

With a content sigh she drifted off to sleep. Soon followed by her demon lord.

XxxxxxxxxX

“Nuriel is everything ok?” Raya asked her mate as he stared at her.

He nodded then looked away for a moment but his gaze soon returned to stare at her.

Raya’s eyes returned to her book she had been reading. But when she glanced up again she found him looking at her again.

What was he up to? She thought. So many emotions seemed to flicker across his face. He had been acting different for several days now, it was starting to worry her a bit.

Nuriel’s ears twitch as he concentrated on listening to the small sound he had just picked up. That confirmed his suspicion. Warmth spread through him as he smiled looking at his mate with adoration.

“Ok, I give up what is it?” Raya said closing her book and putting it on the table next to their bed.

Nuriel just shook his head and reached out to place his hand on her cheek, gently rubbing his thumb back and forth.

“I know I’m pretty and all but all your staring is-“ Raya suddenly went pale as she covered her mouth and raced out of the room.

Nuriel quickly caught up to her and held her hair as she let out her dinner.

“Sorry about that.” Raya said sheepishly as she whipped her mouth. Nuriel helped her up. “It was so sudden I don’t know what came over me.”

Nuriel quietly picked her up and took her back to her bed.

“Maybe the meat wasn’t cooked enough at dinner or-.” Raya continued.

“I do.” He said quietly interrupting her.

“Huh?” Raya said looking up at him.

Nuriel smiled down at her gazing into her eyes. “I know what happened.”

Raya usually would have replied with a smart remark but the way his eyes held hers and the softness of his voice quieted her.

His hand moved from her cheek and he placed it on her lower stomach.

“Raya, your carrying our child.” Nuriel said.

“Wh- what I’m- we’re-?” Raya stuttered.

“Pregnant.” Nuriel said smiling ear to ear.

Happy tears flowed down her cheeks as she jumped into his arms and sobbed into his chest.

“I’m finally a mom.” Raya said.

“Yes, and you’ll be a wonderful one at that.” Nuriel said kissing her forehead.

XxxxxxxxxxX

A few days later

XxxxxxxxxxX

Kaede looked out her window at the Kibo tree. “Is it already time?” She asked allowed.

She watched with a smile as Nuriel and Raya appeared underneath the swaying branches of the Kibo tree. Holding hands, they each dug into the earth and placed a seed that come spring would bloom beautifully.

Each year they would come on their mating day and plant a seed. With Nuriel’s yokai even during winter the seed would take root and come spring the field of flowers around the Kibo tree would have grown again.

Nuriel and Raya had been very careful to not be seen but on one fateful night Kaede had caught them.

XxX-flashback 40 years ago-XxX

Kaede was doing her usual rounds around the village. Since the death of her sister she was head miko now. This night seemed different from all the other nights. Yes, it was a bit later than she usual went around and most of if not all the little village was asleep.

But there was something else. . .

A small flicker caught her eye. Had she not already been looking in that direction she would have missed it. But she was certain she saw something over by the Old tree on the hill in the village.

She had stories about that particular tree. Some even said it granted wishes. Whatever be the case the tree was indeed magical in some way.

Walking cautiously forward she looked around her and let her miko powers flow through her ready for any attack.

As she drew closer she heard two voices debating with each other before one of them sighed.

“Miko we mean you nor your village any harm.” A young woman appearing not much older than herself stepped out of thin air in front of her.

Kaede drew her bow and was pointing an arrow at the woman before she even finished speaking.

As soon as her bow was held up a flash of light made her blink and when she opened them a yokai stood in front of the woman protectively.

His black ears twitched with annoyance his tail swished back in forth in anticipation.

“Do not point that at my mate.” He said with a low growl.

Kaede stiffened. Wait did he say mate?

“Nuriel I don’t think threatening her will help in this case.” The woman said pulling at his sleeve.

Kaede blinked at them. She had heard of Nuriel. He was a yokai Lord of the East. But she knew little more than that.

Nuriel sighed. “Miko as my mate said we are not here to cause any harm, so please put down your bow”

Kaede lowered her bow as she looked at them curiously. Other than her sister and Inuyasha she had not seen any human and yokai relationships.

“Let me introduced ourselves I am Raya and this is my mate Nuriel.” Raya said stepping to the side of Nuriel and bowing her head politely.

“I am Kaede the miko of this village.” Kaede said returning the bow. At least Raya seemed to have some manners.

“This might not be a bad thing.” Nuriel nodded talking to himself. “Miko we come here every year and plant the flowers that you see in the spring.”

“Why?” Kaede asked. Interrupting him.

“Because they are poisonous and we wish to kill and eat you all!” Nuriel said with a sarcastic laugh.

Raya smacked him. “I’m sorry my mate thinks he’s funny.”

Nuriel mumbled but proceed to answer her question. “Have you heard of the legend of this tree?” He asked.

“Yes the ‘Kibo tree’.” Kaede nodded.

“Well can you tell what kind of yokai I am?” Nuriel asked flicking his tail and twitching his ears.

“Ye be the fox in the story?!” Kaede asked stunned.

“He is and I am his ‘dear human mate’.” Raya said with a laugh.

“Yes you are!” Nuriel agreed patting her head.

Kaede looked back between the two. This turned out to be a very interesting night indeed.

“That being said, we enjoy our privacy when we are here.” Nuriel said.

“We’d really appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone about this.” Raya added.

Kaede glanced between the two then nodded. She felt no ill will from them and if the stories were true, they were somewhat of protectors of this village.

“Thank you miko-sama!” Raya and Nuriel said with a small bow.

Kaede smiled. And so began a secret friendship between the three.

XxXPresentXxX

Kaede watched the couple for a moment as she began to turn away they did something they hadn’t ever before. Looking back, she watched as both Raya and Nuriel together put a third seed in between the first two.

She could only guess what that was for. She shook her head as she left the two alone and went to bed.

XxxxxxxxX

“Baby’s breath.” Raya whispered with a smile.

Nuriel nodded. “Seemed appropriate.”

Raya looked down at the three small mounds of dirt a smile resting on her face. “Do think the baby will like them?”

“Pshh how could they not?” Nuriel said with a smile as he put his arm around her.

“I hope he or she gets your humor,” Raya said with a laugh. “But maybe a little less of your mischief.”

“I hope they look like you.” Nuriel said smiling down and leaning towards her.

With a blush and a happy smile Raya leaned into a kiss of pure bliss.

XxxxxxxxxxX


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! This is the final chapter! The last one will be an epilogue. I will try to get it out quickly! Thank you all so much for your support! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it!

XxxxxxxxxxX 

-Three weeks later-

A fancy letter was placed into a withered priestess hand.

Not far off a monk and demon slayer got the same white letter with fancy lettering.

X

In a forest a miko and hanyo received the very same letter.

X

A howling was heard around the wolf’s den as the messengered arrived and handed the letter off to the Northern Lord.

X

A newly mated pair of a general of the west and princess of the east took the letter handed to them.

X

In a castle in the sky a Inu mother happily took the letter mumbling “It’s about time” as she did.

X

And in the east:

“What’s this?” Nuriel asked the messenger that had arrived.

“It’s not for me to say my lord.” The messenger said bowing and taking his leave.

“Just open it!” Raya said as she peaked around Nuriel’s shoulder to look at the elegant writing addressed to them.

“To Nuriel the Lord of the East and to Raya Lady of the East,

We cordially invite you to the marriage of Sesshomaru Lord of the West and Kagome Higurashi the Shikon miko.

The marriage will be held in the Western garden at xx and on x/x/xxxx.

Please arrive one day early so proper attire can be given out and adjusted accordingly.”

“They’re getting married?!” Raya and Nuriel shouted at the same time.

“I can’t believe he’s willing to go that far!” Raya said happily.

“Ha! I’m never going to let this one go.” Nuriel said rubbing his hands together. Sesshomaru just gave him ultimate teasing ammo.

“He must really love Kagome.” Raya said with a smile.

“Yea guess he does.” Nuriel said smiling as well.

XxxxxxxxxxX

“Oh this is so exciting.” Sango said.

“Yes indeed.” Miroku Agreed.

“Ye should be off soon if ye want to get there on time.” Kaede said.

Kirara could only hold two people and since Kaede had to stay in the village and Sango was pregnant, they were priority.

“Yes, well since the wedding is only a week away I should be on my way.” Miroku said grabbing a bag and hugging his wife. “I’ll see you soon.” With a quick kiss Miroku left for the West.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Kagome sat on a bench in the garden of the western palace. Rin, Shippo, Hotaru and Saki played in the flowers and pond in front of her.

She idly looked up at the tree next to her. Almost all the leaves had fallen off. The drab sky overhead promised it would snow soon.

Kagome couldn’t believe her wedding day was so quickly approaching. Sesshomaru had agreed to postpone mating until after the wedding.

She blushed at the thought. It had been getting most difficult to not to simply give in and forget courting properly and the wedding altogether. Especially since Sesshomaru insisted upon sleeping in the same bed.

Not to mention the “grooming”! Kagome blush darkly as she thought about the first time that had happened.

XxxxxX  
Flashback  
XxxxxX

“Sesshomaru?” Kagome said as she looked across at him. They sat at a small table in their room.

“Hnn?” He replied glancing up from a document he was reading.

“I’d like to take a bath, so um where are they?” Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru’s gaze intensified as the documents slipped out of his hand.

“I’ll show you.” He said standing up quickly.

Kagome followed him out of the room and down the hall way.

Sesshomaru opened a door and waved Kagome in ahead of him.

What she saw stopped her in her tracks.

It was a hot spring. But not any old hot spring. The beautiful spring was enclosed so it was part of the house but the roof was glass.

The hot spring itself was spectacular, big enough to hold at least ten people with lots of extra room. It had big smooth black rocks lining it to sit on. A small water fall trickled down into the spring to kept the water flowing.

“Wow just. Wow.” Kagome said loss of words as she walked in.

“It seems I can assume you like it.” Sesshomaru said.

“Yes! It’s gorgeous!” Kagome said turning to him. “Please tell me we have one of these at the palace too.”

Sesshomaru chuckled. “Something similar yes.”

Kagome grinned and looked around spotting the bathing supplies and gathering what she needed and put it beside the hot spring. She quickly took off her shoes and was untying here obi when she realized, Sesshomaru had not left.

Turning quickly around she saw Sesshomaru leaning up against the shut door watching her with a slight smirk and hungry eyes.

“Don’t let my presence bother you miko, do continue.” He said.

“Are you going to just stand there?” Kagome asked folding arms. How could she bath if he was watching her!

“No.” Sesshomaru answered.

“Well good because-“ Kagome was stopped abruptly when Sesshomaru in a flash stood right in front of her.

“No, I will be helping you of course.” Sesshomaru said grabbing her arm and preventing her from falling backwards when he startled her.

“Wha- you can’t do that!” Kagome said cheeks aflame.

Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side assessing her. “Why not?” He asked.

“Because. . .it’s not decent!” She said.

“It’s part of courting did Raya not mention this?” Sesshomaru asked.

“What? No!” Kagome said thinking back.

“It’s quite common to groom your mate, or mate to be.” He said matter of factly. 

Ah wait a minute Kagome said to herself as she thought back to what Raya had said.

**  
“Yes now even though Sesshomaru and Nuriel for that matter appear more human like they still have strong characteristics to their animal form.” Raya said. “And the time you see this most is when someone or something threatens a loved one especially a mate. The next is when courting said mate.”

“So Sesshomaru is going to start acting more like a dog?” Kagome said blinking blankly.

“Not so obviously but yes.” Raya said.

***

“Is this is a inu thing?” Kagome asked. Animals did groom each other this must be one of the things Raya was talking about.

“Not strictly Inu but yokai in general yes.” Sesshomaru said as he untied her obi for her.

“Could you explain that a bit more before striping me?” Kagome said hugging her kimono closed.

“Certainly.” Sesshomaru said. “During courting most couples help during bathing, washing each other’s back and hair.”

“Ok that, that’s not too bad.” Kagome said nodding.

“But some do not stop there and mates certainly don’t.” Sesshomaru added eyeing her.

“Um, let’s just do back and hair for now, ok?” Kagome said. She was definitely not mentally prepared to have him washing her all over in a bright lite room.

“As you wish.” Sesshomaru said stepping back from her.

“Turn around so I can change please.” Kagome said.

“Hnn.” Sesshomaru frowned but did as she asked.

Man, what a horn dog Kagome thought to herself as she undressed giggling at her joke. She wrapped a towel around herself and stepped into the hot spring sitting on one of the rocks.

“Ok you can turn around now.” Kagome called.

Sesshomaru turned and couldn’t help the sting of disappointment as he saw her toweled self, looking back at him. He supposed he should expect it. Oh well, it just made their mating night all the more exciting.

But his eyes assessed her toweled form greedily, even though she was not nude, this was the most exposed he had seen her.

Sesshomaru strolled over as he watched her dip herself fully into the hot spring and prop herself back up on the rock. With a smirk, he got ready for her to open her eyes.

Kagome wiped her eyes free of water before making sure her towel was still firmly in place. She then turned to look at Sesshomaru. And her jaw dropped open.

Sesshomaru had taken off his top and pants completely and just had on just his fundoshi.

Sesshomaru smirked as he looked at her. The towel clung to her body her raven locks falling over her shoulders. As she looked and saw his state of dress, or lack thereof, she blushed. He loved the way her eyes flowed over him, soaking in everything. His male ego high as it was already, boosted.

Kagome gazed for a moment at his chiseled chest and arms slowly working her way down (avoiding his underwear) to his equally muscular legs. She noted he had more stripes, a set on his waist and ankles. Bring her eyes back up at the small cloth that hid his ‘stuff’ she promptly blushed and turned away from him.

At least he wore the most modest of fundoshi. It has a long flap covered his front and some fabric cover his butt as well.

Good thing she thought, the water was already getting her heated if he was completely naked she’d might have fainted. Dear Kami he was sexy.

“I thought it be might easier if I went first?” Sesshomaru said sitting down beside her.

Kagome stood up quickly. Yes the cool air and not heated water would really help her issue right now.

“Yes!” Kagome said grabbing some soap as he dunked himself under water.

Emerging from the water he turned and sat down again with his back facing her.

Kagome quickly grabbed the shampoo as she grinned. Oh how she longed to play with his hair. And now she got free access!

Placing some shampoo on his head she rubbed it into his scalp then ran her fingers through his hair.

His wet hair was even silkier and smoother than when it was dry! Although it did lose the soft feather likeness when dry.

Kagome giggled as she continued to wash his hair fingers gliding from head to tip of his hair each time she ran her fingers through.

Sesshomaru chuckled and Kagome stopped when he tilted his head up to gaze at her. Up on her knees so she could reach him fully she was now nose to nose with him.

With a smirk Sesshomaru leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss.

Kagome smiled as he straightened. But soon was sputtering as Sesshomaru dumped a bucket of water over them both.

“Hey!” Kagome shouted. Smacking the demon on the back.

He shrugged and blankly looked at her. He’s form of ‘innocent’ she assumed.

Kagome huffed. To which Sesshomaru smirked at. Swooping in he held her close and kissed her deeply. It was only but a moment. But it left Kagome breathless.

“Still angry?” Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome pouted. “Yes.”

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her.

Kagome sighed. “No, I wasn’t really angry to begin with.” She liked that Sesshomaru was being playful with her. It was fun.

Taking the bucket, she filled it with water and dumped it over his head.

Moving his hair from his eyes Sesshomaru gave her a halfhearted glare.

“Oh you could of avoided it if you wanted to, besides you still had some shampoo in your hair.” Kagome said lightly with a shrug. She giggled when he raised his eyebrow at her.

“Er I guess I can wash your back now?” Kagome said kneeling behind him.

Sesshomaru nodded and moved his hair aside.

Kagome lathered her hands with soap and gingerly touched his shoulders. She skimmed her hand across his back scrubbing it clean. After a moment, she got caught up with just feeling his muscular back. His shoulders were broad and his back strong and utterly perfect. Her hands fluttered lower to his waist and his markings that wrapped around him.

Lightly she ran her hand across them follow each one to his side and back. When Sesshomaru took a quick intake of breath she abruptly stopped.

Blushing she realized she had forgotten how his markings were sensitive.

“By all means continue.” Sesshomaru said turning his face towards her.

“Oops.” She said blushing as she met his eyes.

“My markings do not end at my waist.” He said lightly with a dark glint in his eyes.

Kagome smiled and decided to take his bait.

“Oh? How far down do they go?” She gently let her hand slip slowly past his side.

A clawed hand quickly caught hers right as her hand touched his fundoshi.

“For a miko and virgin you certainly are a minx.” Sesshomaru said breathing heavily.

Kagome sat back from him and shrugged. “I guess you shouldn’t set out the bait if you don’t want me to take it.”

“Noted.” He said wading into the water washing the soap off.

“My turn?” Kagome asked tilting her head at him.

“Yes.” He said as he watched her sit at the edge.

Sesshomaru walked over and sat behind her his legs on either side of her.

Placing his hands on her shoulders he whispered in her ear. “Where should I wash you first?”

Shivering slightly as his chest brushed up against her she mumbled. “My hair I guess.”

“Hnn.” Sesshomaru said grabbing the shampoo and started washing her hair.

Kagome bit her lip as he’s fingers carefully swept through her hair. Massaging her head gently she couldn’t help the moan that slipped out.

Sesshomaru smirked a content growl rumbling through him.

“Sorry that, um, feels nice.” Kagome said biting her lip harder as not to let any other noises escape.

Nose twitching Sesshomaru said “You need not apologize for such a thing, it pleases me that I can so easily, pleasure you.”

Kagome swallowed yea he definitely knew. What could she say she couldn’t help it if she liked her hair being washed. Especially when Sesshomaru did such a damn good job at it.

“Close your eyes.” Sesshomaru said gathering a bucket full of water.

Doing as she was told Sesshomaru dumped it over her head washing out all the shampoo.

Moving her hair aside Sesshomaru traced his fingers lightly across her shoulders. Her petite body was so small compared to himself. He watched as she shivered a bit.

“You will have to lower your towel Kagome.” Sesshomaru said pulling lightly at the edge of her towel across her back.

“Right. Um, close your eyes.” Kagome said adjusting her towel so it was only over her waist. She grabbed another one and held it over her front. “Ok you can open your eyes.”

Sesshomaru greedily drunk in the sight of her smooth skin in front of him. Mentally shaking his head at where his thoughts were leading he began washing her back.

Hands lightly washing and feeling her bare waist he felt Kagome shudder.

Done with washing he poured water down her back then leaned forward pressing his chest to her back.

“Finished.” He said nipping her ear gently.

“Oh, ok well then I’ll just finish up and-“ Kagome said as she tried to pull herself away from him. Only for his arms to reach around and hold her tightly to him.

“Trying to get away?” Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome gulped and tried not to think about where she was pressed up against on him.

“Sesshomaru...” she whispered.

Moving her hair aside he kissed at her neck.

Melting into him she let out a soft breath.

He let out a growl that vibrated through her as he held her tighter.

Regretfully he released her and stood turning away from her.

“This one will finish in the other wash room.” Sesshomaru said stiffly as he briskly walked out of the room.

Kagome sighed relaxing down into the water. Her mating could not come soon enough she thought. Looking back at where Sesshomaru left, she quietly said

“and it seems like he would certainly agree with me.”

Xxxxxxxxxxx  
Present  
XxxxxxxxxX

Kagome sighed wistfully, tomorrow was the big day. After the marriage, they planned on becoming mates that night. If they could last till night. Still blushing as Sesshomaru sat down next to her.

“Your scent is quite delicious right now, Kagome.” He said quietly to her. “This one wonders what thoughts have you smelling so. . .delectable.”

Kagome looked down and held her hands in her lap not replying.

“Hnn?” Sesshomaru said taking a strand of her hair as he watched her closely.

“I’m pretty sure you can guess.” Kagome said squirming slightly.

“Hnn, but I wish for you to tell me.” He said.

Kagome looked around them, the kids where a ways away and no one else was around. She looks over at him.

“Just thinking of our first grooming and tomorrow.” Kagome admitted.

Sesshomaru smirked at her. “Eager are we?”

“Oh hush your just as eager if not more.” Kagome said sticking her tongue out at him.

“Hnn, keep your tongue out and I’ll put it to good use.” Sesshomaru said leaning in and kissing her his tongue sweeping over hers.

“Kagome-sama we got the flowers for your bouquet!” Rin shouted from a distance as the children ran towards them.

Kagome quickly pushed herself away from Sesshomaru and waved back at them.

Sesshomaru let out a small growl not liking being interrupted. He would definitely take her back to his secret house tomorrow instead of mating her here.

“Oh it’s so beautiful!” Kagome declared as they got closer and gave her the flowers.

“We each picked out a different flower to add.” Rin said point to some purple ones. “I picked this one and Saki picked the pink ones.

“Wonderful choices!” Kagome said smiling at them both as Saki shyly smiled back and Rin beamed.

“Hotaru and I picked the red and white ones.” Shippo said.

“Very lovely as well!” Giving the flowers back to Rin Kagome said. “Will you put them in some water for me so they are fresh tomorrow?”

“Yes!” Rin said as the kids dashed off to do just that.

XxxxX

Miroku walked through the western gate just as Kirara landed with Sango and Kaede.

Miroku helped them both down then turned to see Kagome rushing over to them.

“Sango, Miroku, Kaede! Thanks for coming!” Kagome said cheerfully giving them each a hug.

“Oh we are all so happy for you Kagome!” Sango said smiling at her.

“It is about time ye have someone special.” Kaede said.

“And Sesshomaru is really hot.” Sango whispered to her with a wink.

“Can’t get much better than the ruler of a kingdom huh?” Miroku said with a laugh.

“Eh it wouldn’t matter if he was poor and ugly I love him.” Kagome said shyly. “But I’m certainly happy with the perks.”

To Sango Kagome whispered “and that ass.” To which Sango giggled with her.

“This one is quite found of yours as well.” Sesshomaru said eyes gleaming with mirth.

Sango laughed as Kagome blushed.

“What’s so funny?” Inuyasha said striding up with Kikyo.

“Inuyasha! Kikyo! Thanks for coming!” Kagome said smiling and giving them each a hug.

“Keh, we couldn’t miss your wedding to the bastard after all.” Inuyasha said thumb pointing to Sesshomaru.

“Good to see you as well little brother.” Sesshomaru replied with a soft glare. Which Inuyasha shrugged off.

“Yo dog breath!” Koga yelled running up to Inuyasha and slapping him on the back. Turning to Kagome he strolled over but stopped before taking her hands as he normally would.

“It’s a shame you decide on not being my woman Kagome.” Koga said nonchalantly.

Kagome rolled her eyes as Sesshomaru gave him a glare.

“Don’t you have a wolf princess that you should be looking at instead of an almost mated and married woman?” Kagome said eyebrow raised.

Kagome was surprised when Koga blushed and looked away. Maybe he wasn’t hopeless after all.

“Koga you always go too fast!” Hakkaku yelled as he and Ginta stopped to catch their breath at the gate.

“Eh we got here all the same, slow pokes.” Koga said turning and addressing his pack mates.

“Ah finally my son has decided to get a mate, I’ve only been waiting centuries. Maybe I will get grand pups before I die after all.” InuKimi said dramatically as she landed in front of Sesshomaru and Kagome.

“Hello mother.” Sesshomaru said tilting his head at her.

“Bah always so stiff. Come here now Kagome.” Inukimi said arms opened wide as she hugged her.

Kagome smiled and hugged the inu back. “Thank you for coming my lady, it’s good to finally meet you!” Kagome said smiling.

“Oh yes I’ve forgotten we haven’t officially met I’ve seen so much of you lately.” Inukimi said lightly.

Kagome puzzled at that until someone helped straighten it out for her.

“Oh lady Inukimi have you been spying on people with your mirror again?” Aya said as she and Velvidar landed next to her.

“Ah Aya dear ever so perceptive! I have missed you!” Inukimi said giving Aya a hug. “I was happy to hear of your mating even if it took you from me.” She said with a grin.

“That’s right!” Kagome said with a smile. “Congratulations you two!” Kagome said hugging Aya and Velvidar.

As the group began chatting with each other a loud roar echoed throughout the grounds.

At this Sesshomaru nearly rolled his eyes. Him and his dramatic entrances.

A giant flaming black fox landed skillfully in front of the gates. Gracefully flinging a small human off him and into the air, he did a somersault as he transformed back into his humanoid form catching his mate carefully and gently as he knelt with his arms stretched out.

“TA-DA!” Nuriel yelled out.

A few people clapped and the children nearby cheered.

“Thank you thank you I’ll be here all week!”

“The hell you will.” Sesshomaru said striding up to his longtime friend. Looking down at his mate his eyebrow rose. “I believe your mate is in need of the facilities.”

“Nuriel I’m going to kill you.” Raya said weekly holding her stomach as she paled.

“Shit!” Nuriel swore running into the woods quickly to let his mate throw up in private.

“What was that about?” Kagome asked. Raya had usually been fine with Nuriel’s “big entrances” from what she seen any way.

“The Fox is an idiot.” Sesshomaru said. Waving at a servant, he told him to get his guests settled in their rooms.

Kagome and Sesshomaru waited at the gate for the pair to return. Which they did not too long later.

“Raya my love I’m so, so very sorry.” Nuriel said ears flattened on his head in remorse. You would think he’d get that she was not to be jostled when she puked her guts out regularly and on random occasions.

Raya leaned into him as he carried her in his arms. “Good thing I love you.” Raya said.

“Raya are you alright? Is there anything I can get you?” Kagome said walking quickly up to the pair.

“Thank you, maybe some juice?” Raya said with a small smile. Anything to get that taste out of her mouth.

Kagome nodded and ran to get some from the kitchen.

Sesshomaru looked down at Raya his nose twitched to confirm his suspension. He smirked. “Congratulations.” He said.

Raya beamed and Nuriel chuckled grinning.

“Thank you Sesshomaru!” Raya said Nuriel said happily.

Sesshomaru nodded to them and led the way to their room.

As they reached the room Nuriel laid Raya down on the bed,

“Do you plan on announcing this soon?” Sesshomaru asked.

“Well since half of you here can tell if you get close enough that would probably be a good idea.” Nuriel said.

“Announcing what?” Kagome asked as she brought in the juice and handed it to Raya who nodded gratefully.

“Well do you want to tell her?” Nuriel asked turning to his mate.

Raya took a few gulps of juice then smiled over at Kagome. “I’m pregnant!” She said excitedly.

“What! That’s great! I’m so happy for you both!” Kagome said giving Raya a gentle hug then hugging Nuriel.

“Bout time he got on with it.” Sesshomaru said.

“Yea well that’s none of your business, now is it?” Nuriel said defensively.

“Now boys let’s not sour the mood hmm?” Raya said after downing the rest of the juice.

“Here, here!” Kagome said smiling widely at Raya.

X

Nuriel and Raya told the rest of the group but waited off doing any formal announcements until after their kit was born.

Lots of hustle and bustle happened soon after with each guest getting a different attire fitted for them.

Raya, Sango, and Aya fitted for bride maids (Sango the maid of honor) and Rin and Saki for flower girls all wore red kimonos with black roses on them. Kikyo politely declined explaining that it wasn’t wise for her to stand long periods of time in her current condition.

Nuriel, Velvidar, and Inuyasha fitted for groomsmen and Hotaru and Shippo as ring barriers, they wore black kimonos with the edges with red roses.

And to Miroku’s delight he was asked to marry them. Which he graciously expected.

The garden was decorated with red and white lantern. The walk way was made of red rose petals and the scene was beautiful.

Everything was prepared for the events of tomorrow.

X

“Sleep.” Sesshomaru’s deep voice rang out in the room only lit by moonlight.

Kagome jumped slightly and turned to face him in the bed they shared.

“Sorry am I disturbing you?” Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her up against him. “That is besides the point, you need rest.”

“I know I’m just too excited about tomorrow I guess.” Kagome said.

“Hnn.” Sesshomaru said eyebrow raised and twitching his nose.

“Oh you and that damn nose.” Kagome grumbled folding her arms.

Sesshomaru smirked and kissed her lightly.

“You’re quite becoming when you pout.”

Kagome huffed. “It’s not fair I can only read you by your expression, which is really hard Mr. Poker face, but you got a cheat sheet with that nose!”

Sesshomaru eyebrow rose higher at her strange references, but got her basic meaning. “You are upset that I know how you feel?” Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome frowned. “Not necessarily, I guess it just would be nice if I could do something like that too with you.”

“When we are joined as mates you will be able to sense my emotions through our mating bond.” Sesshomaru said matter of factly.

“Oh.” Kagome said “but can’t you close that off like Raya did when she... when we were in the future?”

Sesshomaru nodded. “Yes, it is possible but it’s not easy nor is it something commonly done. Only in unique situations is that done.”

“Ah I see.” Kagome said.

“That aside, why does ‘my nose’ detect your worry?” Sesshomaru said.

Kagome bit her lip she thought he would over look that.

“It’s not that I have cold feet or anything I’m just a little anxious about everything that’s all.” Kagome said.

“Cold feet?” Sesshomaru asked after checking that her feet were not cold.

“Loss of confidence in doing something.” Kagome explained.

Sesshomaru nodded “What are you anxious about?”

“I guess just first night jitters.” Kagome said with a blush.

Sesshomaru held her close to him saying soothingly “This one will be gentle.”

Kagome nodded.

“And?” Sesshomaru prompted when she didn’t continue.

Kagome sighed and took a deep breath, “Raya said that not all matings work and since I’m a miko it will be more difficult and I’m worried I’ll mess up and it won’t work.” She said quickly.

Sesshomaru looked at her a moment then let his yokai spread out of him sweeping over her. Kagome shuddered and snuggled closer to him.

“Does that hurt you?” Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome shook her head no.

“Does it scare you? Make you uncomfortable?” Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome looked up at him “No of course not! It’s. . . It’s actually comforting.” She admitted.

Sesshomaru smiled at her. “No one unworthy would feel such a thing.”

Kagome brightened her mind easing. “Ok.” She mumbled into him relaxing.

“Now sleep Kagome.” Sesshomaru said.

His miko fell asleep contently in his arms.

XxxxxxxxxxX

“And finished!” Sango declared as she put the last hair piece in Kagome’s hair.

Kagome looked at herself in the big mirror as Sango and Raya stood behind her.

“You look lovely Kagome.” Raya said smiling.

Sango nodded. “Beautiful, Sesshomaru is going to have a hard time not jumping you and mating you right as he sees you!”

Kagome blushed as her eyes met hers. She was wearing a stunning white kimono. Her hair was half up in a bun a few curls of hair fell down beside her face and the rest down her back. The bun was shrouded by white butterfly pins the middle containing the very special blue clip her mother had given her.

“It’s about to start!” Rin said excitedly as she entered the room to gather them.

X

She could hear the light tinkling of soft music being played as she watched one by one of her wedding party walk down the aisle before her. Until it was just her. She took a deep breath and let it out then walked out onto the aisle.

Their eyes locked, and Kagome was over joyed to see the affection simmer in Sesshomaru’s eyes as she walked towards him.

She walked past Kaede and Kikyo both with smiles as they watched.

She walked past Koga and his pack mates as they gave her thumbs up.

Lastly, she walked past Lady Inukimi who gave her a knowing smirk with a proud look in her eye.

But Kagome missed the actions of her friends her eyes never leaving his. The gold pools drawing her like a moth to a flame. Except her flame would not harm her. No, her flame promised to cherish her.

The ceremony went by quickly Kagome nodding along, her beaming smile never leaving her lips. Until the last phrase. When she happily said.

“I do.”

Sesshomaru smirked softly at his miko as he repeated the phase.

“I do.”

“I pronounce you both man- er Daiyokai and wife! You may now kiss the bride!” Miroku said giving just a little of a lecherous smile.

Sesshomaru did not need to be told twice as he swooped down and kissed Kagome, now his wife with fervor and fire.

A loud cheer erupted around them as their audience joined in on their joy.

XXX

“How much longer must I wait?” Sesshomaru asked.

“We’ve only been married for fifteen minutes Sesshomaru.” Kagome said with a laugh.

“I will wait only so long miko.” Sesshomaru said whispering in her ear as another person bowed to them and congratulated them.

“Sesshomaru really now you waited how many weeks but you can’t wait a few hours?” Kagome said.

A few hours? Oh he thought not. Wrapping his hand around Kagome’s waist he sprang up into the sky. With a startled cry from Kagome he took off taking a flustered wife to his secret home

“Ha! I win!” Nuriel said with a wide grin as he elbowed Velvidar.

“Very well.” Velvidar said handing the fox a bag of money. “I surely thought Kagome would keep him here at least until she finished cutting the cake.”

“Apparently not.” Miroku said with a laugh as he joined the two.

The rest of the wedding audience watched them fly off cheering and clapping. It was to be expected from such a unique and very happy couple.

XxxxxxxxX

Sesshomaru landed outside their secret home. He quickly sped into their room only when inside did he place his bride down.

“Well, I guess thirty minutes was too much to ask for? Hmm?” Kagome huffed. “You only get married once you know.”

“If you had not smelled as ready to leave as I, then we would of stayed longer.” Sesshomaru said closing the little distance between them.

Kagome blushed. “Cheater.” She whispered.

Sesshomaru chuckled. “May I make you my mate now?” He asked.

Blush darkening Kagome nodded shyly.

That small nod lit him on fire. He swooped in kissing her urgently.

Kagome wrapped her arms around him lips moving with his. 

“I love you.” Kagome said in between kisses.

“And I you.” Sesshomaru replied as he stopped to undo her hair.

He carefully put aside her hair clips being extra careful with the one her mother gave her.

Once undone Sesshomaru ran his fingers through her hair.

“Beautiful.” He said.

Kagome smiled up at him. She slid her hand through his hair as well. “You’re hair is not so bad either.”

Sesshomaru smirked at her. “Jokes now?” Sesshomaru leaned in and nipped at her ear. “Nervous are we?”

Kagome swallowed her hands tightening on his shoulders. “Don’t mock me...”

He bit her a little harder. “I do no such thing, relax, I promise you will enjoy yourself.”

Before Kagome could retourt he had moved them to besides the bed and he was undoing her belt to her kimono.

Blushing madly she untied his kimono as well. Both of their kimonos hung on them loosely.

Sesshomaru gently pulled down her kimono off her shoulders and let it fall.

His breath caught as he gazed at her. 

Her mom has snuck some lingerie in her bag for tonight. She was wearing a white silk see though top with lace lining and panties to match. 

Sesshomaru lightly pulled at the top thumb rubbing on the material. 

“I didn’t think I could want you more, but you surprised me.” Sesshomaru said gold eyes darkening and voice husky.

“I-I’m glad you like it.” Kagome said  
Working up her courage she pulled off Sesshomaru’s kimono as well.

He stood their with only his fudoshi on  
Kagome’s eyes quickly left his face traveling downward and landing on the only scrap of cloth he wore.

Kagome gulped at his hardened state. He was much bigger than she originally thought. And his fudoshi was still still hiding him some. 

Sesshomaru leaned over her taking her cheeks into his hands and kissed her gently. His lips moved softly against hers.

“I will be gentle with my miko.” Sesshomaru said breaking the kiss to catch her eyes with his.

Kagome smiled and leaned up kissing him back her nerves settling.

Leaning back Kagome sat on the bed looking up at her soon to be mate. The love and adoration shining clearly in his eyes.

“Make me yours.” Kagome whispered. 

Sesshomaru stroked her hair softly as he moved to get on top of her. 

“I will little miko, and I will be yours as well.” Sesshomaru said kissing her neck.

“Good, no one else could handle you any way.” Kagome said playfully.

Sesshomaru chuckled into her neck. “We will see what you can handle Kagome.” His voice dropping deeper.

Kagome giggled and Sesshomaru chuckled again at her antics. Husband and wife smiled at each other until their eyes filled not only with love but lust as well.

XxxxxxxxxxX 

Outside a room in a ‘secret house’ bits of conversation could be heard. If anyone was there to listen.

“There is no way that is fitting in me.” Said a female voice. 

“How did you even hide that thing in your fudoshi?!”

“I mean it Sesshomaru that thing is huge how is that going to-” She was quickly interrupted.

Moans of pleasure soon echoed throughout the home. Only a few soft moans of pain before it was taken over strongly by the rewarding pleasure after.

Several long moments of intimate noses later.

A whirl of color erupted throughout the room and hallway as two souls were brought together. Bright sparkling purple reiki danced with the green shimmering yokai as the couple completed in becoming one. The two souls joining together a miko and Daiyokai that would never be separated again.

As their breathing steadied and the colors of the reiki and yokai floated down back into them a content happy smile rested on the miko’s face.

She had not but mere months ago thought there was nothing left to her life. How wrong she was. She had never been happier. The days ahead only told of her happiness growing. She snuggled into her mate with joy.

Sesshomaru took her in his arms, and held her there for what would surely be forever.

XxxxxxxxxxX


	35. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The final chapter! Thank you so much for reading! I will now be focusing on my other fanfics!

And complete! Thank you so so much for all of the reads reviews and support! Big thanks to Deana my beta and to beautifuldaisy the cover art. I will be starting a new fanfic soon so stay posted! Again thank you all for everything I couldn’t of done it without you!

~AnimeGirlMiranda

XxxxxxxxxxX 

Sango had two beautiful healthy twin girls. Miroku and she couldn’t be happier with their growing family.

X

Although Kikyo’s pregnancy was rough the birth all went well and they had a healthy child. They had a little boy with black hair with silver little dog ears on top of his head.

X

And as for Raya and Nuriel:

“You can do it Raya!” Kagome said soothingly.

“Yea, yea wait until it’s your turn!” Raya mumbled out as she gasped in pain.

Kagome frowned ignoring the comment in favor of evaluating Raya, she was having a much more difficult time than Sango or Kikyo even.

Turning to Kaede, the old woman shook her head. It had been almost a full day now, if this kept up Raya could pass out or worse.

Nuriel had to be kicked out, it was obviously hurting him that he couldn’t fix his mate’s pain which stressed Raya out more. Something she surely didn’t need.

What could she do to help? Kagome thought. Thinking back to her heath books on pregnancy and delivery (she had brought a book last time she was in the future) an idea stuck her. It was a long shot but if it worked it would help a lot.

XxxxxxxxX

Nuriel paced. His steps unceasingly back and forth. Sesshomaru watched him with a frown.

Sesshomaru wasn’t much for words and he would not falsely state ‘everything would be alright’ when there was no proof of that. However…

“Raya is strong.” Sesshomaru said stopping Nuriel in his pacing.

Nuriel turned towards him brows furrowing.

“Yes, the strongest woman I know.” Nuriel’s eyes drifted towards the door as another cry of pain echoed out. Nuriel paled as he flinched at the sound. “This is what I was afraid of, this is exactly why I had not had a child before.” Nuriel collapsed in a nearby chair, face falling into his hands.

“I can sense her weakening she won’t-“ Nuriel’s voice broke as he became silent.

Sesshomaru walked over to Nuriel and placed his hand on his shoulder. “She has not given up, do not give up yourself.”

Nuriel looked up at him nodded and stood back up to continue pacing.

“You’re right as always, how annoying.” Nuriel muttered as he began pacing anew.

XxxxxxxxX

“Raya I’m going to try something to ease the pain I’m not sure if it will work but it’s worth a shot.” Kagome said leaning the woman into a sitting position.

Kaede and Kagome looked at each other nodding.

“Try to keep still as much as you can.” Kagome said.

Raya mumbled out some curses but nodded.

Kagome lifted Raya’s shirt and felt down her spine to the spot she was looking for. She had read up on epidurals and where to place them. Hopefully she could send some of her reiki to do the same thing.

Placing her hands on Raya’s back she carefully and gently pressed her reiki into her.

After a few moments, Raya’s moans of pains stopped.

With a sigh, Raya relaxed as Kagome helped her to lay back down.

Relief evident in all three women’s faces they all relaxed some.

“Ok now we can focus more what needs to be done. You can do it Raya!” Kagome said.

XxxxxxxX

Nuriel’s ears twitched as his mate’s moans stopped. Had the worst happened?! Sprinting he threw open the door and raced over to Raya.

“Raya!” Nuriel called out as he reached her.

“I’m ok.” Raya said quickly as Nuriel held her hand. “Kagome stopped the pain.”

“Good.” Nuriel said as he kissed her head.

“We still have a ways to go but it should be easier now.” Kagome said.

XxxxX

A few hours later.

XxxX

With a final push, little fox whimpering echoed throughout the room as their kit was born.

“It’s a boy!” Kagome said as she careful held him up to the couple.

Nuriel grinned then kissed Raya. “You did great my mate.”

Kaede brought over the small child after cleaning him off and gave the little bundle to Raya.

Happy tears streamed down her face as she held her son. “I’ve waited a long time for you my heart.” She whispered to him as she moved the blanket off him some to kiss his head.

“He’s perfect.” Nuriel said as he gazed at his son.

The little kit had two little black ears and a black tail like his father, but his big brown eyes were undoubtedly Raya’s.

“Oh, thank goodness he got your looks.” Nuriel teased as he gently petted his sons head.

“Oh stop.” Raya said sighing a bit. “Before I can sleep, we should name him.”

Nuriel gently picked his son up as he did a little of the blanket fell off and reviled a birth mark on his forearm. The very same one his father had had.

“Isn’t that?” Raya said.

“Yes.” Nuriel nodded smiling proudly.

Raya smiled. “Azriel.” She said softly. “Like your father.”

Nuriel nodded. A strong name that would suit the son of the East.

“Azriel it is.” Nuriel said rocking his son with a bright smile.

XxxxxxxX

Velvidar and Aya having bounded much with Hotaru and Saki decided to adopt them into their small but growing pack. Both children happy to have a new family to be loved in.

X

Koga and Ayame both mated soon after Sesshomaru and Kagome did.

XxxxxxxxX

XMuch laterX

Sesshomaru stood over his bed looking down at his mate. A smile crept onto his face as he watched her, even as she slept, instinctively pat the two bundles next to her as one fussed.

Bending slightly, he picked up the little squirming infant. Cradling her he walked towards the window and gazed out.

A little yawn and bright gold eyes looking at him, bringing his gaze to meet hers. Raven locks around cute twitching silver ears. The moon and one stripe on each side of her face clearly stating that she was the heir of the west.

She chirped at him.

He smiled. “Hush Miyu it is not time for your feeding yet.”

The little bundle chirped a little louder in protest.

Letting out a low growl he soothed his pup. She blinked up at him, but soon yawned snuggling into him.

Sesshomaru walked over and placed Miyu back next to her brother.

Miyu opened her eyes again and let out a loud chirp which woke her sleeping companions.

“Huh, hungry already?” Kagome said sleepy raising her head to look at her twins.

Miyu let out a small growl as her brother chirped at her.

“She is certainly going to be a troublemaker much like her mother.” Sesshomaru said as Kagome picked her up.

“She’s just a baby Sesshomaru, and I’m not a trouble maker!” Kagome said.

Sesshomaru gave her a blank stare.

“Trouble just seems to find me is all.” Kagome said as she nursed Miyu.

Sesshomaru scoffed and picked up his son. His second born had silver hair and the same markings as his sister. But he had bright blue eyes like his mother.

“Tsuki, is much calmer.” Sesshomaru stated as he held him.

Kagome shrugged and yawned.

Sesshomaru sat next to her and switched pups with her.

“You did well.” He said stroking her hair out of her face.

“Yea?” Kagome mumbled sleepily

“Hnn.” Sesshomaru confirmed.

“I’m glad.” Kagome replied.

“As am I mate.” Sesshomaru said holding his wife and mate close to him.

XxxxxX

Clanging metal against metal echoed across the training grounds as a group watched the proceedings.

“Who would of thought that such a thing could happen.”

“I certainly didn’t.” Kagome said looking on as her children spared.

“It’s unheard of.”

“Well it happened, took me awhile to realize it though.”

Silver hair whipped about as the monk staff crashed against the sword swung at him.

“It’ll take more than that sister.” Tsuki said with a smile.

Miyu smirked. “I would have it no other way.

Miroku looked over at Kagome. “Do you know if they have decided yet?”

“I believe they have picked what they resume now but, only time can tell.” Kagome said with a shrug.

Two beings battled reiki and yokai flaring into life as they did.

“To have one full demon and one full human from the same pregnancy would be unique as it was.” Sango said.

“But to have twins that can change what heritage they take on is definitely one of a kind.” Miroku said.

Kagome beamed. Her children were indeed one of a kind. Since birth she had felt them flip back and forth between reiki and yokai. Both trying each out and using which ever one was best at the time.

When Miyu got scratched from doing something reckless Tsuki was there with reiki to heal her. And vise versa. It was quite peculiar.

“They are strong, pups.” Velvidar said with a smile.

“Indeed.” Sesshomaru said a proud look seeping into his face.

“Of course, they are strong just look at their parents!” Jaken boasted loudly.

With a quick flair of yokai and a grunt Tsuki looked up at the sword his sister pointed at him.

“I win!” Miyu sung out.

“You cheated.” Tsuki grumbled.

“It’s not my fault you weren’t paying attention.” Miyu said holding her hand out and helping him up.

Kagome walked up by the two as they bickered.

“Miyu you should fight honorably.” She said as Tsuki smirked.

“Tsuki you should not be distracted amidst battle, a fraction of a second is all your enemy needs to disarm you, or worse.” Sesshomaru said striding up to his children.

Kagome nodded. “Exactly! You both have lots to learn!”

The two children slumped.

“But you did well.” Kagome said fondly as she patted both of their heads.

“Hnn.” Sesshomaru said in agreement.

Both children beamed and raced off the play with Sango and Miroku’s twins as sparing was done.

XxxxxxxxxxX

After many, many years Sango and Miroku’s descendants now stayed in the rebuilt demon slayer village. For a long time, the family had gone back and forth between the village by the well and the slayers.

As demons became scarcer and the human population grew most yokai had begun to avoid humans.

As such a decision was made.

X

“Its just so sad.” Raya whispered to Nuriel as the stood on the very spot they had met.

“I know but it’s for the best.” Nuriel said resting his hand on the Kibo tree.

“At least we can always have you, old friend.” Raya said placing her hand next to his.

Both looked around the clearing. Beautiful flowers like a river swayed with the breeze their Kibo tree in the middle.

“Alright let’s do it.” Nuriel said turning.

“Ok!” Kagome said nodding at the two and placing her hands on the tree. With a flash of purple the Kibo tree was gone, in its place a circle of purple flowers grew.

“Now you’re sure you transferred it to my palace right?” Nuriel asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

“My mate rarely makes such grand mistakes.” Sesshomaru said.

Kagome smiles proudly.

“At least not in the last decade.” Sesshomaru said eyes shinning with mirth as his mate's mouth hung open in ingestion.

Nuriel and Raya laughed.

“Well we better get out of here before the villagers come to investigate.” Raya said.

“Yea, see you around!” Kagome said smiling as they all flew off their separate ways. She smiled to herself as she rested in Sesshomaru’s arms.

Kagome giggled. Who would of thought that she was the very reason the Kibo tree wasn’t in this spot in the future.

XxxxxxxX

Five hundred years had passed since Kagome had married and mated Sesshomaru.

On this day, their 500 year anniversary, they had planned something very special.

Kagome looked up a very familiar set of stairs.

A clawed hand grasped hers as they walked up the steps.

Kagome heard the gentle brush of a broom begin swept across the ground.

She purposely stepped louder on the steps so she would be heard.

An old voice called out to them. “The shrine is closed today I’m afraid please come back another day.” The old man said without looking up.

Kagome smiled widely as she stepped up the final step. “Closed even for me?” She asked.

Her grandpa gasped and clatter of the broom dropping echoed across the grounds.

Tears welled in the old man’s eyes as he took in the sight of his granddaughter.

“I’ve missed you gramps.” Kagome said running over and hugging him.

“Oh, my dear I have too, so much so.” Gramps said hugging her tight.

“Hey gramps you said we could close the shrine today why are you-“ Souta froze as his eyes took in the seen before him.

Kagome straightened. “Hey Souta.” She said with a wide smile.

“Sis!!” Souta yelled out as he leapt into a tight hug from his older sister.

“I thought I’d never see you again.” The boy whispered out as he hugged her tighter.

“I’m here now.” Kagome said patting his back.

“Mom, mom come quick!” Souta called out after releasing Kagome.

“Yes dear what is-“ a crash of a plate dropping, a drying towel falling over it as Kagome’s mother stood hands over her mouth tears in her eyes.

“Kagome!” She said running over to her daughter and hugging her close to her.

“I’ve missed you mama.” Kagome said as she clung to her.

After a few moments of hugs the group turned to the other person that had gone up with Kagome.

“Everyone, this is my husband.” Kagome said taking his hand and pulling him forward.

The tall man gave a slight smile and nodded at them. He was an attractive man dressed in a business suit, long black hair in a low ponytail.

“Oh my, so good to meet you.” Kagome mother said.

Kagome laughed and elbowed her mate.

He smirked and took off a bracelet he was wearing.

In a flash the concealment spell was lifted and instead of a business man, in his place stood the western lord in his rightful attire swords at his waist and mokomoko over his shoulder.

“I knew it!” Kagome’s mother clapped as she hugged the demon before her. “I knew you would take care of my daughter!” She said gratefully.

They went inside all of them sitting around the kitchen table as Mrs. Higurashi made tea.

“So how has the last 500 years been for ya?” Souta asked staring at them.

“Very good actually.” Kagome said smiling.

Kagome watched as her mother gave out the tea then sat down.

“You’re even an uncle!” Kagome said with a big smile.

The three stared as Kagome waved at them. “Would you like to meet them?”

“Of course!” The three said together.

Sesshomaru nodded and let out a pulse of yokai calling his children to him.

A knock on the door then the group poured in.

Greetings and introduction were made all around.

Shippo doing a few magic tricks to impress them as they all laughed.

The family was finally together.

It was a happy day, a joyful night and a wonderful end to a long awaited reunion.


End file.
